These war and games
by Bebec
Summary: S02E18 - Quelque chose est en marche. Une chose terrible... Pour lui, pour elle et tout le reste de l'humanité. La vie de Chloé ne dépend que de lui. Il peut la sauver. Il peut tous les sauver. Tout ce qu'il a à faire, c'est... se souvenir.
1. Plus aucune marche arrière

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

 _Cette histoire me trotte dans la tête depuis la diffusion du dernier épisode de la saison 2. Pour vous dire que mon calvaire dure depuis un moment, ce qui explique mon "craquage " d'aujourd'hui ! ^^ J'avais besoin d'écrire autre chose, une fois encore, et d'enfin mettre au net cette vague idée qui me torture depuis des mois. Une sorte de garantie d'écrire cette histoire jusqu'au bout et de ne pas l'abandonner avant même d'avoir eu l'occasion de la commencer._

 _Ma betâ m'a mise au défi d'écrire une fic exclusivement Lucifer. Ce sera donc pour les trois-quarts de l'histoire, 100 % POV Lucifer. Pardon d'avance pour les addicts des POV Chloé ou autres personnages de la série._

* * *

 _Conseil musique pour ce prologue :_

 _"_ _ **The World is unraveling**_ _" - Milck._

 _Il s'agit de la bande-son de la fin de l'épisode si vous vous souvenez._

 _Musique " thématique " :_

 _Une musique en particulier traduit très bien l'ambiance globale de cette fiction et le sentiment de Lucifer. Il s'agit de "_ _ **Dear God**_ _" - Lawless feat. Sydney Wayser._

* * *

Comme d'habitude, les personnages et le contexte général ne m'appartiennent pas. Tout le crédit va à la Fox.

Une très bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

 **PLUS AUCUNE MARCHE ARRIERE**

* * *

 ** _" Plus aucune marche arrière. "_**

Chaud.

Brûlant, même.

Pourquoi _brûlant_ ?

Il n'en savait rien. Il ne tenait pas vraiment à le savoir, en fait.

Il voulait juste que ça s'arrête, que cette chaleur pesante cesse de lécher son corps et sa conscience. Il voulait seulement arrêter de ressentir cette fournaise. Cette douleur cuisante dans son crâne accentuée par cette constante brûlure dans l'air.

Où diable était-il ?

Pourquoi n'arrivait-il donc pas à ouvrir les yeux ou tout simplement bouger le reste de son corps ?

La possibilité d'être de retour en Enfer effleura rapidement son esprit, mais s'estompa avec la même rapidité. Ce n'était pas possible. Il ne pouvait pas être en Enfer. Comment aurait-il pu y retourner, hormis par sa propre mort physique ?

Était-ce cela ? Était-il mort ?

Non.

Il pouvait à présent sentir la caresse de son souffle laborieux contre sa main, le soulèvement continu de son torse avec chaque nouvelle inspiration accompagnée d'une autre sensation à chaque fois plus douloureuse que la précédente. Plus conscient encore qu'il y eût quelque secondes – ou bien plus longtemps que cela -, il parvint à déterminer l'origine exacte de cette _chose_ rugueuse qui grattait sa peau et fouettait fréquemment son visage.

Du sable.

Pas de retour en Enfer, donc.

Tout _chaleureux_ qu'il pût être, l'Enfer ne comportait aucune zone aride de cette sorte. Pas à sa connaissance, du moins. Et il en connaissait suffisamment à ce propos pour être assez sûr de lui. N'en restait malgré tout qu'il n'était sûr de rien pour ce qui était de sa situation actuelle. Pas tant qu'il ne se déciderait pas enfin à reprendre le contrôle de son corps et de son esprit.

Et c'est au prix d'un effort surhumain que Lucifer ouvrit doucement les yeux.

Une clarté insupportable attaqua ses rétines, l'obligeant à refermer brièvement les yeux afin de ne pas risquer la cécité pour le reste de son existence. Si le diable pouvait encourir ce genre de risque, bien évidemment. Il refit une nouvelle tentative, humectant ses lèvres de sa langue. Celles-ci semblaient vouloir rivaliser avec l'aridité alentour. Sa gorge était aussi brûlante que l'air qu'il respirait, ne diminuant en rien l'inconfort de Lucifer. Une fois accoutumé à la clarté agressive tout autour de lui, il distingua les contours imprécis de son bras droit supportant sa tête lourde comme le plomb qu'il s'évertua à redresser de quelques centimètres.

Un effort après l'autre.

Il pouvait le faire.

Un haut-le-cœur puissant et soudain l'assaillit alors qu'il commençait à prendre appui sur son coude pour se relever, Lucifer crispant sa main dans le sable brûlant. Son cœur battait férocement dans sa poitrine, comme s'il avait pratiqué une activité physique intense.

Tout cela n'avait aucun sens.

Lucifer ferma les yeux, inspirant profondément l'air étouffant et chargé de sable avant d'exercer une nouvelle pression sur ses avant-bras ankylosés. Le monde tangua fortement tout autour de lui, faisant brièvement vaciller la luminosité insistante de cette zone désertique, mais Lucifer s'entêta à poursuivre sur sa lancée. Il chancela une fois debout sur ses jambes, risquant de peu de s'effondrer à nouveau sur le sol aride.

 _" Allez, Luci... Un petit effort ! "_

Il déglutit, l'intérieur de sa bouche restant obstinément insensible à cette tentative d'humidification. La sensation de brûlure ne diminua en rien une fois qu'il parvint à rester plus en moins stable sur ses deux jambes.

Tout brûlait autour de lui.

Le sable brûlait ses pieds nus et écorchés, le vent brûlait la peau lésée de son torse dénudé. Tout comme l'astre étincelant qu'il avait jadis créé avec son **P** aternel torturait inlassablement ses yeux, avalant la moindre parcelle d'eau qui aurait éventuellement pu survivre dans son corps perclus de douleur. Haletant, Lucifer plaça machinalement sa main devant ses yeux, espérant assez stupidement filtrer ainsi la luminosité implacable du soleil. L'étendue désertique restait pourtant obstinément floue devant lui, des formes imprécises laissant deviner quelques buissons touffus et massifs montagneux éloignés.

Tout était flou. Le paysage, ses pensées...

Comment était-il arrivé jusqu'ici ?

Lucifer baissa rapidement son bras, fatigué d'essayer en vain d'adoucir son mal. Le soleil ne cesserait pas subitement de briller dans le ciel simplement parce qu'il en déciderait ainsi... Plus maintenant, en tout cas. Il lui importait plus de comprendre ce qui l'avait conduit dans ce désert, loin de toute honorable civilisation humaine. Et du reste de ses vêtements...apparemment.

Il tenta de se remémorer les derniers évènements, ses pensées s'entrechoquant à l'intérieur de son crâne avant de se rassembler en un fil conducteur plus ou moins cohérent. Il se rappelait avoir rendu visite à Linda. Il se souvenait avoir appelé l'inspectrice sans parvenir néanmoins à la joindre, lui laissant un message avant de raccrocher.

Et ensuite...

Un éclair de douleur lui fendit le crâne, Lucifer se prenant la tête dans les mains en lâchant un gémissement rauque.

 _" …- as pas le choix ! "_

 _" Sa-… ! Tu ne peux échapper plus longtemps à-…-ivine ! "_

La douleur reflua rapidement, ne laissant sur son sillage qu'un élancement cuisant à l'intérieur de son crâne. Lucifer prit une inspiration bruyante et étranglée, clignant plusieurs fois des yeux en laissant ses mains contre ses tempes.

Qu'est-ce-que c'était ?

Il sentit quelque chose d'humide couler le long de sa nuque raide. Il porta alors sa main à cet endroit, regardant ensuite avec une confusion grandissante une teinte pourpre recouvrir ses doigts.

Du sang.

Son propre sang.

Lucifer caressa cette trace sanguinolente marquant ses doigts, fronçant les sourcils. Comment pouvait-il s'agir de son propre sang ? Il était invulnérable. Du moins, l'était-il lorsque Chloé n'était pas à proximité. Et elle n'était pas là, dans ce désert. C'était une évidence. Il bougea à nouveau sa main couverte de sang vers sa tête, tâtant avec précaution chaque centimètre accessible de son crâne douloureux. Il arrêta son geste _d'auscultation_ quelques instants plus tard, un nouvel élancement répondant instinctivement à son toucher maladroit alors que ses doigts effleuraient l'arrière de sa tête. Ses cheveux y étaient plaqués non pas par du sable tenace, mais par du sang séché. Lucifer retint un sifflement plaintif et tressaillit avec ce nouvel afflux de douleur. Une sensation étrange naquit alors entre ses omoplates, telle une réaction instinctive de son corps au détriment de son esprit.

Une sensation oubliée.

Il crut tout d'abord avoir imaginé ce toucher doux, ce poids conséquent dans son dos qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis quelques années. Depuis son départ de l'Enfer.

 _" Non. "_

Lentement, Lucifer baissa sa main le long de son flanc, déglutissant difficilement, tant par l'aridité constante dans sa gorge que par l'appréhension puissante qu'il éprouvait en cet instant. Il tourna tout aussi lentement sa tête à gauche. À droite, ensuite.

 _" Non... Non. "_

Sa respiration devint erratique, répondant à la rage et l'incompréhension qui tétanisaient l'ensemble de son corps, l'ensemble de ses pensées. Il releva la tête, scrutant le ciel bleu au-dessus de lui de ses yeux écarquillés d'effroi, une question muette sur ses lèvres craquelées et dans cette expression horrifiée.

 _" Pourquoi ? "_

Pourquoi ? Il ne **L** ui avait rien demandé ! Rien du tout !

Ses immenses ailes blanches prirent leur pleine expansion le long de ses flancs, imposant davantage leur retour dans son existence. Quelque puissent être ses envies, elles étaient de retour pour ne faire qu'un avec lui. Lucifer serra les poings, lançant un regard noir au ciel insensible.

— Je ne **T** 'avais rien demandé ! croassa-t-il entre ses dents.

Qu'avait- **I** l donc imaginé, cette fois-ci ?

Que Lucifer accueillerait cette énième manipulation de son plein gré parce que... parce que _quoi_ ?! Parce qu'il aurait subitement changé de comportement, ce changement s'étant traduit par l'abandon de sa revanche céleste avec la Lame Enflammée ?! Parce qu'il avait préféré envoyer sa mère ailleurs au lieu de risquer la vie d'autres frères et sœurs dans cette absurde querelle ?!

Parce que _quoi_?!

Il n'avait rien exigé en retour. Rien.

Il s'entêta à fixer le ciel avec toute la haine dont il était capable, espérant une réaction, quelque chose qui expliquerait un tant soit peu cette absurdité.

Rien ne vint, hormis le souffle insistant du vent le long de ses ailes.

Évidemment.

Lucifer lâcha une exclamation amère et baissa enfin la tête. Bien sûr, qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune réponse. Pourquoi en aurait-il eu une maintenant, après tant de millénaires murés dans le silence ? Il regarda à nouveau autour de lui, se désintéressant du retour inopportun de ces appendices dans son dos pour se concentrer sur tout autre chose. Il devait découvrir ce qui lui était arrivé. Et déguerpir de cet endroit aride inconnu.

Où avait-il atterri ? Était-il arrivé jusqu'ici de son plein gré ou-... ? Non, sans doute que non. Qui donc l'avait emmené ici ? Pourquoi ? Comment ?

Pourquoi tout s'emmêlait dans sa tête ?

Lucifer ne se souvenait de rien après avoir rangé son téléphone. Il regarda à nouveau le soleil éclatant qui ne semblait pas vouloir tarir le flux lumineux constant qui lui brûlait la peau. Depuis combien de temps était-il dans ce désert ? Il fouilla l'intérieur de ses poches sans rien trouver d'utile. Plus aucune trace de son téléphone ou même de ses clés de voiture. Quoique ni l'un ni l'autre ne lui auraient été d'un grand secours à présent. Il doutait de pouvoir trouver un quelconque réseau pour contacter Mazikeen ou même l'inspectrice et-…

Chloé.

Son message.

— _Bloody Hell_...jura-t-il, inquiet.

Il lui avait promis.

Plus aucune marche arrière.

Qu'allait-elle donc penser de lui en ne le voyant pas arriver chez elle ? Le pire, sans le moindre doute. Comment aurait-il pu l'en blâmer ? Lucifer était le seul et unique fautif dans cette histoire. Il l'avait tant de fois déçue et blessée que sa disparition apparaîtrait inévitablement comme une énième dérobade aux yeux de la jeune femme.

Il devait la rejoindre. Éclaircir ce malentendu.

Mais _comment_?

Il ne savait toujours pas où il se trouvait et par où aller. Marcher dans ce désert, sans rien pour se guider, c'était... Il n'était même pas certain de pouvoir marcher une telle distance. Quelle que fût la distance à parcourir pour rejoindre la civilisation. Pour _la_ rejoindre.

Indécis, Lucifer regarda par-dessus son épaule ses grandes appendices duveteuses qui effleuraient ses flancs rougis avec chaque nouveau mouvement de sa part. Il n'était pas obligé de _marcher_ à proprement parler. La voie des airs pouvait très bien supplanter la voie terrestre. Une possibilité assez envisageable s'il aurait s'agit d'un tout autre être céleste que Lucifer.

Inenvisageable, donc.

Il n'avait pas voulu leur retour. Et il ne désirait pas y avoir recours d'une quelconque façon. Il était hors de question de donner ainsi satisfaction à son **P** aternel.

C'était absolument hors de question.

Lucifer tendit sa main recouverte de terre en visière au-dessus de ses yeux éblouis, inspectant une dernière fois les alentours desséchés devant lui avant de se décider. Il prit une profonde inspiration, ses ailes disparaissant dans l'éclat implacable des rayons du soleil. Il baissa sa main et se mit à avancer droit devant lui.

Le soi-disant _Christ_ avait bien arpenté le désert pendant quarante jours et quarante nuits, un simple mortel philosophe suffisamment fou pour intéresser le diable lui-même lors de ce périple insensé. Si un mortel aliéné avait pu survivre aussi longtemps dans un tel endroit sans boire ou même manger...

Lucifer Morningstar le pouvait aussi.

* * *

 **-xXx-**

Depuis combien de temps marchait-il ?

Une minute ?

Une heure ? Toute une journée ?

Le soleil n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, brûlant le dos nu et écorché de Lucifer sans interruption, suivant chaque pas, chaque avancée vacillante de ce dernier sur le sol aride et rocailleux s'étendant encore et toujours à perte de vue devant lui.

Le vent, fouettant le sable et irritant ses yeux rougis par la fatigue et la chaleur, caressait de temps à autre ses oreilles, le souffle bruyant se transformant alors en paroles incompréhensibles.

 _" Tu dois m'aider à r-… la f-…, Lucifer ! "_

 _" On doit s-... aller : tout de suite. "_

— La ferme... répliqua faiblement Lucifer, secouant doucement sa tête pour chasser cet étrange phénomène auditif.

Peut-être qu'il hallucinait... Oui, peut-être.

Il tenta de se concentrer sur son avancée chaotique, sur l'élancement régulier le long de ses pieds égratignés par le contact rêche du sable et de la roche. Un pas après l'autre. Il ne devait pas s'arrêter.

Surtout pas s'arrêter.

 _" Dépêche-toi ! Ils arr-… ! "_

Il avait soif.

Tellement soif.

Pourquoi sa gorge demeurait-elle aussi asséchée et douloureuse ? Il avait besoin d'eau. L'alcool aurait été préférable, mais l'eau lui apparaissait à présent comme un nectar bien plus précieux et cent fois plus délectable que tous ses alcools précieusement gardés dans son penthouse.

De l'eau.

Juste une goutte. Une seule goutte.

 _" Le gros des troupes a été réquisitionné pour endiguer la-… "_

— _**La ferme !**_ voulut-il crier de toutes ses forces.

Ne lui en restant que très peu, un murmure courroucé fut la seule chose qui sortit difficilement de sa bouche brûlée. Cette expression verbale, qui se voulait agressive, perturba l'équilibre de Lucifer, qui tituba sur une certaine distance avant de s'écrouler à genoux sur le sol ravagé par la chaleur de l'astre inflexible. Il resta ainsi, le souffle court avec son cœur qui s'affolait à l'intérieur de sa poitrine.

C'était mauvais signe. Très mauvais signe.

Les voix s'étaient tues, au moins.

Il poussa sur ses mains sans parvenir à se relever. Il devait se relever.

Il devait avancer.

 _" Mais... vers où ? "_

Lucifer regarda devant lui, ne voyant que la même terre desséchée, les mêmes rochers et les mêmes plants.

Toujours le même paysage.

Toujours cette même fatalité.

Toujours la même crainte.

Était-il perdu ? Peut-être. Peut-être pas. Difficile à dire. Il lui était difficile de réfléchir. Il lui était également difficile de respirer. Quand donc allait-il sortir de cette zone stérile ? Une torpeur de plus en plus oppressante taquinait ses membres et sa volonté. Il aurait tant aimé pouvoir y succomber. Rien ni personne ne l'y en empêchait.

Il était seul au milieu de nulle part.

Seul et épuisé.

 ** _" Alors... Je viens vous rejoindre et je vous dirai toute la vérité me concernant. "_**

Lucifer prit appui sur ses mains, se redressant sur ses jambes flageolantes avec une horrible lenteur.

Pas question de rester là.

Lucifer continua à avancer droit devant lui, déterminé. Faisant abstraction de la douleur, de la fatigue et de ses voix étranges qui se remirent à murmurer à ses oreilles. Faisant abstraction de la chaleur, de la soif...d'absolument tout, si ce n'est une seule chose.

Une seule personne.

Une seule promesse.

— Je viens vous rejoindre, marmonna-t-il à l'horizon désertique.

Il ne briserait pas sa promesse. Il ne la briserait certainement pas maintenant, encore moins envers l'inspectrice.

Le diable n'avait qu'une parole.

— Je viens vous rejoindre...

* * *

 **-xXx-**

Tout était tellement... _jaune_.

Pourquoi ?

Il était certain qu'il y avait une explication logique à ce phénomène, mais il ne parvenait pas à s'en souvenir. Tout ce qu'il savait se résumait à cette teinte aveuglante et uniforme devant lui.

Étrange, vraiment.

Le ciel n'aurait pas dû être aussi clair, lui semblait-il. Le ciel aurait dû être bleu.

Pas jaune. Pas aussi aveuglant.

Lucifer se perdit dans cette contemplation, poursuivant son questionnement plus que pertinent sur la teinte inhabituelle des cieux. Il fronça les sourcils après un temps, une autre question émergeant dans son esprit.

N'était-il pas en train de marcher ?

Oui, il avait marché. Dans ce désert.

Et ensuite ?

Juste cette clarté jaunâtre devant lui.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié cette couleur. Elle était grossière, sans subtilité et difficile à porter, même pour lui. C'était vraiment une couleur atroce. Elle arrivait même à s'infiltrer au-delà de ses paupières closes, maintenant.

Envahissante, vraiment.

Pourquoi devait-il subir cela, déjà ?

Il n'en avait aucune idée précise. Juste une vague sensation d' _urgence_. Quelque chose à faire. Quelque chose d'essentiel, non ?

Possible.

Cette teinte jaune des plus insolites se fit plus entreprenante, agressant sans relâche ses yeux, mais également son corps. Lucifer sentit de faibles secousses se répercuter dans son épaule, puis dans son bras.

— Dég-...age... tenta-t-il d'articuler.

La couleur se mit à émettre des sons tout aussi étranges. Un bruit étouffé retentissant à intervalle régulier qui accompagnait chaque nouvelle secousse insistante le long de son membre engourdi. Une couleur n'était pas supposée agir ainsi.

Une autre secousse contre son bras suivit. Tout comme un autre bruit indistinct.

— Va-...Va-t'en...grommela-t-il en tournant imperceptiblement la tête sur le côté, agacé.

La carnation l'obligea à lui refaire face en tenant fermement son visage de ses mains, Lucifer grommelant d'autres insultes incompréhensibles tout en se débattant faiblement dans son étreinte. Il se figea au bout d'un temps, confus.

Des mains.

Une couleur ne pouvait pas avoir de mains, si ?

— …-sieur ? Ouvrez les yeux ! Allez !

Et une couleur ne pouvait définitivement pas parler.

Ouvrir les yeux.

Ouvrir les yeux...

Lucifer se mit à lutter contre l'engourdissement de ses membres et de son esprit, il lutta contre la luminosité et ouvrit de quelques centimètres ses paupières.

Une ombre imprécise était devant lui, le secouant doucement et lui criant des encouragements. Il fronça les sourcils avant de fermer à nouveau les yeux, ébloui par les rayons impitoyables de l'astre dans le ciel.

— Non, non, non ! Allez ! Réveillez-vous ! dit alors l'ombre.

Il ne lui semblait pas qu'il dormait, cela dit. Il était fatigué, mais...

Lucifer sentit quelque chose de dur contre ses lèvres craquelées. Une solidité _humide_.

De l'eau.

Il tenta de redresser la tête et d'agripper de sa main la bouteille d'eau qui humidifiait sa bouche écorchée par la chaleur et le sable. Les mains qui maintenaient son visage se mouvèrent jusqu'à son dos pour le redresser un peu et l'aider à avaler plus aisément. Le liquide coula le long de son palais et à l'intérieur de sa gorge en un flot continu délicieux, mais rapidement interrompu. Lucifer rouvrit alors les yeux, émettant un grognement de protestation à l'encontre du responsable de cette interruption.

L'ombre précédente s'était estompée pour des formes plus précises. Un visage. Un regard inquiet. Un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas.

— Doucement. Si vous buvez trop vite, vous allez me vomir dessus et ça ne me tente pas vraiment. Vous pouvez me dire votre nom ?

Vomir ?

Le diable ne vomissait pas.

Lucifer cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, perplexe.

Qui était cet individu ? Pourquoi le soutenait-il ainsi dans ses bras ? Pourquoi vouloir son nom ?

Il se désintéressa de cet homme pour tourner la tête sur le côté. Au-delà de l'éblouissement constant du soleil, il pouvait voir à présent la route d'asphalte lissée fréquemment par le sable du désert qu'elle traversait. Cette route où il gisait depuis un moment, de toute évidence. Il pouvait aussi apercevoir une voiture à quelques mètres, la portière côté conducteur grande ouverte. Sans doute le véhicule de l'homme qui s'escrimait à attirer son attention.

Quoi encore ?

Il grimaça en sentant les secousses traverser son corps engourdi tandis que l'inconnu le secouait plus vivement.

— _Votre nom !_ Comment vous vous appelez ?

Son nom.

S'il tenait tant à le savoir...

— L-Lu...ifer.

— Lucifer ? Le diable en personne, hein ? plaisanta-t-il en autorisant enfin ce dernier à boire une autre gorgée d'eau. Vous avez eu de la chance que je passais par-là ! Moi, c'est Zach.

Magnifique.

L'eau coula doucement sur son menton, gouttant ensuite sur son torse brûlé par le soleil. Le diable... _brûlé_.

Encore.

— Non, non ! Restez avec moi, Lucifer, d'accord ? Ouvrez les yeux ! Je vais vous emmener à l'hôpital. Vous devez juste rester éveillé... Vous pouvez faire ça pour moi ?

Avait-il encore fermé les yeux ?

Il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Il en était navré. Apparemment, son corps refusait de lui obéir. De même que ses pensées. Et peut-être n'était-ce pas si mal. Il en avait assez de ce jaune. Assez de lutter contre le sommeil sans aucune raison valable.

Non.

Il y avait une raison.

Bien sûr qu'il y en avait une. Il s'en souvenait, à présent.

Lucifer gémit en essayant de bouger son bras, maudissant son état de faiblesse, et agrippa de ses doigts tremblants la manche de Zach. Il lutta pour garder ses yeux ouverts, ses paupières se baissant doucement sur ceux-ci avec une efficacité redoutable tandis qu'il articulait difficilement quelques mots à ce _bon samaritain_ :

— Decker. C-Ch..oé Decker. LAPD... devez...

— Decker ? répéta Zach. Je dois _quoi_? _**Hey !**_ Restez avec moi, mec !

Il n'allait nulle part, pourtant.

Il ne faisait que fermer les yeux, c'est tout.

Mieux valait fermer les yeux.

Ce jaune était atroce.

* * *

 **-xXx-**

— … ert du Mojave. Tout ce qu'il a pu me dire, c'est qu'il semblait être là depuis un moment. Un jour, peut-être plus.

— On peut vérifier la zone, mais-…

— Je sais, Dan. Il y a peu de chance qu'on trouve quoi que ce soit.

Quelles étaient donc ces voix ?

Il n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom dessus. Il les connaissait, cependant. Il y eut un froissement, suivi d'un soupir traduisant une certaine impuissance.

— Écoute, les médecins ont dit qu'il était hors de danger.

— Je sais, oui. Mais-… protesta la voix plus féminine.

Plus agréable à entendre, également.

— Il va bien. C'est _Lucifer..._ Il va s'en remettre.

Un autre soupir. Il aurait aimé savoir qui parlait, qui soupirait autant. Savoir où il se trouvait et pourquoi. Il devait bien y avoir une raison à sa présence ici, non ?

Il y avait forcément une raison.

Un autre bruit plus sec retentit. Des bruits de pas.

— Il va s'en remettre, répéta la voix masculine familière. Fais-moi confiance, Chloé.

Chloé.

 _Chloé..._

Oui, ça lui revenait maintenant. Il devait trouver l'inspectrice. Il devait lui dire, la prévenir que tout ceci était un affreux malentendu. Elle devait savoir...

Lucifer serra le drap rêche qui recouvrait son corps engourdi, ce simple geste basique éveillant incessamment une douleur lancinante dans ses membres. Il gémit faiblement, pris au dépourvu par toutes ces sensations fort inconfortables.

Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que son crâne était fendu en deux ?

— Lucifer ? demanda alors la voix féminine.

Il tenta de répondre, mais ne sortit de sa bouche qu'un grognement incompréhensible. S'il n'arrivait pas à formuler deux syllabes cohérentes, peut-être pouvait-il tout de même ouvrir les yeux ? Ça valait le coup d'essayer, en tout cas.

Il ne vit tout d'abord rien d'autre que la même obscurité, tant et si bien qu'il crût avoir là aussi lamentablement échoué. Puis, les ténèbres refluèrent soudainement de son champ de vision, laissant apparaître des silhouettes imprécises dans un premier temps. Deux personnes. Un homme assez costaud et une femme aux cheveux blonds se tenant près d'une fenêtre aux stores baissés.

La femme se tourna vers l'homme, empoignant rapidement le bras de celui-ci alors que son visage – toujours aussi imprécis pour Lucifer – restait tourné vers ce dernier.

— Va chercher un médecin... _Vite !_ lui intima-t-elle.

Un médecin ?

Pour qui ? Pour _lui_?

Lucifer entendit l'homme sortir en trombe de la chambre alors qu'il se mettait à cligner plusieurs fois des yeux. Il regarda tout autour de lui, hagard. Il fixa longuement la perfusion accrochée au-dessus de sa tête et le moniteur cardiaque juste à côté.

Était-il à l'hôpital ?

— Lucifer ? Vous m'entendez ?

Il baissa les yeux et s'aperçut que la jeune femme s'était approchée de lui sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il cligna des yeux une fois encore, les traits grossiers et brumeux de son visage se faisant peu à peu plus nets à son grand soulagement.

Ce n'était pas n'importe quelle jeune femme. Certainement pas.

C'était _elle_.

C'était ses yeux gris. Sa bouche. Son visage.

— Chloé... parvint-il à difficilement articuler.

Bon sang, que sa gorge était sèche.

Chloé sembla lire dans ses pensées et prit un verre d'eau posé près du lit, l'aidant à boire quelques gorgées sous son regard inquiet. Lucifer déglutit et esquissa un sourire.

Mieux. Beaucoup mieux.

— On dirait que le diable boit aussi de l'eau de temps en temps, le taquina l'inspectrice, bien qu'il pût discerner un léger tremblement dans sa voix.

Il voulut rire, mais son corps le rappela à l'ordre.

C'est vrai.

La _mortalité_. Une chance que l'inspectrice n'ait pas été avec lui dans ce maudit désert.

— Ça ne vaut pas un bon scotch... murmura-t-il en la regardant.

— Le scotch n'est pas conseillé pour soigner une déshydratation sévère, malheureusement.

— Dommage.

Ils se turent tous deux. Chloé ne cessait de le regarder, une lueur qu'il n'arriva pas à définir traversant son regard à un moment donné avant de disparaître. Elle déposa le verre sur la table de chevet et s'assit sur un siège près de lui, lui offrant un sourire crispé. Il nota que des marques rouges cernaient ses yeux.

Avait-elle pleuré ? Pourquoi ?

— Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Lucifer, troublé par le soudain mutisme de sa partenaire.

— Un touriste vous a trouvé gisant sur l'autoroute en plein désert il y a quelques heures, expliqua Chloé en regardant en direction du couloir avant de reporter son attention sur lui.

— Le désert...Oui. Je m'en souviens.

— De quoi vous souvenez-vous d'autre ? demanda-t-elle en bonne professionnelle et aussi en amie inquiète.

Lucifer essaya de se concentrer, mais ses pensées lui échappèrent. Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de quoi que ce soit, excepté son appel.

— Je me souviens vous avoir appelé la nuit dernière, c'est tout. Je suis navré de vous avoir fait faux bond, Inspectrice. Là n'était pas mon int-…

Cette dernière avait froncé les sourcils de perplexité en l'écoutant, se redressant sur son siège avant de poser une main sur la sienne, davantage inquiète.

— Lucifer, l'interpella-t-elle, le coupant ainsi dans ses excuses maladroites. Vous pouvez me dire quel jour on est ?

Il la regarda sans comprendre.

— Eh bien... réfléchit-il tout haut. Hier, nous étions le six juin, si je ne m'abuse. Inspectrice... Pourquoi cette question ?

Elle le dévisagea sans ciller, serrant sa main dans la sienne tandis que son partenaire la dévisageait à son tour, perplexe.

En quoi la date d'aujourd'hui était-elle si importante ?

Il entendit la voix agaçante de Daniel à l'extérieur de la chambre, mais n'en tint pas compte. Le mutisme prolongé et le regard de Chloé, communiquant une émotion bien au-delà de l'inquiétude, happait toute son attention.

— Inspectrice ?

— Lucifer... Nous n'étions pas le six juin hier, dit-elle alors en guettant la moindre de ses réactions.

Il continua à la dévisager sans comprendre. Pourquoi la date d'hier semblait autant la bouleverser ? Ce n'était pas si important que cela, si ? Il s'agissait simplement d'une date.

Une date. C'est tout.

— Comment cela ? ne pût-il s'empêcher de demander, interloqué.

— Nous sommes le..., elle se tut, déglutissant difficilement en portant son regard partout ailleurs dans la pièce excepté vers lui. Nous sommes le douze juillet.

Le douze juillet.

Non. Non, c'était impossible. Hier encore, il sortait de l'hôpital - pour y retourner quelques heures plus tard, apparemment – et...

Non. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai.

Lucifer secoua doucement la tête tout en fronçant les sourcils, confus. Chloé le regarda à nouveau, serrant presque douloureusement sa main pour lui annoncer l'horrible réalité qu'il peinait tant à cerner.

— Vous avez été absent très longtemps, Lucifer. Plus d'un mois...

* * *

 **A suivre...**

* * *

Aloooors ? XD

Que pensez-vous de ce prologue ? Comme toujours, les reviews sont les bienvenus et je me ferai un plaisir de répondre à chacun. Je reviendrai sur cette fic de temps en temps, mais pas à intervalles réguliers. **HSH** prime avant tout !

Je vais continuer de ce pas le two-shots " **what the devil needs** " et après je migre une courte période vers le fandom GOT (ça fait un bail que je n'ai pas écrit la suite de " **say something** ").

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ce premier chapitre. J'espère que la suite vous plaira.

Bye !


	2. Humanité rétrograde

**Notes d'auteur :**

 _Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde,_

 _Oui, j'ai vraiment carburé pour écrire ce second chapitre. J'ai beaucoup d'inspiration pour cette nouvelle fic, heureusement. On ne va certainement pas s'en plaindre, hein ? ^^_

 _Merci beaucoup à_ **Nalou** _et_ **Kaoré** _pour leur avis et correction._

 _Merci_ **Chocolate** _pour cette seconde lecture du premier chapitre et ton review, j'espère que ce deuxième chapitre te comblera. Merci également à tous les autres reviews « guest » et à_ **Kittendealer,** **Aliciaa18** _,_ **Fleur d'Ange** _pour les retours positifs et leur soutien ^^_

 _Une agréable lecture à tout le monde !_

* * *

 **HUMANITÉ RÉTROGRADE**

* * *

Cela paraissait tellement ridicule.

Presque surfait.

Aussi surfait et prévisible qu'un _soap_ pouvait l'être.

— Pouvez-vous me dire votre nom complet ?

— Lucifer Morningstar.

Bien sûr, le spectateur avait toujours cette impression de vivre, d'être témoin d'un évènement unique sur cet écran insignifiant. La situation dépeinte n'en restait pas moins ridicule et si aisément devinable pour toute personne sensée.

Elle était _ridicule_ pour lui.

— Quel est votre dernier domicile connu ?

— Los Angeles.

Rien n'avait de sens. Et le fait qu'il pense cela de sa situation était tout autant prévisible, n'est-ce-pas ? N'importe qui d'autre réagirait comme lui, n'importe qui trouverait tout ceci insensé.

Mais il n'était _pas_ n'importe qui.

Il était le Diable.

— Depuis combien de temps vivez-vous là-bas ?

— Presque six ans.

Ce qui lui arrivait n'était jamais anodin ou comparable à toute autre expérience humaine légèrement semblable à la sienne. Alors comment une chose aussi ridiculement _humaine_ avait pu lui arriver ?

— Et où avez-vous passé votre enfance ?

— D'abord dans la Cité d'Argent avant d'être envoyé tout droit en Enfer pour avoir posé des questions assurément moins ridicules que les vôtres…

Lucifer, qui regardait jusqu'alors fixement le mur jauni en face de son lit, tourna la tête et adressa un regard agacé au médecin qui ne cessait de perturber ses pensées depuis quelques minutes déjà. Le praticien cligna plusieurs fois des yeux d'une façon assez comique, décortiquant sans doute longuement la dernière phrase acerbe de son patient pour lui donner un quelconque sens acceptable.

L'évocation d'une mystérieuse Cité d'Argent et de l'Enfer dans une seule phrase était-elle synonyme d'une perte de mémoire bien plus sérieuse qu'il n'avait présagé ? Ou d'un tout autre problème neurologique ?

Peut-être. Qui s'en souciait ?

Les faits étaient là, avec ou sans ses apparents délires diaboliques, comme avait l'air de le penser ce médecin et l'inspectrice assise sur une chaise loin du lit et des deux hommes, en retrait.

Lucifer, le Diable en personne, avait perdu la mémoire.

Lui poser trente-six milles questions aussi stupides les unes que les autres n'arrangeait guère la situation et encore moins son humeur morose.

Le médecin chargé de son auscultation et dont il ne s'était guère soucié d'enregistrer le nom recula légèrement et toussota pour exprimer son embarras. Lucifer ne dit rien de plus, retournant à sa contemplation silencieuse du mur devant lui tandis que Chloé se levait et s'entretenait avec ce pseudo-neurologue expérimenté. Il les écouta distraitement, ramenant ses jambes courbaturées contre son torse, irrité par l'élancement cuisant entre ses omoplates qui ne le quittait plus ; pas même avec toutes ces drogues légales qu'on lui administrait généreusement depuis son arrivée ici.

Sa sensibilité occasionnelle auprès de l'inspectrice pouvait parfois avoir quelques avantages.

La peinture des murs, jaunie par les années, lui rappelait vaguement et dans une moindre mesure la coloration vive du désert qu'il avait arpenté après son brusque réveil. Il semblait assez normal de retrouver cette teinte à connotation sableuse et désertique dans une ville aussi éloignée du monde civilisé.

Yucca Valley.

Une charmante petite bourgade de quelques vingt mille habitants dans le Comté de San Bernardino en Californie. Charmante et asphyxiante, tant pour le sable qui semblait pouvoir s'infiltrer partout dans cette ville que pour la simplicité matérielle et intellectuelle des gens qui y vivaient volontairement.

C'est ici qu'il avait atterrit après une longue errance chaotique dans le désert. N'en restait pas moins que Lucifer demeurait persuadé d'avoir fait mieux que le Christ il y a quelques milliers d'années. On pouvait difficilement faire pire que cet énergumène, cela dit. Lucifer entendit une fois de plus un murmure qui ne venait aucunement des autres personnes présentes dans la pièce et encore moins du corridor miteux de cet hôpital. Il ferma les yeux et soupira doucement, attendant - comme il l'avait fait depuis son réveil en ces lieux - que cela disparaisse.

Il ne pouvait rien faire de plus.

Attendre qu'elles se taisent. Attendre jusqu'à ce que cela recommence.

Les murmures étaient plus faibles que ceux qu'il avait entendu dans sa longue marche vers la civilisation, un _semblant_ de civilisation du moins. Des syllabes à peine plus audibles qu'une légère brise dans le creux de son oreille. Des mots mâchés qui disparaissaient dans le silence sitôt qu'il daignait leur octroyer un peu d'attention, autant par ennui que par curiosité.

Chloé, toujours en train de converser poliment avec le médecin au milieu de la chambre exigüe qu'on lui avait attribué à son arrivée, lui lança un regard inquiet.

Bien sûr qu'elle l'avait remarqué.

Il ne connaissait pas meilleure enquêtrice qu'elle. Elle qui était habituée à décortiquer le langage corporel des gens. Elle avait bien évidemment remarqué ce faible mouvement qu'il faisait dès que cette fugace sonorité effleurait ses sens, ce sursaut discret et cette légère tension dans ses membres. Il avait beau tout faire pour le cacher, Chloé n'était pas dupe. Lucifer cessa de fixer le mur alors que l'inspectrice cessait elle-même de le regarder discrètement du coin de l'œil, tous deux se concentrant sur le diagnostic ô combien prévisible du praticien.

—… L'amnésie rétrograde de Monsieur Morningstar peut s'expliquer de diverses manières. La sévère déshydratation et l'effort physique dont il a fait preuve pendant une si longue période ont pu, dans une moindre mesure, altérer ses facultés cognitives pour un court laps de temps. Il s'agit là d'une première possibilité.

— Et la seconde ? demanda aussitôt l'inspectrice en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

— La seconde et la plus probable est ce choc sévère à l'arrière du crâne dont nous ne pouvons définir l'origine, je n'avais encore jamais vu pareilles traces sur un patient de toute ma carrière… Quoi qu'il en soit, il est fréquent que certaines personnes perdent une partie non négligeable de leurs souvenirs après une telle blessure.

— Et sa mémoire lui reviendra rapidement ou-… ? insista-t-elle.

Le médecin soupira doucement, annonçant ainsi sa totale impuissance à régler ce problème d'une quelconque façon médicale. Il était cependant peu probable que ce genre de solution ai une réelle chance de fonctionner sur le diable.

— Je ne peux rien affirmer à ce stade, déclara-t-il en rangeant son stylo dans sa veste blanche. Certains patients retrouvent leurs souvenirs au bout d'un temps, mais malheureusement…la plupart perdent pour toujours une tranche de leur vie après ce genre de traumatisme. Je suis désolé.

Lucifer laissa échapper une exclamation dédaigneuse en entendant ces pathétiques excuses penaudes. Un silence pesant s'ensuivit, à tel point qu'il aurait pu entendre une mouche voler et s'étouffer dans le sable tenace sur le sol de la chambre. Pourquoi avoir appelé cette ville « Yucca Valley » ? _Sand Valley_ semblait nettement plus approprié, selon lui.

— OK. Quand pourra-t-il partir d'ici ? demanda l'inspectrice, Lucifer sentant son regard désapprobateur sur lui.

Le médecin toussa une fois encore pour masquer son embarras et s'empressa de répondre à la jeune femme :

— Eh bien, il serait plus prudent d'effectuer quelques examens supplémentaires avant même d'envisa-…

— Non.

Tous deux se retournèrent alors vers Lucifer qui, malgré l'engourdissement prononcé de ses membres, fit mine de rejeter les couvertures rêches couvrant son corps pour enfin quitter ce lit fort inconfortable.

— Je vous demande pardon ? Mais-… ! Monsieur Morningstar, vous ne p-… ! s'exclama le praticien en voyant son patient faire _physiquement_ fi de son avis médical.

Il n'aurait jamais cru que tenir debout puisse être un jour aussi difficile et épuisant. Il y parvint malgré tout, se tenant d'une main à son lit pour ne pas tomber à terre ni montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse. Lucifer toisa le neurologue, lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'avait aucunement besoin de son aide et de son avis.

— Je m'en vais, déclara-t-il. Pas demain ou dans quelques jours, mais _tout de suite_ , Docteur !

Ce dernier, effrayé par le ton menaçant de son patient récalcitrant, balbutia quelques mots incompréhensibles avant que Chloé n'intervienne pour lui et Lucifer.

— Il n'y a aucun risque immédiat pour sa santé s'il quitte l'hôpital dès aujourd'hui, n'est-ce-pas ?

— Ce serait plutôt le contraire, Inspectrice !

— _Lucifer…_

Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel et se rassit sur le bord du lit, tirant sur le col rigide de sa chemise de chambre. Pourquoi revêtir pareilles frusques irritantes lorsque votre santé était au plus bas ? Une façon assez alambiquée d'achever sa vie…

Le neurologue pinça les lèvres, partagé entre ses scrupules purement professionnels et son envie personnelle de ne plus revoir Lucifer dans les parages et ainsi ne plus subir gratuitement sa mauvaise humeur. Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'il ne daigne consentir à cette requête raisonnable.

— Il est vrai que votre état de santé s'est nettement amélioré depuis votre admission ici, concéda-t-il. Cependant, vous devez me promettre d'observer un repos strict le restant de la semaine. Vous revenez de loin et il serait judicieux de ne pas présumer de vos forces.

— Je n'ai pas besoin d-….

— Il le fera, promit alors l'inspectrice à sa place. Je veillerai à ce qu'il reste tranquille, Docteur.

— _Ow !_ Je serais curieux d'expérimenter cela, Inspectrice ! la taquina-t-il en guise de représailles et également par pur automatisme.

Elle ne releva pas, cependant. Le médecin anonyme – dans l'esprit de Lucifer, tout du moins – leur adressa un regard curieux avant de quitter la pièce, annonçant qu'il s'occupait de suite des formulaires de sortie. Un silence tout aussi pesant que le précédent emplit l'espace entre les deux partenaires. Lucifer n'y prêta aucune réelle attention, agacé par les exigences stupides de cet homme quant à sa santé. Il était immortel ! Ne rien faire du tout pendant plusieurs jours ne l'aiderait pas à retrouver les commanditaires de son enlèvement.

Il risqua un regard en direction de la jeune femme qui ne cessait de le regarder avec insistance.

— Donc… Comment comptez-vous m'obliger à me reposer, Inspectrice ? lui demanda-t-il avec un léger sourire. Vous savez que les menottes sont inutiles avec moi. Intéressantes pour toutes autres activités ma-…

— Vous allez rester chez moi cette nuit et ne recommencerez à gambader joyeusement au Lux que lorsque je serai certaine que vous allez bien, l'interrompit-elle avec autorité.

— Je vais _bien_ ! s'exclama-t-il, agacé.

Son ton était plus sec et plus agressif qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, mais il ne s'en excusa pas. Il posa ses pieds sur le carrelage vieilli et se mit en position debout. L'effort parut nettement plus ardu que précédemment ou bien était-ce les drogues qui agissaient soudainement avec plus de vigueur sur son organisme ? Toujours est-il qu'il vacilla légèrement sur ses jambes alors qu'un voile soudain masquait sa vue. Lucifer serra la barrière en métal encadrant la tête du lit à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges et ferma les yeux, la respiration saccadée. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il aperçut le visage soucieux de Chloé, cette dernière le soutenant pour éviter qu'il ne tombe à ses pieds.

— Vous allez tout sauf bien, Lucifer, répliqua-t-elle, tout aussi agacée par son entêtement. Alors soit vous m'obéissez _pour une fois_ et vous sortez de cet hôpital dans l'heure qui suit, soit je retourne parler au neurologue qui vous gardera attaché à ce lit pour les deux semaines à venir… Marché conclu ?

Ils se regardèrent un moment, l'un défiant l'autre avec la même intensité. Finalement, Lucifer abdiqua par un soupir exaspéré et s'écarta abruptement de l'étreinte de la jeune femme.

— Vous êtes dure en affaire, Inspectrice ! Très bien… Marché conclu. Mais je refuse tout net de sortir dans cette tenue ! exigea-t-il en désignant d'une main ladite tenue hospitalière douteuse.

Chloé jaugea du regard sa chemise d'hôpital et soupira à son tour avant d'opiner de la tête.

— Je vais chercher des vêtements. Ne bougez pas de là, je reviens tout de suite.

Elle sortit alors de la chambre, Lucifer pestant ensuite tout son soûl contre son entêtement à le freiner dans son enquête. La situation, _sa_ situation actuelle ne lui permettait aucun répit. Son enlèvement était déjà source de questionnement, mais une absence aussi longue sans le moindre souvenir…

Comment avait-il pu être neutralisé aussi facilement ?

L'inspectrice ne se trouvait pas dans les parages à ce moment-là, n'est-ce-pas ? À dire vrai, il n'en savait encore rien. Dans l'éventualité qu'elle ait effectivement été près de l'hôpital, cela n'expliquait pas ce trou béant dans sa mémoire. Elle le rendait vulnérable et mortel, mais une telle atteinte physique ne pouvait être due à cet étrange pouvoir.

Cela ne pouvait pas expliquer le retour de ses ailes non plus.

Son **P** ère était impliqué, forcément.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui redonner ses ailes ? Pourquoi lui ôter des souvenirs sur une durée aussi ciblée ?

Po-… ?

Lucifer se redressa en entendant la poignée grincer sous la pression pourtant délicate de la personne de l'autre côté de la porte. Chloé referma celle-ci derrière elle et tendit quelques vêtements pliés surmontés d'une paire de baskets noires usées à son partenaire qui scruta l'ensemble avec une expression horrifiée.

— Est-ce votre manière à vous de me tourmenter pour ne pas avoir été suffisamment gentil et conciliant avec ce cher Docteur _Nullité_? demanda-t-il en dépliant la chemise à carreaux rouges et noirs du bout des doigts.

— Ça marche ? l'interrogea Chloé, amusée par son dégoût.

— Vous êtes plus sournoise que Maze ne l'a jamais été ! affirma Lucifer en sentant un pan de tissu, suspicieux. Où avez-vous trouvé ça ? Chez le bûcheron du coin ?!

— Aux objets trouvés, en fait. Il n'y avait aucun Armani en réserve, désolé.

— Je ne porterai _jamais_ ces nippes, Inspectrice !

Chloé haussa des épaules, feignant un sincère désintérêt pour sa détresse vestimentaire et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

— C'est tout ce qu'il y a. Vous n'avez qu'à rester ici ou partir aussi nu qu'un ver, ça m'est égal.

— Et vous qui prétendiez vous soucier de mon bien-être… S'il faut en passer par là pour quitter cette ville, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents avant de faire mine de s'éloigner du lit.

— Où allez-vous ? demanda l'inspectrice en posant une main sur son torse pour le retenir.

Lucifer la dévisagea avec perplexité avant d'indiquer d'un geste du menton la porte entrouverte menant à la salle de bain.

— Vers un peu d' _intimité,_ lui dit-il.

— Depuis quand en avez-vous besoin ?

— Depuis quand ça vous dérange ? répliqua-t-il sans répondre à sa première question, intrigué par son comportement.

L'inspectrice se comportait bizarrement avec lui. Elle ne semblait pas… _à l'aise_ en sa compagnie. Bien sûr, elle feignait à la perfection – presque aussi bien que lui, il devait l'admettre – l'indifférence et le sarcasme dont elle l'avait habitué depuis le début de leur partenariat.

Mais, en y regardant de plus près, quelque chose sonnait faux.

Il ne pouvait dire quoi exactement. Quelque chose était différent ; elle se comportait _différemment_ même si elle s'évertuait à le cacher sous ses taquineries et réprimandes habituelles.

Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver ?

Après l'avoir fixé d'une façon assez étrange, la jeune femme enleva sa main de son torse et s'écarta, penaude.

— OK… Euhm…

Il la dévisagea encore, davantage perplexe et avança lentement – du fait de la tension non négligeable qui pesait sur ses jambes à chaque pas entrepris – vers la salle de bain sans un mot, Chloé prenant néanmoins la peine de lui adresser un discours tout aussi étrange que le reste de son comportement.

— Je… Je reste ici. Juste… Juste au cas où.

Lucifer ne répondit pas, fermant la porte à la peinture écaillée derrière lui. Le taux élevé de désolation intellectuelle de cette bourgade avait peut-être déjà atteint les facultés mentales de l'inspectrice ? Il était dès lors d'autant plus urgent de quitter cet endroit et de retrouver l'air vivifiant de la civilisation. Au moins, n'avait-il pas eu à supporter la même étrangeté de la part de Daniel, ce dernier ayant, depuis quelques heures déjà, repris la route vers Los Angeles.

Il posa les vêtements sur le rebord de l'évier dont la vasque était fissurée sur toute sa longueur. Il se pencha vers le miroir et observa longuement ses traits tirés et les nombreuses écorchures ou autres brûlures qui ornaient son visage et son cou. D'un geste habile, Lucifer dénoua le lacet derrière sa nuque – pestant contre l'élancement vif qui jaillit entre ses omoplates – et laissa l'immonde tissu vestimentaire tomber à ses pieds. Le miroir offrant à peine une réflexion de son corps à hauteur de son épaule, il ne pouvait inspecter aisément l'entièreté de son corps molesté si longtemps par le désert.

Par le désert et autre chose.

Autre chose, ou _quelqu'un_ d'autre.

Lucifer soupira doucement, se tournant légèrement de côté pour effleurer de sa main un hématome aussi large que sa tête le long de son flanc gauche. Il pouvait au moins être sûr de s'être farouchement défendu contre son ou ses agresseurs. L'hématome commençait à prendre une teinte bleue fort disgracieuse sur ses pourtours, la nuance violacée restant cependant prédominante sur cette partie de son corps. Qu'avait donc dit l'équipe médicale déjà ? Que ces ecchymoses étaient récentes, à peine vieilles d'un jour ou deux ? Des marques corporelles remplaçant sa mémoire bancale, lui rappelant cette lutte qui avait sûrement précédé ce lâche abandon de sa personne en pleine zone aride. Pourquoi l'abandonner là-bas après tout un mois de… d' _absence_ ? Avait-il été gardé prisonnier quelque part pendant tout ce temps pour être subitement libérer ensuite ?

Tout cela n'avait aucun sens, et ce même si le principal suspect était son **P** ère.

Après avoir enfilé le jean troué avec réticence, il passa la main sur le centre encore sensible du coup qu'on lui avait porté et fut pris d'un vertige aussi puissant que soudain.

 _Douleur._

 _« Va-t'en ! »_

 _Fuir._

 _Maintenant._

 _ **« Va-t'en, Lucifer ! »**_

— Lucifer ?!

Lucifer sentit en premier lieu quelque chose de froid et de rigide glisser sur sa nuque.

Pourquoi donc voyait-il des petites billes noires devant ses yeux ?

Comme cela était curieux…

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux dans l'espoir de chasser ce phénomène, secouant vivement la tête pour se remettre les idées en place, quelque puisse être l'endroit où elles s'en étaient brièvement allées.

Cette immonde sensation de tournis disparut aussi vite qu'elle l'avait assailli, le laissant pantelant et à moitié avachi sur la vasque de l'évier. Un bruissement familier retentit derrière lui tandis que Chloé le hélait de la chambre, l'inquiétude déformant sa voix déjà partiellement altérée par le malaise qui l'avait pris par surprise. Il releva la tête et observa dans le miroir brisé, ses ailes blanches qui étaient instinctivement apparues dans son dos et avaient violemment heurté le miroir devant lui, dispersant quelques morceaux de verres dans ses cheveux. Il entendit la poignée de la porte tourner alors que l'inspectrice l'appelait une fois de plus.

— Lucifer ? Qu'est-ce qu-… ?

Ce dernier fit rapidement disparaître ses appendices plumeux – louant ses instincts fort heureusement indépendants de son état - la jeune femme passant un instant plus tard sa tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte et l'ouvrant plus franchement en le voyant. Elle se précipita vers lui.

— _Lucifer !_

Il agita faiblement la main pour lui signifier que tout allait bien, incapable de formuler une phrase cohérente. Il avait du mal à reprendre son souffle et une douleur lancinante vrillait ses tempes moites, accentuée par la voix de sa partenaire.

Que venait-il de se passer ?

— 'ais bien…Tout va bien, Inspectrice. Juste… un léger malaise.

— J'appelle le médecin !

— Non ! haleta-t-il. Ce n'est pas nécessaire.

Lucifer s'attendit à quelques exclamations totalement opposées à le laisser dans cet état de faiblesse passager sans une nouvelle auscultation approfondie, mais rien ne vint. Pas une parole, pas un ordre menaçant… Rien. Seulement un autre silence étrange. Il se redressa, un peu plus maître de ses mouvements, et regarda l'inspectrice, étonné par son manque de réaction. Elle semblait figée, une sincère incompréhension pétrifiant son faciès délicat, scrutant sans ciller son dos nu.

— Quelque chose ne va pas, Inspectrice ? demanda-t-il poliment.

Elle ouvrit la bouche sans parvenir à lui répondre ou ne serait-ce qu'émettre une simple syllabe, continuant à regarder en direction de son dos. Elle tendit la main vers son bas et exerça une légère pression dessus, lui demanda ainsi de se tourner.

— Je-… Lucifer, votre dos…. murmura-t-elle enfin à son grand soulagement.

— Mon dos ?

Elle toucha du bout des doigts la peau sans défaut, si ce n'est quelques brûlures comme sur le reste de son corps, entre ses omoplates.

— Vos cicatrices… Elles ont _disparu_ ! Co-…Comment est-ce arrivé ? s'exclama-t-elle, abasourdie.

Lucifer tressaillit légèrement sous la caresse pourtant délicate de ses mains le long de sa peau, les muscles dorsaux allant de pair avec ses appendices encore trop à vifs pour ne serait-ce que supporter un tel contact, même s'il n'avait pas réellement utilisé ses ailes depuis leur retour imposé dans son existence.

La mine sombre, Lucifer croisa le regard clair de la jeune femme, incapable de cacher plus longtemps son désarroi et son impuissance concernant tout ce qui lui arrivait, tout ce qui lui était arrivé…

— Je ne me rappelle pas…

* * *

 **-xXx-**

Lucifer poussa un énième soupir, tendant le cou pour jeter un nouveau coup d'œil - il s'agissait sans doute du millième en une demi-heure de temps - en direction de Chloé. Remplir quelques documents pour libérer le diable d'une ville aussi poussiéreuse semblait prendre une décennie. Il supportait de moins en moins l'air étouffant de ce couloir qui ne le séparait que de quelques mètres de la liberté.

Une semi-liberté.

Une liberté totale aurait été synonyme de boissons alcoolisées et de son penthouse. Au minimum. C'était un excellent point de départ, selon lui.

Il observa la silhouette de l'inspectrice avalée par les fréquents passages bruyants et entourés de transpiration odorante dans le couloir de l'hôpital - comment pouvait-il y avoir autant de personnes réunies en un seul endroit dans une si petite ville ? - pressé de respirer l'air non traité de l'extérieur et de Los Angeles. Il s'adossa au mur et se résigna à attendre encore, néanmoins de plus en plus tenté de voler les clés de voiture de sa partenaire pour s'en aller bien plus vite. Une minute de plus perdue ici à signer il-ne-savait-quel papier absurde était une minute de perdue pour découvrir ce qui lui était arrivé pendant tout ce temps.

Il épousseta machinalement l'une de ses manches de chemise retroussées au niveau des coudes, pestant intérieurement de devoir supporter plus longtemps qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité ces frusques lamentables. Il devait avoir l'air ridicule dans cet accoutrement. Et le diable ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être ridicule.

— Lucifer ?

Ce dernier releva la tête et dévisagea l'homme qui se tenait devant lui. Il fronça les sourcils, certain de l'avoir déjà rencontré sans pour autant être capable de mettre un nom sur son visage aux traits encore juvéniles. Il était grand, presque aussi grand que lui, et avait des cheveux d'un blond éclatant. Une nuance qu'on ne voyait pas fréquemment en Amérique. Un européen, peut-être ?

— Vous me remettez ? demanda-t-il en souriant aimablement tout en tendant une main vers lui. _Zach !_

Lucifer mit quelques secondes à faire le lien entre ce nom et ce visage dans sa mémoire, laissant finalement échapper une exclamation dès que la liaison se fit dans son esprit, serrant sa main tendue.

— Le bon samaritain assez fou pour aider le Diable ? Bien sûr, comment oublier ?

 _Comment oublier_ …

Effectivement, c'était bien toute la question. Et une ironie qui ne lui plaisait guère.

— Vous êtes sans doute le plus fou de nous deux à vous balader sans eau ni nourriture dans le désert ! plaisanta-t-il, quelques ridules entourant ses yeux gris.

— Eh bien, ce n'était pas vraiment un choix personnel…

— C'est ce que j'ai entendu dire, oui. Désolé.

— Ça aurait pu être plus épineux si je n'avais pas croisé votre route, Zach, ajouta Lucifer en haussant les épaules. Vous m'avez aidé et j'aimerai vous rendre la pareille.

Zach plissa les yeux, intrigué.

— Me rendre la pareille ?

— Oui. Vous devriez en profiter. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que le Diable doit une faveur ; c'est même généralement tout l'inverse.

— Faire un _pacte avec le Diable_? C'est assez risqué, non ? le taquina Zach.

Décidément, ce touriste lui plaisait de plus en plus.

Lucifer sourit malicieusement et répliqua :

— Le risque ne fait pas partie de mes attributions infernales ; je ne cherche que le _plaisir_. Pour moi et mes clients. Si jamais il vous vient l'envie de tester l'air plus raffiné de L.A., n'hésitez surtout pas à venir me voir au Lux ! Vous ne le regretterez pas !

Il entendit Chloé l'appeler à l'autre bout du couloir alors qu'elle se libérait enfin de la paperasse et s'éloignait du comptoir de l'accueil.

Enfin.

Lucifer se retourna vers Zach et surprit le regard de celui-ci vers l'inspectrice, un sourire étrange sur ses lèvres. Il serra à nouveau la main du diable pour le saluer une dernière fois et prendre congé, lui adressant cependant un regard entendu.

— Chloé Decker du LAPD, je présume ? Je comprends mieux votre réaction avant que vous ne perdiez connaissance !

Il s'éloigna ensuite, disparaissant rapidement entre les nombreuses personnes souffrantes autour d'eux, laissant derrière lui un Lucifer perplexe.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire par là ? l'interrogea Chloé qui avait réussi à le rejoindre et ainsi entendu les dernières paroles obscures de son bon samaritain.

— Aucune idée, Inspectrice, avoua son partenaire alors qu'il regardait toujours en direction de l'endroit où Zach avait disparu. Les européens ont toujours été de curieux personnages et cela ne s'est guère arrangé au fil des siècles, vous savez. Il m'est d'ailleurs arrivé d-…

— Magnifique, l'interrompit-elle rapidement en secouant ses clés de voiture sous son nez. Vous êtes prêt pour votre grand retour à la civilisation ?

S'écartant du mur qui lui servait jusqu'à présent de support pour son corps douloureux, Lucifer opina de la tête et offrit un sourire soulagé à la jeune femme détenant les clés sonnantes de sa liberté.

— Je suis prêt depuis une _éternité_ , Inspectrice !

* * *

 _ **À suivre**_

* * *

 **Notes d'auteur :**

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre.

N'hésitez pas, comme d'habitude, à faire part de votre ressenti/théories/conseils en reviews ou MP.

Je ne sais pas encore quand je me remettrai à l'écriture, j'ai besoin d'une petite pause ; ce sera sans doute **Hell Sweet Hell** ou ma fic sur GOT. Je ne pense pas être hyper longue à revenir de toute façon XD !

Un bon week-end !


	3. Aurora Insomnia

**Notes d'auteur :**

 _Bonjour tout le monde,_

 _Désolé pour le délai. Beaucoup de choses à faire, beaucoup de microbes à combattre et qui semblent vouloir persister…_

 _Ce sera sans doute le dernier chapitre publié avant un petit moment vu que j'ai un peu de mal à écrire en ce moment et je n'ai pas envie de forcer la chose. Je ne vais pas disparaître bien longtemps de toute façon, n'ayez aucune inquiétude là-dessus. Juste le temps de me rebooster un peu côté santé et inspiration._

 _J'ai commencé à écrire la suite de mon OS_ **What the Devil needs** _ **,**_ _il devrait être publié avant la fin du mois de mars (pas le choix ; challenge du Collectif oblige)._

 _Merci_ **Nalou** _pour la correction et les conseils. Et merci encore pour les reviews sur le dernier chapitres à tous les autres._

* * *

 **Précédemment :**

Lucifer a appris de la bouche de Chloé que sa disparition avait duré bien plus longtemps que quelques jours. Un mois perdu : un mois de secrets, de manipulations divines et autres dangers qu'il doit impérativement découvrir une fois rentré à LA.

* * *

 **AURORA INSOMNIA**

* * *

— _Samael !_ Samael, reviens ici, tout de suite !

Mais le jeune chérubin était déjà parti, riant aux éclats en réponse aux cris d'une émotion bien différente de la sienne qui retentissaient derrière lui. Il évita habilement ses frères et sœurs tentant de lui barrer la route vers une liberté fort bien méritée après des heures et des heures de leçons assommantes sur ses futures attributions célestes, ses ailes frêles mais néanmoins vives dans son dos l'aidant dans sa fuite.

Les cris et remontrances le suivirent et le dépassèrent ensuite, effleurant son corps menu recroquevillé dans une cachette connue de lui seul. Il attendit en silence que ces expressions sonores s'éloignent jusqu'à disparaître dans les couloirs immenses jouxtant la Salle d'Étude. Il quitta ensuite sa cachette et se mit à courir dans une toute autre direction ; un couloir qui lui était encore inconnu.

Mais qui ne le serait plus bien longtemps.

Les minutes passèrent, rythmées par ses exclamations émerveillées et ses rires résonnant contre les murs couleur d'or de ce curieux corridor. Toutes les portes qu'il avait rencontrées lui avaient résisté, peu impressionnées par ses mains potelées - mais déterminées – qui tiraient de toutes leurs forces ces poignées en argent. Il continua pourtant son exploration, tirant systématiquement la poignée de chaque porte close qu'il rencontrait. Quelques minutes passèrent encore avant qu'il ne s'arrête au centre du corridor désert. Il observa avec une curiosité grandissante cette lumière diffuse s'échappant de cette unique porte entrouverte non loin de lui. Le chérubin avança en silence vers celle-ci ; la lumière qui effleurait le sol blanc et ses pieds nus réchauffait agréablement sa peau et il s'approcha encore du faible espace ouvert entre le mur d'or et la porte étincelante.

Il pencha la tête et plissa les yeux tandis que la lumière gagnait en puissance.

Il voulait voir.

Voir ce qui se cachait à l'inté-…

* * *

 **-xXx-**

Lucifer ouvrit brutalement les yeux et se redressa sur son siège alors qu'un bruit assourdissant agressait ses tympans. Le vent frais du soir qui s'engouffrait dans la voiture par la fenêtre ouverte accentua le klaxon tonitruant du véhicule qui tentait de les dépasser. Quelque peu surpris par ce tintamarre soudain, Lucifer fusilla du regard la voiture d'une teinte verte criarde et lui souhaita tous les maux du monde terrestre et souterrain réunis.

— Bien dormi ?

Il se retourna et dévisagea l'inspectrice, fronçant ensuite les sourcils.

— Je ne dormais pas. J'ai juste… Je me reposais les yeux, c'est tout, se défendit-il en frottant lesdits yeux alourdis de fatigue.

Il n'avait pas besoin de dormir, cela va sans dire. Il était le diable, infatigable et bien incapable de dormir de façon convenable dans une voiture archaïque comme celle de la jeune femme. Jamais sa Corvette ne lui avait tant manqué qu'en cet instant, à lui et à ses épaules constamment irritées par ses ailes camouflées perlées de sable.

L'inspectrice s'inquièterait d'autant plus quant à son état de santé s'il se mettait soudainement à frotter vigoureusement son dos contre son siège, n'est-ce-pas ?

Probablement.

Mieux valait ne pas essayer cette manœuvre qui le tentait davantage à chaque seconde passant.

— Bien sûr. J'imagine qu'ils sont suffisamment _reposés_ après plus d'une heure, répliqua la jeune femme avec un léger sourire.

— Une heure ?

Lucifer crut dans un premier qu'elle se jouait de lui, ce qui n'aurait pas été la première fois, mais son épaule droite ankylosée à force de supporter le poids conséquent du diable contre la paroi inconfortable du véhicule de l'inspectrice eut tôt fait d'écarter cette possibilité. S'il doutait de cette preuve physique, les pourtours imprécis de la _Cité des Anges_ devant eux dans l'obscurité naissante en était une toute autre.

Tout comme ce rêve.

— Tout va bien ? s'enquit Chloé en quittant un instant des yeux l'autoroute principalement déserte à cette heure – hormis quelques idiots avides d'agression sonore – pour lui adresser un énième regard inquiet.

Il ne les comptait plus. Il était pourtant habitué à ce que sa partenaire s'inquiète à longueur de temps pour tout et tout le monde sans véritable logique, mais être sa principale préoccupation du moment n'était guère de tout repos. Pas même après avoir dormi une heure entière. Lucifer aurait préféré qu'elle ne dise mot et se concentre sur la route, qu'elle reste aussi silencieuse qu'elle l'avait été après cet instant malaisant dans cette salle de bain. Juste le silence en lieu et place d'une toute autre réaction verbale qui n'aurait rien arrangé à leur situation. Cela n'aurait donné aucune réponse satisfaisante à l'inspectrice ni aidé Lucifer à retrouver ses souvenirs.

Pas ceux qui l'intéressait.

Il ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais rêvé avec autant de _netteté_. Cela ne ressemblait pas réellement à un rêve, on aurait dit… un souvenir. Un souvenir si profondément enfoui dans sa mémoire après une si longue existence qu'il semblait presque inédit.

Presque nouveau.

Pourquoi se mettait-il à rêver de son enfance ?

Lucifer n'avait plus rien à voir avec cette partie de sa vie. Rien du tout.

— Très bien, Inspectrice, tout va très bien…la rassura-t-il, peu désireux de donner une réponse franche à la jeune femme.

Tout n'allait _pas_ bien. Et il ne savait toujours pas comment ni pourquoi.

Il ignorait même s'il le découvrirait un jour.

Avouer cela à voix haute n'y changerait rien, si ce n'est accentuer son humeur massacrante et l'inquiétude déjà fort malaisante de l'inspectrice.

Chloé sembla se satisfaire de sa réponse partiellement véridique et se concentra à nouveau sur sa conduite. Il l'observa un moment avant de regarder par la fenêtre ouverte le paysage exempt de tout autre végétation aride comme les _Yuccas_ qui pullulaient les alentours de la ville du même nom. Il n'aurait jamais cru que Los Angeles puisse autant lui manquer, bien qu'il n'ait pas réellement eut l'impression d'être parti aussi longtemps que le prétendait la jeune femme. C'était comme s'il l'avait quitté quelques jours à peine au lieu de quelques longues semaines. Rien ne semblait avoir changé de ce qu'il pouvait en voir ; toujours les mêmes immeubles tranchant les teintes crépusculaires des cieux, toujours les mêmes odeurs et sons naissant des plus profonds désirs de la population…

Il lui tardait de rentrer chez lui, de retrouver ses repères dépourvus de la moindre particule de sable infect qui s'était installée entre ses plumes et le grattait férocement depuis et commencer son enquête sans l'inspectrice constamment collée à lui.

— Vous ne m'avez pas dit grand-chose concernant ce long mois sans ma délicieuse présence à vos côtés, fit-il remarquer à Chloé en regardant à nouveau cette dernière.

— Je ne savais pas que ça vous intéressait à ce point ?

— Bien sûr que cela m'intéresse, Inspectrice ! Je veux savoir si vous avez pris soin de la populace malgré mon absence et tout les autres évènements intéressants que j'ai pu manquer involontairement ! s'exclama-t-il sur un ton plus enjoué en scrutant le profil de la jeune femme avec insistance.

— À vrai dire… Je ne crois pas qu'il se soit passé grand-chose d-… commença-t-elle en évitant son regard, mal à l'aise.

— Parlez-moi de n'importe quoi, du moment que cela m'empêche de penser au reste.

Elle le regarda. Et cette fois-ci, ce fut Lucifer qui évita ce regard et qui se sentit à son tour mal à l'aise.

Quel étrange sentiment.

Il n'aurait su dire pour quelle raison, mais… sentir le regard de Chloé, ce regard en particulier, ne lui plaisait que très peu. Il n'aimait pas ce qu'il lisait dans ses yeux clairs ; cette pitié, le reflet de sa propre vulnérabilité qu'il savait ne pas avoir.

Il n'était _pas_ vulnérable.

Il n'était _pas_ en position de faiblesse.

Il refusait d'accepter cela. Il refusait de le voir dans _ses_ iris.

Il se cala plus confortablement contre son siège afin de dissiper cette sensation corporelle, mais n'y parvint que très peu.

— Trixie a commencé à prendre des cours de piano la semaine dernière.

Lucifer fronça les sourcils et dévisagea l'inspectrice.

— Des cours de piano, dites-vous ? Je ne savais pas que votre progéniture était douée en musique !

— Elle n'a que neuf ans, Lucifer.

— Et donc ? demanda celui-ci. Quel est le rapport avec la musique ?

— Le rapport est qu'il est encore un peu tôt pour dire si Trixie a un don ou non en musique, expliqua la jeune femme pour qui l'explication paraissait claire comme de l'eau de roche quand elle n'était que magma opaque et infect pour lui.

— Pourquoi joue-t-elle alors ? lui demanda Lucifer, perdu.

Chloé ne répondit pas de suite, surveillant la route et ses éventuels dangers avant de finalement hausser des épaules.

— Je suppose qu'elle l'a fait pour vous.

— _Moi ?_

— Je crois que c'est une manière comme une autre de ne pas vous oublier et de vous faire savoir qu'elle pensait à vous.

— Je ne comprends pas, Inspectrice… s'exclama-t-il avant que celle-ci n'interrompe le fil de ses questions.

— Vous avez _disparu_ , Lucifer. Très longtemps. Et Trixie vous apprécie et vous considère comme l'un de ses amis, au même titre que Maze et Ella, alors… Les enfants affrontent leur chagrin à leur façon, c'est tout.

 _Chagrin ?_

Comment sa disparition avait-elle pu chagriner qui que ce soit ? Et quel était donc le rapport avec des cours de piano ?

— J'ai beau avoir vécu suffisamment longtemps pour connaître pas mal de choses en ce monde, mais les cours de piano pour honorer la disparition fortuite d'un pair m'étaient encore totalement inconnus, je dois l'avouer, concéda son partenaire en croisant les bras. Il n'empêche que cette pratique reste hautement farfelue, Inspectrice. Mais ce n'est guère étonnant de la part d'une enfant, hmm ?

— Vous semblez toujours vous souvenir de votre constante immaturité… C'est déjà ça, eut pour toute réponse l'inspectrice.

— Et qu'en est-il de vous ? Vous êtes-vous découvert un intérêt soudain pour la musique ou tout autre activité en mon absence ?

Il cessa de compter les voitures qui les dépassaient à intervalles réguliers, chaque conducteur lassé d'attendre que la jeune femme daigne adopter une vitesse de conduite plus raisonnable sur l'autoroute et sensiblement plus distrayante, le diable reportant son regard intrigué sur Chloé qui haussa vaguement des épaules. Elle ne dit mot, soudainement trop concentrée sur la route pour que cela soit vraiment naturel ; ce qui titilla davantage la curiosité du diable. Ce dernier eut un sourire en coin et ne quitta pas des yeux sa partenaire, sachant pertinemment que cette insistance oculaire finirait par l'agacer au plus haut point.

— Vous savez que Maze me dira absolument tout sur vous, Inspectrice, alors-…

— Je n'avais pas le temps de m'amuser, Lucifer ! J'avais d'autres choses bien plus importantes à faire ! asséna-t-elle sans quitter la route des yeux, son corps exprimant une tension dont son partenaire ne comprenait pas l'origine.

— Qu'est-ce qui peut bien être plus _important_ que l'amusement ? protesta ce dernier en fronçant les sourcils, confus par l'agressivité soudaine de l'inspectrice.

— _Vous retrouver !_

Elle avait presque crié ces deux mots à la figure de Lucifer en le regardant enfin dans les yeux. Un contact, une connexion rapide qui accentua cette émotion vibrante dans sa voix, son corps et ses yeux. Il la dévisagea longuement sans un mot, une autre sensation corporelle nettement plus inconfortable que le grattement incessant du sable entre ses plumes divines tiraillant ses entrailles.

Pourquoi avait-il mal ?

Pourquoi éprouvait-il ce saisissant inconfort dans son bas-ventre et ce nœud dans sa gorge ? Peut-être était-il encore sous l'influence de cette fameuse déshydratation ? Pourtant, cette sécheresse particulière enserrant sa gorge n'aurait pu être étanchée par un quelconque liquide existant. Il en était persuadé sans néanmoins connaître la source de cette inflexible certitude. Le silence ponctué de quelques klaxons et de la brise s'engouffrant par la fenêtre ouverte côté passager s'installa entre les deux partenaires, Lucifer regardant toujours le profil de la jeune femme avec une perplexité presque palpable dans l'air. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais rien n'en sortit dans un premier temps, lui-même étant incertain quant à ce qu'il voulait lui dire.

— J-Je… Je ne pensais pas qu-… Pourquoi ?

— Pourquoi _quoi_ ?

— Pourquoi m'avez-vous cherché ? parvint enfin à demander Lucifer. J'aurais pensé que vous auriez interprété mon absence comme une autre débandade de ma part… Pourquoi n'est-ce pas le cas ?

Elle aurait dû interpréter les faits ainsi. C'était logique. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il brisait sa parole donnée. Il l'avait brisée tant de fois qu'il se demandait si la parole du diable pouvait encore avoir une quelconque valeur ou être le symbole d'une confiance inébranlable. Lucifer désirait pourtant rétablir cette confiance entre lui et la jeune femme ; si ce n'est la rétablir, en créer une tout autre. Plus forte, éternelle.

Il le voulait. Il y a un mois de cela.

Un appel important. Une vérité cachée qu'il était grand temps de dévoiler. La dévoiler complètement.

Une vérité, une chance qu'on lui avait arrachée.

Toute bonne foi qu'il ait pu avoir à ce moment-là, il était parfaitement légitime de la part de l'inspectrice de l'interpréter tout autrement. Il le comprenait, il s'en désolait également.

Elle aurait _dû_ réagir ainsi.

Alors… _Pourquoi ?_

Chloé tergiversa longuement, il pouvait deviner son hésitation dans chaque geste et mimique de son visage ; le regardant en biais avant d'ouvrir la bouche et enfin éclairer cette zone d'ombre dépourvue de tout sens commun. Il n'en fut rien, malheureusement ; l'attention de l'inspectrice brutalement happée – au grand dam de Lucifer – par un élément nouveau dans le ciel assombri au-dessus d'eux.

— Mon Dieu… souffla Chloé, regardant tour à tour ledit élément et la route, peu désireuse de risquer leur vie dans cette hypnotique contemplation. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Intrigué, Lucifer releva la tête vers le pare-brise, regardant lui aussi le ciel commun de Los Angeles en cette heure tardive. Il scruta longuement et avec grand intérêt – et une certaine inquiétude également – les immenses voiles d'un vert émeraude tranchant à présent le ciel en une ligne épaisse et sinueuse presque infinie aux yeux des mortels ébahis un peu plus bas.

Une aurore boréale.

— C'est magnifique, s'extasia l'inspectrice à ses côtés sans que Lucifer ne quitte des yeux le phénomène inédit soudainement apparu dans l'étendue céleste.

C'était magnifique, oui.

Mais pas seulement.

Cette aurore boréale éveilla un sentiment bien différent en Lucifer. Une sensation extrêmement négative qu'il ne pouvait, une fois encore, expliquer entièrement. Semblable à une pensée, un savoir enfoui au plus profond de sa mémoire qu'il ne parvenait qu'à effleurer sans totalement en prendre possession.

— Je n'avais jamais vu ça. Pas ici, poursuivit Chloé à ses côtés. Et vous ?

— Pas à Los Angeles, non, répondit distraitement son partenaire – happé à son tour par une contemplation plus soucieuse qu'admirative. Ailleurs… Il y a longtemps. Il y a _très_ longtemps.

* * *

 **-xXx-**

— Êtes-vous sûre que cela soit une bonne idée, Inspectrice ? Vous avez entendu ce cher médecin tout comme moi ; je dois me _reposer_ ! Et pas…

— Restez bien derrière moi et tout devrait bien se passer, Lucifer.

Ce dernier répondit aux directives taquines de Chloé par une expression renfrognée alors qu'elle avançait à son aise vers la porte d'entrée de son appartement, lui-même avançant à une vitesse beaucoup plus lente dans son sillage. Il regarda par-dessus l'épaule de la jeune femme la porte en bois blanc abritée sous l'alcôve en pierre d'une qualité certes modeste, mais d'une honorable solidité. Arrivée sur le porche, l'inspectrice sortit ses clés et se retourna vers son partenaire, soupirant bruyamment en le voyant aussi éloigné d'elle et de l'entrée menaçante.

— Vous avez de la chance que le ridicule ne tue pas, Lucifer, sinon vous seriez mort depuis longtemps !

— Dois-je encore vous rappeler mon immortalité diabolique ? Je ne peux pas mourir, assura celui-ci en faisant quelques pas prudents vers la jeune femme.

— Justement. Si vous êtes aussi immortel que vous le dites, vous n'avez vraiment rien à craindre de-… commença Chloé en introduisant la clé dans la serrure et ouvrant ensuite la porte blanche sous le regard circonspect du diable.

Elle n'eut cependant pas l'occasion de faire entendre distinctement le reste, ses mots avalés par une exclamation juvénile tonitruante derrière la porte partiellement ouverte.

— _**Lucifer !**_

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Chloé s'écarta, tout aussi surprise que son partenaire, alors que Trixie dépassait sa mère sans un regard pour cette dernière et se précipitait à toute vitesse vers Lucifer, lui-même trop étonné par cet accueil pétaradant pour esquisser un seul geste de préservation. La petite fille fut rapidement sur lui, enserrant ses jambes avec une telle force qu'il crût sa circulation sanguine totalement coupée en cet endroit. Il étouffa un grognement et faillit perdre l'équilibre avant de se tenir de justesse à un pilier à sa droite. Sa position plus ou moins sécurisée, il adressa un regard noir à l'inspectrice toujours près de la porte grande ouverte qui essayait de cacher son sourire moqueur derrière sa main.

— Vous _disiez_ , Inspectrice ?

— Tu m'as tellement manqué, Lucifer ! geignit l'enfant accrochée à ses jambes telle une sangsue. Où t'étais tout ce temps ?

— Ça… C'est une excellente question, déclara alors une toute autre voix devant lui.

Lucifer releva la tête et rencontra le regard perçant de Mazikeen nonchalamment appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte à gauche de l'inspectrice. Un mois n'avait évidemment rien changé de ce qui faisait toute l'originalité de sa personnalité. Toujours aussi magnifique, cassante et menaçante qu'aux premières heures de son existence.

— Trixie, lâche Lucifer, il est… _malade_ , d'accord ? demanda alors Chloé à sa fille. Laisse-le respirer un peu.

— Pourquoi t'as plein de marques sur le visage ? l'interrogea Trixie en le relâchant à contrecœur, une sincère inquiétude faisant vibrer sa voix fluette. Quelqu'un t'a fait mal ?

Lucifer jeta un regard interrogateur à l'inspectrice avant de répondre assez vaguement :

— Hum… Je suis tombé plusieurs fois, c'est tout. Ne t'inquiète pas, gamine ; je vais bien.

Il n'aimait pas mentir, mais savait néanmoins que la stricte vérité ne rassurerait pas l'enfant et agacerait sa mère. Et il ne mentait pas vraiment, ces ecchymoses étaient aussi bien dues à une agression physique qu'à une chute violente ; de ce qu'en avaient dit l'équipe médicale, tout du moins. Trixie parut satisfaite de sa réponse et s'écarta avec un grand sourire de ses jambes, rentrant en trombe dans l'appartement. Lucifer jeta un nouveau regard à son ancienne subalterne qui ne montra bien évidemment aucune autre émotion qu'une vive colère. Une colère qu'il ne savait à qui en imputer la faute ; lui, les responsables de sa disparition, ou tout autre raison inconnue. Son verdict penchait plus en faveur de sa personne, cependant.

Formidable.

Lui qui était supposé se reposer…

Supporter la vivacité d'une enfant déséquilibrée et le ressentiment acide d'un bourreau de l'Enfer était extrêmement reposant, cela va sans dire.

Ils rentrèrent tous à l'intérieur sans un mot de plus, Trixie sautant littéralement d'impatience sur sa chaise près du comptoir de la cuisine. Peu désireux de subir aussi rapidement un nouvel interrogatoire sur sa longue disparition, Lucifer s'empressa d'interpeller l'inspectrice qui enlevait à son aise sa veste noire pour la poser sur la table près de la porte.

— Inspectrice, ça vous dérange si j'utilise directement votre salle de bain ? J'aimerai me débarrasser au plus vite de ces satanés grains de sable coincés dans les moindres recoins de ma parfaite anatomie.

— Non, bien sûr. Faites comme chez vous. Enfin… je veux dire…

— N'ayez aucune crainte, je ne prévois pas de me balader dans le plus simple appareil devant votre progéniture. Où-… ? la rassura-t-il.

— En haut, première porte à gauche.

— Merci.

Il monta rapidement les quelques marches le séparant de l'étage supérieur, ravi de constater que son corps suivait bien plus docilement ses directives. Dormir une heure n'était pas si intolérable que cela, finalement. Ses muscles étaient encore tendus sous chaque mouvement basique entrepris, mais aucun autre vertige ne vint perturber son équilibre. Légèrement essoufflé par cette brève ascension, il s'arrêta au début du long corridor plongé dans l'obscurité et attendit de reprendre son souffle avant d'ouvrir la porte de la salle de bain. Il alluma la lumière et pesta brièvement contre la simplicité des ustensiles disponibles et la petitesse de la cabine de douche ; aucune chance qu'il puisse nettoyer ses ailes dans un espace aussi exigu. Pas sans inonder la pièce et éventuellement détruire les vitres de la cabine.

Tant pis.

Lucifer allait devoir prendre son mal en patience et attendre de retourner au Lux pour nettoyer ses ailes en profondeur. Le jacuzzi serait parfait pour cela.

Il était en train de déboutonner sa chemise de bûcheron lorsque Mazikeen entra dans la pièce et referma rapidement la porte.

— Tu as cinq secondes pour me dire où tu étais avant que je ne te découpe en charpie, le menaça-t-elle en appuyant la lame aiguisée de sa dague infernale sous le menton de son ancien maître.

— Est-ce une façon d'accueillir un vieil ami, Maze ? la taquina-t-il, toujours occupé à déboutonner sa chemise froissée, pas du tout impressionné.

— Ne te fous pas de moi, Lucifer ! s'emporta aussitôt la démone en appuyant davantage sa lame contre sa peau. La dernière fois que tu as disparu, c'était pour une bonne raison. Tu m'avais promis de ne pas partir sans me le dire ! Comment as-tu osé-… ?!

Agacé, Lucifer jeta sa chemise par terre et empoigna brutalement la main de Mazikeen qui tenait la lame, écartant facilement l'arme de son menton en soutenant le regard de défiance de la jeune femme.

— Et toi comment _oses-tu_ mettre en doute ma parole ? cracha-t-il avec rage. Je ne suis pas parti, Maze ! Pas de mon plein gré !

— Je sais. Chloé et moi avons fouillé le moindre centimètre carré du parking de l'hôpital ; nous n'avons trouvé que tes clés sur le sol pas loin de ta voiture et… du sang.

— Alors pourqu-… ?

— Tu as disparu. Je n'arrivais même plus à retrouver ton _essence_ sur Terre… avoua la démone en rangeant sa lame dans son dos sous son pull noir. J'ai cru que… que…

Mazikeen se tut, regardant le lavabo de la salle de bain sans un mot de plus. Lucifer déglutit, ennuyé par l'aveu de son ancienne subalterne démoniaque. Ennuyé d'être à nouveau responsable de son apparente meurtrissure. Il comprenait mieux l'origine de sa colère, à présent. Ne plus sentir son essence, c'était sentir le néant.

La mort.

Elle le croyait _mort_. Disparu pour de bon de son existence.

Et le revoir aussi bien portant sur le perron était aussi brutal et douloureux que la pire des tortures infligées en Enfer de ses mains expertes. Une douloureuse plaisanterie de très mauvais goût.

Ne plus sentir son essence…

— Fais-le.

— Quoi ?

Mazikeen lui adressa un regard interrogatif à l'entente de son ordre.

— Sens-moi.

— Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

— Je pourrais peut-être en apprendre plus sur l'endroit où j'étais détenu tout ce temps, expliqua évasivement Lucifer en se frottant le menton, pensif. Je pensais avoir été sur Terre, mais après ce que tu viens de dire…

— Quel intérêt de faire ça ? Tu ne peux pas avoir été hors-jeu tout un mois sans au moins savoir une fois où tu étais et qui te détenais quand même ! Tu es le Diable !

— Je ne me souviens de _rien_ , Maze ! rétorqua ce dernier, impatient. L'inspectrice te l'a dit, non ?

— En fait… Elle n'en a pas vraiment eu l'occasion. J'ai… fracassé mon portable contre le mur en apprenant que tu étais de retour, admit la démone en haussant vaguement les épaules. Qui aurait pu t'enlever et t'ôter la mémoire ? L'un de tes semblables ?

— Je n'en sais rien. Peut-être. Le retour de mes ailes ne peut être que de **S** on fait, en tout cas.

— _Pardon ?!_ s'exclama Mazikeen en le prenant par les épaules et le retournant vivement vers la cabine pour contempler son dos parfait, si ce n'est les quelques estafilades en train de cicatriser.

Elle passa sa main sur les articulations divines cachées aux yeux de tous, Lucifer tressaillant imperceptiblement alors qu'elle appuyait fortement ses doigts en certains endroits plus sensibles que d'autres. On ne pouvait demander de la délicatesse à une démone…Ce n'était pas dans sa nature.

— _Ouch !_ Doucement ! protesta-t-il en s'arrachant à cette inspection assidue de sa personne.

— Chochotte, répliqua-t-elle. T-…

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau derrière elle, la voix de Chloé retentissant par l'entrebâillement.

— Lucifer ? Qu'est-ce que vou-… ?

Elle se tut, dévisageant Mazikeen et Lucifer avec surprise d'abord et suspicion ensuite. Plissant les yeux, elle ouvrit plus grand la porte de la salle de bain, sa main sur la poignée.

— S'il-vous-plaît, dites-moi que vous ne faisiez pas des cochonneries dans ma salle de bain !

— _Notre_ salle de bain, Decker, répondit seulement Mazikeen.

— Quelles mauvaises pensées vous avez là, Inspectrice ! ajouta son partenaire, tout sourire. Cela dit, je ne suis jamais contre un bon triang-…

— Ugh… Taisez-vous et prenez cette maudite douche, Lucifer, l'interrompit cette dernière en affichant une grimace de profond dégoût.

— Il y a de la place pour deux, vous savez ?

Chloé leva les yeux au ciel et s'éloigna dans le couloir, laissant la porte ouverte sur celui-ci. Mazikeen échangea un dernier regard avec Lucifer avant de quitter elle aussi la pièce, l'avertissant que leur discussion n'était pas terminée.

— On verra ça plus tard.

— Je m'en réjouis d'avance ! déclara le diable avec une joie feinte.

Enfin seul, Lucifer se débarrassa du reste de ses vêtements et entra dans la cabine de douche, laissant ses pensées couler le long de son corps en une multitude de gouttes apaisantes et se perdre dans cet infini liquide.

* * *

 **-xXx-**

Hormis quelques questions insistantes de l'hystérique progéniture de sa partenaire et les regards inquisiteurs fréquents de Mazikeen, Lucifer passa étonnamment une assez bonne soirée au domicile de la jeune femme. Sa surprise en était d'autant plus grande qu'il ne pensa même plus à ses soucis actuels et passés avant maintenant.

Quelques heures de répit.

D'un certain point de vue. Qui pouvait se targuer de réfléchir lorsqu'une enfant ne cessait de quémander votre attention pour toutes sortes d'âneries ? Ses leçons de piano, ses dessins étranges, ses jeux incompréhensibles, …

Lucifer n'avait pu cacher son soulagement lorsque Chloé avait intimé à sa descendance de monter se coucher.

Épuisé, il s'était affalé dans le canapé bon marché de sa partenaire et n'en avait plus bougé depuis quelques minutes déjà quand cette dernière l'interpella de la cuisine derrière lui. Il pencha la tête en arrière, adressant un regard interrogatif et _inversé_ à la jeune femme.

— Vous êtes certain que dormir ici ne vous pose aucun problème ? s'inquiéta-t-elle pour la troisième fois en une heure de temps.

Il n'avait guère le choix. Hors de question de dormir avec Mazikeen ou encore Béatrice ; il était crucial qu'il dorme un peu pour enfin retourner vers la liberté demain matin. Il devait commencer aussi vite que possible son investigation avec l'aide de la démone et celle de son frère… Éventuellement. Dormir en compagnie de Chloé était une possibilité alléchante, mais il doutait que cette dernière apprécie vraiment l'idée.

— Je peux survivre à votre canapé le temps d'une nuit, Inspectrice. Vous savez où me trouver si jamais votre lit semble trop vide, n'est-ce-pas ? ne manqua-t-il pas de lui rappeler une dernière fois avec un léger sourire.

Elle lui sourit également et éteignit les luminaires du salon, excepté celle à côté du canapé.

— Bonne nuit, Lucifer.

— Bonne nuit, dit-il à son tour en observant le profil de la jeune femme disparaître dans les escaliers partiellement avalés dans les ténèbres.

Il releva la tête et se coucha aussi confortablement que possible dans le canapé en ramenant la couverture trop courte sur lui. L'absence de bruit et de conversation tout autour de lui ramena plus rapidement qu'il n'aurait cru ses principales préoccupations à l'avant de son esprit fatigué. Grattant distraitement son épaule, il repensa aux paroles de Mazikeen.

Disparu de la surface de la Terre.

Où l'avait-on emmené tout ce temps ?

En Enfer ?

Non, il l'aurait senti d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il n'avait pas le flair de la démone, mais il restait le diable. Qu'il ait démissionné depuis cinq ans ne changeait rien à ce _lien_ qui perdurait entre lui et cet horrible endroit.

La Cité d'Argent, peut-être.

C'était une possibilité, mais il n'en serait absolument certain qu'une fois que Mazikeen aurait senti son essence.

Il y avait forcément des traces, des indices sur ce qui lui était arrivé en un mois.

Sur lui ou ailleurs.

Forcément…

* * *

 **-xXx-**

 _« Samael ? Viens ici… »_

Lucifer regarda tout autour de lui, perplexe en ne voyant qu'une noirceur impénétrable l'entourant.

— Ohé ? Qui est là ?

Son cri se perdit dans les ténèbres sans recevoir la moindre réponse. Il jura et se retourna à droite et à gauche, pestant alors de ne rien voir, de ne rien entendre d'autre que son souffle saccadé.

Pourquoi son cœur battait-il aussi vite ?

 _« Samael, fais attention à ne jamais t'en séparer… »_

Il connaissait cette voix. Il en aurait mis sa main à couper. Lucifer avança lentement d'abord dans cette noirceur, accélérant ensuite le pas.

— Qui êtes-vous ?

Toujours aucune réponse. Il s'arrêta, incapable de dire s'il avait réellement avancé dans une direction précise ou fait du sur-place dans cette ombre constante.

Que se passait-il, bon sang ?!

— _**Montrez-vous !**_ hurla-t-il, ennuyé par cette sensation grandissante en lui.

Était-ce de la peur ?

 _« Lucifer ! »_

Cette voix semblait différente.

Une femme ?

Il se retourna vivement, reculant de quelques pas, confus. Les ténèbres avaient fait place à tout autre chose autour de lui. Lucifer déglutit, son cœur continuant à tambouriner férocement dans sa poitrine, et marcha prudemment au centre de cet immense hall.

Quel était cet endroit ?

Des colonnes le dominant de toute leur hauteur. Grises, fissurées par l'usure du temps, parfois même brisées, les morceaux de roches recouverts d'une fine couche de givre.

Du givre ?

Lucifer frissonna subitement, la température chutant tout aussi brutalement dans cet endroit étrange figé dans le temps. Figé dans l'espace. Frigorifié, il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, fronçant les sourcils en voyant également du givre sur sa veste noire, aussi brillante qu'une multitude d'étoiles sur la matière sombre et coûteuse. Il prit une profonde inspiration et observa avec la même surprise cette buée sortir par ses lèvres gelées.

Où était-il ? Au Pôle Nord ?

Tremblant des pieds à la tête, il marcha prudemment le long du hall abandonné.

Il s'arrêta au bout d'un temps, scrutant un pan de mur recouvert par la glace sur toute l'extrémité gauche. Il s'approcha, intrigué par les signes gravés dans la roche ; un texte dans une langue oubliée.

Une langue qui lui était pourtant familière.

Il l'avait déjà vu quelque part.

Quelque part… mais où exactement ?

Il sentit un mouvement dans son dos et se retourna, sur ses gardes. Les colonnes, les murs et le sol s'estompèrent devant lui.

— Qui est là ? répéta-t-il une fois encore.

 _« Lucifer ! Va-t'en ! Maintenant ! »_

Il sursauta et s'écarta du mur, marchant à reculons tout en regardant avec une crainte accrue le décor disparaître lentement devant lui.

Soudain, une ombre trancha les ténèbres grandissantes, l'agrippant avec une force qu'il ne lui aurait jamais soupçonné. Il aurait dû percuter violemment le sol sous lui, mais rien ne vint. Lui et son assaillant indéfinissable tombèrent dans le vide, luttant tous deux férocement dans cette étreinte d'une vitesse insoutenable.

Lucifer pouvait sentir ses ailes dans son dos battre l'air pour résister à cette chute, incapables de supporter son poids et celui de cette ombre qui le frappa alors violemment à la mâchoire. Il grogna, la douleur se mêlant à la peur qui l'empêchait presque de respirer.

Il était en train de tomber.

 _« Lucifer… »_

Il tombait.

Il tombait une fois encore.

Non.

Non.

Non.

Les mains de l'ombre compressaient ses tempes, une douleur plus terrible encore fendant l'intérieur de son crâne.

 _« Lucifer…-llez-vous ! »_

Non, non, non.

Il ne pouvait tomber encore.

Non…

 _ **« Lucifer ! »**_

Lucifer ouvrit les yeux et lutta contre les mains fines qui enserraient ses poignets, haletant. Un instant passa avant qu'il ne distingue le visage de Chloé penché vers le sien, Mazikeen penchée au-dessus du dossier également.

Hagard, il regarda tour à tour les deux jeunes femmes échevelées par le sommeil qu'elles avaient précipitamment quitté, serrant vivement le poignet de l'inspectrice assise auprès de lui, sur ses gardes.

Qu'est-ce qu-… ?

— _Shhh…_ Lucifer, _Lucifer !_ Tout va bien ; ce n'est que moi… Chloé, d'accord ? chuchota cette dernière dans l'obscurité.

— C-Chloé ?

— C'est ça.

Lucifer la regarda longuement dans le noir, se demandant dans un coin de son esprit pourquoi son corps tremblait à ce point sans qu'il ne puisse l'en empêcher. Il ressentait toujours cette poigne douloureuse autour de son corps et de ses poumons, incapable de respirer calmement. C'en était presque ridicule.

Que lui arrivait-il ?

— On vous a entendu crier, l'informa alors Chloé, l'inquiétude marquant ses traits autant que le sommeil. Je crois que vous avez fait un cauchemar.

— Un cauchemar ? répéta-t-il, regardant fixement un point par-dessus l'épaule de sa partenaire.

Une sueur froide lui caressa l'échine et il frissonna de plus belle, l'inspectrice caressant doucement sa main pour l'apaiser.

— Vous voulez en parler ? proposa-t-elle en adressant un regard entendu à la démone qui repartit vers son lit sans manquer de regarder avec inquiétude le duo une dernière fois avant de disparaître à l'étage.

En parler ?

Lucifer se tendit en repensant à la sensation de chute, la douleur, …

Il secoua la tête, incapable de parler et lâcha la jeune femme pour remonter la couverture sur lui, tout aussi incapable de maîtriser ces maudits tremblements. Chloé se redressa sans un mot et exerça une légère pression sur son épaule pour l'inciter à bouger.

— Faites-moi une petite place.

Il s'exécuta sans un mot, intrigué par ce sentiment de panique qui restait collé à sa peau et l'empêchait de converser normalement avec l'inspectrice. Ce malaise en lui persistait et ne semblait pas vouloir diminuer, quoiqu'il pût faire en cet instant.

Le diable paralysé par un songe. Un cauchemar.

Quelle ironie !

Il était pathétique.

Chloé s'assit et le poussa à poser sa tête sur ses genoux ; ce qu'il fit tout aussi silencieusement. Il aurait dû trouver un commentaire à faire ; une proposition salace ou n'importe quoi d'autre, mais il ne pouvait que trembler contre ses genoux, purgé de la moindre chaleur. Piégé dans les réminiscences de ses songes.

Piégé dans son esprit. Dans cette chute douloureuse qu'il ne parvenait pas à arrêter.

Pas même en étant éveillé.

Lucifer sentit la main de Chloé masser le haut de sa nuque et remonter dans ses cheveux, traçant des cercles et lignes sinueuses dans ses boucles noires ; dénouant un à un chaque nœud d'angoisse qui emprisonnait son corps et son esprit depuis son éveil.

Ils ne dirent mot tous deux.

L'un continuant ses caresses et l'autre se laissant faire dans un silence nécessaire. Recherchant l'apaisement de l'âme dans l'aube naissante de cette toute nouvelle journée.

Lucifer ferma les yeux peu à peu, calant sa respiration au rythme des gestes lents de la jeune femme ; respirant cette sérénité qu'il peinait tant à trouver il y a quelques minutes encore.

Respirant loin de ce songe.

Loin de cette chute.

Loin de toute autre conscience que cette éternelle caresse sur son âme.

* * *

 _ **À suivre**_

* * *

 **Notes d'auteur :**

Merci d'avoir lu ces quelques longues lignes.

J'espère qu'elles ont titillé votre curiosité. Ne vous inquiétez pas si tout vous semble encore assez flou, c'est normal. Je vais dévoiler l'intrigue au fur et à mesure ^^

Pas d'autres publications donc hormis le challenge du Collectif dans le courant du mois sauf inspiration fulgurante.

Ah oui ! J'en profite pour vous conseiller les fic **« Retour en Enfer »** et **« Rédemption »** de _Kittendealer._ Elles sont très bien ! :p

À la prochaine !


	4. Rien de sexuel

**Notes d'auteur :**

 _Surprise !_

 _Oui, oui - petit cadeau de Noël (avant la date, mais faites comme si !) pour vous tous et vous toutes qui êtes si patients en attendant que je finisse chacune de mes WIPs. J'espère que ça vous fait plaisir autant qu'à moi de pouvoir lire la suite de cette fic. Bien sûr, il faudra toujours attendre pour lire la suite, mais ça vous donnera un petit avant-goût de tout ce qui vous attend ;)_  
 _Et ça nous remet tous dans le bain - ça fait longtemps que je l'avais mise en pause, après tout._

 _Je vous invite à aller relire les chapitres précédents, d'ailleurs !_

 _Un grand merci pleins d'amour et de paillettes à ma bêta_ **EmilieKalin** :)

* * *

Et j'ai mis sur pied une nouvelle règle typo pour vous y retrouver :

 _"blablabla"_ \- voix étranges entendu par Lucifer

 ** _"blobloblo"_** \- répliques tirées d'un épisode de la série ou d'un des chapitres précédents.

Ça fera moins fouillis (j'espère).

* * *

 **RIEN DE SEXUEL**

* * *

Lucifer s'éveilla doucement en sentant les rayons du soleil sur son visage.

À croire que cet astre maudit et créé de ses mains il y a des millions d'années était destiné à éveiller toute l'humanité ainsi jusqu'à la fin des temps, lui y compris.

Pas en effleurant ses jambes ou ses mains… Non, bien sûr que non.

Le visage était la zone parfaite à éclairer avec insistance jusqu'au soulèvement plaintif et moribond des paupières de ses victimes. Aussi éclatant qu'il puisse être, Lucifer était néanmoins résolu à ne pas ouvrir les yeux. Il n'était pas prêt de quitter les ténèbres réconfortantes du sommeil qui s'accrochaient désespérément à ses membres engourdis.

Pas après ce début de nuit compliqué.

Il se tendit presque instantanément en se remémorant les quelques bribes de ce songe beaucoup trop réel pour être raisonnablement qualifié de cauchemar. La douleur, la crainte, cette chute sans fin… tout cela avait été beaucoup trop réel, comme une marque indélébile sur son esprit qui ne le lâchait pas ; pas même après s'être éveillé.

Outre le soleil insistant lourdement pour éclairer chaque centimètre de son visage parfait, Lucifer sentit toute autre chose effleurer ses tempes. Cet autre contact le fit se détendre presque instantanément, lui faisant même oublier l'astre épris de son faciès depuis quelques temps déjà pour se concentrer sur cette délicieuse sensation. C'était doux. Attentionné et aussi léger qu'un souffle de vent.

La caresse s'éternisa un moment sur sa tempe, attendant presque que chacun de ses membres se détendent à nouveau pour poursuivre sa route un peu plus haut, dans ses boucles noires. Il soupira d'aise et tourna légèrement la tête sur le côté, donnant ainsi libre accès au reste de sa chevelure à l'indiscipline matinale fortuite. Ce contact était aussi plaisant qu'un massage approfondi de ses ailes, du temps où il résidait encore à la Cité d'Argent, touchant des zones particulièrement sensibles qui apaisaient avec une efficacité quasi immédiate toute autre tension physique déplaisante. Il se surprit d'ailleurs à espérer le même traitement pour les muscles de son dos.

Ne plus utiliser certains muscles, ne plus avoir conscience de leur absence – une absence inhabituelle pour les gens de son espèce -, et cela pendant plus de cinq ans ; l'expérience se révélait bien plus difficile à supporter qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Même s'il ne les avait pas sciemment utilisées pour voler ou faire quoi que ce soit d'approchant, ses ailes ne manquaient pas de se rappeler constamment à lui. Ses anciens muscles inutilisés s'éveillaient enfin après une longue léthargie, aussi agréables au réveil que deux ours pouvaient l'être à l'aurore du printemps. Pour être honnête, la différence entre quelques muscles tétanisés par une inaction prolongée et l'enfoncement continu de lames entre ses omoplates étaient très minces.

La caresse poursuivit sa lente progression entre ses boucles, passant et repassant en certains endroits, plus lentement encore cette fois. Incapable de se retenir – pour sa défense, l'engourdissement généralisé de son corps ne l'y aidant que très peu -, Lucifer laissa échapper un son particulier qu'il n'avait que très rarement exprimé ces derniers millénaires. C'était ce qui, d'après certains, aurait le plus ressemblé aux ronronnements d'aise d'un félin sans réellement en être un. Lucifer n'était pas humain ; et encore moins apparenté au bestiaire terrestre, ceci incluant cette dénomination d'une désolante globalité. Le Diable pris de « ronronnements » … Affligeante description d'une telle réaction. Il _appréciait_ – selon une vocalise particulière – ce traitement particulier, tout simplement.

La caresse s'arrêta brièvement après cela avant de poursuivre plus doucement.

— Quand est-ce que vous comptez vous envoyer en l'air ?

Il ne fallut pas une seconde à Lucifer pour mettre un nom connu sur ce ton particulièrement provocant ; Mazikeen.

 _« Excellente question. »_

— Maze !

Ah, et voilà sa chère inspectrice.

Au ton de sa voix, Lucifer put deviner tout aussi aisément son agacement à l'encontre des propos de la démone. Elle était devant lui, selon toute vraisemblance. La caresse cessa une fois encore et le lien entre Chloé et celle-ci ne fut pas long à faire dans son esprit ; une présomption qui ne manqua pas de le faire sourire intérieurement.

Quand le chat dort, les souris dansent. À ce qu'on disait.

 _« Eh bien, eh bien, eh bien… C'est du joli, Inspectrice ! »_

Toujours peu désireux d'ouvrir les yeux et de s'arracher au sommeil durement acquis la nuit précédente, Lucifer se cantonna au rôle du félin – fort haïssable pour des raisons plus qu'évidentes – innocemment assoupi dans le canapé de sa partenaire, plus pressé qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre de retrouver ce contact délicieux contre sa peau et le long de ses cheveux.

— Je disais ça comme ça… ; se défendit Mazikeen, un bruit croustillant suivant rapidement ses dires. Je suis prête à parier que tu n'as jamais touché personne comme tu le touches maintenant ! Et il n'a jamais laissé personne le toucher ainsi… Donc, à quand le grand plongeon ? Il serait plus que temps !

— OK, alors-… Premièrement ; ce geste n'a **rien** de sexuel, Maze. Et ma façon de toucher les gens ne te concerne pas, d'accord ? Deuxièmement ; il n'y aura pas de _grand plongeon._

 _« Quel dommage… »_

Mazikeen lâcha un long soupir et Lucifer l'entendit bouger dans la cuisine, s'approchant à son tour de son lit d'appoint.

— C'est toi qui vois, Decker. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu perds… Et ça te détendrait !

— Merci, mais non merci. Je n'ai pas besoin de me détendre.

— Dit la fille qui n'a pas fait une seule nuit complète depuis un mois, répliqua la démone.

Lucifer se retint de justesse de froncer les sourcils, perplexe. Depuis le début de leur partenariat, il n'avait jamais entendu une seule fois l'inspectrice se plaindre d'un quelconque manque de sommeil. Pour l'avoir vu ronfler des heures durant, empêtrée dans ses draps de soie et aussi peu vêtue qu'Ève dans le Jardin d'Éden ; il la savait insensible à ce genre de souci.

Tout le contraire de lui, semblait-il.

— J'avais… des choses à faire, c'est tout, éluda Chloé en soupirant.

— Eh bien, tu peux arrêter maintenant vu que cette « chose » est enfin de retour et ronronne paisiblement devant toi !

Est-ce que Mazikeen venait à l'instant de le qualifier de… _chose_? Et venait-elle de l'accuser ouvertement de _ronronner_ ?

Un silence bref suivit les paroles de la démone qui s'exclama alors :

— Oh, voyons Decker ! Je ne suis pas si _aveugle_ que ça ! Tu aurais pu me demander un coup de main, c'est tout !

— Désolée, s'excusa Chloé, penaude. C'est juste que-… Je ne voulais pas te donner de faux espoirs. On ne peut pas dire que mes recherches aient été fructueuses ces dernières semaines…

— Je ne dirais pas ça ; il est de retour, non ?

— Oui, mais je n'y suis pour rien. Il a juste… débarqué de nulle part ! Une chance que ce touriste l'ait trouvé sur la route, surtout dans son état.

Lucifer sentit une caresse plus longue dans ses cheveux et contre sa tempe, les doigts fins de l'inspectrice restant immobiles en cet endroit précis. Il pouvait sentir son odeur, cette senteur légère et pourtant entêtante remonter le long de sa peau, s'imprimer dans son esprit. Elle sentait le papier. Et autre chose. Quelque chose de frais, d'acidulé.

Une odeur aussi piquante que son tempérament pouvait l'être parfois.

Parfois, systématiquement… Constamment.

Il appréciait cette senteur, ce toucher doux contre sa peau et cette même douceur dans sa voix.

— Il s'en remettra, assura Mazikeen. Il a vu pire, crois-moi.

Elle pouvait, en effet.

Bien pire.

— J'espère, dit Chloé avant d'ajouter sur une note plus joyeuse en se penchant vers lui, son souffle léger chatouillant l'arête de son nez. Tu as vu ses cheveux ? On dirait un gros hérisson en boule ! C'est drôle de le voir aussi… _échevelé._

— C'est parce que tu l'as jamais vu autrement. Je peux t'assurer que c'était bien pire en Enfer, sans tous ses produits cosmétiques pour les domestiquer…

— C'est assez mignon sa façon de tenir la couverture ; un peu comme Trixie avec son doudou.

Hautement révolté par ces adjectifs avilissants et cette comparaison pelucheuse, Lucifer ouvrit les yeux et fusilla du regard l'inspectrice assise sur la table basse devant lui.

— Je ne suis **pas** mignon et encore moins un enfant, Inspectrice ! marmonna-t-il, de mauvaise humeur.

Surprise, sa partenaire recula avant de se reprendre et de lui lancer un regard inquisiteur :

— Je vous croyais endormi !

— Je l'étais. Difficile de poursuivre dans cette voie avec vos caresses langoureuses et vos papotages inintéressants à quelques centimètres de mon visage… rétorqua-t-il, Chloé rougissant instantanément en entendant ses propos.

Mazikeen lâcha une exclamation moqueuse et croisa les bras :

— Tu n'avais pas l'air de t'en plaindre.

Elle laissa alors les deux partenaires seule à seul et équitablement embarrassés, se dirigeant d'un pas leste vers la cuisine. Lucifer évita de regarder directement l'inspectrice dans les yeux et rejeta la couverture à l'autre bout du canapé. Il s'assit et massa l'arrière de sa nuque, pestant contre la raideur tenace qui liait ses muscles dorsaux. Le reste de son corps semblait être revenu à une certaine docilité, engourdi mais raisonnablement obéissant.

— Vous vous sentez mieux ? l'interrogea Chloé, la mine soucieuse.

— Techniquement, je ne me suis jamais senti mal.

— Je vais prendre ça pour un « oui ». Plus de cauchemars ? poursuivit-elle.

Aucun dont il se souvienne aussi clairement que le premier ; ce qui était sans doute une bonne chose. C'était la première fois depuis son arrivée à Los Angeles que son esprit dérivait de manière aussi… _brutale._ Il n'était guère habitué aux cauchemars. Plus depuis quelques siècles, en tout cas. Les anges n'étaient pas supposés expérimenter ce genre de phénomène terrestre propre à l'humanité. Les songes étaient les miroirs des doutes, de la culpabilité ; de toutes ces émotions contradictoires et désirs impossibles qu'éprouvaient un jour ou l'autre n'importe quel être humain.

Mais pas les anges.

Les anges ne se fiaient qu'à une seule chose, une seule notion, et ne s'en éloignaient jamais ; la « loyauté ». Ils ne pensaient qu'à leur mission, leur devoir et la meilleure façon de l'accomplir pour **L** e satisfaire millénaire après millénaire.

Lucifer avait d'abord rêvé d'elle ; d'Ève. Il avait ensuite vu ce que son existence aurait pu être sans le joug de son **P** ère sur ses épaules. C'était la toute première fois qu'il avait expérimenté le désir ; cette envie particulière que même la raison ne pouvait faire taire. Plus forte que son devoir, plus forte que sa loyauté et son attachement pour sa famille.

La dérivation brutale de ses pensées - les cauchemars, comme les humains les avaient nommés -; cela s'était produit bien après.

Alimentés par sa peur, ses remords et ses plaies. Il n'y avait pas meilleur endroit que l'Enfer pour subir pareille torture, après tout. Ils s'étaient raréfiés avec le temps, vaincus par la volonté implacable du Diable à ne plus rien ressentir d'autre qu'une haine féroce à l'encontre de sa famille, avalant la culpabilité et les regrets sur son sillage.

Et voilà qu'ils revenaient, à présent.

— Besoin d'une excuse pour profiter de mon corps, Inspectrice ? la taquina-t-il, évitant ainsi de lui répondre clairement.

— Étant donné que vous jeter dehors serait contraire aux ordres du médecin, je vais aussi prendre ça pour un « oui » … Vous avez faim ?

— Je suis affamé !

Chloé ne put s'empêcher de sourire à sa réponse et regarda Mazikeen, admonestant celle-ci de ne pas jeter les ustensiles n'importe où. Lucifer n'écouta la réponse désintéressée de la démone que d'une oreille, saisissant cette occasion pour observer la jeune femme assise devant lui. Même affublée d'un pyjama bon marché et avec ses cheveux hirsutes, elle restait indubitablement magnifique pour une humaine bornée.

Mais ce ne fut pas ces courbes délicieuses qui attira l'œil connaisseur du Diable.

Il s'attarda plus longuement sur les cernes insistants qui soulignaient son regard. Qui soulignaient un détail. Un détail troublant.

Était-elle restée éveillée toute la nuit ? Sacrifiant son sommeil au profit du sien ?

Il se leva à son tour et la suivit dans la cuisine, prenant place sur l'une des chaises hautes à l'extrémité gauche du comptoir, Mazikeen mâchouillant distraitement des céréales imbibées de rhum dans un bol à l'autre bout de la cuisine.

— Alors, Mazikeen…Qu'as-tu donc prévu aujourd'hui ? l'interrogea Lucifer avec un sourire.

Elle haussa les épaules, ses yeux obstinément attirés par le magazine devant elle.

— J'ai quelques criminels à ramener au commissariat ; c'est un peu le principe d'être chasseuse de prime, tu sais.

— _Fascinant !_ Je ne doute pas que tu réussiras à coincer ces vils énergumènes rapidement, la complimenta intentionnellement Lucifer. Et nous pourrons peut-être nous occuper ensuite de ce « parfum »au Lux, qu'en dis-tu ?

Ils échangèrent un regard entendu avant que Chloé ne se retourne vers lui, jusqu'alors occupée à griller quelques tranches de bacon d'une odeur fort appétissante. Un parfum frugal qui aurait presque pu supplanter celui cité quelques instants plus tôt.

L'inspectrice pointa sa spatule graisseuse vers lui.

— Je ne commenterai pas vos métaphores salaces ; il est huit heures du matin, dit-elle sur un ton ferme. Mais qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que vous retournerez au Lux aujourd'hui ? Rassurez-moi… Vous étiez là hier quand le médecin vous a interdit de bouger, non ?

— Pour votre information, il ne s'agissait aucunement d'une vulgaire métaphore sexuelle, Inspectrice. Je ne suis pas du genre à masquer mes envies sous des phrases habilement tournées !

— Bien sûr…

— Et le médecin ne m'a pas interdit de bouger à strictement parler…

— Parce qu'il ne savait clairement pas à qui il avait affaire, répliqua Chloé. Vous devez vous _reposer_ , Lucifer !

— En quoi changer de vêtements menacerait cet objectif ? se plaignit-il alors en tirant sur le pan de sa chemise froissée. Je ne peux décemment pas vous accompagner au commissariat dans cet accoutrement !

Chloé leva les yeux au ciel tout en sortant une carafe de jus de fruit du réfrigérateur. Elle en versa un peu dans le bol croustillant d'alcool de Mazikeen qui ne broncha pas et dans un verre qu'elle tendit à Lucifer.

— _Reposer_ ne rime pas avec _commissariat_ , souligna-t-elle en retournant aux fourneaux. Pourquoi ne prenez-vous pas un peu de temps juste pour vous ? Vous savez… pour vous remettre sur pieds et parler à quelqu'un de ce qui vous est arrivé, par exemple.

— Excellente idée, Inspectrice, approuva Lucifer. D'où mon besoin pressant de revenir vous seconder ! Comment trouver mes kidnappeurs et avoir une charmante discussion avec eux, sinon ?

C'était pourtant évident.

Il était peut-être encore trop tôt pour que Chloé comprenne le bien-fondé de son raisonnement. Il but une gorgée de jus de fruits, Mazikeen se levant alors de son siège en laissant bol et couverts sales sur le comptoir. Elle récupéra sa veste cloutée sur le canapé et fut interpellée par sa colocataire avant qu'elle ne franchisse le seuil de la porte :

— Maze… Tu te rappelles ce qu'on a dit à propos de la vaisselle sale ?

— Ah oui !

Revenant sur ses pas, la démone récupéra le bol et contourna le comptoir pour s'arrêter devant la poubelle, y jetant sa vaisselle sale sous le regard consterné de Chloé et celui, plus amusé, de son partenaire. Elle repartit ensuite vers la porte d'entrée.

— On se voit au Lux, Lucifer.

— Bonne chasse, Maze ! cria Béatrice en sortant de sa chambre, toujours en pyjama.

— Merci, petite humaine ! répondit-elle sans se retourner et en laissant la porte grande ouverte derrière elle.

L'inspectrice poussa un long soupir et se dirigea d'un pas las vers la poubelle pour récupérer le bol et les couverts usagés de sa charmante colocataire, demandant en même temps à sa fille :

— Hey mon cœur, tu veux bien fermer la porte pour moi ?

La jeune enfant obéit avec plaisir et vint ensuite s'assoir sur la chaise à côté de Lucifer, ce dernier lui adressant un regard inquiet en se penchant sur le côté pour éviter le moindre contact, prudent. La terrible progéniture ne tenta rien d'inconscient à son égard, fort heureusement.

— Bonjour, gamine.

— Bonjour, Lucifer. Maman, je peux avoir un jus de fruits, s'il-te-plaît ?

— Bien sûr. Tiens, _Monkey_ , répondit Chloé en lui tendant un verre que Trixie prit précautionneusement entre ses mains.

— Merci.

La manœuvre parut ardue ; quoique qu'elle aurait été grandement facilitée si l'enfant avait consentit à lâcher cette peluche. Chloé nota la présence de cet individu cotonneux sous le bras de Béatrice et lui donna un regard légèrement réprobateur.

— Étrange… Je croyais qu'on avait un accord, Madame Alien et moi. Elle devait rester dans ta chambre, non ?

Béatrice haussa les épaules ; prétextant n'avoir aucun pouvoir sur les mouvements tous relatifs du jouet en question.

— Je lui ai dit, mais-…

Elle parut hésiter.

— « Mais » ? l'encouragea sa mère sous le regard dubitatif de son partenaire.

— Elle a entendu Lucifer crier la nuit dernière et-… On s'inquiète toutes les deux pour lui. Alors, elle voulait s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

Lucifer, d'abord surpris d'apprendre qu'il s'était montré particulièrement expressif sous l'action de ce songe ne sut comment réagir en entendant la suite de ses explications. Il se sentit mal à l'aise, sans comprendre vraiment pourquoi. L'inquiétude similaire – quoique plus franche que l'avait été celle de sa mère – qui possédait ses yeux bruns fixés sur lui le posséda en retour ; des mots et forme d'excuse tout autant incompréhensibles lui échappèrent.

— Toutes mes excuses, gamine. Ce n'ét-… Ce n'était rien de grave.

— Tu es sûr ? Tu avais l'air d'avoir peur.

— Eh bien…

Lucifer regarda l'inspectrice ; implorant son aide, une intervention que l'on aurait pu dénommer « divine » si le terme en lui-même ne l'horripilait pas tant. Chloé avait écouté le court échange sans un mot, souriant légèrement et encore en cet instant. Elle tendit la main et caressa tendrement celle de sa fille à la mine obstinément soucieuse, si pas contrariée par la réponse évasive du partenaire de sa mère.

— Lucifer a fait un cauchemar, mon cœur… Mais tout va bien maintenant ; n'est-ce-pas, Lucifer ?

— Absolument.

Béatrice réfléchit un moment aux paroles des deux adultes.

— Mais si Lucifer faisait un autre cauchemar ?

— Je doute que cela se reproduise, gamine ; protesta ce dernier avec un sourire aimable. Ce n'est arrivé que parce que je n'avais pas suffisamment de contrôle sur mon corps, voilà tout.

Elle fronça les sourcils, peu convaincue.

— Tu peux pas contrôler les rêves.

— Bien sûr que si !

— Comment ?

— En faisant attention, en n'y pensant plus.

Béatrice but une longue gorgée de jus de fruit, dévisageant le diable tout du long. Bien que sa stratégie fût sans failles, l'enfant s'obstina à ne pas en tenir compte et le questionna à nouveau ;

— Et si tu te trompais ?

— Je ne me trompe jamais, gamine.

Ces paroles arrachèrent une exclamation qu'il soupçonna d'être moqueuse à l'inspectrice ; elle faisait mine de ne pas les écouter, mais elle ne pouvait pas le tromper. Elle écoutait ; chaque mot, chaque syllabe. Elle écoutait, mais ne semblait plus tant disposée que cela à l'aider à se sortir d'une conversation aux bases indubitablement infantiles.

— Mais si tu te trompais pour une fois ? insista la petite fille.

Lucifer poussa un long soupir, lassé de ce jeu.

— À quel propos ?

— Peut-être que pour empêcher les cauchemars, tu dois y faire attention ? Arrêter de contrôler tes pensées ?

— Je-…

— Maman dit que les cauchemars sont utiles… Ça aide à comprendre ce qui nous fait peur, ça aide à ne plus avoir peur.

— Eh bien… C'est une théorie intéressante, je l'admets. Ta mère ne manque pas d'imagination !

Sur ces mots, Lucifer et Chloé échangèrent un regard complice qui estompa pour un moment tous les à-côtés incommodants de leur situation actuelle et passée. Béatrice approuva d'un sourire et étudia brièvement la peluche informe nommée « Madame Alien » coincée sous son bras gauche. Enfin, elle la tendit au diable.

— Garde-la avec toi.

— La garder ? Pourquoi cela ?

— Madame Alien te protégera des mauvais rêves si jamais tu te trompes, expliqua très calmement l'enfant.

— C'est vraiment gentil, Trixie'babe ; la félicita Chloé.

Lucifer ouvrit et referma la bouche ; happé tel le poisson mimé par les paroles de l'une comme de l'autre. Aussi détestables que les enfants humains pussent être, il n'imaginait pas un seul instant refuser une quelconque faveur à la progéniture de l'inspectrice ; encore moins de la froisser par un refus modéré comme plus expansif. Blesser indirectement la mère ne faisait qu'alourdir son supplice.

Agacé, désemparé, piégé par cette complicité mère-fille parfaitement calculée ; Lucifer n'eut d'autre choix que de tendre les mains vers l'objet d'une nature prétendument extraterrestre. Surnaturel n'était pas extraterrestre ; peut-être devait-il l'expliquer en détails à Béatrice ?

Au lieu de cela, il toussota maladroitement.

— Hm… Merci, gamine.

Cette dernière lui sourit et accepta volontiers un nouveau verre de jus quand sa mère le lui proposa.

— Quand partons-nous, Inspectrice ? insista Lucifer après avoir vidé son propre verre, lorgnant les délicieuses tranches de viande par-dessus l'épaule de celle-ci tout en posant « Mme Alien » sur le comptoir avec un dernier regard circonspect.

Sa question innocente provoqua un autre soupir excédé chez la jeune femme qui se tourna pour lui faire face, les mains sur les hanches.

— Lucifer, vous vous remettez à peine physiquement et je ne parle même pas du reste-…

— _Du reste_ ? s'exclama-t-il, perplexe. Quel reste ?

— Ce cauchemar, l'éclaira-t-elle.

Il rit doucement et offrit un sourire à Chloé, fronçant les sourcils.

— Ce n'est qu'un rêve, voyons. Vous ne pouvez pas m'empêcher de vous assister simplement à cause d'un rêve, Inspectrice !

Subitement mal à l'aise, la jeune femme regarda tour à tour sa fille et son partenaire. Elle paraissait indécise, ne sachant pas trop comment formuler son avis qu'elle jugeait bien plus important que le sien. Ce qui était totalement faux, bien évidemment.

— _Trixie'babe_ … Et si tu allais te préparer pour l'école, hein ? Je te garde du bacon, proposa Chloé à la petite fille avec un sourire.

— D'accord.

Trixie descendit de son siège et courut vers sa chambre, l'inspectrice s'assurant qu'elle soit trop loin pour les entendre avant de poursuivre :

— Il ne s'agit pas uniquement de ça, Lucifer.

— J'ai peur de ne pas vous suivre…

— Vous avez disparu pendant des semaines et, pour une raison ou une autre, vous n'en avez plus aucun souvenir. Qui sait ce qui a pu se passer ? Je veux retrouver les responsables autant que vous, mais-… Je dois être certaine que vous alliez suffisamment bien pour me rejoindre sur le terrain, d'accord ? Et pas seulement physiquement.

Lucifer pouvait à nouveau entendre l'inquiétude sincère et presque étouffante de Chloé derrière ces paroles de bon sens.

— Je ne suis pas _fou_ , Inspectrice, cru-t-il bon de clarifier.

— Je sais, le rassura-t-elle immédiatement en posant sa main sur la sienne. Je sais. Je veux juste m'assurer que vous n'alliez pas trop vite. Je ne voudrais pas que vous aggraviez votre état…

Ce fut au tour de Lucifer de soupirer ; d'agacement.

— Ce n'est pas en me maintenant à l'écart que les choses s'arrangeront. J'ai déjà perdu tout un mois… Je ne perdrai pas une seconde de plus pour découvrir la vérité, Inspectrice.

Ils se regardèrent sans dire un mot pendant un moment, l'un attendant une fois encore la reddition de l'autre. Aucun des deux ne semblait le vouloir, tous deux fortement convaincus du bien-fondé de leur revendication. Lucifer ne supporterait pas une journée de plus à être simple spectateur de son existence, subissant depuis trop longtemps les actions brutales à son encontre pour considérer sérieusement la proposition de sa partenaire. Elle qui était persuadée de sa constante fragilité physique et psychique.

Mais il n'en était rien.

Quand donc le comprendrait-elle ? Il était le diable. Il n'était pas faible et n'avait aucunement besoin d'être ménagé par qui que ce soit en ce monde.

 _ **« Alors…Je viens vous rejoindre et je vous dirai toute la vérité me concernant. »**_

Difficile de comprendre ce que l'on ignorait.

Chloé poussa un léger soupir avant de lâcher sa main et abandonner ce bras de fer amical pour transvaser les tranches de bacon grillées dans les trois assiettes placées sur le comptoir. Une fois cela fait, elle déposa la poêle sur la cuisinière et regarda à nouveau son partenaire, déterminée.

— Très bien, capitula l'inspectrice. Faisons un marché. Vous pourrez revenir au commissariat – en simple observateur, attention ! – _si et seulement si_ vous allez parler à votre thérapeute et qu'elle donne son accord. Marché conclu ?

Elle tendit une tranche croustillante à Lucifer, attendant sa réponse.

Il réfléchit un moment, regardant tour à tour la jeune femme et la tranche de bacon dans sa main, tendant finalement la sienne pour s'en emparer.

— Vous avez un véritable don pour les affaires, dites-moi ! De quoi rendre jaloux le Diable lui-même ! Marché conclu, Inspectrice.

* * *

 ** _À suivre... dès que j'aurai fini d'écrire !_**

* * *

 **Notes d'auteur :**

Ce sera tout pour le moment côté publication - je vais être assez prise pour les fêtes (comme tout le monde, forcément) et resterai loin de mon pc.  
Profitez un maximum des fêtes pour vous faire plaisir et vous détendre !

On se retrouve début de l'année prochaine avec nos bonnes résolutions ! :D

Joyeux Noël :3333


	5. L'éternelle question

**Notes d'auteure :**

 _Nous y revoilà enfin ! Une publication régulière... que ça va nous faire du bien !_

 _Surtout après autant de temps passé à l'écrire dans mon coin (ça fait quoi ? Plus d'un an ?). J'espère que vous serez aussi emballée que moi par cette reprise de cette histoire en particulier. Pour vous dire, je suis en pleine rédaction du vingt-et-unième chapitre et-… J'ai encore tant à écrire ! Rien qu'à ce stade, cette histoire est pour moi aussi ambitieuse que_ **Hell Sweet Hell** _, si pas plus sur certains aspects abordés._

 _Mais je n'en dis pas plus ! Je vous laisse vous faire votre propre opinion sur le contenu X)_

 _Accrochez-vous à votre écran !_

PS :

 _un merci infini à_ **EmilieKalin** _, la meilleure bêta de l'univers, toi qui as supporté - et supporte encore - mes modifications sans fin, lecture après relecture, démotivation fréquente de ma part... MERCI de m'avoir soutenu tout du long et de le faire encore à ce jour :3_

 _Merci aussi à_ **Nanthana** _et_ **Kittendealer** _pour leur soutien tout aussi infini et avis sur les petits bouts donnés çà et là sur discord ^^_

 _Et bien sûr, merci à vous tous – lecteurs & lectrices de me lire et me soutenir dans la transcription de toutes ces aventures lucifériennes. _

Conseil musique :

Hidden Citizens & Ranya – _Strange young world_

* * *

 **L'ÉTERNELLE QUESTION**

5

* * *

— _Home sweet home_ … récita Lucifer lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur son foyer.

Un foyer dont les souvenirs que son propriétaire en avait se heurtaient à un présent assez déplaisant. Ce n'était plus le penthouse qu'il connaissait celui qu'il avait quitté un mois plus tôt en quête d'une solution pour les pouvoirs incontrôlables de sa Mère.

Une éternité ; pour ainsi dire...

Un mois plus tôt et aucuns de ces draps blancs n'auraient osé recouvrir les meubles, aucune couche de poussière n'aurait empuanti son sol ou l'atmosphère. Tout l'opposé de son résidant privilégié qui feignit l'indifférence.

Cette quiétude figée dans le temps, cette ambiance pesante qu'il foulait du pied…

Ce n'était pas _lui_.

C'était _eux_. Son **P** ère peut-être – c'était plus que probable -, ces individus dont l'identité lui demeurait cachée ; ceux qui avaient eu l'impudence de s'en prendre à lui, de lui voler sa mémoire. Voler sa vie, son foyer, ses possessions…

— Ça va aller ?

Lucifer se tourna vers l'inspectrice, percevant dans ses yeux cette inquiétude constante à son égard. Il relâcha la tension dans ses poings. Il les avait instinctivement serrés en découvrant l'état léthargique dans lequel était plongé son penthouse au même titre que sa vie. Il hocha imperceptiblement la tête et se racla la gorge, enfouissant sous ce sourire forcé toute la rage qui le brûlait de l'intérieur.

Cette observation aurait presque pu être cocasse si la ressentir ne le bouleversait pas tant.

Il haïssait tellement ce sentiment d'impuissance.

Il sourit malgré tout.

Souriant quand il n'avait qu'une seule chose en tête ; détruire chaque objet qui avait le malheur de se trouver dans cette pièce, qui ne lui appartenait plus. Sentir, ne serait-ce que pour un instant, qu'il avait à nouveau le contrôle sur son existence. Comme il se l'était juré jadis. La douleur intermittente entre ses omoplates estompa cependant bien vite cette futile espérance.

— Parfaitement, Inspectrice.

— Personne n'est venu ici depuis quelques temps étant donné-… vu les… hum, lui expliqua-t-elle maladroitement tandis qu'il avançait d'un pas lent jusqu'au bar.

Il passa sa main sur le marbre et frotta distraitement entre ses doigts la fine pellicule de poussière qui s'y était installée sur quelques semaines de temps. D'une certaine façon, cette poussière lui rappelait l'Enfer. Il y avait peu de différences entre une saleté grisâtre et son homologue infernal.

Poussière et cendre même combat…

Chloé prit son silence prolongé pour un reproche.

— Je peux rester vous aider à faire un peu de rangement si vous voulez ? lui proposa-t-elle, incertaine.

Il la regarda ; toujours nerveuse à en juger par sa façon de frotter ses mains.

— Il me suffit d'appeler le commissariat et—

— Et les priver de vos dons pour débusquer la vérité ? Certainement pas, Inspectrice, objecta Lucifer. Et ce n'est pas une petite couche de poussière qui aura raison du Diable… Vous pouvez partir tranquille je vous rejoindrai sous peu.

— _Si_ votre thérapeute donne son accord.

— Elle le fera, affirma-t-il, confiant.

— Vous êtes sûr que ça va aller ici tout seul ? demanda-t-elle encore, mal à l'aise à l'idée de le laisser livré à lui-même.

— Auriez-vous peur que je ne me souvienne pas du chemin de ma chambre ? la taquina-t-il avec un sourire. Rien ne vous empêche de me rafraîchir la mémoire, cependant…

Chloé leva les yeux au ciel et recula vers l'ascenseur en pointant un doigt inquisiteur en sa direction.

— Vous pouvez me joindre sur mon téléphone, OK ? Et interdiction _formelle_ de boire une seule goutte d'alcool ! Je peux vous faire confiance ?

— Bien sûr que vous pouvez, Inspectrice, assura Lucifer alors que cette dernière entrait dans la cabine et pressait le bouton de fermeture des portes. Je sais me tenir !

— C'est ça… Parce que ça vous ressemble _tellement_ ! répliqua la jeune femme avec un sourire avant que les portes ne se referment définitivement sur elle.

Enfin seul, Lucifer poussa un léger soupir et se rapprocha à nouveau du bar trop longtemps inutilisé. Il prit une bouteille de scotch et s'en servit une quantité raisonnable dans un verre suffisamment épargné par la poussière nouvelle maîtresse des lieux, semblait-il.

Il ne manquait pas à sa parole il y avait plus d'une goutte d'alcool dans ce verre. Plus qu'il ne pouvait compter, même. Non pas qu'il en ait eu envie. Il ferma les yeux et apprécia le goût particulier de ce breuvage contre son palais et cette délicieuse brûlure dans sa gorge. Il vida son verre d'une traite et s'empara à nouveau de la bouteille, se resservant immédiatement une dose plus généreuse que la précédente.

Tenant son verre d'une main, Lucifer tira lentement de l'autre le drap grisâtre de poussière qui protégeait son piano et qui tomba avec une certaine grâce sur le sol en répandant un léger nuage suffocant autour de l'instrument. Il fit un geste ample du bras pour dissiper cette nuée et releva le pupitre noir, touchant du bout des doigts les notes privées de la moindre mélodie depuis des semaines.

Cet endroit avait besoin de revivre autant qu'il avait besoin de reprendre le contrôle de sa propre existence.

Il devait faire comprendre à son **P** ère qu'il n'appartenait à personne.

Personne, si ce n'est à lui-même.

Lucifer fut brièvement tenté de s'assoir et jouer aussi longtemps que lui et cet instrument délaissé en avaient besoin, mais il sentit une sensation extrêmement désagréable dans son dos. Une sensation qui lui donnait envie de se gratter sommairement les épaules contre une surface rigide aussi rapidement que possible. Refusant de s'abaisser à de telles pratiques pour enfin avoir la paix, Lucifer abandonna l'idée de jouer quelques morceaux avec son esprit et son scotch pour seule compagnie se dirigeant avec réticence vers la terrasse.

Il posa son verre sur la table basse près du jacuzzi et mit en marche celui-ci, prenant le temps d'admirer le paysage devant lui. La ville s'éveillait à peine, neuf heures du matin étant une heure trop matinale pour une cité avec un goût si prononcé pour le plaisir et l'amusement.

Un peu comme Lucifer.

C'était d'ailleurs l'une des nombreuses raisons qui l'avait poussé à s'installer à Los Angeles et pas autre part.

Vegas avait ses bons côtés, mais L.A. avait ce petit quelque chose en plus. Deux identités. La frivolité du jour et une essence plus complexe, plus dangereuse, dès que le Soleil se soumettait humblement aux étoiles créées de sa main.

Une ville double-face. Un diable double-face… l'alchimie parfaite, non ?

Lucifer déboutonna sa chemise d'emprunt dont il était ravi de se débarrasser pour de bon, au même titre que les restes de ses habits de fortune. Il frissonna légèrement en sentant l'air frais matinal contre sa peau nue et s'immergea sans perdre plus de temps dans l'eau bouillonnante du jacuzzi, laissant échapper malgré lui une exclamation de bien-être. Le diable se rapprocha du bord et s'y adossa, ses bras croisés sous son menton.

Il laissa passer une minute suivie de plusieurs autres, avant de ne plus pouvoir supporter cette démangeaison entre ses omoplates. Il refusait catégoriquement d'utiliser ses ailes, ni même de les exposer à la vue de tous. Les libérer, ne serait-ce que pour enfin avoir la paix, n'était rien de mieux qu'une acceptation servile de ce présent parental.

Il pouvait aussi frotter son dos contre chaque mur de son penthouse sans garantie d'une nette amélioration.

Grognant sa frustration, Lucifer fit rouler les muscles de ses épaules, étendant ainsi dans son dos ses nouvelles ailes envahies de sable.

— Ne **T'** excites pas trop vite... ronchonna Lucifer avec un regard mauvais en direction du ciel sans nuages.

Ceci n'était _pas_ une autorisation. Que son **P** ère se le tienne pour dit.

Il se pencha en avant autant qu'il lui était possible pour complètement immerger ses célestes protubérances dans le jacuzzi. Il tressaillit en sentant l'eau chaude s'infiltrer entre chacune de ses plumes, toutes victimes d'une insupportable rigidité en raison de son périple dans le désert et de leur frêle jeunesse. Quelques minutes ainsi immergé eurent néanmoins raison de la tension tapie dans l'ensemble de son corps, ses pensées agitées succombant ensuite aux remous calculés tout autour de lui.

Il expira son contentement sans s'en trouver gêné.

— Mieux… beaucoup mieux, murmura -t-il en pressant sa joue contre son bras, ses yeux se fermant peu à peu.

Il resta ainsi, avachi sur le rebord du jacuzzi, bercé par son souffle régulier et les bulles chaudes qui massaient chaque centimètre de son corps malmené, chaque élément duveteux qui constituait l'impressionnant plumage divin entre ses épaules.

 _« Lucifer… »_

Il rouvrit brusquement les yeux, surpris. Il se redressa et regarda par-dessus son épaule, ses ailes réagissant par instinct à la tension qui avait gagné son corps en s'étendant de tout leur long. Cela provoqua un remous violent dans l'eau, une quantité non négligeable de celle-ci allant éclabousser le sol de la terrasse.

Lucifer regarda partout autour de lui, le souffle court et les yeux écarquillés.

Personne.

Il était seul.

— Saletés de voix… grommela-t-il.

Il en avait assez de les entendre, assez de devoir les supporter sans entrevoir la moindre solution pour les faire disparaître dans le néant.

Du silence, il voulait juste un peu de silence.

Était-ce trop demander ?

Cette voix était pourtant différente de tous ces murmures qu'il avait entendu à son réveil et dans sa déambulation chaotique dans le désert. Elle était claire, presque _réelle_. Comme si cette personne - cette « femme », de toute évidence -, s'était penchée vers le creux de son oreille pour lui susurrer une supplique apeurée.

Apeurée.

Cette voix, cette intonation féminine semblait... _effrayée_.

Elle ressemblait étrangement à celle de son rêve. « Un cauchemar » aurait répété l'inspectrice si elle avait été là, butée qu'elle était sur certaines choses. Et Lucifer aurait réaffirmé le contraire. Un rêve singulier porteur d'une voix énigmatique qui lui murmurait des mots doux maintenant.

Il n'était pas étranger à ce murmure et s'en contentait fort bien. Lorsque l'énonciatrice était réellement présente.

Sa main serra le bord du jacuzzi alors qu'il scrutait plus longuement la terrasse déserte, perplexe.

Quel était donc le but de tout ceci ?

Son **P** ère n'avait jamais été particulièrement doué en communication, alors en venir à utiliser ces voix pour lui dire—

Pour lui dire quoi, d'ailleurs ?

Pourquoi se sentait-il étrangement mal à l'aise – presque inquiet pour sa propriétaire imaginaire – en entendant cette voix en particulier ?

Pourquoi lui imposer tout ce cirque ?

 **-xXx-**

* * *

— Pourquoi m'as-tu amené ici, Maze ? J'ai des choses plus importantes à faire que de te suivre comme un toutou obéissant !

— Tu aurais déjà la réponse à ta question si tu cessais de te plaindre comme un bébé pendant cinq minutes !

Lucifer, fraîchement rasé et enfin habillé décemment – pour tout ce qui concernait le bas de son anatomie, du moins -, referma le tiroir de sa commode en entendant le ton sec d'Amenadiel et la réplique cinglante de la démone, se dirigeant vers les escaliers de marbre qui séparaient sa chambre du séjour

— Je ne suis **pas** un bébé !

Enfilant sa chemise pourpre, Lucifer descendit d'un pas leste les marches, s'exclamant d'un ton un tantinet exaspéré

— _Ah !_ Mazikeen ! Moi qui pensais que tu n'en aurais que pour une heure, grand maximum… Tes talents de traqueuse font peine à voir ! Et je ne me souviens pas t'avoir demandé de venir accompagnée. Quoique que le penthouse aurait vraiment besoin d'être nettoyé de fond en comble…

Le regard posé sur ses boutons de manchettes fort peu coopératifs sous ses doigts, il n'écouta que d'une oreille les explications de Mazikeen.

— Il fallait bien le mettre au courant de ton retour à un moment ou à un autre, non ?

— L- _Luci_? balbutia son aîné.

Il ressortait de son intonation une surprise dont la nature échappa totalement à Lucifer.

Ce dernier tressaillit peu après en sentant les bras de son frère l'emprisonner sans crier gare dans une étreinte suffocante. Surpris à son tour, Lucifer ne réagit vraiment que lorsque la main d'Amenadiel toucha d'un peu trop près cette zone sensible dans son dos. Grimaçant aussitôt, il se tortilla maladroitement pour se libérer :

— _Mfhm ..._ Doucement, frérot ! Ce n'est pas une épée que tu tiens, mais un tissu extrêmement coûteux porté par un individu d'exception.

Amenadiel le lâcha enfin, posant ses mains sur ses épaules. Il laissa échapper une exclamation tremblante tout en regardant son frère avec une incrédulité bercée de soulagement, lui souriant ensuite.

— Tu es là… Tu es _vraiment_ là !

— Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, Mazikeen ? demanda le diable à cette dernière, fronçant les sourcils. Tu l'as frappé sur le crâne ou— ?

La démone n'offrit pour seule réponse qu'un haussement d'épaules et se dirigea vers le bar, se débarrassant de sa veste cloutée pour la jeter sur l'un des sièges disposés devant.

— Comment-… Quand es-tu revenu ? poursuivit Amenadiel. Nous étions tous inquiets !

— _Inquiets ?_ Allons, tu vas presque arriver à m'émouvoir ! répliqua Lucifer en tirant légèrement sur ses manchettes. Je suis le diable rien de fâcheux ne peut m'arriver, tu te souviens ?

— Disparaître un mois entier, c'est ce que tu appelles ne pas être trop fâcheux ?! Nous n'avions aucune nouvelle de toi ou de Mère ! J'ai essayé de t'appeler des centaines de fois sans avoir une seule réponse !

Amenadiel paraissait profondément agacé par l'attitude de son frère qui leva alors les yeux au ciel et entreprit de boutonner convenablement sa chemise. Ce fut à ce moment-là que l'ancienne furie divine qu'avait été son aîné écarta vivement le tissu de son corps. Lucifer soupira bruyamment tandis qu'il scrutait avec horreur le large hématome sur son flanc.

— Par tous les— ! Que t'est-il arrivé, Luci ?

— C'est l'éternelle question sans réponse, frangin, plaisanta amèrement celui-ci en éloignant d'un geste impatient la main d'Amenadiel.

Il lui adressa un regard noir, poursuivant ;

— Que diable est-il arrivé au… eh bien, au _Diable_ ?

Lucifer s'éloigna de son frère et finit de boutonner sa chemise avant de récupérer son verre sur la table basse, Amenadiel paraissant plus perplexe qu'avant ; si cela était possible.

— Je ne comprends pas.

— C'est vrai. J'oublie sans cesse ces petits détails de narration qui sont les piliers fondamentaux d'un véritable casse-tête à élucider… Ma perte de mémoire doit être plus sérieuse que je ne l'aurais cru. Quoique je me souvienne toujours de ta stupidité, Am' ! Ça ne peut donc pas être si dramatique que cela, hm ?

— Ta _perte de mémoire_?

— Il ne se souvient pas de ce qui lui est arrivé ; expliqua dans les grandes lignes Mazikeen qui était toujours assise près du bar, un verre à la main.

— _Quoi ?_ Mais- et Mère ? La Lame ? demanda Amenadiel d'un ton confus.

Lucifer vida son verre et soupira à nouveau.

— Bien sûr, se résigna-t-il en s'asseyant sur le canapé après y avoir retiré le drap blanc. Autant reprendre depuis le début. Alors… Après que tu m'aies dit où était ce satané collier, je me suis rendu à la fête foraine sur la plage où m'attendait Mère ainsi que l'inspecteur _Crétin_ et Chloé. Sans entrer dans les détails ennuyeux… J'ai enflammé la Lame et ai envoyé notre Mère adorée dans un autre univers. J'y ai jeté la Lame pour éviter d'autres problèmes et la faille s'est refermée. Je suis allé rendre une visite de courtoisie à Linda à l'hôpital, quelqu'un m'a frappé par derrière et je me suis réveillé il y a trois jours en plein désert avec mes ailes et pas le moindre souvenir du dernier mois passé excepté ces quelques écorchures superficielles… On peut continuer ?

Probablement que non, à en juger par l'expression éberluée de son aîné.

— Mère est partie ? répéta Amenadiel.

— Quoi ? Tu n'avais pas remarqué ce petit détail en quelques semaines ? le taquina Lucifer.

— Et comment j'aurai pu le savoir, Lucifer ?! s'énerva son frère en s'approchant de lui, les mains sur les hanches et haussant le ton. Tu as disparu avec elle ! Tout ce qu'on savait Maze et moi, c'est que tu étais à l'hôpital et ensuite… plus rien ! Tu aurais très bien pu retourner à la Cité d'Argent avec elle entretemps ! Ou elle aurait pu s'en prendre à toi, aussi… On sait qu'elle en est capable, non ?

Après avoir vidé son sac, Amenadiel prit le temps de reprendre son souffle fronçant les sourcils et s'exclamant plus fort encore :

— Et tu as de nouveau tes ailes ?!

Lucifer secoua la tête en dévisageant son frère avec une pitié à peine retenue, ajoutant à l'intention de la démone restée jusqu'alors en retrait près du bar et des réserves d'alcool

— À quoi pensais-tu en le ramenant ici, je peux savoir ?

— Profiter du spectacle, répondit Mazikeen avec un sourire.

— Comment as-tu fait pour récupérer tes ailes ? poursuivit Amenadiel, imperturbable.

— Apparemment, il suffit de se faire kidnapper et d'être laissé pour mort dans le désert un mois plus tard ! Je suis étonné que tu n'aies pas encore essayé ! s'énerva Lucifer. Maintenant, si nous pouvions passer aux choses sérieuses, Maze ? J'ai rendez-vous.

— _Les choses sérieuses ?_ Quelles choses sérieuses ? demanda Amenadiel en regardant tour à tour Lucifer et Mazikeen, intrigué.

— La curiosité est un vilain défaut, Am', le sermonna Lucifer sur un ton faussement sérieux en se levant. Observe et apprends, d'accord ? En _silence,_ merci beaucoup.

Comme à son habitude, Amenadiel rechigna à obéir, mais se retint de faire le moindre commentaire inutile. Une fois n'était pas coutume, il savait parfois faire montre de bon sens et de maturité quand la situation l'exigeait. La démone avala cul sec le contenu de son verre et s'avança vers son ancien maître, rejetant sa longue chevelure brune en arrière.

Tous les deux face à face, elle prit délicatement son visage entre ses mains et scella leurs lèvres en un baiser nettement moins gourmand que tous ceux qu'ils avaient pu partager jusqu'à présent. Le dégoût flagrant qu'affichait Amenadiel n'échappa pas à Lucifer, mais celui-ci choisit de l'ignorer. Il ferma les yeux et s'exhorta au calme.

Cette pratique était détestable.

L'action en elle-même pouvait paraître plaisante pour n'importe qui d'autre que lui et Mazikeen ; ce n'était qu'un _baiser_. Un chaste baiser, qui plus est.

Mais les apparences se révélaient parfois trompeuses, si pas systématiquement.

Le corps de Lucifer se raidit en sentant la morsure caractéristique contre son palais, cette brûlure… cette emprise froide comme la glace qui paralysait ses nerfs et s'engouffrait dans sa gorge fouillant, s'immisçant partout à la recherche d'une réponse qui n'avait eu de cesse de lui échapper comme elle échappait à cette toute nouvelle traque surnaturelle.

Le baiser ne dura pas plus de quelques secondes.

Mazikeen recula, gardant les yeux fermés et la bouche entrouverte. Lucifer observa le filament vaporeux qui sortit de ses propres lèvres, aspiré par celles de la démone devant lui. C'était semblable à l'entrelacement de diverses volutes écarlates en un filament plus épais inlassablement avalé en continu par sa bouche vorace. Quelques secondes encore et la tension dans les membres de Lucifer s'intensifia à mesure que le phénomène s'amenuisait, presque englouti dans sa totalité. Une morsure plus puissante assaillit chaque nerf de son corps et il eut un geste de recul, grognant d'inconfort.

Mazikeen ne bougea pas d'un cil, avalant les dernières volutes rouges avant de sceller ses lèvres, ses deux mains tendues dessinant encore la forme de son visage.

Amenadiel esquissa un pas en direction de son frère, inquiet. Lucifer tendit la main vers lui, lui demandant de rester tranquille et loin de sa personne Une embrassade de muscles et de réconfort était la dernière chose dont il avait besoin.

— Alors, Maze ? demanda-t-il avec impatience.

Elle frissonna de la tête aux pieds avant d'ouvrir les yeux, une expression perplexe sur le visage.

— Je ne sais pas.

Cette réponse ne l'aida pas à garder son calme.

— Je vais avoir besoin de plus de détails.

— C'est… difficile à décrypter, Lucifer.

— Mais encore ?

— Il y a bien quelque chose de divin, mais—

— _Ah !_ l'interrompit-il, ravi. Tu vois, Am ? **P** ère n'est jamais loin pour m'imposer **S** es petits plans lamentables…

— Ça ne peut pas être aussi simple que tu le crois, Luci, déclara avec conviction son frère.

L'expression triomphante de Lucifer s'assombrit rapidement.

Bien sûr qu'il était du côté de ce **S** alopard…

— Ah oui, j'oubliais l'histoire du _« fils préféré »_ ! persifla-t-il. Trop peur de vexer _Papa_ _chéri_ et de ne plus avoir **S** es faveurs, Am ? Rappelle-moi donc en quoi **I** l t'a fait une faveur en t'ôtant tes pouvoirs, hum ?

— J'ai mérité ce châtiment.

— Bien sûr, bien sûr...Et moi j'ai _mérité_ ce qui m'arrive, c'est ça ?

Lucifer s'approcha lentement d'Amenadiel, oubliant presque son désir de réponse et la présence de Mazikeen. Cet océan de questions qui persistait à le noyer plus profondément encore sous de nouvelles interrogations avait épuisé le peu de patience et de sang-froid dont il était capable de faire preuve en temps normal.

— Tout est toujours logiquement mérité quand ça vient de **L** ui, hein ?! J'ai empêché **M** ère de détruire la Terre, de _Le_ détruire… **L** ui et tous nos frères et sœurs dans une guerre céleste ! J'ai sauvé **S** a maudite peau divine et tout ce qu' **I** l trouve à faire pour me remercier c'est m'enlever pendant des semaines, m'arracher des souvenirs et me laisser en plein désert avec mes ailes ?!

— Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire et tu le sais.

Maintenant nez à nez avec son frère, Lucifer écumait littéralement de rage, l'impassibilité de ce dernier l'énervant plus que de raison.

Il avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour éviter une guerre inutile, des victimes inutiles et voilà ce qu'il recevait en retour ?! On lui volait sa vie, sa mémoire ? Lucifer en avait assez de ce sentiment d'impuissance qui lui collait à la peau, cette incapacité à contrôler, à décider.

Il en avait assez.

— Il y a autre chose, intervint Mazikeen.

Il se retourna et attendit qu'elle en dise plus, en vain. Bien sûr... Il y avait probablement une sorte de code secret pour activer une chose aussi primaire qu'une réponse spontanée. Sa colère à elle seule ne suffisait pas.

— **Quoi ?**

— Je ne sais pas ce que c'est. On dirait-… quelque chose d'ancien, très ancien et… dangereux.

— Dangereux _comment_ ?

— Plus que l'Enfer ne l'ait jamais été. C'est une puissance froide que je ne connais pas. Un endroit que je n'ai jamais visité et tu sais qu'il y en a peu.

Froid.

L'image d'un hall figé par le givre lui traversa l'esprit l'espace d'un instant.

— Cette description _basique_ te dit quelque chose, Am ? demanda à tout hasard Lucifer.

— Pas vraiment, non.

— Formidable ! s'exclama-t-il en se dirigeant vers le bar, bien décidé à noyer ces nouvelles questions sous n'importe quel alcool disponible. On se retrouve à la case départ, non pas que j'ai réellement l'impression de l'avoir jamais quittée…

Le silence emplit la pièce et fut seulement comblé de temps à autre par les soupirs excédés de Lucifer et l'écoulement continu d'alcool dans son verre toujours trop vide à son goût.

— Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, maintenant ? l'interrogea finalement son frère.

Lucifer ne bougea pas du bar, remplissant son verre pour la énième fois en haussant les épaules.

— Reprendre là où j'en étais il y a un mois dire la vérité à l'inspectrice et découvrir ce qui m'est arrivé avec son aide. Elle sera sûrement plus efficace que vous autres…

— Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! se révolta subitement Mazikeen.

Il sourit.

— Ah bon ? Et pourquoi pas, Maze ?

— J'ai failli perdre Linda à cause de ton égoïsme ! Je ne perdrai pas Chloé !

— Tu ne l'as perdu que l'espace de quelques jours, ne dramatise pas !

— Elle a failli mourir par ta faute ! cria presque la démone en le pointant du doigt, sa voix légèrement tremblante sous l'émotion qu'elle ressentait.

— _Ma_ faute ? s'exclama Lucifer, abasourdi.

— Si tu ne pensais pas à toi en premier, tu n'aurais jamais rien dit à Linda et ta salope de Mère ne l'aurait jamais agressée comme elle l'a fait ! Tu sais que c'est vrai !

— Elle a raison, Luci, s'en mêla Amenadiel.

Il échangea un regard avec Mazikeen.

Lucifer leva les yeux au ciel, excédé.

— Oh, par tous les— !

— Mettre au courant des êtres humains de notre véritable nature… ça ne finit jamais bien pour eux, expliqua posément son frère en le regardant à son tour. Ça ne finit bien pour personne. Regarde ce qui est arrivé à Linda, ce qui aurait pu arriver à Chloé à la fête foraine…

Lucifer fut sur le point de répliquer, mais se ravisa. Au plus profond de lui, il savait que rien ne serait jamais arrivé à Chloé s'il ne s'était pas obstiné à rester auprès d'elle. Que lui arriverait-il si jamais elle venait à découvrir l'entière vérité les concernant, **le** concernant ?

Il ignorait encore qui en avait après lui. Il ne savait pas jusqu'où allait l'implication de son _Paternel aimant_ et le danger lié à ce mystérieux endroit aussi inconnu pour lui que pour Mazikeen. Les êtres humains qui le côtoyaient de trop près avaient rarement cette fin heureuse tant contée dans les livres terrestres et les séries télévisées.

Mais il repensa à cette nuit-là, il ne pouvait pas s'en détourner.

Il secoua la tête.

— Je lui ai donné ma parole, Amenadiel. Je ne peux pas revenir là-dessus.

— Ta parole est-elle plus importante que sa vie ?

Lucifer garda le silence.

Il regarda avec insistance le contenu de son verre, incapable de se décider.

N'avait-il que ces deux choix ?

Mentir à Chloé en omettant la vérité pour préserver sa vie ? Ou… tenir parole, qu'importe les éventuelles conséquences ?

L'un ou l'autre... Le résultat était détestable.

* * *

À suivre **-** **« Simple comme Diable »**

 _Il frotta machinalement sa manche afin d'enlever quelques plis ou poussières imaginaires et ouvrit, sans s'annoncer au préalable, la porte menant au bureau de sa thérapeute. Elle lui tournait le dos, rangeant quelques dossiers à leur juste place tout en prenant soin de ne pas tomber de son siège. Lucifer fut soulagé de la trouver suffisamment bien portante pour jouer ainsi les apprenties trapézistes dans son bureau, l'image douloureuse de son amie allongée dans un lit d'hôpital lui revenant brièvement en mémoire._

 _Au moins une chose qu'il n'avait pas oubliée._

 _Non pas qu'il souhaitait réellement s'en souvenir._

* * *

 **Notes d'auteure :**

Alors ? Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre reprise ? ^^  
Ayant plus de 20 chapitres d'avance, j'ai repris ma bonne vieille habitude des previews en fin de chaque nouvelle publication.

Et, pour ne pas user trop rapidement de cette avance, j'ai décidé de publier toutes les deux semaines ; période plus longue je sais, mais c'est le plus simple (et le moins stressant) pour moi.

Voilà, voilà ; je crois que j'ai tout dit.

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review/follow/fav !

On se revoit dans deux semaines 😊


	6. Simple comme diable

**Notes d'auteure :**

 _Merci_ **Kittendealer** _et_ **EmilieKalin** _pour vos reviews sur le précédent chapitre ^^_  
 _Nous voilà donc à deux semaines plus tard, à une nouvelle publication rien que pour vous, lucifans ! X)_

 _Petit moment entre Linda et Lucifer en vue – j'adore les écrire ! J'espère que ce plaisir particulier se ressentira dans la lecture._

* * *

 **SIMPLE COMME DIABLE  
**

6

* * *

Lucifer se sentit curieusement plus détendu qu'il ne l'avait été depuis son « retour » lorsqu'il franchit le seuil du bureau de Linda. Il était plaisant pour lui de retrouver cet endroit familier et se trouvait pressé d'obtenir ce dont il avait besoin ; bien qu'il ne se laisserait pas stopper par un refus. Qu'elle l'autorise ou non à assister l'inspectrice, cette affaire était trop importante pour se laisser ainsi retarder.

Mais il connaissait suffisamment le tempérament de sa partenaire pour concéder à sa requête moyennement raisonnable étant donné sa situation.

 _« Un marché est un marché »_

Et s'il n'y avait que cela pour rassurer ses craintes et mettre la main sur ces malfaiteurs – divins ou non – qui avaient eu l'audace de l'enlever cette nuit-là… Accepter ce sacrifice de temps et de bon sens était un moindre mal. Outre cela, bien qu'Amenadiel eut été fort réticent à admettre que son enlèvement était forcément lié à quelques interventions divines, celui-ci était déjà en route vers Yuccah Valley et, il l'espérait, des réponses. Le flair unique de Mazikeen accélérerait les choses ; suffisamment pour que Lucifer puisse s'accorder quelques instants de retrouvailles avec Linda avant de passer lui-même aux choses sérieuses.

Il frotta machinalement sa manche afin d'enlever quelques plis ou poussière imaginaire et ouvrit, sans s'annoncer au préalable, la porte menant au bureau de sa thérapeute. Elle lui tournait le dos, rangeant quelques dossiers à leur juste place tout en prenant soin de ne pas tomber de son siège. Lucifer fut soulagé de la trouver suffisamment bien portante pour jouer ainsi les apprenties trapézistes dans son bureau, l'image douloureuse de son amie allongée dans un lit d'hôpital lui revenant brièvement en mémoire.

Au moins une chose qu'il n'avait pas _oubliée_.

Non pas qu'il souhaitait réellement s'en souvenir.

— Je ne reçois que sur rendez-vous, annonça-t-elle d'emblée sans se retourner, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre le haut de l'étagère.

Aucunement découragé, Lucifer fit quelques pas et remarqua un détail qui le fit sourire. Il s'empara d'une pelote tissée dans la corbeille décorative, la faisant ensuite sauter dans sa paume ; ce qui accentua son sourire mélancolique.

— Enfin quelque chose qui n'a pas changé ! s'exclama-t-il, ravi.

Linda laissa échapper un cri de surprise et perdit le peu d'équilibre offert sur son échelle d'appoint, se rattrapant d'une main à l'étagère. Plusieurs dossiers tombèrent au pied de la chaise tandis qu'elle dévisageait de ses yeux écarquillés le diable à quelques pas d'elle.

— _Lucifer ?!_ Mais— !

— Besoin d'un coup de main, Docteur ? s'enquit-il, inquiété par sa façon de se cramponner aussi fermement au meuble. Il serait regrettable que vous retourniez aussi vite à l'hôpital, n'est-ce-pas ?

— Je-… ça va.

Elle descendit précautionneusement de son siège et lissa le devant de sa robe noire cintrée avant de le rejoindre. Lucifer n'eut pas le temps de prononcer une autre syllabe que Linda le prit dans ses bras et le serra fort contre elle ; ce qui était assez inconfortable. Mal à l'aise et agacé par cet étrange comportement commun à toutes les personnes qu'il avait croisées depuis son retour à Los Angeles, il demeura tendu et parfaitement immobile ; attendant qu'elle cesse la chose et revienne à un semblant de raison.

— Mon costume risque de ne pas tenir le choc, à force… marmonna-t-il, irrité.

— Lucifer ; c'est-… dit-elle en reculant, les yeux légèrement brillants. Vous êtes _là !_

Elle prononça les trois mots avec tant d'émerveillement que cela inquiéta un peu Lucifer. Il la dévisagea, fronçant les sourcils.

— Bien sûr que je suis _là,_ Docteur ! Qui croyez-vous avoir devant vous ? Le Pape ? Je ne pense pas avoir jamais été confondu avec lui, ceci dit.

— Quoi ? Non, j-je veux dire… Où étiez-vous tout ce temps ?

— C'est **la** question qui ne cesse de me tourmenter jour et nuit, soupira-t-il, agacé de l'entendre une fois de plus sans avoir la moindre réponse.

Linda parut perplexe tout à coup.

— Je ne comprends pas, dit-elle.

— Je pourrais peut-être tenter de vous éclairer si vous vouliez bien me lâcher, proposa aimablement Lucifer.

Son regard s'attarda alors à dessein sur les mains de sa thérapeute qui agrippaient toujours ses épaules.

— _Oh !_ Bien sûr, bien sûr ; pardon !

Soulagé d'être enfin libre, Lucifer lissa pour la seconde fois le tissu coûteux de sa veste et prit place sur le canapé. Linda s'assit en face de lui, joignant ses mains sur ses genoux par habitude.

— Est-ce que Chloé sait que vous êtes ici ? lui demanda-t-elle d'emblée, plus curieuse que professionnelle.

— Évidemment qu'elle le sait ! C'est à cause d'elle que je me retrouve ici.

— À cause d'elle ?

— Eh bien, elle est persuadée qu'il est encore trop tôt pour que je l'assiste à nouveau et retrouve mes kidnappeurs. Elle ne m'autorisera à la rejoindre au commissariat que si vous pensez que c'est une bonne idée ; ce qui est le cas, bien sûr. _N'est-ce-pas ?_

Linda le dévisagea en fronçant les sourcils.

— Pourquoi mon avis est-il si important pour Chloé ?

— Allez savoir ! éluda Lucifer en s'asseyant plus confortablement, son bras appuyé contre le dossier rigide du canapé.

— Je n'en sais rien ; vous seul savez, le taquina habilement sa thérapeute, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Et si vous commenciez par le début ?

Lucifer lâcha un soupir, las de devoir encore expliquer ce qui lui était arrivé sans que personne n'arrive réellement à l'aider, tant dans son enquête que dans la récupération de ses souvenirs subtilisés.

— Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt, mais si vous insistez... Le début, hm ? répéta-t-il, pensif. Après vous avoir quittée, j'avais décidé de montrer toute la vérité me concernant à Chloé.

— Vraiment ? Après tout ce temps... qu'est-ce qui vous a décidé ?

— Elle, vous, ma Mère… énuméra-t-il rapidement en joignant ses mains sur ses genoux. Les raisons étaient nombreuses, aussi nombreuses que celles qui m'empêchent de le faire aujourd'hui.

— Vous ne lui avez donc rien dit ce soir-là ? Pourquoi pas ?

— Parce que quelqu'un m'en a empêché, Docteur.

— _Quelqu'un ?_ Vous parlez de votre agresseur ? demanda alors Linda.

— Ah, vous avez donc entendu parler de mon enlèvement ? Tant mieux, cela nous fera gagner un temps considérable ! On pourrait même tout de suite passer à la partie autorisation, n—

Elle leva une main pour le faire taire.

— Attendez, Lucifer ! Pas trop vite, d'accord ? Pourquoi croire que j'ignorais tout de votre disparition ?

— Eh bien, ce n'est pas comme si c'était vraiment important, répondit Lucifer, surpris par sa question.

Par la nécessité de celle-ci, plus précisément.

Il était évident pour lui que les seules personnes au courant de son enlèvement étaient l'inspectrice et Mazikeen. Peut-être son frère, mais personne d'autre ne se soucierait vraiment d'une disparition prolongée de sa part. D'autant que l'attention de sa partenaire avait été assurément nourrie par la colère de le savoir parti festoyer ailleurs comme à son habitude sans l'avertir au préalable. Mazikeen n'était pas en reste concernant son désir égoïste de ne pas être mise de côté ; son frère ne cherchant quant à lui que des réponses concernant sa _possible_ grâce divine et le sort de leur Mère.

Tout comme la surprise d'Amenadiel, Lucifer ne comprit pas celle de Linda à cet instant précis. Tous les deux se dévisagèrent.

— Bien sûr que ça l'est, Lucifer. Je me soucie de vous, non pas seulement parce que c'est mon travail, mais parce que vous êtes mon _ami_. Tout le monde était terriblement inquiet !

Il rit.

— Oh allons, Docteur ! Ce n'est pas parce que je disparais quelques semaines qu'il faut virer au sentimentalisme ! Pourrions-nous plutôt poursuivre ? L'inspectrice m'attend au commissariat, coupa-t-il court, perturbé par son discours. Il faut que vous lui certifiiez que je vais « bien » !

Linda n'insista pas sur la question du sentimentalisme et rebondit aussitôt sur ses derniers mots.

— Pourquoi en douterait-elle ?

— Vous savez comment sont les humains en général pour en être une vous-même. Elle doute que je sois en état de supporter la « vie active » après avoir été laissé pour mort dans le désert sans le moindre souvenir des semaines précédentes ; stupide, n'est-ce-pas ?

Bien sûr que c'était stupide. Quoique que l'actuelle expression de Linda semblait plutôt pencher en faveur des lubies insensées de sa partenaire. Elle ouvrit la bouche en tripotant ses doigts.

— C'est vraiment loin d'aller « bien », Lucifer. Vous ne vous souvenez de rien ? De vraiment _rien ?_ insista-t-elle ensuite en se penchant légèrement vers lui.

— Je ne sais pas trop, admit ce dernier en laissant son regard s'égarer sur la table basse devant lui. Rien de précis.

— Dites-m'en plus. Quelle est la dernière chose dont vous vous souveniez ?

— J'appelais l'inspectrice pour la prévenir que je ne voulais plus rien lui cacher et ensuite… quelqu'un derrière moi.

— Quelqu'un que vous connaissiez ?

— Difficile à dire ; il – ou elle - m'a assommé avant que je ne puisse me retourner.

— Comment est-ce possible ? L'inspectrice était proche de vous ou...?

— Je ne crois pas, mais c'est un point qui mérite assurément d'être éclairci, Docteur. Vous pensez bien que si Chloé n'est pas en partie responsable de cette agression, le nombre de suspects est limité si pas cantonné à un chiffre premier.

— C'est-à-dire ?

— Mon **P** ère, bien sûr ! lui révéla Lucifer en secouant doucement la tête. Qui d'autre ?

Il laissa échapper une exclamation amère et regarda sa thérapeute, cherchant du regard une quelconque anomalie physique qui aurait possiblement altéré ses facultés mentales et, donc, sa capacité de déduction.

Même un enfant aurait deviné l'implication certaine de son **P** ère dans cette affaire d'enlèvement. **L** ui seul pourtant semblait capable de l'appréhender jusqu'à maintenant. Quand on voyait les réactions de son entourage, de l'inspectrice...

Et maintenant Linda rejoignait le groupe des sceptiques si pas complètement leurrés.

Cette dernière le scruta, perplexe.

— Comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sûr, Lucifer ?

— Si l'on met de côté mon lâche abandon en plein désert et l'absence de souvenirs… Il n'y a qu'un seul immonde **M** anipulateur en cet univers qui a le pouvoir de me rendre mes ailes.

— Vos ailes ?! s'étonna-t-elle.

D'un geste presque imperceptible à l'œil nu, Lucifer fit apparaître à contrecœur lesdites appendices marquées du nom de son **P** ère. Voir des ailes d'ange troublerait sans doute moins Linda que son vrai visage ; il le supposait, en tout cas. Ses longues plumes effleurèrent le dossier du fauteuil où il était assis, légèrement penché en avant pour laisser un espace suffisant à leur pleine expansion dans son dos. Plus grandes que le canapé, Lucifer n'avait pas d'autre choix que de les garder partiellement repliées afin d'éviter de casser vases et vitres présentes dans la pièce.

Bien que l'exercice fût une fois de plus agaçant, il n'était pas totalement inutile.

Même si l'inspectrice et Linda en doutaient ; Lucifer était convaincu d'aller parfaitement bien. Il sentait ses forces lui revenir depuis le départ de Chloé et la tension systématique suivant le déploiement de ses ailes était presque minime à présent. Rien qu'il ne pouvait supporter.

Sa fatigue, ses hématomes… ce n'était que détails dérisoires dans sa quête de vérité.

— _**Oh, Bon D— !**_ lâcha Linda en se levant d'un bond, sa chaise tombant à la renverse.

Notant le regard noir de son patient, elle se rattrapa in extremis ;

—… _ **Sang !**_ C'est- C'est— ! Vous avez des ailes ! Des ailes immenses et blanches, e-et— ! On dirait un cygne, déclara-t-elle très sérieusement en scrutant sans ciller ses ailes par-dessus son épaule.

— Je vous demande pardon ?! Je ne suis pas un cygne ! s'indigna aussitôt Lucifer en faisant disparaître ses ailes de ce plan.

— Elles sont vraiment très _blanches_ … murmura pensivement sa thérapeute en fixant toujours l'endroit précis où avaient disparu les appendices célestes, sans ciller une seule fois.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et claqua des doigts pour ramener Linda sur terre avec lui, agacé par cette contemplation béate d'une chose qu'il abhorrait profondément.

— Concentrez-vous, Docteur !

Elle sursauta légèrement et afficha une expression confuse quant à sa réaction.

— Bien sûr, pardon ! OK, donc… Dieu vous aurait rendu vos ailes après vous avoir kidnappé ? résuma-t-elle en remettant sa chaise en place.

— Vous oubliez ma mémoire volée, ajouta Lucifer.

— **I** l peut faire ça ?

— Évidemment qu' **I** l peut ; c'est _Dieu !_

— Mais pourquoi aurait- **I** l fait ça ? s'interrogea Linda.

— C'est une question à laquelle j'aimerais répondre. Mais je ne pourrai le faire qu'en trouvant le messager de **P** ère qui m'a pris un mois de ma vie sans ma permission et je ne le trouverai qu'en rejoignant l'inspectrice sur le terrain.

— Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit pourquoi Chloé hésitait à vous laisser faire, lui rappela-t-elle alors, toujours aussi habile à recentrer la conversation sur les points qu'il tenait tant à éviter.

— Eh bien, certaines… choses se sont produites depuis ; des choses qu'elle a interprétées comme étant une faiblesse, je suppose, abrégea-t-il promptement en évitant le regard perçant de son amie. Ce qui n'est assurément pas le cas.

— Quelles « choses » ? insista-t-elle, obstinée.

Il garda le silence, indécis.

— Je ne pourrais pas vous aider si vous gardez le silence, Lucifer.

Une seconde passa, suivie d'une autre ; avant qu'il ne se décide à conter ces étranges phénomènes apparus peu après son éveil en plein désert.

— J'ai-… j'entends des voix. Et il y a eu ce cauchemar la nuit dernière…

— Racontez-le-moi, demanda Linda avec un sourire rassurant.

Il se pencha en avant et joignit ses mains ensemble, le front plissé par la concentration.

— J'étais quelque part.

— Un lieu connu ?

— Non ; il faisait froid, très froid et-… J'ai entendu cette voix. Elle était terrifiée.

— _Elle ?_

— Oui, c'était une femme. Sa voix était déformée, mais c'était clairement une intonation féminine.

— Que disait-elle ?

Il fronça les sourcils, peinant à se remémorer des paroles criées alors dans cette obscurité qui l'avait encerclée en un instant ; un frisson d'appréhension lui griffant l'échine.

 _Lucifer ! Va-t'en !_

— De fuir.

 _Fuir_ … Mais fuir quoi ?

Profondément mal à l'aise sans en comprendre la cause, Lucifer se redressa abruptement ; s'éloignant du fauteuil et, ainsi, des questions gênantes de Linda.

— Ça ne rime à rien !

— Quoi donc ?

— Décortiquer mes songes ne m'aidera pas à retrouver la mémoire ! s'emporta-t-il, détestant ce sentiment d'impuissance qui l'étouffait peu à peu depuis son retour.

— Je crois que si. Les songes sont une porte vers notre subconscient, Lucifer. Là où sont probablement enfouis vos souvenirs. Parlez-moi de ces voix que vous entendez ; quand se manifestent-elles ?

— Je n'en sais rien. C'est-… Quand j'ai touché ma blessure à la tête, la première fois. Et aussi quand j'ai inspecté mes blessures à l'hôpital. Elles viennent et s'en vont pour le reste du temps.

— Vous voyez ? C'est un début.

— Un début ?

— Oui ; ces voix, votre cauchemar… C'est tout simplement votre subconscient qui vous parle, qui partage avec vous ces quelques bribes de souvenirs qui vous font défaut pour le moment. Vous comprenez ?

Il se retourna vers elle, s'étant arrêté près de la fenêtre pour écouter distraitement les paroles insensées de cette dernière.

— Ce n'est pas de bribes dont j'ai besoin, mais de mes souvenirs au complet, Docteur. Et vite !

— Vous ne pouvez pas forcer votre esprit à se réparer tout seul de ce traumatisme, Lucifer. Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche, affirma Linda en secouant doucement la tête. L'esprit doit être progressivement stimulé par des objets, des personnes de votre entourage, des situations qui feront peut-être jaillir d'autres souvenirs…

Stimuler ?

Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres et il se rapprocha de Linda, réfléchissant.

— Je vois… dit-il, ravi.

— Vraiment ?

— Je dois stimuler mon esprit !

— Exact, mais—

— Il faut que je trouve des situations adéquates pour retrouver la mémoire et le tour est joué ! poursuivit-il, offrant un sourire satisfait à sa thérapeute qui soupira doucement.

— …mais non. Lucifer, ce n'est pa—

— Ce n'est pas en restant à me morfondre au Lux que je retrouverai la mémoire, vous avez raison ! Il faut que j'enquête autant que possible aux côtés de l'inspectrice... Non mieux ! Mettre ma vie en danger pour effacer la marque de mon **P** ère qui restreint mon esprit !

Ébahi de ne pas avoir compris cela plus tôt, Lucifer secoua la tête, une exclamation victorieuse sortant de sa bouche. Linda semblait autant ébahie que lui par sa démarche astucieuse, figée sur son siège avec la bouche entrouverte et les yeux écarquillés. Comment ne pas l'être, après tout ?

— Simple comme diable ! plaisanta-t-il en écartant les bras, riant ensuite de sa propre stupidité.

Il se dirigea vers la porte, arrêté par le ton inquiet de Linda derrière lui.

— Où allez-vous ?

Se retournant une dernière fois vers elle, la main sur la poignée ; Lucifer stimula sa mémoire à court terme ;

— Trouver un meurtrier, bien sûr !

* * *

À suivre — **Mauvaise divinité**

— Oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu…. répétait inlassablement la légiste contre son torse.

— _« Oh mon Diable »_ serait plus approprié, fit remarquer Lucifer.

Il aperçut Daniel arriver dans leur direction, celui-ci se souciant peu de lui venir en aide et souriant devant ce triste spectacle. Arrivé au bout de sa patience, le diable prit les choses en main. Il poussa avec fermeté et de ses deux mains sur les épaules d'Ella, l'enjoignant à le laisser respirer un peu, lui et son costume. Cette dernière recula enfin à contrecœur, un sourire éclatant illuminant son visage éternellement jovial.

* * *

 **Notes d'auteure :**

Merci d'avoir lu ^^  
À dans deux semaines !


	7. Mauvaise divinité

**Notes d'auteure :**

 _Publication un petit peu plus tôt que prévu - Comme ça, je peux me concentrer sur la préparation du Nano le week-end qui vient et proposer un chapitre de plus à la soirée lecture de demain ;)_ _(les concernés se reconnaîtront)._

 _Encore merci_ **Kitten** _pour ta review sur le dernier chap :3_

* * *

 **MAUVAISE DIVINITÉ**

7

* * *

Lucifer ne niait pas aimer être le centre de l'attention partout où il allait.

Comment ne pas être hypnotisé par sa magnifique et enivrante prestance ? Les regards envieux, voire même jaloux qu'on lui adressait parfois avait toujours été son lot quotidien. Tant au Paradis – pupilles incendiaires d'un jugement hâtif au mieux – qu'en Enfer.

La Terre n'avait pas fait exception.

Il était, et ce depuis toujours, une bête curieuse aux yeux de tous ; un être qu'il fallait « goûter » pour certains et anéantir pour d'autres, chacune de ces décisions poussées par une émotion dont le mérite de son expression exacerbée n'en revenait qu'à lui seul.

Haine, envie, dégoût, rancune…

Il savait reconnaître chacune de ses émotions, tant usées par les humains que par les autres, dans leurs yeux. Une lueur vive, une dilatation de la pupille si rapide qu'elle aurait pu ne pas exister…

Un simple regard… qui en disait beaucoup.

Qui répétait toujours le même discours ; deux approches acérées qui n'égratignaient que rarement sa peau d'immortel.

Et pourtant, un discours tout à fait inédit venait à lui aujourd'hui.

Et assez incompréhensible.

S'éclaircissant la gorge, Lucifer dévisagea avec une perplexité prononcée chaque individu présent autour de lui. Toutes ces personnes qui le regardaient également de biais, de ce regard tout à fait nouveau pour lui. Celles qui continuaient à le regarder bien après qu'il les ait dépassées, marchant d'un pas soutenu dans le couloir surélevé du commissariat. Les messes basses qui s'échangeaient sur son passage, support indispensable à ce curieux regard commun à tous et à toutes.

Pour une fois, il aurait voulu ne pas être autant… _remarqué_.

Qu'avaient-ils donc tous à le fixer ainsi ? Avec cette-… Il ne savait pas ce que c'était. Pas de colère, ni même d'envie. C'était quelque chose d'autre ; une chose qui le rendait profondément mal à l'aise. Et qui restait néanmoins assez familière tout en lui échappant complètement.

Où avait-il donc déjà vu cette expression ?

Il n'aurait pas dû être surpris par son manque de mémoire ; cela tournait presque à la plaisanterie de très mauvais goût qu'il ne désirait plus goûter ni même entrevoir.

 _Lucifer… s-_

Ayant descendu la moitié des escaliers, il s'arrêta net, une personne ou deux le contournant alors en le dévisageant au passage. Il les ignora, regardant lentement derrière lui, là d'où semblait provenir cette voix. Là où il n'y avait rien d'autre que des hommes et des femmes occupés par telles ou telles tâches soporifiques apparentées aux lieux. Ses doigts se serrèrent autour de la rampe métallique, avalant par cette tension le tremblement léger qui avait saisi sa main. Il se retourna et prit une profonde inspiration, descendant plus lentement qu'avant les quelques marches qui le séparaient de l'inspectrice.

Il n'y avait rien ; rien dont il ne devait se soucier.

D'autres regards convergèrent dans sa direction, d'autres messes basses également. Faisant mine de ne rien remarquer, Lucifer dirigea son propre regard vers le bureau de Chloé, cette dernière s'y dérobant par son absence. À peine étonné, il s'approcha du bureau effleurant de ses doigts le siège de la jeune femme.

 _« — Je devrais avoir mon propre bureau._

— _Ça n'arrivera pas._

— _Juste à côté du vôtre, ce serait l'idéal._

— _Définitivement pas. »_

Un sourire prit instinctivement possession de ses lèvres tandis qu'il passait sa main sur le dossier du siège, perdu dans ses pensées.

Un mois.

Il aurait pourtant cru que cette conversation avait eu lieu hier, une semaine au maximum. Le bureau était inchangé ; toujours cette même photo de l'inspectrice avec Béatrice, enlacées et se donnant une profusion de baisers dont Lucifer répugnait à imaginer la sensation sur son propre visage. Il s'amusa avec le pendule de Newton, observant les billes métalliques s'entrechoquer à intervalles réguliers. Son regard fut néanmoins rapidement attiré par le journal du jour et sa première de couverture.

 **« Multiplication des aurores boréales ; faut-il s'inquiéter ? »**

Intrigué, il s'empara du journal et avait à peine lu quelques mots lorsqu'il entendit la voix d'Ella dans son dos.

— C'est le moment de faire chauffer tes méninges, Chloé ! On a—

— Qu'avons-nous donc, Miss Lopez ? s'enquit aimablement Lucifer en se retournant, la main sur le journal.

Occupée à ranger du matériel dans sa sacoche, Ella lâcha brutalement celle-ci sur le sol entre eux ; recevant un regard interloqué de la part de Lucifer. Et une fois encore, il ne fallut pas plus d'un millième de seconde avant que ce dernier ne se retrouve emprisonné dans une énième étreinte. Ella le serra dans ses bras avec toute la force dont elle semblait capable, rendant l'exercice plus détestable qu'il n'aurait pensé. Il tapota maladroitement son épaule, regardant partout autour de lui ; l'inspectrice pourrait sans doute l'aider à écarter la jeune légiste de sa personne.

Toujours aucuns signes d'elle, malheureusement.

— Oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu…. répétait inlassablement la légiste contre son torse.

— _« Oh mon Diable »_ serait plus approprié, fit remarquer Lucifer.

Il aperçut Daniel arriver dans leur direction, celui-ci se souciant peu de lui venir en aide et souriant devant ce triste spectacle. Arrivé au bout de sa patience, le Diable prit les choses en main. Il poussa avec fermeté et de ses deux mains sur les épaules d'Ella, l'enjoignant à le laisser respirer un peu, lui et son costume. Cette dernière recula enfin à contrecœur, un sourire éclatant illuminant son visage éternellement jovial.

— Oh. Mon. Dieu !

Lucifer poussa un soupir d'agacement et leva les yeux au ciel.

— Vous n'écoutez pas, Miss Lopez ! Vous invoquez clairement la mauvaise divinité ici. Daniel, salua-t-il sommairement celui-ci.

— Hey, Lucifer. Je ne savais pas que vous veniez ; Chloé m'a dit que vous vous reposiez chez vous.

— Eh bien, j—

— Oh mon Dieu, _vous êtes de retour !_ s'exclama Ella, les interrompant tous les deux. On était tellement inquiet pour vous !

— C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, en effet, déclara Lucifer en envisageant la possibilité de mettre le siège entre eux deux et ainsi éviter une autre attaque physique. Et comme vous pouvez le constater, cette inquiétude était absolument inutile ; _je vais très bien._

Combien de fois allait-il donc devoir répéter ces quatre mots ?

Une dizaine de fois ? Une centaine ?

Peut-être que s'il les prononçait lentement et dans une autre langue-…

— Lucifer ?

Il se retourna et offrit un sourire éclatant à Chloé.

— Pile à l'heure, Inspectrice ! Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous, cela dit, la félicita-t-il.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

— Eh bien, je viens vous assister, comme tout bon partenaire, expliqua-t-il bien que cette évidence lui parût limpide. Ella était en train de vous exhorter à faire chauffer vos ravissantes méninges pour— Pour quoi donc, Miss Lopez ? Je crains que cette information soit restée coincée dans votre gorge ; entre vos prières marmonnées contre ma chemise et vos exclamations sanctificatrices.

La jeune légiste, encore émerveillée par la présence de Lucifer devant elle, cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de se ressaisir.

— _Ow !_ Oui, oui ; quelle tête en l'air, hein ?

Étant donné ses précédentes acclamations divines, Lucifer pouvait difficilement la contredire sur ce point. Elle rangea son appareil photo dans sa sacoche, vérifiant au préalable son état après une chute aussi brusque.

— Ehm... Le laboratoire expérimental Biatox semble avoir eu un léger incident qui s'est soldé par la mort d'un de leurs employés. Âmes sensibles s'abstenir ! Enfin, c'est ce que j'ai entendu. Tout le monde nous attend là-bas, alors—

— Magnifique ! approuva Lucifer. Exactement ce dont j'avais besoin ! Et où— ?

— Lucifer.

Ce dernier se tourna à nouveau vers Chloé qui adressa un regard bien particulier à Daniel, sur quoi celui-ci hocha imperceptiblement la tête et s'éclaircit la gorge.

— Ella ? Et si je te donnais un coup de main avec tes affaires, hein ? On partira beaucoup plus vite, comme ça.

Ella scruta tour à tour les deux inspecteurs et le Diable, d'abord perplexe. Elle parut ensuite comprendre quelque chose qui échappait pourtant aux sens affûtés de Lucifer, celui-ci la dévisageant tout en s'inquiétant plus que de raison pour sa santé mentale. Après tout, invoquer aussi fébrilement le nom de son **P** ère était forcément mauvais pour la santé, à tous les niveaux.

— Oh, bien sûr ! s'exclama-t-elle, l'intonation ravie étant étrangement surjouée - même pour elle. Merci beaucoup, Dan ; tu me sauves la vie !

Sur ces mots, ils s'éclipsèrent ensemble vers le laboratoire de la légiste, laissant les deux partenaires seule à seul.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, Lucifer ? demanda de but en blanc Chloé en s'approchant de son bureau.

Elle posa ses dossiers sur celui-ci et rangea le journal dans son tout dernier tiroir du bas, beaucoup moins intéressée par les nouvelles fraîches du jour que par la présence logique du Diable en ces lieux.

— Êtes-vous certaine de ne pas souffrir d'amnésie vous aussi, Inspectrice ? Ne vous rappelez-vous pas notre accord de ce matin ?

— Si, je m'en souviens. Vous deviez parler à votre thérapeute.

— Et je l'ai fait, confirma Lucifer avec un sourire satisfait. Ce fut très instructif !

— Et elle est d'accord pour que vous reveniez m'assister aussi vite ? demanda cependant l'inspectrice, se sentant de toute évidence très peu concernée par ce qu'il avait pu apprendre de sensiblement intéressant durant ce court entretien.

— Absolument, Inspectrice. Déçue de ne pas avoir eu gain de cause ? Vous ne pouvez davantage nier l'absurdité de votre approche à mon égard ! Je vais parfaitement **bien**.

Cette dernière affirmation ne la convainquait guère, Lucifer le voyait bien dans son regard ; ce regard systématiquement circonspect depuis qu'il avait ouvert les yeux dans cet hôpital de cambrousse. Elle devait pourtant savoir qu'il disait vrai, que Linda disait vrai et pouvait, à défaut de lui-même, être une source de confiance valable. À quoi bon mentir sur ce point ? Lucifer ne le faisait jamais et Linda n'avait absolument rien à y gagner, si ce n'est quelques représailles bien senties de la part de Chloé.

Il allait bien.

Était-ce si difficile que cela à accepter ?

Qu'attendait-elle donc de lui ? Qu'il se recroqueville en position fœtale sur le sol et geigne comme un bébé ?

Allons ! Il était le _Diable !_

— OK, c'est d'accord, abdiqua finalement l'inspectrice, ce qui lui valut un sourire ravi de la part de Lucifer. Vous pouvez rester. Prenez un siège et restez un gentil petit diable pendant que je vais sur la scène de crime. Et si je vous vois encore mélanger mes dossiers à mon insu, vous irez tout sauf _«_ _bien_ _»_ cette fois-ci, Lucifer.

— Rester ici ? répéta-t-il, confus. Pourquoi ?

— C'était notre accord, vous vous souvenez ? Vous restez en simple observateur, comme convenu.

— Et que vais-je observer ? Votre plante verte ?

Chloé posa ses deux mains sur le bureau, passablement agacée. Un bruyant soupir franchit ses lèvres.

— Je n'ai pas le temps de discuter avec vous, Lucifer. J'ai du travail.

— Et je serais ravi de vous y aider, en tant que simple observateur. Écoutez, il est impératif que je vous accompagne sur cette enquête...

— Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ?

— Pour retrouver la mémoire, bien sûr. Essayez de suivre un peu, Inspectrice ; c'est pourtant simple !

Elle lui adressa un regard torve.

— J'ai arrêté d'essayer cinq secondes après vous avoir rencontré, mais passons... Quel est le rapport avec votre mémoire ?

— Selon Linda, participer pleinement aux enquêtes en cours pourrait stimuler ma mémoire. En vous accompagnant, je retrouverai ces satanés souvenirs qui m'échappent constamment et je pourrai enfin m'occuper de mes kidnappeurs... Quant à vous, vous trouverez les coupables beaucoup plus vite avec mon aide, comme toujours. C'est gagnant-gagnant !

Chloé le scruta avec consternation, secouant doucement la tête. Ils entendirent tous deux un bruit indistinct et se retournèrent de concert vers l'entrée du laboratoire, juste à temps pour apercevoir le visage de Daniel et d'Ella disparaître précipitamment derrière la porte. Se retournant vers son partenaire, la jeune femme chercha ses mots. Sans doute parce qu'elle savait ne pas pouvoir réfuter l'immense sagesse qui ressortait de sa précédente explication.

— Lucifer, je ne pense pas que ça soit aussi simple.

— Bien sûr que si, la contredit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Je viens de vous le dire. Je peux répéter si v—

— Ce ne sera pas utile.

Lucifer ne comprenait décidément pas cette obstination à vouloir le maintenir à l'écart.

— Pourquoi interférer contre cette demande ? Il n'y a aucun mal à ce que je—

— Si, il y en a, le coupa l'inspectrice sur un ton ferme, mais nettement plus doux. Précipiter les choses ainsi... Ça risque de faire plus de mal que de bien, croyez-moi.

Elle baissa la tête en soupirant, contournant ensuite son bureau pour qu'ils se retrouvent tous les deux face à face. Elle tritura ses doigts, évitant de le regarder directement dans les yeux avant que ses prochains mots ne sortent enfin de sa bouche.

— Écoutez, je comprends, d'accord ? Vous voulez découvrir ce qui vous est arrivé à tout prix et je peux comprendre ça, mais-...

Elle fit une pause, baissant à nouveau les yeux pour éviter ceux de Lucifer dans lesquels se lisait une profonde perplexité.

— ...Mais vous devriez me faire confiance pour trouver ces hommes.

— C'est le cas, Inspectrice.

C'était la vérité.

Elle releva la tête, le regardant en pinçant les lèvres.

— Alors laissez-moi faire, l'enjoignit-t-elle. Restez à l'écart. Pour le moment.

Lucifer poussa un léger soupir, sachant déjà ne pas pouvoir donner une réponse positive à sa requête.

Cette affaire n'avait rien à voir avec un quelconque rapport de confiance. Et tout à voir avec la partie majoritairement surnaturelle de son existence, il en était convaincu si pas quasiment certain. Retrouver la mémoire n'avait rien d'un choix, mais tout d'une obligation. Une nécessité pressante qui ne requérait pas l'assentiment de sa partenaire.

— Si nos places se trouvaient inversées... resteriez-vous en retrait, Inspectrice ?

Elle réfléchit un bref instant, admettant finalement avec un léger sourire ;

— Sûrement pas. Non.

Lucifer lui rendit son sourire, ravi par sa réponse. Rassuré qu'elle comprenne sa démarche, qu'elle l'accepte. Chloé rassembla ses affaires et s'empara de son blazer blanc posé sur le coin de son bureau.

— Allons-y, _partenaire._

— Après vous, Inspectrice, dit Lucifer en lui cédant le passage, chevaleresque. _**Miss Lopez ? Daniel ?**_ Arrêtez l'espionnage ; nous avons un meurtrier à attraper et ma mémoire à retrouver ! Allons ! les héla-t-il avant de suivre la jeune femme.

Cela sonnait presque comme un dicton, non ?

 _À tueur incarcéré, mémoire retrouvée._

* * *

À suivre **— Exsanguination orgiaque**

Elle s'arrêta brusquement, Lucifer la devançant de quelques pas avant de se rendre compte de son immobilité. Il se retourna vers elle, perplexe.

— Inspectrice ?

— Vous savez que vous pouvez me parler, n'est-ce-pas ? lui demanda-t-elle de but en blanc.

— Je le sais. N'est-ce pas déjà ce que nous faisons ?

Elle se rapprocha de lui, tous deux étant à présent face à face tous deux scrutant le visage de l'autre pour deux raisons bien distinctes. Celle de Lucifer étant une sincère inquiétude envers Chloé. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui lui prenait. Elle ne disait pas un seul mot tout le long du chemin, lui mentait ensuite et maintenant…

* * *

 **Notes d'auteure :**

Donc voilà,

Prochain chapitre dans deux semaines. En attendant, je serai occupée avec le Camp de Juillet du NanoWrimo pour avancer et terminer **Hell Sweet Hell.**

Je vous souhaite de réussir tous les examens/soutenances/projets/... et/ou de bonnes vacances à toutes celles et ceux (chanceux !) qui partent se la dorer au soleil ^^

Laissez une petite review avant de vous remettre de la crème solaire X)


	8. Exsanguination orgiaque

**Notes d'auteure :**

 _Et voici le chapitre huit ; ambiance investigation. J'ai fait au mieux pour que ça ressemble à ce qu'on aime tant dans la série._

 _Merci_ **EmilieKalin** _pour ta re-re-correction, tu es la meilleure !_

 _Et encore merci à vous tous (-tes) lecteurs (-trices) pour vos dernières reviews._

 _Conseil musique :_

Don't stop the Devil - Dead Posey

* * *

 **EXSANGUINATION ORGIAQUE**

8

* * *

— Est-ce que tout va bien, Inspectrice ?

Lucifer releva la banderole jaune jusqu'à hauteur de son épaule et lui céda galamment le passage. Passant à son tour sous les délimitations criardes du LAPD, il salua d'un hochement de tête les nombreux agents de police actuellement présents sur la scène de crime. Chloé gravit les quelques marches menant à l'entrée du laboratoire, le diable sur ses talons, et posa sa main sur la poignée.

— Bien sûr, pourquoi ?

— Vous êtes très silencieuse depuis que nous avons quitté le commissariat, fit-il remarquer, en lui tenant la porte.

— Et c'est mal ?

— Ça ne vous ressemble pas.

— Tout va bien, Lucifer.

Il fit une pause sur le pas de la porte, autant certain que surpris de déceler une once de mensonge dans ces quelques mots.

Elle nota son immobilité soudaine et se retourna, arquant un sourcil.

— Lucifer.

— Mmh ?

— Vous venez ou vous préférez garder la porte ?

Il se ressaisit et lâcha enfin la poignée de celle-ci, s'empressant à sa suite.

— Bien sûr. Ouvrez la marche, Inspectrice.

Ils traversèrent un long couloir, rencontrant quelques agents et laborantins secoués sur leur passage. L'un des officiers indiqua le bout du couloir aux deux partenaires sans plus de commentaire, Chloé le remerciant d'un hochement de tête avant de continuer sa route, toujours aussi silencieuse. Son partenaire nia toute autre personne alentour, rien n'avait plus d'importance que l'inspectrice et ce mensonge.

— Vous êtes sûre que tout va bien ? insista Lucifer, le front plissé.

— Hmmm, marmonna-t-elle pour toute réponse, les yeux rivés droit devant elle. C'est juste qu-... Rien, rien du tout.

— Très bien.

Elle s'arrêta brusquement, Lucifer la devançant de quelques pas avant de s'arrêter également. Il se retourna vers elle, perplexe.

— Inspectrice ?

— Vous savez que vous pouvez me parler, n'est-ce-pas ? lui demanda-t-elle de but en blanc.

— Je le sais. N'est-ce pas déjà ce que nous faisons ?

Elle se rapprocha de lui, tous deux étant dorénavant face à face ; tous deux scrutant le visage de l'autre pour deux raisons bien distinctes, celle de Lucifer étant une sincère inquiétude envers Chloé. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui lui prenait. Elle ne disait pas un seul mot tout le long du chemin, lui mentait ensuite et maintenant…

Même s'il désirait démêler le vrai du faux dans ce « silence mensonger », il leur fallait couper court à cet interlude social.

Il était urgent pour lui de retrouver la mémoire. Nul doute que ses souvenirs ne se cachaient pas dans ce couloir sombre puant le désinfectant.

— Que vous pouvez _tout_ me dire ? dit alors l'inspectrice.

 _ **« Je veux tout vous dire. »**_

 _Oh._

Maintenant, il comprenait.

Lucifer ne pouvait se soustraire à son regard, incapable de répondre.

Il le voulait.

Il l'avait voulu.

Mais les choses avaient changé.

Il ne _pouvait_ pas.

— Je—, murmura-t-il, happé par son regard, par sa demande.

— _Hey !_ Par ici le duo de choc !

Ils se retournèrent de concert, repérant Ella au bout du couloir, appareil photo en main, en train de leur faire de grands signes. Même sans cela, il aurait été extrêmement difficile de ne pas la remarquer. Lucifer lâcha un léger soupir de soulagement et offrit un sourire crispé à sa partenaire, celle-ci le dépassant une fois de plus sans un mot.

— Nom de—… jura Chloé en se figeant sur le pas de la porte.

— Je sais, dit à son tour la jeune légiste en secouant la tête. Dieu n'était certainement pas dans cette pièce, sinon notre ami ne serait pas dans un tel état.

Lucifer crût utile de la corriger.

— Mon **P** ère n'est dans aucune pièce en particulier, Miss Lopez. **I** l est partout et nulle part à la fois ; plus _« nulle part »_ que partout, si vous voulez mon avis… Oh, _Bon sang !_

L'inspectrice ayant rejoint Daniel à l'autre bout de la pièce, Lucifer avait à présent une vue dégagée sur le corps et l'ensemble du laboratoire. Le carnage qui s'y était produit dénotait une approche très picturale du meurtre en lui-même. Une œuvre si étendue dans l'espace et si approfondie dans sa technique qu'il n'aurait su dire où regarder en premier sans risquer de dénigrer un élément équitablement important. Le sang sur les murs ? Ou bien ce corps délesté de sa chair, suant sang et viscères sur le sol ?

— Quelqu'un a été occupé…

Tant de détails d'une cruauté remarquable. En d'autres temps et en d'autres lieux, Lucifer en aurait félicité l'instigateur. De quoi rendre jalouse Mazikeen, vraiment.

— Lucifer.

Il tourna la tête, Chloé lui faisant signe.

— Approchez, Monsieur l'observateur.

— Monsieur « Morningstar », lui rappela-t-il en enjambant une rigole sanguinolente qui partait du corps pour finir à ses pieds. Ne devriez-vous pas consulter un spécialiste pour cette mémoire vacillante, Inspectrice ?

Oublier son nom… S'en devenait problématique.

Chloé plissa les yeux.

— C'est marrant… J'allais vous proposer la même chose.

— Merci mais la nature de mon problème est bien plus complexe que vos faiblesses humaines.

— Ah oui ?

— Je suis le Diable, Inspectrice ; ce qui m'arrive n'est _jamais_ anodin.

Elle hocha la tête sans le quitter des yeux.

— Bien sûr. Où avais-je donc la tête ?

— C'est bien ce que je me demande.

Pinçant brièvement les lèvres, Chloé se tourna alors vers Daniel qui était agenouillé près de la victime, autant que le sang étendu un peu partout dans la pièce le lui permettait.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on a, Dan ?

— Un grand malade en liberté, voilà ce qu'on a, répondit ce dernier, les yeux rivés sur la dépouille dépossédée de toute identité épidermique.

Ella prit une ou deux photos, abaissant ensuite son appareil avec une expression peinée.

— Le pauvre homme… Il n'a même pas eu le temps de se défendre.

— C'est donc un homme ? demanda Chloé en se penchant vers le corps, fronçant les sourcils. Comment tu le sais ?

— Les femmes ont un bassin large ; celui-ci est bien plus étroit. Et situé plus bas, aussi. Je dirais…

Ella réfléchit un moment, prenant un nouveau cliché après s'être rapprochée de Lucifer ;

— Peut-être un homme de vingt… vingt-cinq ans ?

La jeune légiste soupira, vraisemblablement navrée du sort de cet individu et se signa brièvement.

— _Dieu puisse t'accueillir dans Son Royaume, l'ami._ *

Ce fut au tour de Lucifer de soupirer ; un souffle d'air néanmoins porté par un ressenti bien différent.

— Dieu n'accueille personne, Miss Lopez ; cette charge est généralement dévolue à l'un de mes frères. Une chance que l'âme ne soit pas apparentée à l'état de son enveloppe physique ; un mouton tondu de près dénoterait incontestablement dans le troupeau docile de mon **P** aternel. S'il est bien destiné au Paradis, bien sûr…

Tous le dévisagèrent.

— Quoi ?

— Mec… Vous arrivez à rester dans le rôle n'importe où, n'importe quand ! s'extasia alors Ella.

— Qu— ? _Oh pour l'amour d— !_ pesta Lucifer en retour. Je ne joue pas un rôle, Miss Lopez ! Quel intérêt aurais-je à interpréter la stricte vérité, hm ?

Ses paroles n'eurent pas l'effet escompté, à en juger par l'admiration persistante sur les traits de la jeune femme. Ella se permit de taper brièvement du poing son épaule en signe d'une complicité toute erronée.

— Quel talent !

— _Ugh…_ Inspectrice, seriez-vous assez aimable pour expliquer à Miss Lopez ici présente que je **suis** le Diable ?

Mais cette dernière n'en fit rien, toute son attention tournée ailleurs que vers son partenaire.

— Qui travaillait dans cette section du laboratoire ? demanda-t-elle en sortant une paire de gants de la poche de sa veste.

Lucifer grogna sa frustration et leva les yeux au ciel, abandonnant la jeune légiste à son expression béate pour se rapprocher des deux inspecteurs. Entre l'ignorance et les congratulations insensées pour sa prétendue mythomanie, autant choisir l'ignorance. Il tendit la main vers le corps, retenu de justesse par la poigne ferme de l'inspectrice qui le fusilla du regard en écartant sa main innocente. Il l'interrogea du regard, Chloé levant elle aussi les yeux au ciel.

— Seulement trois personnes, répondit Daniel en consultant ses notes. Un homme et deux femmes. Elles sont venues un peu plus tard aujourd'hui… pour tomber là-dessus. On a probablement affaire à leur collègue, Chris Barton ; vingt-huit ans, responsable de la banque de sang.

— Banque de sang ? répéta Chloé.

— C'est ça. Biatox est une firme spécialisée dans la recherche médicale. Celle d'un remède efficace à long terme contre la leucémie, notamment. Chris gérait la collecte de sang auprès des donateurs et autres volontaires ainsi que leur transport vers les autres sections du laboratoire.

— On pourra difficilement relier son identité à un quelconque signe distinctif… réfléchit tout haut l'inspectrice. On va avoir besoin de son dossier dentaire ou d'une recherche ADN, faute de mieux.

— Je suis dessus ! intervint Ella.

Lucifer s'éloigna du trio, regardant çà et là le matériel de laboratoire avec une impatience palpable dans chacun de ses gestes. Il observa les tubes à essai éparpillés par dizaines sur les tables, certains brisés et maculés de sang séché qu'il aurait été difficile de définir comme celui de leur victime ou d'un généreux donateur.

— Des signes d'effraction ? poursuivit l'inspectrice dans son dos.

— Une fenêtre brisée dans la pièce d'à côté. L'équipe scientifique a trouvé des traces de sang sur quelques bouts du verre ; on pourra peut-être en tirer quelque chose…

— Tu as pu estimer l'heure du décès, Ella ?

— C'est difficile à dire vu l'état du corps, mais à en juger par le stade de coagulation… Il y a deux heures ?

 _« Allez… Allez… Montrez-vous. »_ trépigna Lucifer en faisant le tour du bureau.

Toujours rien.

S'y prenait-il mal ?

Il repassa volontairement devant les tubes à essai ravagés, lentement ; s'attirant les regards interrogateurs des autres personnes présentes dans la pièce. Chloé toussota et repris ;

— Quand le corps a-t-il été découvert ?

— Vers onze heures ce matin, dit Daniel après un énième coup d'œil vers son recueil d'informations tant barbantes qu'inutiles aux oreilles de Lucifer.

— Une heure à peine avant que ses collègues n'arrivent… murmura pensivement Chloé. Qui peut faire quelque chose d'aussi atroce en si peu de temps ?

— Personne de ce monde, Inspectrice. Croyez-moi sur parole.

Lucifer se retourna vers elle, guère étonné de voir sur son visage ce froncement particulier synonyme d'agacement contrôlé. Au mieux. Il crut donc préférable d'étayer ses propos.

— Enlever la peau d'un homme est plus simple qu'on ne le pense. C'est même un jeu d'enfant si l'on dispose des outils appropriés. Mais je ne pense pas qu'une goule soit spécialement sortie de l'Enfer pour écorcher ce pauvre homme… Personne ne peut en sortir, en fait.

— Sauf vous, dit alors Chloé.

Il lui offrit un sourire charmeur.

— Je suis le Diable. Ce statut offre quelques avantages, Inspectrice.

Elle ne put retenir un sourire, mais détourna bien vite le regard. Régner sur l'Enfer n'était pas qu'un désavantage, il est vrai ; mais – tout roi qu'il put être - Lucifer demeurait malgré tout démuni, dépossédé du seul avantage qui lui importait.

De plus en plus frustré, il partit vers le fond de la pièce, écoutant d'une oreille distraite les quelques mots échangés par la suite entre cette dernière et l'inspecteur « Crétin », son regard attiré par la porte vitrée renforcée menant à la seconde partie du laboratoire.

— Tu es _sûre_ qu'il est en état de t'assister ? chuchota Daniel, cet éternelle inquiétude entourant étroitement chacune de ses paroles.

— Je—

— Je n'assiste pas ; j'observe, mon cher Daniel, répondit Lucifer à sa place.

— Et vos observations glauques sont tout à fait normales, rétorqua ce dernier.

— Étant un être surnaturel immortel, ma normalité ne sera jamais la vôtre.

Maintenant posté devant la porte, Lucifer se figea un instant. Il ressentit une drôle de sensation et scruta plus longuement la porte close, le verrou de sécurité et les quelques traces sanguinolentes sur la poignée en métal dont personne ne semblait avoir encore pris connaissance, tous trop occupés qu'ils étaient à se soucier de sa santé mentale.

— Une idée de ce qui se cache derrière cette porte, Inspectrice ? demanda-t-il sans se retourner.

Ella fut la plus rapide pour répondre.

— Oh, c'est la réserve de sang, mais c'est verrouillé. Il faut une carte d'accès pour l'ouvrir.

— On ne peut pas demander celles des autres personnes qui travaillaient ici ? s'enquit Chloé.

Harcelé par cette sensation, Lucifer approcha sa main du verrou.

— Inutile, déclara Daniel. La seule carte qui peut ouvrir cette porte était sous la responsabilité de Chris et—

— Laisse-moi deviner ; aucune trace de la carte depuis ce matin ?

— Ouais.

— Super... Lucifer ! Le héla Chloé. Ne touch—

Ce dernier ouvrit la porte d'un simple toucher, l'air frais enfermé à l'intérieur s'échappant aussitôt de l'ouverture. Chloé s'approcha de lui, regardant la porte puis son partenaire.

— Comment v— ?

— Vous n'avez pas entendu la partie « être surnaturel », Inspectrice ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer, se mordant la lèvre. Puis elle répéta avec cette autorité qui dominait systématiquement son agacement ;

— Juste-… Ne touchez à rien sans gants, d'accord ? « Simple observateur », hm ?

Il consentit à sa requête avec un sourire crispé et laissa sa partenaire ouvrir la porte de quelques centimètres supplémentaires. Bien que strictement observateur, Lucifer ne put retenir une exclamation impressionnée une fois que la porte fut grande ouverte devant eux.

— Eh bien, Eh bien ! Il semblerait que l'exsanguination orgiaque ne se soit pas arrêtée à notre homme !

Il contempla longuement les dizaines – même plus que cela - de poches de sang éparpillées sur le sol, éventrées pour la plupart ; le plastique malmené et encore maculé de son contenu écarlate étant le seul survivant de cette orgie aux penchants surprenants. Du sang… encore du sang ; partout où il posait son regard. Sur les murs, les armoires réfrigérées qui tenaient encore miraculeusement debout quand les autres avaient tout bonnement été jetées à terre, nouvelles victimes moindrement regrettables d'un crime qui ne le laissait pas indifférent.

 _Rouge._

— _Je vais l—… nir !_

 _Une explosion. Juste au-dessus de sa tête._

— _LUCIFER !_

— …-ui volerait une telle quantité de sang ?

— Un vampire, peut-être ? plaisanta Ella.

La voix de la jeune légiste, portée par l'enthousiasme qu'une telle créature puisse exister, lui parvint d'assez près ; juste à côté de lui. Lucifer tressaillit, si légèrement qu'aucune des personnes présentes ne le remarqua.

Il s'éclaircit la voix.

— Les vampires sont plus soigneux que cela, Miss Lopez.

Cette dernière rebondit aussitôt sur ses propos sans que Lucifer n'entende réellement sa réponse, toujours lié à cet égarement soudain.

Était-ce... un souvenir ?

Ce fut si bref… Si vague. Rien dont il ne puisse certifier la véracité, ni y trouver une quelconque utilité. Juste cette impuissance qui poursuivait son chemin sans qu'il ne soit capable de la contrer.

— Hey, Lucifer.

Il se tourna au contact de la peau de l'inspectrice contre la sienne, baissant les yeux sur leurs mains enlacées. Il regarda ensuite derrière lui, surpris de se découvrir seuls dans la pièce.

— Vous venez ? lui demanda-t-elle.

— Venir ? Où donc ?

— Daniel est allé récupérer les images de vidéosurveillance. On les regardera au poste.

Il hocha machinalement la tête, toujours perturbé par son moment d'absence.

— Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Leur regard se croisèrent pour la seconde fois et il se força à sourire. Le résultat fut peu probant, un rictus crispé se dessinant sur son visage. Mal à l'aise, il relâcha prestement la main de sa partenaire.

— Rien. Rien, justement… murmura-t-il.

Il avait espéré tellement plus que cela.

— Bon… dit Chloé après l'avoir dévisagé un moment. Allons-y.

Ses yeux encore liés aux siens, Lucifer surprit une expression particulière. Connue ; mais qu'il avait tant peiné à définir dans le regard des autres. Cette expression malaisante de pitié qui n'avait pas une seule fois quittée le regard de l'inspectrice depuis son retour.

Et il la suivit sans un mot.

Sans souvenir.

* * *

À suivre – **Garder la foi**

Jusqu'alors perdu dans ses pensées, Lucifer se redressa brutalement ; totalement alerte. Un souffle glacial lui remonta l'échine, le faisait frissonner sur les draps soyeux qu'il serra instinctivement entre ses doigts. Il tourna la tête, fronçant les sourcils en constatant l'ouverture de la porte vitrée du balcon plongé dans l'obscurité - bientôt démissionnaire au profit des lueurs de l'aube.

Il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir laissé ouverte, pourtant...

Étrange.

Plissant les yeux, il crut distinguer une silhouette dont la noirceur pouvait presque rivaliser avec celle alentour.

Non, ce n'était pas son imagination.

Il y avait quelqu'un.

* * *

 **Notes d'auteure :**

Et voilà ! Verdict ?

(la réplique d'Ella avec le '*' est dite en espagnole dans le texte)

Prochaine publi dans deux semaines comme d'hab - le chapitre sera plus long que celui-ci. J'espère pouvoir vous offrir pleins de nouveaux chapitres pour **HSH** dans quelques semaines ^^ Il y en aura au moins un, en tout cas !

À la prochaine !


	9. Garder la foi

**Notes d'auteure :**

 _Désolé pour l'attente. Je sais que je poste plus tôt d'habitude, mais j'ai encore quelques soucis avec ma chienne qui ne se sent pas dans son assiette depuis hier soir. À cause de cela, je risque aussi de ne pas être très active dans les jours qui viennent, au minimum._

 _Et la chaleur caniculaire n'aide pas (en train de fondre dans son canapé)._

 _Je répondrai aux derniers reviews (incluant celles des autres fics) dès que les choses se seront calmées._

 _J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira !_

Musique pour la partie 2 du texte :

Elia Ex – Trouble (Rebel)

* * *

 **GARDER LA FOI**

9

* * *

— Chris était un homme adorable. C—Comment une chose pareille a-t-elle pu lui arriver ?

— À cause de moi. Enfin… C'est ce que j'entends le plus souvent. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi l'humanité me fait systématiquement porter la faute de ses faiblesses.

Mila Barton, sœur aînée de la victime, le dévisagea en ouvrant et refermant la bouche ; ses lèvres maquillées et perlées de larmes dont l'infinitude commençait sérieusement à lasser Lucifer. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux ; ceux-ci pratiquement desséchés par cet effluve de sentiments.

— J-Je vous demande pardon ?

Et il devait se répéter, de surcroît. Magnifique.

Lucifer sentit la main de Chloé presser sa manche droite avant qu'il ne puisse réagir à cette énième énonciation d'absurdités larmoyantes, sa partenaire donnant un regard d'avertissement.

Ah oui ; faire montre de tact avec la famille du défunt, que cela fût insensé ou non à ses yeux.

Il se redressa sur son siège, souriant aimablement à madame Barton au lieu de lui expliquer plus longuement tous les maux que la population terrestre lui attribuait bien évidemment à tort depuis des millénaires. Chloé retira sa main et se chargea du tact plus verbalisé qu'il peinait systématiquement à formuler envers qui que ce soit.

— C'est ce que nous nous efforçons de découvrir.

Un autre reniflement écœurant et il regarda de biais l'inspectrice ; cet interrogatoire ne menait à rien, elle s'en était forcément rendue compte, non ? L'ignorant royalement, cette dernière tendit une boîte de mouchoirs jetables à Mila, avec un sourire compatissant sur ses lèvres muettes de toute rationalité. Déchirant par endroits le mouchoir froissé, la parente de la victime poursuivit malgré tout ses sanglots agaçants.

— Votre frère avait-il des ennemis à son travail ? Des collègues avec qui il aurait pu avoir un différend peut-être ?

— P-Pas que je sache. En fait, nous ne parlions pas beaucoup de son travail… Nous ne nous parlions plus beaucoup depuis quelques mois.

— Il y avait une raison à cela ? demanda Chloé.

— J'ai déménagé à l'autre bout de la ville depuis que mon mari a eu une promotion à son travail, leur expliqua Mila en triturant toujours le mouchoir dans ses mains. C'est devenu plus difficile de se voir…

— Fascinant, marmonna Lucifer. Ce genre de détails va nous aider à trouver le coupable ; n'est-ce-pas, Inspectrice ?

Un autre regard d'avertissement.

Les pleurs de Madame Barton redoublèrent d'intensité, ses frêles épaules voûtées par le poids de sa peine et de sa culpabilité somme toute humaine. Elle se pencha en avant, son visage entièrement soumis au chagrin expansif de sa propriétaire leur étant caché à tous les deux sous ses boucles brunes épaisses.

— Je ne peux pas vous aider ! se mit-elle à geindre.

Elle enfouit son visage dans ses bras parcourus de soubresauts larmoyants.

—Je dev-vrais vous aider ! Je s-suis… J' _étais_ sa sœur !

Tous les mouchoirs du commissariat semblaient bien incapables d'endiguer une telle précipitation émotionnelle. Lucifer recula son siège de la table, par sécurité.

— Je dois bien admettre que votre capacité lacrymale est tout à fait impressionnante, très chère, dit-il en la dévisageant avec un tout nouvel intérêt.

Quelques minutes encore et les deux partenaires se séparaient enfin de Madame Barton ; toujours secouée, mais suffisamment calmée pour retourner seule chez elle. Sortis de la salle d'interrogatoire, tous deux regardèrent la jeune femme s'éloigner d'une démarche mal assurée vers l'escalier. Chloé referma la porte, déclarant alors ;

— On a un problème.

— J'en conviens, Inspectrice. Nous devons sérieusement revoir votre approche durant les interrogatoires, lui dit-il avec un ton navré, secouant la tête. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de perdre davantage de temps - ni même de mouchoirs - dans cette enquête ! À croire que vous ayez perdu tout professionnalisme en mon absence…

— Je parle de _vous_ , Lucifer, spécifia sa partenaire en cessant enfin de regarder la silhouette lointaine de cette pleureuse certifiée pour le regarder lui.

— Moi ? répéta-t-il, perplexe.

— Je sais que vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de… mettre les pieds dans le plat, mais ça… Cette femme vient de perdre son frère de la plus horrible des manières— !

— Pas la plus horrible, non.

— **Et** vous l'accusez implicitement de nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues ?! poursuivit Chloé, ses nouvelles paroles emplies d'un agacement dont il ne comprenait pas l'origine.

— Ce n'était pas si implicite que cela—

Elle ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase, écrasant ses propos logiques sous d'autres rappels à l'ordre.

— Vous savez que la coopération des proches est indispensable pour le bon déroulement d'une enquête !

Elle se dirigea ensuite d'un pas vif vers l'arrière du commissariat.

— Comme trouver une piste solide, Inspectrice ! répliqua Lucifer en la suivant jusqu'à son bureau. Hormis le fait que ses capacités lacrymales soient bien plus développées que la normale, cette femme n'avait rien d'autre à nous apprendre. Rien qui ne puisse m'aider… marmonna-t-il ensuite en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches.

Chloé, qui avait commencé à ajouter quelques informations inutiles à son rapport, fit une pause pour le dévisager.

— _Vous_ aider ?

Il hocha la tête.

— Je croyais retrouver la mémoire devant le corps sanguinolent de ce cher Barton, mais—

Il secoua la tête, découragé.

Quelle perte de temps...

— Et mes efforts se retrouvent tous aussi infructueux ici. Peut-être sommes-nous trop timides ? Nous devrions trouver une affaire plus « musclée » à résoudre… N'êtes-vous pas d'accord ?

Lucifer se tourna vers elle, Chloé le regardant fixement sans mot dire pendant quelques secondes. Sans doute réfléchissait-elle sérieusement à sa proposition sensée… Il crut néanmoins déceler cette lueur, ce soupçon d'inquiétude au fond de ses yeux.

Elle lui répondit enfin ;

— Vous devriez rentrer vous reposer.

— Me reposer ? Pour quoi faire, Inspectrice ?

— Les gars ! J'ai du nouveau.

Tous deux se retournèrent vers Daniel, Ella suivant à quelques pas derrière lui.

— Il était temps ! s'exclama Lucifer. Je commençais à désespérer, Daniel. De quoi s'agit-il ? Une adresse ? Un repaire de vermines à éradiquer ? L'identité du meurtrier ?

Daniel ralentit sensiblement l'allure en entendant les propositions de Lucifer qu'il accueillit d'un regard circonspect.

— Euh… dit-il, en tapotant distraitement ses doigts sur la couverture du dossier qu'il avait en main. Pas vraiment. L'équipe scientifique a communiqué de nouveaux éléments concernant la scène de crime et—

— Et c'est trop _trop_ bizarre ! l'interrompit Ella en sortant une photographie du dossier. Vous vous rappelez les poches de sang éventrées dans l'arrière-salle ?

Elle posa la photographie sur le coin du bureau de l'inspectrice qui la prit aussitôt, Lucifer se penchant de côté pour la regarder également tout en écoutant le compte-rendu étrangement enthousiaste de la jeune légiste.

— On a d'abord cru à du vandalisme ; mais… j'ai cherché un peu plus loin et j'ai trouvé des résidus de salive sur chacune des poches détruites.

— De la salive ? répéta Chloé, les sourcils froncés.

— Je vous l'avais dit ! Un vampire ! s'exclama Ella en se redressant.

Elle tendit son poing fermé vers Lucifer. Ce dernier resta impassible à cette démonstration manuelle.

— Je croyais vous avoir déjà expliqué en quoi c'était impossible, Miss Lopez, déclara-t-il

— Quelqu'un aurait _consommé_ ce sang ? poursuivit Chloé sans se soucier de l'absurdité qui entourait l'hypothèse de sa collègue et amie, au contraire de son partenaire. Combien de— ?

— Trente litres, répondit Daniel. D'après les fichiers. Mais ce n'est pas tout.

L'inspectrice reposa la photo sur son bureau.

— Quoi d'autre ?

— Comme on le soupçonnait, chaque membre du personnel scientifique possède un badge électronique pour des questions de sécurité biologique. Celui de Barton est bel et bien porté manquant ; ils ont vérifié trois fois pour être sûrs. Rien chez lui, non plus.

— C'est probablement notre homme qui l'a.

— Fine déduction, Inspectrice, la félicita Lucifer en lui offrant un sourire. Mais cela ne nous dit toujours pas de qui il s'agit.

— C'est là que j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle, intervint Daniel. Je commence par laquelle ? poursuivit-il, souriant à son tour.

Lucifer le dévisagea en secouant légèrement la tête, une expression perplexe sur le visage.

— Est-ce un jeu ?

Sa question eut tôt fait de refroidir les ardeurs de l'inspecteur « Crétin » qui s'éclaircit la gorge et reprit sur une note plus sérieuse.

— Les badges sont pourvus d'une puce d'identification. Chaque activation est directement transmise au siège central qui contrôle la bonne validité des accès et identifie le lieu précis d'activation. Ce qui veut dire que si jamais notre suspect utilise le badge…

— On pourra remonter jusqu'à lui, conclut Chloé.

Daniel hocha la tête.

— Ça c'est la bonne nouvelle.

— Et la mauvaise ? demanda-t-elle.

— Il nous faut l'accord de la firme pour avoir accès à ces informations confidentielles et les responsables refusent catégoriquement.

Lucifer se redressa, adressant un regard entendu à l'inspectrice avant de proposer ses services ;

— Je peux sûrement changer cela !

— Non.

— Mais, Inspectrice—

— Simple observateur, vous vous rappelez ? le coupa-t-elle en se levant. C'était notre marché. Je vais aller voir le procureur pour qu'il nous délivre un mandat ; avec de la chance, on pourra avoir accès au réseau informatique de Biatox d'ici quelques jours.

Lucifer la regarda rassembler ses affaires.

— Mais-… Je n'ai rien à observer ici sans vous !

— Voilà pourquoi vous devriez rentrer au Lux vous reposer un peu, répondit-t-elle. Je vous appelle dès qu'il y a du nouveau.

— Inspectrice— !

Cette dernière s'éloignait déjà en compagnie de Daniel ; ne lui laissant guère le choix. Il leva les bras au ciel, abasourdi par son comportement. Il lui avait pourtant expliqué plusieurs fois de quoi il retournait ; n'avait-elle pas envie qu'il retrouve la mémoire ? En quoi rentrer chez lui allait l'aider en ce sens ? C'était—

— Elle est contente que vous soyez de retour.

Lucifer se retourna, ce dernier ayant presque oublié la présence d'Ella derrière lui.

— Vraiment ? Je pencherais davantage pour le contraire, Miss Lopez…

— Ayez confiance l'ami ! dit-elle en lui octroyant une généreuse tape sur l'épaule qu'il n'apprécia qu'à moitié.

Il tiqua lorsque la pression entre ses omoplates s'accentua.

— Ces dernières semaines ont été plutôt dures pour Chloé… Elle vous a cherché non-stop ; assise jour et nuit à son bureau pour trouver une piste et vous voilà ! Si c'est pas le Grand Big Boss qui a mis son grain de sel !

Jour et nuit ?

Lucifer observa une dernière fois la silhouette imprécise de Chloé se dirigeant hors du commissariat, approuvant les derniers mots de la légiste – synonymes inévitables d'une nouvelle sanctification divine – d'un bref hochement de tête.

— Vous ne pourriez être plus proche de la vérité, Miss Lopez.

 **-xXx-**

* * *

 _L'alcool est l'aspirine de l'âme._ *

Qui avait dit cela ?

Lucifer leva son verre à hauteur de son visage ; scrutant un moment l'ondoiement de ce spiritueux à caractère thérapeutique avant de l'avaler d'une traite. Un claquement de langue appréciateur avalé par le tumulte alentour et il posa le verre sur le comptoir ; à la suite des neuf précédents.

L'aspirine de l'âme…

Tout était probablement question de quantité, si pas de qualité.

Il fit un nouveau signe au barman qui remplit un autre verre et le posa devant son patron, et ce bien plus rapidement que celui-ci aurait pu l'espérer. Il n'y toucha pas dans un premier temps, portant ses mains à son visage en soupirant. Les yeux fermés, Lucifer massa doucement ses tempes – ses traits tirés n'étant que très discrètement révélés au reste de la clientèle par la lumière tamisée.

… _fer._

Son souffle s'accéléra, effleura ses poignets, et ses mains se figèrent à hauteur de son front. Tendu comme un arc, il attendit ; quelques secondes qui lui parurent interminables, plus que la dernière fois. Quelques instants durant lesquels le tumulte bienvenu de son club fut englouti par ce coup de poignard à l'intérieur de son crâne.

L'aspirine de l'âme.

Puis le calme revint – un calme tout relatif, certes -, porté par la musique, les cris et les pas enivrés des humains tout autour de lui. Porté loin de cette voix, loin de la douleur. Lucifer baissa les mains, en tendant lentement l'une d'elle vers son verre intact.

Jamais dix sans onze, n'est-ce-pas ?

Pas vraiment l'expression de départ, mais tout ce qui se référait à lui se passait de toute normalité ou autre conformité. Comme cet antalgique spirituel, non ?

Rien qui ne fonctionnait. Jamais.

Pas avec le Diable.

 _ **«**_ _ **L'esprit doit être progressivement stimulé par des objets, des personnes de votre entourage, des situations qui feront peut-être jaillir d'autres souvenirs…**_ _ **»**_

Rester deux longues heures sur le lieu de son enlèvement était-il considéré comme suffisant ?

Apparemment pas, pas avec ce vide persistant dans son esprit.

Était-ce toujours ainsi pour les autres ? Subir ces oublis et ne rien pouvoir y faire ? Il n'avait jamais compris ce manquement physiologique chez les hommes et femmes de ce monde. La mort, la maladie, le mal qu'on lui attribuait… avaient un certain sens. Pas le meilleur puisque son **P** ère en était l'Instigateur, mais la déficience de l'esprit...

Absurde.

D'une absurdité exponentielle le concernant.

Lui rendre ses ailes, l'abandonner dans le désert, sa mémoire envolée…

Stupide, stupide, stupide.

Tellement stupide qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas rester ainsi. N'avait-il pas suffisamment subi cette faille mortelle complètement insensée ?

Lucifer soupira, tapant distraitement ses doigts contre son verre. Quelque chose aurait dû marcher… Il était allé à la recherche de ses souvenirs, comme Linda le lui avait conseillé, et—

Rien.

Rien qu'un corps écorché, rien que la prétention absurde d'Ella qu'il s'agissait d'un vampire, rien de plus que l'éternelle précaution ancrée dans le regard de Chloé. Et un néant plus profond encore dans le parking souterrain de l'hôpital.

Cela aurait dû fonctionner.

Nuit noire. Personne pour le déranger.

Sa voiture protégée d'une toile miteuse à l'emplacement exact où il l'avait laissée ; les roues encerclées par les restes d'une banderole jaune – reste d'une inquiétude policière qui n'avait toujours pas cessé pourtant.

L'endroit idéal pour que sa mémoire lui soit enfin rendue.

Et rien.

Rien quand il le fallait, quand il l'exigeait. Seulement quand il n'y pensait pas.

Seulement des bribes obscures, son nom mâchouillé par une douleur des plus incommodante.

Pourquoi ?

Jamais cette interrogation n'aurait été plus sagement utilisée qu'en cet instant, qu'en de telles circonstances. Son **P** ère ne l'avait jamais apprécié ; sans doute parce qu' **I** l savait la réponse injuste, au contraire de la Rébellion qu'elle aurait pu entraîner. Qu'elle avait failli entraîner. Lucifer ne devait pas espérer une réponse aujourd'hui.

— Luci !

Il regarda par-dessus son épaule à l'entente de cet odieux diminutif et aperçut son frère descendre les dernières marches de l'escalier en colimaçon en compagnie de Mazikeen.

— Vous avez pris votre temps, fit remarquer Lucifer dès qu'ils le rejoignirent au bar.

— Moins d'un mois, c'est pas si mal, répliqua la démone en appuyant son dos contre le comptoir, juste à gauche de son ancien maître.

Il la fusilla du regard.

— Très drôle, Maze !

— On dirait que tes kidnappeurs t'ont aussi volé ton sens de l'humour en plus de la mémoire…

Elle s'empara de sa bière et la décapsula d'un coup de dents.

— Il n'y en a qu'un que je m'efforce de récupérer au plus vite, dit-il avant de porter son verre jusqu'à ses lèvres. Qu'avez-vous trouvé ?

— Maze a pu remonter ta trace à partir de l'autoroute soixante-deux jusqu'à un endroit en particulier dans le désert, à environ trente kilomètres. Le sable avait presque entièrement tout recouvert, mais tu as laissé des traces bien visibles de ton passage là-bas, le renseigna Amenadiel.

— Aurais-tu la bonté d'être plus précis ? Je ne suis pas d'humeur à jouer aux devinettes ce soir, maugréa Lucifer.

— Un sillon creusé sur vingt bons mètres, répondit pour lui Mazikeen. Ça avait ton odeur.

— Nous avons fait le tour de la zone, mais il n'y avait rien de plus, Luci.

— Formidable. De mieux en mieux, vraiment…

Sur ces mots, Lucifer fit un autre signe impatient en direction de son employé, le front plissé par une réflexion intense qui ne voulait pas aboutir à une véritable solution à son problème.

— Qu'a dit Linda ? s'enquit alors Amenadiel.

Son frère haussa les épaules, tournant distraitement son verre sur lui-même du bout des doigts.

— Rien qui ne soit très utile, au final. J'ai essayé son approche toute la journée, mais rien. Pas le moindre souvenir à exploiter… **P** ère a bien fait **S** on travail ; comme toujours, n'est-ce-pas admirable ?

— Écoute Luci…

Ce dernier regarda de biais le faciès tendu de son frère, pressentant une tournure déplaisante à entendre pour la suite de leur conversation. Il le toisa, se redressant avec un rictus emplit d'amertume.

— Eh bien, eh bien, eh bien ! s'exclama Lucifer. Tu redéfinis le pouvoir de la foi à toi tout seul, frérot ! Même déchu… Tu t'accroches désespérément à ta loyauté et à **S** es promesses mensongères de rédemption !

Amenadiel ne se laissa pas démonter par les propos de celui-ci, soutenant son regard.

— Je sais que tu voudrais que tout soit de **S** a faute, - encore une fois -, mais—

— _Mais ?_ Poursuis donc, Am' ; je suis tout ouïe !

— Mais rien ne prouve qu' **I** l soit en effet responsable de ce qui t'est arrivé.

Lucifer laissa échapper un rire sans joie ; dévisageant tour à tour Amenadiel et Mazikeen, cette dernière étant bien trop silencieuse dans l'élocution de cette divine absurdité.

— Rien ? _Rien ?!_ Monte donc avec moi au penthouse et je te montrerai avec plaisir la preuve dont tu as besoin pour retrouver ton bon sens, frangin !

Amenadiel secoua doucement la tête.

— **I** l t'a peut-être rendu tes ailes, Luci ; mais ça ne signifie pas que le reste soit de **S** on fait. Pourquoi agir ainsi ? Même toi tu ne peux nier que cette approche ne **L** ui ressemble pas ! affirma-t-il avec ferveur.

Le rire de Lucifer redoubla de vigueur à l'entente de ses paroles.

— Je n'aurais jamais pensé que la perte de mémoire puisse être contagieuse ! L'odeur qu'a senti Maze est bien réelle ; _**Son**_ odeur ! contre-attaqua-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

La gêne palpable dans le corps de la démone refroidit son entrain, cependant.

— Maze ?

Elle pinça les lèvres, mal à l'aise, n'osant pas regarder directement Lucifer dans les yeux tout en triturant le goulot de sa bière avec ses doigts.

— Amenadiel a peut-être raison, Lucifer.

— Excuse-moi, mais… aurais-tu l'amabilité de répéter ce que tu viens de dire ? demanda le plus calmement possible celui-ci.

Elle releva la tête, le regardant dans les yeux cette fois-ci.

— L'odeur était diffuse. Trop diffuse. Ça pourrait simplement être la tienne.

— La mienne ? Qu—?

— L'autre, spécifia la démone. À cause de tes ailes.

L'autre.

 _L'autre._

Lucifer fixa un moment Mazikeen sans parvenir à dire un seul mot, éclatant de rire subitement. Il tendit la main vers son verre et le vida d'une traite, hochant machinalement la tête ; le reste d'un sourire sur ses lèvres closes.

— Et maintenant une démone qui croit aux contes de fées… Cette soirée ne pouvait être plus exaltante !

— Lucifer—

Mais il interrompit aussitôt la démone.

— Eh bien, je ferai mieux de suivre les conseils de l'inspectrice et aller me reposer un peu. Qui sait… Vous aurez peut-être retrouvé vos esprits demain matin, hm ? Je garde la foi !

Sur cette dernière réplique assassine, le Diable s'écarta du bar, toujours sans réponse à ses questions… Pas même pour l'origine de ce dicton idiot.

L'aspirine de l'âme.

Il avait besoin d'un remède légèrement plus fort que cela.

 **-xXx-**

* * *

Presque l'aurore.

Presque à l'orée d'une nouvelle journée.

Et... rien.

Lucifer soupira en s'affalant lourdement sur son lit, encore tout habillé - sa chemise blanche à peine déboutonnée. Il fixa le plafond de sa chambre un long moment ; attendant que ce « rien _»_ se transforme en tout autre chose. Une chose capable de contrer l'absence abyssale des heures précédentes. Et des heures avant celles-ci encore.

Un jour. Presque un jour entier.

Et rien n'avait changé.

Pas de nouveaux souvenirs.

Pas de nouvelle piste.

Pas d'élément nouveau entre lui et l'inspectrice.

 **«** _ **Vous savez que vous pouvez tout me dire ?**_ _ **»**_

 **«** _ **Plus de marche arrière.**_ _ **»**_

Faire du surplace était nettement plus appréciateur, c'est certain.

Jusqu'alors perdu dans ses pensées, Lucifer se redressa brutalement ; totalement alerte. Un souffle glacial lui remonta l'échine, le faisait frissonner sur les draps soyeux qu'il serra instinctivement entre ses doigts. Il tourna la tête, fronçant les sourcils en constatant l'ouverture de la porte vitrée du balcon plongé dans l'obscurité - bientôt démissionnaire au profit des lueurs de l'aube.

Il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir laissé ouverte, pourtant...

Étrange.

Plissant les yeux, il crut distinguer une silhouette dont la noirceur pouvait presque rivaliser avec celle alentour.

Non, ce n'était pas son imagination.

Il y avait quelqu'un.

Une ombre dans l'ombre du soir, fine ; partiellement cachée à sa vue par le mur de la pièce.

— Hé ho ?

Lucifer se releva, ne quittant pas des yeux l'ombre un seul instant. Sans répondre, cette dernière s'éclipsa, disparaissant à l'autre bout de la terrasse avant qu'il n'ait atteint la porte.

— Eh ! cria-t-il.

Il se précipita à sa suite, un nouveau souffle de vent s'engouffrant sous le col de sa chemise. Atteignant le bout de la terrasse, Lucifer dut bien se rendre à l'évidence ; il n'y avait personne. Il marcha jusqu'à la baie vitrée, y appuyant ses mains pour observer la ville illuminée en contrebas.

En était-il arrivé à cela ? Trop désespéré pour chercher des réponses, voilà qu'il se mettait à les imaginer ?

Pathétique.

Il revint sur ses pas, un nouveau soupir sur le bord des lèvres en regardant une dernière fois les rues bondées d'animation en-dessous de son palais de luxure. Sa progression fut stoppée net. Un regard en direction de la porte entrouverte et son froncement de sourcils s'accentua considérablement.

Pourquoi les lumières étaient éteintes ?

Une coupure de courant, peut-être ?

Il regarda à nouveau vers la ville ; non, ce n'était pas provoqué par une panne de secteur.

Lucifer fit un pas en avant ; puis un deuxième, sur ses gardes sans réellement en connaître la raison. La situation en elle-même devenait bien trop étrange pour ne pas le conduire à une certaine prudence.

— Il y a quelqu'un ? dit-il. C'est vous, Inspectrice ?

Il secoua la tête, se trouvant foncièrement ridicule ; pourquoi y aurait-il quelqu'un ? Amenadiel était peut-être dans le vrai... Peut-être voulait-il absolument que quelque chose de fâcheux lui arrive.

Lucifer atteignit la porte ; sidéré d'en être arrivé là. Il frissonna à nouveau, frictionnant distraitement ses épaules pour se réchauffer. Quel ne fût pas son étonnement en apercevant une fine buée s'extirper de ses lèvres.

Il porta l'une de ses mains à ses lèvres, surpris de voir ses doigts recouverts de givre.

Du givre ?

 _Lucifer._

Il releva la tête, figé par une nouvelle vision enténébrée, juste au milieu de sa chambre à coucher.

Une silhouette couchée sur le sol.

Une femme.

— Qui êtes-vous ?

Aucune réponse. Il ne bougea pas, elle non plus. Il hésita quant à sa prochaine action ; rester sur la terrasse, entrer sans crainte dans ces ombres menaçantes pour interroger plus sévèrement cette inconnue ? Autant qu'il désirait la seconde option, les ombres le retinrent de tenter quoi que ce soit, plus que les ombres, ce fut son instinct qui le découragea d'attenter la moindre action à l'encontre de cette femme.

Il y avait quelque chose... quelque chose de _dangereux_ dans les ténèbres.

L'inconnue avachie sur le sol bougea enfin ; juste un peu. Des cheveux noirs, un visage tuméfié caché par ceux-ci, des mains enchaînées au sol.

Lucifer fronça les sourcils.

Des chaînes ?

 _Lucifer..._

L'air sembla se raréfier autour de lui, plus glacial encore.

Il la dévisagea ; cette femme qu'il ne parvenait pas à reconnaître. Elle lui était familière pourtant. Autant que cette voix suppliante qui explosait dans son crâne.

— Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il encore, mais plus fort qu'avant. Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi ?!

La femme redressa la tête du sol ; quelques centimètres, pas assez pour voir son visage. Seulement ses lèvres tremblantes. Couvertes de sang.

 _Aide-moi !_

Lucifer n'eut pas le temps de réagir à sa supplique, si ce n'est d'ouvrir la bouche ; sa question avalée par un cri de surprise.

Le sien.

Il ressentit la douleur du choc avant même de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, son corps entier basculant en arrière, par-dessus la baie vitrée.

Il ne pouvait voir son assaillant, mais il pouvait sentir ses poings rencontrer la peau de son visage avec férocité. Ils chutèrent ensemble, le Diable hurlant et se débattant dans l'étreinte meurtrière des cieux combinée à celle de son agresseur.

Il n'arrivait pas—

Les poings se transformèrent en serres tranchantes autour de son crâne ; étau brûlant d'un mal abominable. Hurlant de rage et de douleur, Lucifer parvint à serrer ses doigts autour de la gorge de son assaillant ; le brûlant autant que cet individu tentait de le faire avec propre son esprit, l'unissant à la même douleur pour le faire lâcher prise.

L'air sifflant autour d'eux n'adoucit que très peu ce tout dernier hurlement ;

 _ **Aide-moi !**_

 **-xXx-**

* * *

Lucifer se redressa d'un bond ; un cri étranglé lui échappant.

Quelques instants lui furent nécessaires pour lier la texture du cuir italien sous ses paumes à la réalité. De la matière, solide... fermement ancrée sur le sol stable de son salon.

Pas de vent lacérant son corps en chute libre.

Pas de chute.

Son salon, son canapé, la télévision toujours allumée devant, toujours en train de bourdonner des informations qui lui importaient peu... mais pas la moindre chute. Pas lui, juste celle du présent de Béatrice sur le carrelage froid du séjour. L'inesthétique peluche lui souriait, insensible quant à son état. Le cœur toujours battant la chamade dans sa poitrine, Lucifer prit appui sur le dos du canapé, sa main cramponnée au cuir coûteux tandis qu'il prenait une lente et profonde inspiration. Il écouta distraitement les voix tantôt nasillardes tantôt pompeuses des présentateurs parler de phénomènes atmosphériques inintéressants. Connaître la situation de la Floride, victimes de marrées subites et d'une rare puissance n'avait que très peu d'effets sur sa respiration saccadée.

Quelques secondes – peut-être même quelques minutes, il n'aurait su dire -, passèrent avant qu'il ne rouvre les yeux ; ceux se posant aussitôt sur la porte vitrée menant au balcon.

Fermée.

 _Aide-moi._

Lucifer frissonna, réaction totalement involontaire dont il ne comprenait pas l'origine. Il essuya distraitement la fine pellicule de sueur qui courait le long de sa tempe, scrutant longuement cette porte close.

Aider ?

Qui— ?

Sa fixation immobile fut néanmoins interrompue, rappelé à la réalité de ce monde par une autre technologie de son cru. Il se tourna vers sa table basse, tendant la main vers son portable sans vraiment réfléchir. Ce fut avec tout aussi peu d'attention qu'il décrocha, marmonnant d'une voix rauque ;

— 'mh ?

— **Oh pardon, je vous réveille ?**

L'inspectrice.

Cette réalisation lui ramena un semblant de civilité. Il éteignit rapidement la télévision, s'asseyant convenablement sur le canapé - comme si elle était là, avec lui.

— Inspectrice ? Mes excuses, je… Quelle heure est-il ? demanda-t-il, confus en cherchant sa montre.

— **Bientôt trois heures. Je suis désolée... Vous connaissant, je pensais que vous seriez encore debout** , s'expliqua-t-elle maladroitement à l'autre bout de la ligne.

— Oui, ehm... Je—

Lucifer regarda encore en direction de la porte. Il se retourna, s'éclaircissant la voix avant de poursuivre ;

— Il semblerait que le sommeil m'ait pris par surprise.

Il se passa une main sur le visage, ramassant ensuite de sa main libre la peluche soi-disant thérapeutique, l'analysant avec scepticisme. Le premier essai était peu concluant. Il la reposa à côté de lui, soupirant doucement.

— **Oh.**

L'inspectrice ne dit rien de plus et Lucifer était dans le même cas. Il fronça les sourcils, demandant finalement ;

— Vous appeliez pour quelque chose en particulier ?

— **Oh, euh— ! En fait, je…**

— Vous ? l'encouragea-t-il.

Il l'entendit soupirer, un souffle bref suivit d'autres bruits en fond ; comme un froissement de tissu. Attendant que Chloé lui révèle la raison de son appel, il en profita pour se lever ; heureux de trouver dans cette attente un prétexte pour quitter la pièce. Il n'eut à faire que quelques pas pour atteindre la salle d'eau, allumant les lumières avant de se placer devant l'évier.

— **Je voulais juste m'assurer que… que vous veniez bien demain au commissariat ?**

Sa voix lui parvint différente à d'ordinaire ; ce qui intrigua Lucifer.

— Vous allez bien, Inspectrice ?

— **Oui, pourquoi ?**

— Vous semblez… Votre voix est… étrange.

— **Ça va** , le coupa-t-elle aussitôt, d'un ton sec qui l'étonna. **Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question.**

Lucifer ouvrit la bouche ; ses mots suivants bloqués dans sa gorge tandis que ses yeux rencontraient son reflet. Il tourna légèrement la tête, approchant son visage du miroir. Il effleura la marque à l'arrière de son crâne, écartant ses cheveux pour mieux voir.

Qu'est-c—

— **Lucifer ? Vous êtes toujours là ?**

Sans quitter des yeux son image troublée, il lui répondit ;

— Oui. Oui, Inspectrice. Je vous vois demain.

— **Très bien. Alors, à demain ?**

— À demain, Inspectrice. Bonne nuit.

Il n'attendit pas qu'elle lui réponde en retour pour raccrocher ; subjugué par cette image qui lui était renvoyé. Un coup rêvé, une marque pleine de réalité sous son cuir chevelu.

Cela ne pouvait pas—

 _ **«**_ _ **—st ce choc sévère à l'arrière du crâne dont nous ne pouvons définir l'origine.**_ _ **»**_

Les yeux écarquillés, il pencha la tête de côté, passant et repassant encore ses doigts tremblants sous ses boucles noirs, dégageant encore et encore cette zone marquée sans arriver à comprendre.

 _ **«**_ _ **—vais encore jamais vu de pareilles traces sur…**_ _ **»**_

Ses doigts s'arrêtèrent sur ces traces, tremblant davantage.

Des doigts.

Des empreintes sur son esprit.

Juste là... là où les mains de cette chose avaient—

 _ **«**_ _ **Aide-moi !**_ _ **»**_

— C'est quoi ce bordel ? marmonna Lucifer.

* * *

À suivre – **Le moment propice**

Elle continua à le dévisager et Lucifer vint à s'interroger sur ce qui pouvait tant l'intéresser chez lui ; en plus de sa perfection évidente.

 _Lucifer…_

Son sourire se fana.

Chloé le remarqua.

Tout comme la subite tension qui s'était mêlée à la fatigue passagère de son partenaire. Enfin… Il n'était pas si fatigué que cela. Cette nuisance l'importunait trop fréquemment maintenant pour laisser ressortir son dynamisme naturel, voilà tout.

* * *

 **Notes d'auteure :**

*Louis Gauthier (romancier québécois)

Les dernières répliques en gras et italique font référence aux paroles du médecin dans le chapitre 2.

J'espère ne rien avoir oublié - comme je vous disais, je suis pas hyper focus depuis quelques jours.

Merci encore **Emi** pour ton aide sur la correction et la relecture ^^

Comme d'habitude, le prochain chap sera pour dans deux semaines (les évènements vont vite s'enchaîner). D'ici là, tâchez de ne pas fondre dans un coin de votre salon comme moi !

Bye !


	10. Le moment propice

**Notes d'auteure :**

 _C'est vrai qu'on se retrouve un chouia plus tôt que prévu, mais je me permets cette précocité de publication quand même - c'est mon annif, après tout !_

 _À un jour près, on va pas chipoter !_

 _Merci_ **Kittendealer** , **CptJackHarness** _et_ **LylaOi** _pour vos reviews sur le dernier chap 3_

 _Et un éternel merci à_ **EmilieKalin** _qui relit si patiemment toutes mes modifications en cours de route ^^_

 _Concernant l'histoire et ce chapitre plus particulièrement - on entre dans LA partie que je préfère. Ce chapitre était vraiment kiffant à écrire (vous saurez vite pourquoi) et tous ceux qui ont suivi également. L'histoire va enfin démarrer (le gros gros départ pétaradant au chapitre suivant). J'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira celui-ci !_

-pleine d'espoir.

* * *

 **LE MOMENT PROPICE**

10

* * *

— Votre stratégie est un échec retentissant. Un échec silencieux, serait plus approprié...

— _Ma_ stratégie ?

Linda le dévisagea, perplexe. Elle posa le dossier qu'elle avait en main sur le coin de son bureau, peu surprise de l'arrivée impromptue de son patient, le plus récalcitrant selon elle, dans son bureau aux aurores. Lui-même avait plutôt tendance à se considérer comme le plus prometteur d'entre tous. Mais rien dont elle ne soit habituée ; et rien dont Lucifer ne soit réellement gêné.

— Cela fait des jours et des jours que je suis vos conseils et rien !

Sa voix était plus dure qu'il ne l'avait voulu à son encontre, mais elle ne parut pas lui en tenir rigueur. Rien dont elle ne soit habituée, encore une fois.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? s'enquit-elle en se rapprochant de Lucifer.

— Je viens de vous le dire, Docteur. _Rien !_

Elle le dévisageait toujours, le front plissé par une inquiétude dont il se fichait royalement quand elle ne l'agaçait pas au plus haut point.

Qu'avaient-ils donc tous à s'inquiéter ?!

— Vous allez bien ? demanda-t-elle ; question prévisible qui était l'évidence même d'un cruel manque de réponses.

— Parfaitement, répondit-il sur un ton abrupt ; quel autre rôle pouvait-il jouer dans cette farce dantesque ?

— Vous êtes sûr ? Parce que-… Vous avez l'air... « fatigué ».

Linda prononça ce tout dernier mot avec une intonation mesurée ; comme si l'idée en elle-même d'un tel état lui était aberrante.

— Eh bien, c'est sans doute parce que je ne dors plus depuis quelques jours, expliqua plus calmement son patient en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches de pantalon.

— Quelques jours ?!

Lucifer soupira bruyamment.

Avait-il mal articulé ?

— Je suis venu pour avoir des réponses, Docteur ; pas pour subir vos questions sans queue-ni-tête ! Alors, au boulot ! _Hop hop !_ l'enjoignit-il sur un ton pressant tout en tapant dans ses mains.

— Vous savez que ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche, Lucifer.

— Peut-être pas, mais ça devrait, marmonna ce dernier.

Elle lui sourit.

— Pourquoi ne pas vous asseoir un moment et m'expliquer votre problème ? lui proposa-t-elle.

— C'est une autre question, Docteur, lui fit-il remarquer en se dirigeant d'un pas récalcitrant vers le canapé.

— Je préfère voir cela comme une invitation.

— Et à quoi, exactement ?

Le sourire de Linda s'élargit.

— Qui pose des questions maintenant ?

— J'imagine que nous n'y couperons pas tous les deux, soupira Lucifer – étonné que le canapé, d'habitude si dur et si inesthétique, lui paraisse si confortable.

— Vous imaginez bien.

— Je me satisferais bien mieux de souvenirs à la place… dit-il.

Le Docteur Martin s'assit en face de lui, la mine soucieuse.

— Racontez-moi.

— Il n'y a rien de plus à raconter que ce que vous ne sachiez déjà, Docteur. J'ai suivi vos conseils à la lettre et—

— Mes conseils ? répéta-t-elle, fronçant les sourcils. Quels « conseils » ?

— Celui de stimuler ma mémoire en enquêtant à nouveau ; à défaut de pouvoir me mettre en danger… Il semblerait que le monde se soit grandement assagi depuis mon enlèvement, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

— Je ne me souviens pas vous avoir donné ce genre de conseils, intervint alors Linda.

— Bienvenue au club des amnésiques, Docteur !

Elle eut un léger soupir, tapant distraitement sa main contre sa cuisse avant de poursuivre ;

— Je vous ai seulement dit que l'esprit était capricieux.

— C'est un euphémisme.

—… et rien de plus, Lucifer, cru-t-elle bon de spécifier, le fixant un moment comme l'on détaillait au microscope un sujet inédit. Il n'y a pas eu de changement, alors ? Pas le moindre en quatre jours ?

— Rien qui ne me soit d'une quelconque utilité en l'état.

Il se pencha en avant, mains jointes et le front plissé pour diverses raisons – tant douloureusement physiques que psychiques.

— J'ai pourtant fait tout ce qu'il fallait ! Pourquoi ça ne marche pas ?

— Je viens de vous le dire, Lucifer ; l'esprit humain est capricieux.

— Je ne suis **pas** humain.

— Mais votre métabolisme ressemble de très près au nôtre, non ? avança sa thérapeute ; et Lucifer ne contredit pas son hypothèse. Guérir votre cerveau du traumatisme qu'il a subi n'est pas qu'une question de volonté…

— De quoi d'autre alors ?!

Linda haussa les épaules.

— La fatigue peut vous mettre des bâtons dans les roues, par exemple.

Lucifer lui lança un regard torve, sachant pertinemment où elle voulait en venir.

— Je dormirais si je le pouvais, Docteur, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents serrées, ses mains toujours jointes par une tension similaire.

— Pourquoi ne pas le faire ? insista-t-elle.

— Je viens de vous le dire ; ce n'est pas une option.

Ses mots étaient lents, méticuleusement séparés des uns des autres par une tension suffisamment lourde et menaçante dans l'air pour que sa thérapeute esquisse un geste de recul sans s'en rendre compte. Cela ne la découragea pas d'avancer sur ce terrain glissant, cependant.

— Mais vous n'en avez pas donné la raison.

 _Lucifer._

Il ferma brièvement les yeux, ses doigts tendus les uns contre les autres autant que ses lèvres closes dans une percussion de souffrance que Linda ne soupçonnait même pas. Il déglutit et rouvrit les yeux, tombant aussitôt sur l'expression inquiète de cette dernière.

— Parce qu'elle s'immisce dans ma tête et que je ne peux plus l'ignorer dans mon sommeil.

— « Elle » ?

— Cette femme…

— Celle dont vous m'aviez parlé ? Dans votre cauchemar ? demanda Linda.

Lucifer hocha la tête, ses traits peu à peu adoucis à mesure que la douleur s'estompait. Ce n'était que temporaire. C'était toujours temporaire.

— Et dans tous les autres qui ont suivi depuis, l'informa-t-il.

— Les autres ? Combien ?

— Chaque fois que j'ai le malheur de fermer les yeux, Docteur. D'où ma décision de ne plus perdre mon temps ainsi.

— Mais n'avez-vous pas besoin de dormir comme nous ?

— Pas autant que les humains, non ; mais je vous rassure tout de suite – ce n'est rien que je ne puisse gérer.

Linda n'eut pas l'air aussi convaincue que lui. Peu importe ; il savait où étaient ses limites, beaucoup plus éloignées que les normes humaines auxquelles elle se raccrochait. L'inquiétude transpirait par tous les pores de son corps, à présent.

— Justement. Vous avez déjà beaucoup à gérer. Ajouter l'insomnie à l'équation, c'est-…

— Je vous le répète, Docteur ; c'est gérable pour le Diable. Et le seul moyen d'avancer. Entendre et voir cette femme quémander mon aide est une perte de temps ! J—

 _Lucifer…_

Il étouffa un grognement, refermant les yeux pour un moment. À nouveau, l'inquiétude de sa thérapeute ne lui échappa pas. Mais il n'y avait pas que cela dans son regard posé sur lui.

— Vous l'entendez encore, n'est-ce-pas ? devina-t-elle.

— Ce n'est pas important, éluda-t-il en se massant distraitement la tempe pour dissiper la douleur. Ce qui m'importe c'est de comprendre pourquoi mes souvenirs se refusent à revenir ! Comprendre pourquoi j'ai les empreintes digitales de je-ne-sais-qui imprimées littéralement sur le crâne, pourq—

— Des marques ? Attendez, Lucifer—

— Non, Docteur. Je n'attends plus ! C'est justement ce que je me tue à vous faire comprendre quand moi je ne le peux ! J'ai **attendu** , j'attends encore et rien ! Quelque chose aurait _dû_ marcher depuis le temps !

Linda lui avait paru fermement décidée à s'arrêter sur ce détail manuel le concernant, à le faire attendre contre son gré, elle aussi. Fort heureusement, elle s'abstint de le forcer jusqu'au bout à une prolongation insupportable sur la question. Une question, une attente, une absence quasi-totale de liberté pour le Diable, c'était—

C'était...

— Vous avez raison.

Lucifer se tut, trop surpris pour rebondir directement sur cette admission inespérée. Il dévisagea le Docteur Martin sans parvenir à savoir s'il s'agissait d'une nouvelle ruse de sa part pour lui faire comprendre des éléments simplistes directement reliés aux mœurs humaines. Cela n'en avait pas l'air.

— Merci, dit-il, beaucoup plus calme.

— C'est vrai ; quelque chose aurait dû marcher.

— Vous pensez donc comme moi que quelqu'un essaie d'entraver mes efforts ?

Elle opina à sa déduction.

— Et je pense savoir de qui il s'agit.

Lucifer la scruta quelques instants, étonné qu'elle ne le renseigne pas directement au lieu de maintenir ce suspense fort inapproprié aux vues des circonstances actuelles.

Il n'y tint plus au bout d'une minute.

— Eh bien, dites-le, Docteur ! s'exclama-t-il. Je suis d'habitude friand de mystères, mais— !

— Il s'agit de vous, Lucifer.

— _Moi ?_ Je ne comprends p—

— Vous voulez forcer votre esprit à résoudre un problème alors qu'il se trouve déjà occupé avec un autre, expliqua Linda, des paroles obscures que même le Diable peinait à traduire en dialecte moderne.

— « Forcer » mon esprit ?! répéta celui-ci, perplexe. Je n'ai pas d'autre probl—

— Qu'en est-il de vous et de Chloé ? Demanda-t-elle alors avec un sourire aimable.

Il fronça les sourcils autant qu'il était possible de le faire.

— Pourquoi me parlez-vous subitement de l'inspectrice ?

— Pourquoi pas ? rebondit Linda en haussant les épaules.

Il ouvrit la bouche et la referma, cherchant ses mots.

— Parce que vous venez de m'accuser de bloquer mon esprit et que l'inspectrice n'a absolument rien à voir là-dedans, peut-être ?

C'était évident. Pour tout le monde. Pourquoi pas pour sa thérapeute ? Elle lui sembla avoir besoin de bien plus de repos que lui. Cette dernière haussa les épaules, toujours avec ce sourire bienveillant sur les lèvres.

— Peut-être que si, justement.

Lucifer se passa une main dans les cheveux, soupirant fortement en entendant ses propos. Il tendit les mains vers elle, cherchant des mots simples à lui faire comprendre pour enfin avancer avec son problème actuel. Cette séance avait déjà bien trop duré.

— Docteur… Je ne vous suis plus. J'essaie, m-mais-…

Elle se redressa sur son siège, joignant à nouveau ses mains ensemble.

— La dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus, vous m'avez dit avoir désiré « montrer » votre vrai visage à l'inspectrice…

— Exact. Et donc ?

— Mais vous ne l'avez pas fait, dit-elle.

Elle énonçait un fait. Pas de question, pas de réponse. Juste un fait.

— Oui, dit-il, la dévisageant. Parce que j'ai été agressé et ai disparu pendant un mois.

Quel intérêt y-avait-il à en reparler ?

— Mais vous êtes de retour, à présent.

— Je le suis.

Linda hocha imperceptiblement la tête, attendant pendant quelques secondes que quelque chose se produise, Lucifer n'aurait su dire quoi. Quelque chose près de lui, apparemment… Sur son visage, peut-être ?

Enfin, elle posa une autre question ;

— Alors pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit depuis ?

— Eh bien… Ce n'était plus très prudent, répondit-il, subitement évasif.

— Pourquoi cela ?

— À cause de mon enlèvement, Docteur. Je ne sais pas encore l'identité exacte de ceux qui me menacent – juste que mon **P** ère est impliqué - et inclure l'inspectrice dans mon univers serait-… imprudent de ma part. Surtout après ce qui vous ai arrivé... à cause de ma Mère.

Elle le détailla un moment, pensive.

— Ce n'est qu'un prétexte, Lucifer.

— Je me dois de protester, Docteur. Le danger autour de moi est bien réel ! Vous-même en portez encore les marques !

— Oui, votre existence est dangereuse. Mais ce n'est pas nouveau, si ? Et ce genre de détails ne vous a jamais empêché de faire ce que vous vouliez. Je veux dire-... vous vouliez déclencher une guerre ouverte entre Dieu et la Déesse de la Création ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un rire nerveux, secouant la tête.

— Je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir…

— Vous voulez que votre esprit se débloque, mais vous semblez maintenir un nœud inextricable en plein milieu de vos pensées, expliqua-t-elle. Et je pense que ce nœud est directement lié à votre désir de dire – ou plutôt de montrer – la vérité à Chloé.

Et ce sourire aimable refit son apparition, porteur d'une question inextricable que Lucifer craignait d'entendre.

— Rien ne vous empêche de tout lui dire. Plus maintenant. Rien si ce n'est vous. Alors posez-vous la question, Lucifer…

Il croisa son regard.

— Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

 **-xXx-**

* * *

— Lucifer ?

— Mmh ?

— Vous avez entendu ce que je viens de dire ?

— Quoi donc ?

Toutes ses pensées tournées ailleurs, Lucifer avait répondu instinctivement, incapable de ne pas regarder un point inexistant devant lui ; totalement invisible à ses yeux ainsi qu'à ceux des personnes présentes. Ce n'est qu'en reconnaissant une pointe d'irritation dans la voix de son interlocutrice qu'il fit un effort pour revenir au moment présent.

Presque à moitié avachi sur sa chaise, il n'eut pas à faire de geste trop épuisant pour rencontrer le regard perçant de sa partenaire. Il cligna des yeux, chassant la torpeur qui y était tapie autant que ses réflexions qui se heurtaient à cet éternel cul-de-sac. L'inspectrice était assise de l'autre côté du bureau, rapport en main, à le dévisager. Il aimait la façon dont ses cheveux blonds attachés en une queue de cheval caressaient l'arrière de sa nuque ; cette pensée lui arracha un léger sourire, comme une envie subite de replacer l'une de ses mèches derrière son oreille.

Probablement une mauvaise idée à voir son expression.

— Vous êtes avec moi ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

— Évidemment, Inspectrice.

Elle continua à le dévisager et Lucifer vint à s'interroger sur ce qui pouvait tant l'intéresser chez lui ; en plus de sa perfection évidente.

 _Lucifer…_

Son sourire se fana.

Chloé le remarqua.

Tout comme la subite tension qui s'était mêlée à la fatigue passagère de son partenaire. Enfin… Il n'était pas si fatigué que cela. Cette nuisance l'importunait trop fréquemment maintenant pour laisser ressortir son dynamisme naturel, voilà tout.

 _Je t'en prie… Luci —_

— Vous allez bien ? s'enquit alors Chloé, sincèrement soucieuse.

Il se redressa sur son siège, se raclant la gorge tout en évitant le regard de cette dernière.

— Parfaitement bien. Vous disiez ?

 _Luci…_

La douleur n'eut pas le temps de disparaître ; elle ne fit que s'accentuer, un inconfort attisé par cette répétition sans fin que rien ne semblait pouvoir faire taire. Pas même la voix calme de l'inspectrice devant lui. Il l'écouta, autant qu'il en était capable avec ce « bruit de fond » à l'intérieur de son crâne.

— Je disais qu'il y avait un truc bizarre dans le rapport d'analyse, ici. Apparemment, notre tueur aurait – en plus d'évis-…

 _Lucifer ! L-…_

Lucifer se leva, contournant lentement le bureau pour s'appuyer contre celui-ci, à quelques centimètres de sa partenaire ; les doigts crispés sur le métal.

— …-aurait empoisonné notre victime. Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? D'après Ella, le poison n'a même pas eu le temps d'agir ; il avait déjà succombé aux restes de ses blessures.

— Peut-être une lubie à combler ? suggéra-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête.

— Je ne sais pas. C'est difficile à dire sans avo-…

 _Lucifer. S'il-te-plaît…_

Ses doigts devinrent des poings.

— Qu'en est-il de la nature du poison ? demanda-t-il du bout des lèvres.

Écouter l'inspectrice. Juste l'inspectrice…

 _S'il-te-plaît._

— Ella cherche encore, mais-…

Il peinait à distinguer les deux intonations, tiré en tous sens sans pouvoir décider d'une seule direction. Il ferma les yeux, le bourdonnement combiné des voix de Chloé et de cette femme l'empêchant d'agir autrement.

 _Lucifer !_

— Lucifer ? Ça va ?

— Ça va, Inspectrice. Je- J'ai juste-…

 _Lucifer !_

— Vous avez juste « quoi » ?

 _Lucifer…_

— Juste-…

— Lucifer ?

 _ **Lucifer !**_

— _**LA FERME !**_

Son poing s'était abattu sur le bureau sans qu'il ne puisse se contrôler, le coup porté par ce cri rageur qui eut tôt fait de taire le moindre son autour de lui. Le souffle court, Lucifer scruta un instant son poing tremblant enfoncé dans la matière d'une solidité assez discutable du bureau de Chloé.

Il tourna ensuite la tête.

D'abord vers l'inspectrice qui le fixait avec une expression indéchiffrable dans le regard et, ensuite, vers tous les autres regards interloqués des gens présents dans cette section du commissariat.

Il retira prestement sa main, massant sa chair meurtrie par son emportement et sa vulnérabilité circonstancielle. Il se racla la gorge, ne sachant pas quoi dire pour changer cette étrange expression qui ne quittait pas Chloé, cette expression qu'il n'arrivait pas à soutenir du regard.

Lucifer recula alors d'un pas, baissant les yeux.

— Je-… Mes excuses, Inspectrice. Il est évident que cet- ce coup d'éclat ne vous était pas destiné. C'est cette voix dans ma tête qui-… Enfin…

Il se perdit dans ses explications, regardant la jeune femme avec appréhension.

Chloé ne dit pas un mot, le fixant toujours. Enfin, elle se leva et lui indiqua sans un mot de la suivre ; Lucifer comprenant aussitôt qu'il était également dispensé de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre avant qu'elle ne l'y autorise. Il aurait probablement protesté contre un tel abus d'autorité silencieuse pour une réaction bruyante et, de fait, inappropriée.

« L'inapproprié » était son créneau, n'est-ce-pas ?

Il aurait pu protester.

Mais l'expression de l'inspectrice ne laissait place à aucune spéculation comportementale.

Ils dépassèrent en silence certains de ses collègues, ceux-ci le gratifiant du même regard qu'à son arrivée dans le commissariat la semaine d'avant, chuchotant entre eux quelques paroles d'une délicatesse douteuse. L'inspectrice n'y accorda aucune importance, semble-t-il, marchant droit devant elle vers la salle de repos. Arrivés là, elle laissa entrer Lucifer en premier, ce dernier assez inquiet de se retrouver en première position. Il la regarda sans un mot fermer la porte et les stores de la pièce, retenant son souffle alors que Chloé se retournait enfin vers lui, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

— Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ?

— Rien dont vous ne deviez-vous préoccuper, Inspectrice, je vous assure, dit-il aussitôt.

— « Rien dont je ne doive me préoccuper » ?! répéta-t-elle sur un ton incrédule.

Il la dévisagea, fronçant les sourcils.

— C'est… exactement ce que je viens de dire. Je ne vois pas trop l'intérêt de le répéter, mais-…

— Vous pétez un câble en plein milieu du commissariat et ça ne doit pas me _préoccuper_? poursuivit Chloé en s'avançant vers lui. Vous êtes sérieux ?

— Toujours, Inspectrice. J'ai perdu mon sang-froid un bref instant et je m'en excuse.

— Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ?

— Rien, je vous le répète. Dès que j'aurai trouvé comment me débarrasser de cette voix-…

— Cette voix ?

Lucifer soupira, se massant la tempe.

La douleur était persistante, bien que le silence soit enfin revenu dans son esprit. Chloé s'approcha encore, le détaillant longuement avec une expression peinée sur le visage. Elle s'éloigna ensuite jusqu'à atteindre la porte, l'ouvrant de quelques centimètres et se tournant vers lui, sa main restée sur la poignée.

— Rentrez chez vous, Lucifer.

Il fronça les sourcils, abaissant sa main.

— Rentrer ? Mais—

— Je n'aurai pas dû vous autoriser à revenir aussi vite me seconder dans mon travail, confessa-t-elle avec la même note peinée dans son timbre de voix. C'est trop tôt.

— Non, non, non ; non ! protesta-t-il avec force. Je ne peux pas rentrer ! Je dois rester avec vous pour retrouver la mémoire, vous vous rappelez notre marché, non ?

— Il est annulé.

— Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! s'exclama-t-il.

— Je dois le faire, je n'ai pas le choix, dit-elle en secouant la tête. Vous avez besoin de repos, Lucifer ; pas de cavaler dans tous les sens comme ça pour ensuite me hurler dans les oreilles ! Rentrez… Dormez un peu.

Clignant plusieurs fois des yeux à l'entente de ce sempiternel conseil, il lâcha une exclamation mi-incrédule, mi-exaspérée. Qu'avaient-ils donc tous à contourner le vrai problème ?! Une exclamation, puis un rire se tarit rapidement dans sa gorge devant l'expression inflexible de l'inspectrice.

Les mots, quant à eux, sortirent à profusion, accompagnant ses déambulations circulaires dans la pièce sans un regard vers sa partenaire, vers cette étroitesse d'esprit qu'on ne cessait de lui reprocher à tort, à défaut d'une cure de sommeil grotesque.

— Je ne peux **pas** dormir ! Essayez de comprendre, Inspectrice ! Si je ferme les yeux, je la verrai en plus de l'entendre ! J'ai besoin de la faire taire, de faire taire ces cauchemars, vous comprenez ça ?! Vous pourriez comprendre – pour une fois – que j'ai besoin de découvrir le plan de mon **P** ère et que je ne peux le faire qu'en étant ici ?! Je ne vous demande pas grand-chose, vraiment !

Et son regard croisa celui de Chloé, le stoppant net ; à tous points de vue.

Il déglutit, son énervement balayé par ce regard froid.

— Pas grand-chose… murmura-t-elle en hochant machinalement la tête, regardant brièvement ailleurs qu'en sa direction pour prendre une longue inspiration. Pas grand-chose.

Elle lâcha la poignée de la porte et pinça les lèvres, ses pas la menant bien trop vite devant son partenaire.

— Vous ne demandez pas grand-chose, hein ? répéta-t-elle encore une fois. C'est curieux, moi aussi.

— Inspectrice-…

— Je demandais juste une chose, continua-t-elle sans se soucier de sa timide intervention. Une chose, Lucifer ! Une idée sur la question ?

— J-je...

— Votre confiance ! Après tout ce que nous avons vécu ensemble, après-… Votre confiance, Lucifer. Et j'aurais pu continuer si vous me l'aviez refusé, mais—

Elle se tut, secouant doucement la tête, les yeux embués d'une émotion qu'elle se refusait à libérer complètement.

— Mais vous m'aviez donné votre parole.

— Ma parole ? Je n—

— _Je vais venir vous dire toute la vérité me concernant_ , récita-t-elle alors.

Il ouvrit la bouche sans qu'aucune parole satisfaisante ne parvienne à ses lèvres. Chloé attendit ; une seconde, bien plus que cela avant de continuer.

— Vous vous en souvenez, n'est-ce-pas ?

— Je-… oui.

— Votre. Parole ! articula-t-elle, maintenant furieuse.

— Je ne pouvais pas savoir ce qui allait arriver ensuite-… expliqua-t-il, penaud.

— C'est à cause de _ça_ que je n'ai pas cru à une autre fuite de votre part. Vous ne vous seriez jamais enfui après ça ! Alors… je vous ai cherché, Lucifer. Pendant des semaines… dormant à peine, cauchemars après cauchemars… je vous ai cherché.

Son regard le brûlait presque par son intensité.

— Parce que vous aviez donné votre parole ; parce que vous n'êtes pas un menteur.

Elle renifla, baissant les yeux pour se reprendre, pas pour le ménager. L'aurait-elle voulu qu'elle aurait échoué ; cette soumission émotionnelle le heurtait bien plus que le reste. Redressant la tête, elle se mit à mordiller sa lèvre inférieure – le regardant à peine tout en haussant les épaules.

— Et vous revoilà… à crier à qui veut bien l'entendre que votre **P** ère – Dieu, évidemment – vous a kidnappé et subtilisé votre mémoire, que traquer des meurtriers est la solution à tous vos problèmes, et que… _mon_ aide serait la moindre des choses ?!

— Je vous assure que c'est la vérité, Inspectrice, dit-il enfin, sur un ton qu'il espérait suffisamment sincère pour faire comprendre à cette dernière ses louables motivations.

— Ce n'est pas celle qui m'intéresse, rétorqua-t-elle, intransigeante sur la question.

Ils ne dirent mots tous deux ; Lucifer étant incapable de dire ce qu'elle voulait entendre et Chloé étant incapable de taire tout ceci plus longtemps.

 _ **« Ta parole est-elle plus importante que sa vie ? »**_

— Je ne peux pas, avoua-t-il, peiné. Je ne veux pas mettre votre vie en danger… Et ce qui m'est arrivé dernièrement-… c'est trop dangereux. Je dois juste attendre un moment davantage propice…

— Quand arrivera donc ce « moment propice », Lucifer ? _Quand ?!_ Quand **vous** l'aurez décidé ?

Elle secoua la tête, toute émotion amputée par la froideur aiguisée par l'intermédiaire de son regard.

— Vous avez brisé votre parole.

Il ne sut quoi répondre à un tel verdict. Le silence semblait approprié.

Un silence coupable. Et si douloureux.

— Vous l'avez rompu, répéta doucement Chloé. Vous êtes un menteur.

— Chloé ?

Daniel avait ouvert la porte, tirant les deux partenaires hors de cette tension suffocante. L'inspectrice tourna le dos à Lucifer.

— Oui Dan ?

— Y a du mouvement. Le badge a été utilisé dans une usine à l'est de la ville ; on peut y être en moins de dix minutes si on part maintenant.

Il nota ensuite l'expression fermée de son ex-conjointe et celle plus confuse de Lucifer toujours derrière elle, incapable de bouger ni de dire quoi que ce soit.

— Je dérange ? se risqua-t-il à demander en frottant ses mains ensemble.

— Non. Mais Lucifer fera le trajet avec toi.

Sur ces mots, Chloé quitta la pièce ; Daniel s'écartant promptement de son chemin sans oser aller à l'encontre de sa décision. Lucifer ne lui tint pas rigueur quant à cette commune lâcheté, lui-même muet depuis quelques instants.

Ils l'observèrent s'éloigner à grandes enjambées vers l'escalier principal ; lâches et coupables muets d'une faute qu'ils savaient irréparables.

Pour ajouter à son calvaire, Daniel ne manqua pas de le lui faire remarquer ;

— Là mec… Vous avez merdé grave.

Et Lucifer – bien que nouvellement menteur – ne pouvait contredire une si criante vérité.

* * *

À suivre – **Une preuve flagrante**

 _ **« Vous avez brisé votre parole. »**_

Et voilà que revenait ce pincement entre ses côtés, la paralysie partielle de ses muscles abdominaux. Il avait beau se répéter avoir fait au mieux, ne pas avoir menti ni brisé quoi que ce soit, ces sensations lui devenaient bien trop _familières_ , elles aussi. Il reporta son attention sur le bâtiment, écoutant distraitement les explications de l'inspecteur « crétin ».

— Un peu tout et n'importe quoi, mais aussi pas mal de sang – ils n'ont pas encore fini de transférer les stocks vers les autres succursales.

— C'est peut-être ce qui l'a attiré ici, supposa Chloé.

* * *

 **Notes d'auteure :**

Oui, j'ai été assez inspirée par le coup de sang de Lucifer lors de l'épisode 20 de la saison 3, j'avoue X) L'altercation entre lui et Chloé était déjà planifiée dans mon récit, mais je ne savais pas comment rendre la chose plus... dramatique. La voix m'a aidée (pas folle non, je vous rassure XD). Et la série ! Comme toujours, hein ? ^^

Le prochain chapitre (intense) arrivera dans deux semaines, comme prévu. En attendant, je continue à bosser sur **HSH** et d'autres petites choses à côtés.

J'espère que ce chap vous a plus – n'hésitez pas à partager votre ressenti en reviews 3

Bye Bye !


	11. Une preuve flagrante

**Notes d'auteure :**

 _Alors, attention... ce chapitre est un tournant ! Je l'ai en tout cas ressenti comme tel en l'écrivant, en l'imaginant, en le relisant et encore une dernière fois en le postant ici. Vous êtes prêts ? Nan, mais... prêts ? Oui ? Bon, allons-y alors X)_

Musique ardemment conseillée (plus précisément à partir de 3 minutes 28 pour la toute fin du chapitre)

Adam Jones _-_ You can run.

* * *

 **UNE PREUVE FLAGRANTE**

11

* * *

Familier.

C'est le mot qui vint à l'esprit de Lucifer en arrivant sur les lieux de l'effraction. Pas pour le bâtiment, la rue, ni même la zone plus étendue qui incluait ceux-ci ; c'était autre chose.

Familier.

Ses yeux voyagèrent de l'entrée aux sommets de l'usine, chacun de ses points vidés d'existence et de notable familiarité.

— Étrange que notre homme ne refasse surface qu'ici.

— L'usine a été fermée récemment ; il n'y a plus personne, mais ils y conservent encore quelques matériaux de recherche, déclara Daniel en fermant la portière de sa voiture.

— Quel genre de matériaux ? demanda l'inspectrice.

Elle regardait le bâtiment depuis un moment déjà, quelques pas seulement la séparant de Lucifer. Ce dernier y ressentait une bien plus grande distance ; un gouffre abyssal qu'il doutait pouvoir franchir de sitôt, pas sans mettre délibérément en danger son intégrité physique, du moins. Il l'observa discrètement ; sa posture droite, sa main qui effleurait son arme, ses cheveux balayés par le vent…

De quoi intimider le Diable en personne.

 _ **« Vous avez brisé votre parole. »**_

Et voilà que revenait ce pincement entre ses côtés, la paralysie partielle de ses muscles abdominaux. Il avait beau se répéter avoir fait au mieux, ne pas avoir menti ni brisé quoi que ce soit, ces sensations lui devenaient bien trop _familières_ , elles aussi. Il reporta son attention sur le bâtiment, écoutant distraitement les explications de l'inspecteur « crétin ».

— Un peu tout et n'importe quoi, mais aussi pas mal de sang – ils n'ont pas encore fini de transférer les stocks vers les autres succursales.

— C'est peut-être ce qui l'a attiré ici, supposa Chloé.

Elle fit un pas en direction de l'entrée.

— Prudence, Inspectrice, intervint Lucifer, regardant toujours intensément les murs lisses devant lui. J'ai le sentiment que ce qui nous attend à l'intérieur n'est pas à prendre à la légère.

Où avait-il déjà senti cela ?

Il n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom sur cette sensation, ensevelie sous toutes les autres.

— Vous n'avez qu'à rester dans la voiture, alors.

Il se tourna vers Chloé, celle-ci dégageant une animosité si puissante à son encontre qu'il s'abstînt de tout autre commentaire.

— Vous n'êtes là que pour observer, de toute façon, ajouta-t-elle avant de se diriger vers l'entrée sans un regard en arrière.

Il ne chercha pas à la retenir, indécis.

Elle ne voulait pas de lui, mais…

Cette sensation… Il devait rester.

Lucifer sentit Daniel tapoter son épaule ; signe primitif d'une compassion malvenue. Il lui rendit un regard agacé, lissant de sa main le tissu de sa veste maintenant froissé à cet endroit précis.

— Je vais passer par l'arrière, le renseigna-t-il ; juste au cas où notre homme tenterait de se faire la malle. Bon courage, mec !

Lucifer le fusilla du regard avant de suivre l'inspectrice à l'intérieur.

Cette sensation familière ne désemplit pas une fois qu'ils eurent franchis le seuil du lieu supposément abandonné. À cela s'y ajoutait une froideur « industrielle » renvoyée par chaque corridor et escaliers qu'ils pouvaient apercevoir du hall. Hormis la porte principale grande ouverte à leur arrivée, il n'y avait aucune trace du passage de leur suspect.

— Eh bien... L'Enfer est plus accueillant, dit-il, son sourire disparaissant bien vite en notant le regard de l'inspectrice.

Il toussota, subitement captivé par la teinte uniformément grise du sol.

— Oui, hm... Après vous, Inspectrice.

Elle ne dit rien, ouvrant la marche ; ses pas résonnant dans le vide froid que renvoyaient les lieux. Presque aussi froid qu'elle l'était envers lui.

Il lâcha un nouveau soupir, laissant une distance raisonnable entre eux.

Cela s'avérait plus compliqué qu'il ne le pensait.

Ils progressèrent en silence, leurs pas et souffle discret résonnant de concert entre l'espace qui les séparaient toujours. Les lieux semblaient bien abandonnés depuis quelques semaines ; il suffisait de voir la fine couche de poussière s'agglutiner sur les toiles de protections pour ne plus avoir le moindre doute sur la question. Toujours aucun signe de leur homme, cependant.

Les minutes passèrent, comme les étages.

Ils venaient de monter au troisième étage - d'autres laboratoires et bureaux sans intérêt méticuleusement alignés par ordre alphabétique selon une compulsion humaine universelle -, lorsque Lucifer se risqua une nouvelle fois à rouvrir le dialogue entre lui et Chloé.

— Inspectrice ?

Elle ne se retourna même pas, vérifiant chaque pièce avant de continuer en direction du couloir.

— Inspectrice, je— ; il chercha ses mots avec une prudence inhabituelle. J'aimerais revenir sur ce que vous m'avez dit au commissariat, si vous le voulez bien.

Toujours rien ; ni refus, ni accord. Juste ses pas discrets portés jusqu'au prochain bureau dénué d'intérêt ou de présence criminelle.

Il la suivit machinalement, poursuivant d'un ton mal assuré ;

— J'ai conscience de vous avoir donné l'impression de manquer à ma parole, mais je vous assure qu'il n'en est rien. Je suis simplement victime d'un contretemps qui me force à reporter à plus tard cette conversation dont vous voulez tant connaître la nature. C'est pour cette raison que je suis aussi... « pressé » de retrouver la mémoire et de prouver l'implication de ma famille dans cette affaire ; une fois cela réglé, je pourrai tenir ma p—

Il se tut, ses yeux ne quittant pas la main droite de l'inspectrice qui s'était subitement rapprochée de son holster. Il recula d'un pas tandis qu'elle sortait lentement son arme, mains en l'air et sourire crispé aussitôt prestés pour adoucir les choses.

— Inspectrice, je-… Je sais vous avoir contrariée, mais-… Me tirer dessus est peut-être une punition un tantinet excessive, non ?

Puis elle le poussa contre le mur, un doigt posé sur ses lèvres ouvertes sur une interrogation muette. Il la dévisagea, sourcils froncés, retirer sa main et chuchoter aussi bas qu'elle en était capable tout en lui indiquant d'un signe de tête la porte entrouverte à côté ;

— J'ai entendu quelque chose.

— Un « quelque chose » qui requiert ce genre de placage corporel, je suppose ?

Elle fusilla Lucifer du regard avant d'avancer lentement vers la porte, lui faisant signe ensuite. Il hocha la tête, longeant en silence le mur froid jusqu'à la porte suspecte. Ce faisant, il marqua un temps d'arrêt qui n'échappa pas à l'inspectrice.

— Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Je ne saurai dire, Inspectrice ; chuchota Lucifer, ses yeux rencontrant son regard interrogateur. C'est juste—… une _sensation_ familière.

Il connaissait cette sensation, c'était une certitude maintenant.

— De quel genre ?

— Je ne suis pas sûr…

Il le savait. Tapie au fond de lui ; qu'est-ce-que c'était ?

Chloé se rapprocha de la porte, les bruits résonnant plus fortement à leurs oreilles ; semblables à des grognements, des choses allant se briser sur le sol comme du verre.

Lucifer la retint par l'épaule, passant outre la glace qui entourant son regard pour lui faire part de ses inquiétudes. Rien n'était plus important que sa sécurité ; cette familiarité sensorielle n'y pourvoirait en rien.

C'était une autre de ses certitudes.

— Nous devrions attendre Daniel, murmura-t-il.

— On ne peut pas prendre ce risque ; il pourrait s'enfuir—

— Si c'est bien notre suspect, Inspectrice, répliqua Lucifer, les traits tendus.

 _Et pas autre chose._

Butée, incapable de lui pardonner, Chloé se délogea de son étreinte raisonnable et secoua la tête. Un dernier regard partagé, séparé par les émotions contradictoires des deux partenaires et elle approcha sa main libre de la porte.

Tout alla très vite.

Un bref instant séparant la quiétude froide du couloir du cri d'avertissement lancé par l'inspectrice lorsqu'elle ouvrit grand la porte en pointant son arme en direction des perturbations sonores.

— _**LAPD !**_ Ne bougez plus !

Un autre pour que Lucifer se décale du mur et se positionne derrière elle.

Un autre pour que l'origine de ces bruits cesse de fixer le mur au fond de la pièce et se tourne vers eux, déclenchant une surprise commune aux deux partenaires.

— Est-ce bien— ? commença Chloé sans baisser son arme.

— Chris Barton ? termina Lucifer à sa place. N'est-il pas supposé être mortellement étendu sur une table d'autopsie ?

Puis vint un tout nouvel instant ; tranchant net dans les questionnements rationnels de l'un comme de l'autre en voyant la peau blafarde de leur présumée victime tomber morceaux par morceaux sur le sol sans que celle-ci ne semble en éprouver une quelconque douleur, ses yeux inexpressifs braqués sur eux.

Un instant qui raviva en Lucifer le souvenir affaibli de cette sensation. Une sensation qu'il ne comprenait pas avoir eu tant de mal à resituer. Chris Barton fit un pas chancelant vers eux – un grognement bestial sur ses lèvres plates nécrosées – et Lucifer posa sa main sur le bras tendu de sa partenaire, pour la seconde fois en deux-trois instants ; se souciant peu de ce qu'elle pourrait en penser.

— Je crains m'être fourvoyé, Inspectrice… murmura-t-il, ne quittant pas des yeux la prétendue victime devant eux.

— Lucifer...

La voix de Chloé n'était qu'un murmure elle aussi, sa faible nature humaine ayant bien plus rapidement pressenti le danger amalgamé autour de Chris – qui ne ressemblait plus tant que cela à Chris ou à n'importe quel autre humain désormais – que le Diable lui-même.

Cruelle ironie.

— Vous assurer qu'aucune goule de l'Enfer ne pouvait arriver en ce monde était un peu présomptueux de ma part… Celle qui est sur le point de nous sauter dessus en est une preuve flagrante.

C'était cela, cette sensation si _familière_.

Comment oublier l'Enfer de toute une vie ?

Un autre instant et l'Enfer se jeta sur eux.

 **-xXx-**

* * *

Certains de ses frères l'avaient humblement reconnu quand les autres avaient foncièrement nié.

Mais cela n'avait jamais pu changer la vérité factuelle.

Reconnue ou non, la vérité était là ; Lucifer était le plus rapide de toute sa fratrie.

S'il en restait quelques-uns pour douter encore ; tout scepticisme et mauvaise foi auraient disparu au moment même où celui-ci eut tiré l'inspectrice vers lui à une vitesse impensable. Trop rapide pour la créature infernale qui, emportée par son élan vorace, percuta de son corps décharné le mur d'en face dans un vacarme tout autant cauchemardesque. Elle atterrit plus loin encore, le mur se brisant en morceaux et poussière suffocante à sa suite.

Chloé n'eut pas le temps de crier sa surprise que Lucifer l'enjoignait déjà à s'enfuir ;

— Courez. Tout de suite !

— Qu— ?! Mais-…

Il ne quitta pas des yeux le trou poussiéreux où avait disparu la goule ; entendant encore ses cris gutturaux au travers de l'ouverture béante.

Ils n'avaient que trente secondes.

Probablement moins.

Il poussa l'inspectrice vers l'avant, guettant toujours l'ombre menaçante du démon qui ne tarderait bientôt plus à apparaître s'il s'en référait à ses hurlements avides de représailles.

Pas le temps de penser.

Il était vulnérable, presque autant que Chloé, et n'était pas ignorant des capacités innommables des goules qui peuplaient l'Enfer. Qui étaient _supposées_ le peupler…

Comment était-elle arrivée jusqu'ici ?!

— Un seul contact et nous sommes morts, Inspectrice ! _Ne discutez pas !_

Il aperçut enfin l'un de ses membres émaciés commencer à s'extirper des décombres.

Il avait été légèrement optimiste question timing, semblait-il. À sa décharge, son frère était l'expert notoire du temps, pas lui.

Lucifer poussa à nouveau l'inspectrice vers le point de sortie le plus proche et fut soulagé de ne sentir aucune résistance cette fois-ci, pas même une autre question qu'elle aurait absolument été en droit de poser au vu de la situation. Elle commença à courir sans un regard en arrière, Lucifer sur ses talons.

Les cris s'intensifièrent, suivis d'un bruit strident d'un autre genre ; des griffes qui éraflaient le sol et les murs adjacents dans une quête bestiale de chair fraîche. Elle était affamée, comme toutes les autres goules enfermées dans un royaume de mort et de cendres. Nul doute que lui et sa partenaire constituaient des proies de choix, bien qu'il ne représentât qu'un risque inutile. Ange, peut-être… Mais Diable avant tout.

Lucifer ne pouvait néanmoins pas risquer un contact direct, quand bien même rêvait-il d'arracher un à un les membres de ce déserteur infernal.

Vulnérable pour l'heure, il n'avait guère d'autre choix que de fuir. Et préserver au mieux Chloé de toute atteinte mortelle.

La porte menant à la cage d'escaliers était proche ; pas aussi proche que l'était la créature. Lucifer jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui, d'abord surpris de ne rien voir d'autre qu'un couloir vide avant de lever les yeux ; ceux-ci s'écarquillant d'effroi en apercevant la goule sauter d'un luminaire à l'autre, chacun arraché du plafond par son poids et délivrant poussière et monceaux de plâtre sur le sol.

Il n'y avait plus qu'un luminaire entre le démon et Chloé.

— _**ATTENTION !**_

Un cri victorieux et la goule sauta droit vers la gorge de sa partenaire. Faisant une fois de plus montre de sa rapidité inégalable, Lucifer bondit en avant, son bras trouvant la taille de Chloé pour la pousser sur le côté au dernier moment. Ils tombèrent au sol, bras et jambes empêtrés, percutant ensemble murs et sol couvert de gravats mais soulagés de voir celui-ci se dérober sous la force colossale de la créature sans qu'elle ne les emportât à sa suite.

Un répit, ridiculement infime.

Le souffle empressé de l'inspectrice effleurait sa main, ses tremblements se heurtaient à ses propres membres tendus tout le long de la durée de cet entracte d'écorchures et d'essoufflement empreint de vulnérabilité. Faisant fi de la sienne, Lucifer aida Chloé à se relever, la tirant à sa suite sans prendre le temps d'écouter ses nouvelles interrogations hystériques.

— Lucif— ! C-C'est—…. Qu'est-ce-que c'est ?!

Il défonça la porte coupe-feu d'un coup de pied, poussant Chloé devant lui pour la énième fois, sur la première marche qui menait au dernier étage du bâtiment. Alerté par un crissement soutenu derrière lui, il regarda la goule remonter par le trou qu'elle avait elle-même créé dans sa précédente tentative d'éviscération sur la personne de l'inspectrice. Il claqua la porte sur les crocs de celle-ci, éprouvant une légère satisfaction en notant la rage dans ses yeux globuleux lorsqu'il verrouilla l'accès. Cela ne suffit pas à décourager la créature qui prit suffisamment d'élan avant de revenir peser de tout son poids sur l'unique accès qui lui était interdit. Lucifer pesa de tout son poids contre la porte lui aussi, jurant et grognant contre l'anormale dextérité du démon. Il devait s'être nourri récemment... Ils jouaient de malchance.

Tout ce sang dans le laboratoire ; ils jouaient _vraiment_ de malchance.

Le métal prétendument incassable de la porte commença à ployer passé le troisième assaut et les pieds du Diable glissèrent d'un centimètre.

— Lucifer... souffla Chloé, toujours figée sur la première marche de l'escalier.

— Allez-vous-en !

Le haut de la porte ploya davantage.

— Je-… Vous ne tiendrez jam—

— _Partez !_ hurla-t-il, un autre coup se répercutant dans son épaule.

Il grimaça.

— Je ne vous laisserai pas ! cria-t-elle à son tour, clairement paniquée.

— Allez, Inspectrice ! _ **Maintenant !**_

Leur regard se croisèrent, elle déchirée de devoir le laisser à la merci d'un danger qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas mais dont elle comprenait la nature, lui terrifié de l'imaginer succomber à un être jadis sous sa responsabilité. Succomber pour son libre-arbitre, pour si peu en fin de compte.

— C'est quoi ce boucan ? les héla tout à coup Daniel de l'étage inférieur.

— Dan ! cria en retour l'inspectrice, soulagée. V—

Ses mots se perdirent dans un tout dernier assaut et elle se déroba à son regard.

Le mur explosa entre eux, propulsant Lucifer en arrière dans un fracas effroyable. Il sentit un choc ; puissant, inconfortable. Le monde tourna cendres et sifflement aigu devant lui.

L'Enfer ?

 _Encore ?_

Non ; il pouvait entendre quelqu'un hurler.

Sa gorge brûlée par la poussière, il se pencha vers l'avant – à quatre pattes -, toussant et crachant ces particules détestables hors de son organisme.

Encore un hurlement. Des coups de feu.

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, agacé de ne pas pouvoir se concentrer sur autre chose que la douleur qui se répercutait dans l'ensemble de son corps.

— _Oh merde !_

Inspecteur « crétin » ?

— Chloé, tiens bon !

D'autres coups de feu retentirent non loin de lui, suivis d'autres cris apeurés mêlés à d'autres davantage bestiaux. Lucifer s'aida de ce qui restait du mur pour se relever, toujours étourdi par le choc précédent, et fit quelques pas mal assurés en direction du trou béant à ses pieds. L'escalier était supposé être là... De même que l'inspectrice.

Qu—

Un instant passa plus lentement que son souffle hors de ses lèvres ; plus lentement que le monde lui-même.

Un instant pour voir, pour agir.

Voir Chloé pendue dans le vide et s'accrocher désespérément à la rambarde métallique de l'escalier d'en bas encore intact. Voir cette rambarde ployer peu à peu sous son poids.

Voir la goule gravir le mur pour atterrir sur la rambarde, juste au-dessus de Chloé, sans que les balles tirées par Daniel ne la gêne nullement.

Voir et agir.

Oh oui, Lucifer était l'ange le plus rapide qui ai jamais fendu les nuages des Cieux.

Nul doute qu'il était aussi le plus redoutable, à en juger par la force déployée dans une aile d'apparence si pure pour déloger si facilement ce charognard de son perchoir.

 **-xXx-**

* * *

Un cri ; un seul et il n'avait plus réfléchi.

Un autre et la créature fut sur lui.

Il se baissa aussitôt, la frappant de son autre aile pour l'écarter de lui et de Chloé avant tout. Glissant sur le sol et prenant appui sur le mur, La goule revint à la charge avant qu'il ne puisse contre-attaquer ; l'emportant vers le vide. Lucifer vocalisa sa rage en sentant les griffes du démon siffler à quelques millimètres de son visage.

Un peu plus et…

Il tomba avec lui dans un enchevêtrement indistinct d'ailes divines et membres démoniaques ; monstre né des cauchemars et monstre originel heurtant de concert les rambardes et marches fragiles des étages inférieurs dans une succession de cris rageurs et sifflements mortels.

— _**LUCIFER !**_

Le cri de Chloé s'unit aux bruits de leur corps percutant le sol du rez-de-chaussée, un souffle grisâtre et irrespirable les englobant tous deux. Sans perdre de temps, Lucifer martela de coups de poings la goule qui tentait de lui lacérer la poitrine, la faisant suffisamment battre en retraite pour l'envoyer valser quelques mètres plus loin avec l'assistance de son aile gauche, pliée sous lui jusqu'à cet instant stratégique. Le démon finit sa course en plein milieu de caisses vides, brisant le bois tel un fragile fétu de paille sous ses pattes décharnées.

Le Diable se releva ; poussiéreux… et glorieusement divin.

Un cri.

Un cri, un seul…

Et ce fut fini.

La bête, aveuglée par l'avidité, avait commis une erreur.

Attaquer le monstre originel était la première. L'attaquer de front en était une seconde ; et la dernière.

Bondissant vers sa gorge, membres démoniaques écartés dans les cieux en une victoire précoce, la goule s'était précipitée vers sa fin ; gouttant le tranchant sans égal des ailes de son ancien maître au lieu de son sang qu'il savait lui-même d'une saveur inestimable.

Celui de la créature – d'une valeur nettement en deçà de toute qualité minimale – colora ses plumes, gicla sur sa veste et l'arête de sa mâchoire. La tête poursuivit sa course dans les airs quand le corps tomba lourdement au sol devant lui. Le faciès décapité atterrit un peu plus loin et Lucifer se retourna, satisfait… pour le voir terminer sa course aux pieds de l'inspectrice, langue pendante et crocs gorgés de sang putride vers cette gorge qu'elle ne pourrait jamais plus atteindre.

Sang et poussière ; soulagement et surprise dans un seul moment.

Dans le regard de sa partenaire.

Dans le tressaillement instinctif des ailes de Lucifer avant qu'elles ne disparaissent, un léger souffle de poussière l'entourant alors.

— Lucifer… dit-elle dans un souffle.

— Inspectrice… dit-il à son tour.

— Lucifer, vous-…

Puis il nota son regard, la direction qu'il avait prise. Loin de son visage, loin de ses ailes maintenant invisibles.

Il baissa le sien ; confus de ne plus sentir ses extrémités.

Confus de ne pas sentir le tissu poisseux de sa chemise sous sa paume, ni même la douleur supposée puissante au-delà provoquée par cette morsure. Juste là… à hauteur de son bas-ventre, cachée par le pan de sa veste.

— _Oh._

Et le monde s'effaça dans une confusion plus grande encore.

* * *

À suivre - **En plein visage**

— Approche, Samael.

Sa voix était douce et cela rassura quelque peu l'enfant, craintif d'avoir agi trop imprudemment.

— La connaissance n'est pas l'unique possession des livres que tu boudes tant.

Ravi, Samael s'empressa de rejoindre son Père de l'autre côté de la table dont le haut de son crâne dépassait à peine. Il jeta un regard curieux vers le miroir aussi haut que les murs et large comme deux de ses grands frères qui lévitait à la gauche de son Père.

Il n'aimait pas ce miroir.

Il dégageait une lumière froide qui lui griffait la peau.

— C'est quoi ? osa-t-il demander en désignant du doigt l'objet imposant.

* * *

 **Notes d'auteure :**

Plutôt haletant, hin ? ^^  
J'ai moi-même retenu mon souffle tout le long de sa retranscription. Comme quoi, ça fait suer d'écrire ! XD

Alors ?

Est-ce que vous l'aviez vu venir ou pas du tout ?

À quoi vous attendiez-vous ? Qu'espérez/redoutez-vous pour la suite ? :)

Foncez me dire tout ça en review, j'ai hâte de savoir :3

Pour une vision plus poussée de la créature, j'ai posté deux images assez ressemblantes de ce que j'avais en tête sur mon compte tumblr **'oncewritingalwayswriting'** \- Allez donc voir si ça vous tente :)


	12. En plein visage

**Notes d'auteure :**

 _Déjà le 12ème ? Eh beh ! Le temps passe trop vite XD_

 _Merci beaucoup pour les derniers reviews sur le dernier chapitre, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir. :3_

 _Merci_ **EmilieKalin** _pour la correction ;)_

 _Une bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **EN PLEIN VISAGE**

12

* * *

— Tu ne devrais pas être occupé à étudier avec tes frères, Samael ?

Surpris, l'enfant recula d'un pas.

Son Père l'interpella une fois encore.

— Eh bien ?

Samael fit battre ses ailes brièvement dans son dos ; agacé qu'il était d'avoir été si rapidement débusqué sans pouvoir assouvir sa curiosité. Affichant une mine boudeuse mais gardant néanmoins la tête baissée, il répondit ;

— C'est pas marrant.

La porte bougea d'elle-même devant lui, lui révélant une pièce bien plus petite que la taille de l'entrée ne le présageait. Il regarda discrètement la grande bibliothèque sur le coin et la table au centre, ses yeux restant baissés à hauteur des pieds de celle-ci pour ne pas offenser son Père.

Il pouvait presque entendre Amenadiel le sermonner.

« Humilité et déférence devant **L** ui, n'oublie pas ! »

— Le devoir ne l'est que très rarement, Fils.

Il hocha la tête, humblement il l'espérait.

Un moment passa et son **P** ère reprit la parole.

— Approche, Samael.

Sa voix était douce et cela rassura quelque peu l'enfant, craintif d'avoir agi trop imprudemment.

— La connaissance n'est pas l'unique possession des livres que tu boudes tant.

Ravi, Samael s'empressa de rejoindre son Père de l'autre côté de la table dont le haut de son crâne dépassait à peine. Il jeta un regard curieux vers le miroir aussi haut que les murs et large comme deux de ses grands frères qui lévitait à la gauche de son Père.

Il n'aimait pas ce miroir.

Il dégageait une lumière froide qui lui griffait la peau.

— C'est quoi ? osa-t-il demander en désignant du doigt l'objet imposant.

Dieu tourna la tête, l'ombre pesante qui y était reflétée disparaissant aussitôt que ce dernier eut fait un geste infime de la main ; le miroir ne montrant plus qu'alors que le fils et le père en train de le fixer dans un silence inconfortable.

Puis son Père se tourna à nouveau vers lui, un sourire rassurant sur son visage pourtant préoccupé.

— Un problème que je m'efforce de régler au plus vite.

— Je peux peut-être **T** 'aider ? proposa l'enfant, les yeux pétillants d'espoir.

— J'apprécie ton offre, mais tu ne peux pas m'aider.

— Pourquoi pas ?

— Eh bien-…

Son **P** ère s'interrompit néanmoins, le front plissé par la concentration. **I** l soupira, s'écartant de la table à regret.

— Tes frères me font mander… Je crains que tu ne doives retourner à tes lectures dénuées d'amusement, Fils.

— Mais, **P** ère— !

— Ne discute pas, Samael.

Ce dernier baissa à nouveau les yeux, déçu et encore une fois agacé de ne pas avoir ce qu'il désirait. Dieu contourna le bureau, se dirigeant d'une démarche lasse vers l'un des réceptacles de communication près de la porte. Samael fit un pas lent vers la porte avant de s'arrêter, son œil attiré par l'un des objets disposés sur la table. Curieux, il se mit sur la pointe des pieds, surveillant son Père en train d'échanger avec l'un de ses frères des propos animés concernant une lumière verte dans le ciel par l'intermédiaire du dispositif.

Il regarda l'épée dont le manche était aussi noir que ses cheveux, la lame qui dégageait la même énergie glaciale que le miroir ne l'intéressa que brièvement.

Il prit entre ses doigts menus l'étrange parure, pas plus grosse qu'une petite pierre et son sourire s'élargit.

Ses doigts se refermèrent sur la bague sertie de cette pierre noire – noire comme ses boucles – et il fila, comme Dieu l'avait ordonné.

 **-xXx-**

* * *

—… -oute de…-pital…

— Ç-… ne l'aidera pas !

Engourdi.

Tellement engourdi…

— Il a besoin d'…-ide !

— Pas celles de vos stu-… -édecins !

Il avait l'impression de flotter dans les airs, entouré de ces bruits étranges.

Il flottait depuis longtemps ?

— Chloé-…

Encore un bruit.

Quelle drogue avait-il pu prendre pour se retrouver ainsi ?

Il voulut les passer en revue une à une, mais il fut curieusement incapable d'aligner ses pensées.

D'autres bruits autour de lui.

— Il ne tiend-… pas suffisamment longtemps, Dan !

Longtemps.

Longtemps… Cela avait forcément un sens.

— Maintient la pression sur…-laie…

Le flottement disparut. Comme l'engourdissement.

Lucifer ouvrit les yeux, transpercé par la douleur. Puis, il y eu un autre bruit assourdissant qui se mêla aux autres ; son cri inarticulé prenant le dessus sur eux.

 _Feu._

Un feu dévorant. Dans ses membres, ses yeux, sa bouche tordue… partout.

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, sa conscience égarée par la douleur et les autres sensations qu'il subissait, toutes en même temps.

Trop de bruits ; ces voix… Celle dans son crâne, mi-murmure, mi-hurlement de désespoir qui se joignait au sien sur ses lèvres.

 _S'il-te-plaît… Il faut-… Il faut—_

Il ne parvient pas à s'en défaire, se soustraire à cette fournaise ; dans sa tête, sur ses épaules. Qu'elle le laisse partir, qu'elle le laisse—

—…-faut le tenir ! Tiens-le Chloé !

— Lucifer ? Hey-…

Un gémissement plaintif.

Était-ce son œuvre ?

Il tourna la tête, sa vue léchée par ces braises ardentes posée sur cette femme au volant – il était donc dans une voiture ? - ; cette femme qui lui était familière.

— Maze ! Je ne peux pas le tenir !

Maze.

Maze… Mazikeen, non ?

Il ferma les yeux, sa conscience à nouveau avalée par ce feu en lui, les rouvrant sur la même forme imprécise de cette Mazikeen.

Mais ce n'était plus la même femme.

Plus le même décor.

Tout différent et semblable.

Il fixa cette femme ; troublée par sa conscience vacillante, il la fixa aussi longtemps qu'il le pouvait, bercé par la pluie drue qui tapait la vitre au-dessus de sa tête. Il fixa son profil masqué par la pénombre, le déluge et sa vision biaisée.

Ses cheveux courts, si courts… Lucifer se souvenait l'avoir préféré avec une coupe plus longue. C'était toujours la même couleur.

Noire comme la nuit.

Comme lui.

Il la connaissait.

Il referma les yeux, les rouvrant sur le jour **,** sur ces bruits, ce feu… cette lutte déplaisante entre elles et lui. Les flammes fourrageant dans ses entrailles, il se laissa porter par elles, hurlant, se débattant, frappant l'espace de souffrance autour de lui. Bruits et lutte redoublée y répondirent, sans arriver à prendre le dessus, à l'apaiser, lui et cette fournaise.

— _Oh et puis merde !_

La douleur explosa dans sa tempe - échauffée, mais d'un moindre mal en comparaison du reste - sans qu'il ne puisse lutter contre, rapidement emporté par les ténèbres.

 **-xXx-**

* * *

— _Plus vite !_ Si le poison remonte jusqu'au cœur— !

— Aidez-moi à l'allonger !

Amenadiel ?

Lucifer sentit une surface froide contre sa nuque. Il frissonna, les tremblements augmentant sensiblement son inconfort.

— Qu'est-ce-que tu comptes faire avec ce couteau ?!

 _« C'est-… ? »_

Était-ce bien elle ?

Non. Non, voyons. Impossible.

Elle l'avait _vu._

Une partie de lui. Alors… Elle ne pouvait pas être là ; auprès de lui.

Voulant en avoir le cœur net, Lucifer entreprit de faire obéir ses paupières collées il ne savait comment à ses yeux.

La douleur était partout. Toujours ce même feu, véritable brasier de tourments.

Il ne vit rien de très précis en premier lieu, écœuré par les sons et lumières tout autour de lui.

Pourquoi y avait-il des points tantôt noirs, tantôt violacés, qui dansaient devant ses yeux ?

Il reconnut le plafond de son séjour, tournant légèrement la tête pour apercevoir également les pourtours informes de deux personnes – deux femmes, peut-être – qui semblaient débattre vivement de son état futur.

Qu'avaient-elles donc à être autant obsédées par les poisons ?

Il eut beau essayer de se concentrer, cligner des yeux à un rythme ridicule… Rien n'y fit ; le monde resta obstinément flou et douloureux à percevoir.

Un grognement plaintif lui échappa en sentant le tissu de sa chemise être tiré vers le haut. Quelqu'un lui arracha le devant pour dévoiler son torse, un autre frisson violent le prenant aussitôt après. Agacé, il tenta de relever la tête, marmonnant des remontrances indistinctes en abandonnant la manœuvre très rapidement.

— M-Ma…'hemise…

Un visage apparut dans son champ de vision toujours envahi par ces mystérieuses boules colorées.

On aurait dit son frère.

— Tiens bon, Luci ! Maze va extraire le poison-… _**Maze !**_

— Arrête de beugler, je suis juste à côté de toi, crétin !

Le poison ?

Quel— ?

Lucifer se cambra sur le sol, maintenu contre celui-ci par des mains fermes sur ses bras et ses jambes.

— _Put— !_ Il est fort, ce con !

Daniel ? Être traité de « con » par un spécialiste en la matière lui était suffisamment offusquant pour qu'il lutte avec plus de vigueur. Comment le _con originel_ qu'il était pouvait comprendre ce qu'il endurait ?!

— Luci ! gronda Amenadiel.

— Ça-… Ç—… brûle ! _Arh !_

Il se débattit, autant contre la douleur qui consumait son abdomen que contre ces deux imbéciles. Ses grognements se mêlèrent aux leurs, les cris affolés de Chloé s'ajoutant bientôt au vacarme.

— Il faut l'aider ! Il va mourir !

— Ça vient, ça vient ! s'emporta Mazikeen.

Lucifer, toujours en lutte constante sur le sol, laissa échapper un sifflement enragé – rouvrant les yeux sur le visage inquiet de sa partenaire qui recula d'un pas dès qu'elle croisa son regard.

— S-Ses yeux… Ils sont r-…

Daniel eut un glapissement d'effroi au-dessus de lui, lâchant pour un moment ses bras. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, yeux enflammés, muscles calcinés sous ses doigts crispés. Lucifer commençait à lacérer de ses ongles le bas de son ventre, ne sachant quoi faire d'autre pour calmer ce mal, lorsqu'Amenadiel le tourna sur le dos – fort, plus implacable encore. La lutte fut brève, hargneuse, mais ses mains se retrouvèrent à nouveau immobilisées ; sous l'effroi continu de Chloé, de Daniel.

 _« Non…Pas ça. Pas comme ça… »_

Il les referma ; mais pas avant d'avoir vu Mazikeen s'approcher de lui, sa lame d'argent imprégnée d'un feu qui consumerait peut-être celui qu'il subissait.

— Lucifer. _Lucifer !_

Il sentit la main ferme de la démone autour de son menton et il consentit à rouvrir les yeux, soulagé qu'elle bloque la vue de l'inspectrice.

Elle ne pouvait pas voir ses yeux…

Pas comme ça. Pas comme ça—

— Lucifer ! Écoute-moi !

— Active un peu, Maze ! l'enjoignit Amenadiel, sa force légendaire mise à mal par la sauvagerie de son plus jeune frère. On va le perdre !

Perdre ?

— Lucifer ; il n'y a pas d'autre moyen. Le poison de la goule va te tuer… Mais ce que je m'apprête à faire le pourrait aussi ! Alors… Reste tranquille !

Il lutta contre le feu qui brûlait maintenant ses poumons.

Il n'y arriverait pas.

Pas avec Chloé près de lui, pas—

— Chl-… tenta-t-il de prononcer entre deux cris de douleur. Chl'é…

— Elle est juste là, elle doit rester ! dit Mazikeen en levant la main qui renfermait la lame juste au-dessus de l'origine de sa souffrance. Sinon—

— N-… Non !

— Quoi ?

— …-eut pas… tenir… Mon visage… V-veut p's…

— Visage ? répéta l'inspectrice tout près de lui. Quel visage ?

— V'rité…

Lucifer peinait tant à parler, à respirer, à rester éveillé.

Mais il ne pouvait pas...

— Pas comme ça ! S'il-v-…

Sa voix s'éteignit, engloutie par un autre hurlement. Il entendit à peine Mazikeen formuler sa volonté ;

— Regarde pas, Decker ! Tourne-toi !

— Vous aussi, Daniel ! intervint son frère.

— Mais— ! s'exclama l'inspectrice.

— _**Fais-le !**_ Pas le temps de discuter !

Lucifer ne sut jamais si l'inspectrice avait consenti à cette demande ; il ne sut plus rien d'autre que cette lame qui pénétrait sa chair supposément immortelle. Il ne sut que ce hurlement terrifiant qu'il ne contrôla pas.

Pas plus que l'apparition de son vrai visage dans ce tout nouveau tourment.

Il se perdit bientôt dans le feu, la douleur, la torture indissociable à son existence… Perdu ; et néanmoins guidé par cette voix dans cette énième chute infernale.

 _Vite. Vite, Lucifer. Trouve-l_ _a_ _. Trouve_ _-_ _l_ _a_ _… avant eux._

 _Trouve-moi…_

 **-xXx-**

* * *

— C'est complètement dingue cette histoire…

— C'est bien ce que tu voulais, non ?

Exténué.

Assoiffé.

Ce furent seulement ces deux mots qui parvinrent à traverser le néant de ses pensées.

— Je conçois que tout ceci puisse vous paraître impensable, mais c'est la vérité.

— Seulement « impensable », mec ?! C'est un putain d'euphémisme !

— Dan-…

Ensuite la douleur.

Confinée en deux endroits bien localisés ; sa tête et son bas-ventre. Elle pulsait doucement, cachée sous cette torpeur qui commençait à peine à se rétracter.

— Comment peux-tu rester aussi calme, Chloé ?! Tu bosses avec le Diable et habite avec une démone— ! …Qui est la meilleure copine de notre petite fille de huit ans !

Il y eut une exclamation moqueuse.

— Elle est plutôt futée cette gamine.

Il se laissa bercer par la conversation, dont le sens continuait à lui échapper. Des mots ; parfois murmurés, parfois criés…

— Qui risque d'être possédée en votre compagnie !

— C'est pas comme ça que ça marche, nabot.

— Nab—?!

— _Dan !_

Le cri était plus fort que les précédents ; plus ferme que cette voix masculine ne l'avait été. Le silence se fit, un interlude de courte durée durant lequel ses sens se connectèrent à nouveau à ses membres.

Réflexion faite… la douleur était bien moins localisée qu'il ne le pensait.

Comment pouvait-il avoir mal aux orteils ?!

Encore une fois, il perdit le fil de la conversation, assailli par une profusion d'informations sans toutes les saisir. En résulta un grognement plaintif, porté par une certitude mal placée ; ouvrir les yeux n'était _pas_ la solution.

Pas. Du. Tout.

— Luci ?

Des pas précipités convergèrent aussitôt vers lui, suivis de mains qui l'aidèrent à se mettre en position assise sans se préoccuper de son avis, ni de sa fierté. Gardant les yeux fermés tout du long, Lucifer se permit un très léger hochement de tête tout en posant sa main sur sa tempe endolorie. Au moins le monde avait-il cessé de tourbillonner à une vitesse écœurante…

— Qu'i'se'passé ? dit-il d'une voix pâteuse.

Sa langue – talentueux instrument de plaisir – semblait avoir fusionné avec son palais ; il déglutit pour faire disparaître cette étrangeté labiale. Cela parut fonctionner, sa voix plus ferme lorsqu'il demanda encore – sans attendre de réponse à sa première question ;

— Qui m'a frappé en plein visage ?

— Moi.

Il ouvrit précautionneusement son œil droit, l'autre protégé par sa paume, et vit Mazikeen derrière son frère. Elle haussa les épaules.

— Tu devenais incontrôlable.

— Tu as été empoisonné, dit alors Amenadiel, retirant enfin ses mains de son dos quand il jugea que Lucifer était capable de se débrouiller seul.

Il l'avait toujours été.

— Empoisonné ?

Il fronça les sourcils ; il ne se souvenait pas.

— Par la goule, ajouta alors la démone.

Un seul mot et les souvenirs affluèrent, plus intenses que la douleur pouvait l'être en cet instant, et même bien avant. Il cessa presque de respirer ; se remémorant les événements tout en percevant les pas plus timides contre les marches, cachés par Amenadiel et Mazikeen.

Le troisième étage.

Chris Barton.

Non… Cette goule, cette monstruosité qui n'avait rien à faire dans ce plan, aussi près de—

Un bruit étranglé hors de ses lèvres et les pas cessèrent.

Il se souvenait.

Il leva légèrement la tête ; juste assez pour voir ce qu'il avait tant redouté. Juste assez pour reconnaître la peur sur les traits de sa partenaire.

Juste assez pour se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé.

Et regretter sa mémoire si subitement infaillible quand il rencontra son regard.

* * *

 **À suivre -** 'Statut quo'

Était-il supposé faire quelque chose en particulier ?

Dire une chose bien précise ?

Des excuses lui paraissaient absurdes ; cela n'aurait été qu'un automatisme, pas la vérité. Il avait ses raisons pour ne pas lui avoir montré la vérité, justement. Les tourner en excuses plates sans sincérité serait l'équivalent d'une mise à mort pour le Diable qu'il était ; qu'il demeurait toujours à ses yeux, en cet instant.

Pourquoi tremblait-elle encore, autrement ?

* * *

 **Notes d'auteure :**

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plus, même s'il est court en comparaison des autres (mais bon, le scénario l'exigeait ^^)

Et faut **vraiment** que je me remette à la rédaction du reste XDDDD

(oui Emi je te vois t'approcher pour me taper, naaaaaaan t'approches pas !)

Toutes reviews me comblent de joie, alors n'hésitez pas !

Et à dans deux semaines

=3


	13. Statu quo

**Notes d'auteure :**

 _Merci pour les reviews sur le dernier chapitre :)_ _Celui-ci est plus long._

 _Merci aussi à_ **EmilieKalin** _pour la vérification éclair._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **STATU QUO**

13

* * *

Mazikeen avait peut-être frappé trop fort.

Ça ou Lucifer se retrouvait incapable de parler à cause de tout autre chose.

Personne ne dit mot pendant un moment, à vrai dire ; tous et toutes figés jusqu'à la sonorité retentissante d'une parole commune, à défaut de sensée.

Personne ne bougea non plus.

Lucifer ne voulait pas brusquer l'inspectrice, pas même en éloignant simplement sa main de sa tempe malmenée, et elle-même semblait peu décidée à esquisser un geste de fuite. Pour l'instant, du moins. Tout conduirait forcément à cette conclusion il ne pouvait y en avoir d'autres que celle-ci.

Certains points persistaient à lui échapper malgré tout.

Passé le choc initial, elle aurait déjà dû s'être précipitée ailleurs qu'au penthouse à le fixer ainsi, dans l'expectative. Lucifer avait décelé de la peur en elle, sur ses traits tirés… Il n'avait pas rêvé. Qu'attendait-elle donc de lui ? Qu'il lui donne l'autorisation de courir jusqu'à l'ascenseur, en traînant son abruti d'ex-conjoint à sa suite ?

Si ce n'était que cela…

— Maze… Pourquoi ne raccompagnerais-tu pas l'inspectrice chez elle, hm ?

Il avait baissé les yeux aussitôt que les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche, incapable de regarder plus longtemps cette terreur tapie dans son regard, si peu camouflée par tout le reste. Il nota la ligne plus clair qui avait remplacé la morsure mortelle de la goule – combien de temps avait-il— ?

— Pas question.

Lucifer redressa la tête, surpris par la réponse sans appel de Chloé. Surpris de croiser cette volonté inflexible dans son regard.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais elle le devança, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de remarquer le léger tremblement sous le tissu fin de sa chemise froissée par le temps et le labeur que sa négligence avait provoqué.

— Je ne pars pas d'ici. Et vous non plus.

Sur ces mots, elle échangea un regard avec la démone – apparemment peu dérangée par la pleine conscience de cette nature infernale la concernant pour rester aussi près d'elle… et de lui, également. Tout ceci n'avait aucun sens.

L'inspectrice était encore sous le choc, forcément.

Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication à son étrange comportement.

Au contraire de son ancien maître, Mazikeen comprit le message de la jeune femme.

— Allons boire un coup, décida-t-elle.

Elle attrapa Amenadiel par le bras pour le tirer hors de la chambre, tirant de l'autre Daniel une fois arrivée près de lui ; ce dernier protestant vigoureusement.

— Pas de panique, crétin ! entendit-il la démone grommeler du bas des marches. Je ne tue jamais avec l'alcool… Pas depuis quelques siècles.

— Et c'est supposé me rassurer ?!

Le reste se perdit dans l'éloignement et le mélange sonores de leurs protestations respectives.

Lucifer baissa enfin sa main, aussi lentement qu'il eut été possible de bouger ; ce fut plutôt simple, son corps peinait encore à se remettre de ce regrettable empoisonnement par morsure déloyale. Il frémit en entendant Chloé faire quelques pas dans sa direction, sans qu'il n'osât la regarder une nouvelle fois.

 _« S-Ses yeux… Ils sont r - »_

Ne pas la regarder ne suffisait pas ; il ferma donc les yeux, soupirant doucement. Il se maîtrisait à présent, mais—

Il ne pouvait pas maîtriser les réactions à venir de son ancienne partenaire. Ancienne, forcément. C'était la raison de sa présence ici, non ? Elle avait besoin de le dire à haute voix ; pour que le reste du monde en témoigne. Pour qu'il souffre comme tout monstre le méritait depuis toujours et pour toujours. Ses yeux se rouvrirent pourtant à son insu lorsqu'il sentit le matelas ployer doucement sous lui.

Sous le poids de Chloé.

Ce fut encore contre sa volonté qu'ils fixèrent longuement le dos de cette dernière, assise sur le rebord du lit. Juste là, tout près de lui…

Elle tremblait encore.

— J'imagine que le « moment propice » est arrivé… l'entendit-elle supputer sans se retourner vers lui.

Lucifer eut une exclamation qui s'étouffa à mi-chemin, bloquée par la douleur persistante du traitement médical de la démone. Il grogna et se redressa contre la tête de lit. Il se figea une nouvelle fois en la sentant bouger, ne respirant presque plus quand sa main s'approcha de lui. À croire qu'il était la proie fragile menacée par les griffes effroyables du monstre assis auprès de lui, pas l'inverse.

Toute la situation allait bien au-delà de sa compréhension.

Les doigts fins de Chloé effleurèrent le bas de son torse, descendant jusqu'à la marque à quelques centimètres de son nombril, en faisant doucement le tour sans oser le toucher plus franchement. Lucifer leva la tête, juste ce qu'il lui fallait pour trouver son visage.

— Ce n'est pas ce que j'avais en tête, avoua-t-il enfin, incapable de ne _pas_ la regarder cette fois-ci.

Elle lia son regard au sien, toujours tremblante – il le sentait le long de sa peau si brièvement effleurée de la sienne -, et elle lui sourit.

— Moi non plus.

Il la dévisagea, troublé par cette proximité insensée.

— Vous ne devriez pas-… ?

Elle éloigna sa main, s'éloignant de lui, juste assez pour qu'il retrouve ses esprits et formule plus aisément quelques paroles sensées.

— Vous ne devriez pas… ; il s'éclaircit la voix, détournant le regard. Pourquoi êtes-vous toujours là ?

— Pourquoi pas ?

Il la dévisagea encore, surpris.

— Vous avez **vu**.

Elle hocha la tête.

— Mes ailes, précisa-t-il.

Un second hochement de tête.

— Mes **deux** ailes.

 _« Mes yeux… »_

Encore ce hochement…

Il s'exclama alors, perplexe ;

— Alors pourquoi ? N'êtes-vous pas effrayée ? En colère ?

— Honnêtement ? dit-elle enfin en frottant machinalement ses mains contre son jean. Je le suis, Lucifer.

Il ouvrit la bouche, mais elle parla la première.

— Pas pour ce que vous pensez ; pas entièrement.

Elle s'adossa à l'entête du lit, elle aussi, soupirant sa frayeur et son énervement.

— Je devrais être pétrifiée, je sais bien… Il y a de quoi, franchement. Vous **êtes** exactement ce que vous prétendiez être… Ça fait beaucoup à encaisser, admit-elle volontiers sans le regarder directement.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et tourna la tête, le regardant droit dans les yeux sans flancher un seul instant.

— Mais vous n'avez pas eu le cran – vous, le « Diable » – de me montrer la vérité. Sur presque deux ans… Et- Et ça me fout en rogne ! Plus que tout le reste.

Haussant les épaules, elle ajouta avec un sourire crispé et un ton qui se voulait plus léger, mais qui alourdissait plus encore l'air entre eux deux ;

— J'imagine que… La crise de nerfs « existentielle » viendra plus tard. P-Plus tard, oui…

Chloé regardait droit devant elle, maintenant.

Son regard était perdu ailleurs que ce moment ; au milieu de cette prise de conscience qu'elle pressentait pour bien plus tard, probablement. Lucifer s'en douta par sa façon de frotter ses paumes l'une contre l'autre, de mordiller nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure quand celle-ci se laissait balayer par un souffle fébrile.

— Plus tard, répéta-t-il en scrutant le profil de l'inspectrice.

Elle ne dit rien, toujours perdue, toujours en lutte contre ses instincts et sa rage envers lui. Lui-même ne dit mot pendant quelques minutes après cela.

Que dire ?

Il ignorait quoi faire, comment réagir pour ne pas la froisser – ou même la perturber – davantage, pour l'apaiser…

Était-il supposé faire quelque chose de particulier ?

Dire une chose bien précise ?

Des excuses lui paraissaient absurdes ; cela n'aurait été qu'un automatisme, pas la vérité. Il avait ses raisons pour ne pas lui avoir montré la vérité, justement. Les tourner en excuses plates sans sincérité serait l'équivalent d'une mise à mort pour le Diable qu'il était ; qu'il demeurait toujours à ses yeux.

Pourquoi tremblait-elle encore, autrement ?

Enfin, après un temps qu'il aurait été bien incapable de définir avec exactitude, Lucifer se risqua à demander ;

— Y-a-t-il quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire pour… vous faciliter les choses ?

Il crut l'avoir définitivement perdue dans les bas-fonds de la folie qu'engendrait inéluctablement l'horreur de son identité lorsqu'elle ne lui répondit pas. Pas un mot, une syllabe, un bruit indistinct qu'il aurait pu interpréter… Silencieuse et tremblante, encore.

Mais elle finit par réagir.

Un nouveau hochement.

Ce fut un début encourageant.

Comme les quelques mots qui suivirent. Aussi curieux que cela puisse paraître, ils parvinrent à libérer le souffle de Lucifer qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte avoir retenu tout ce temps. À bout de souffle… Juste pour quelques mots.

— J'ai quelques questions, oui.

Il hocha la tête.

— Et j'aimerais que vous y répondiez le plus sincèrement possible, ajouta-t-elle en le regardant à nouveau.

Il sourit.

— Un interrogatoire officieux, en quelque sorte ?

— En quelque sorte.

— Je suppose que c'est une bonne chose ; dit Lucifer. _Innocent jusqu'à preuve du contraire_ … Un adjectif surprenant pour le Diable, cela dit.

— L'êtes-vous ? Coupable ? demanda avant tout Chloé.

— Pour bien des choses ; admit-il.

« Le plus sincèrement possible » ; c'était leur marché.

— Mais pas de ce dont l'Humanité m'accuse.

Elle le regarda un moment, trouvant probablement sur son visage quelques éléments qui lui garantissaient la véracité de ses propos. Ses yeux se posèrent ensuite sur la marque de son bas-ventre.

— Cette chose qui nous a attaqués…

— Une goule de l'Enfer, l'aida-t-il.

— Cette goule… Vous l'avez empêché de nous faire du mal, à moi et à Dan.

— Je ne suis pas certain de déceler la question dans cette énonciation factuelle, Inspectrice, lui fit-il aimablement remarquer en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

— Pourquoi ? Pourquoi me sauver, sauver Dan ?

« Le plus sincèrement possible ».

— Parce que je ne peux pas m'imaginer vous perdre un seul instant.

Le silence soutint leurs regards ; tous les deux incapables de regarder ailleurs, autre chose que la vérité. Lucifer le brisa rapidement, cependant ; autant que ce lien entre eux, ajoutant prestement ;

— Et la mort de Daniel aurait été regrettable, bien sûr.

Cela lui arracha un rire nerveux.

— Bien sûr.

Chloé approcha une nouvelle fois sa main de la trace de morsure. Il se força à ne plus bouger, inquiet des possibles conséquences s'il en faisait autrement. Sa peau contre la sienne était une sensation troublante. Il le fut d'autant plus en prenant conscience de sa respiration rapide à la suite de ce simple contact.

La main toujours pressée à cet endroit, elle le regarda.

— Merci.

Il déglutit, mal à l'aise.

— D'autres questions ? s'enquit-il après s'être éclairci la voix.

Elle enleva sa main, consciente de toucher quelque chose d'autre que son partenaire… Quelque chose d'autre qu'un être humain.

Quelque chose.

Pas quelqu'un.

— Ce que vous vouliez me montrer cette nuit-là… Cette « vérité vous concernant »…

Il l'encouragea d'un hochement de tête.

— Était-ce vos…v-vos… ?

Elle fut incapable de prononcer, désigner nommément ce qu'elle avait aperçu dans l'usine ; n'esquissant qu'un geste timide de la main vers son dos toujours appuyé contre l'entête du lit.

— ...« ailes » ? termina Lucifer.

Un nouvel hochement qu'il interpréta sans trop de risque comme un « oui ». Cette conversation portait plus sur les mouvements faciaux que les syllabes à proprement parler…

Mais ils parlaient.

Ils parlaient.

— Non, répondit-il. Je ne les avais pas à ce moment-là ; pas encore. Elles sont réapparues il y a peu… Au beau milieu du désert. J'avais prévu… autre chose.

— Autre chose ?

Un mouvement affirmatif venant de Lucifer. Chloé parut réfléchir, un éclair de compréhension illuminant son regard après un temps.

— Est-ce en rapport avec-… Vous savez, vos-… ?

Et elle leva une main tremblante vers ses propres yeux ; humains et anodins.

— Ça l'est, Inspectrice.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, tournant la tête vers la fenêtre pour lui éviter un autre regard abominable qu'il n'avait pas souhaité, ni même contrôlé.

— Je voulais vous montrer mon visage diabolique.

Il n'osait pas la regarder, mais osait en parler tout de même.

— Mes yeux n'en sont qu'une toute petite partie.

— Votre visage diabolique…

Elle ne dit que cela ; assez pour l'empêcher de poursuivre, pas assez pour clore cet interrogatoire précoce. Ce n'était pas ainsi que les choses étaient supposées se dérouler ; ce n'était pas pour ce type de raison, cette situation particulière…

— Vous pouvez…

Chloé sonnait hésitante, mais curieuse, comme n'importe qui l'aurait été – plus à tort qu'à raison.

— V-Vous pouvez… me montrer ?

Et il le dit.

« Le plus sincèrement possible ».

— Non.

Lucifer se força à tourner la tête, à ne plus esquiver les questions avec une moitié de vérité, une moitié d'honnêteté.

 _ **« Posez-vous la question Lucifer… »**_

Pas besoin ; la réponse, il la connaissait.

 _ **« Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? »**_

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que la situation a changé, Inspectrice. Mon kidnapping a bouleversé mes plans—

Son visage se ferma aussitôt et elle commença à reculer, emportée par la rage au lieu du choc curieux qui l'avait maintenue à ses côtés pour quelques minutes.

Mais n'avait-elle pas demandé à ce qu'il soit le plus sincère possible ?

— Pourquoi vous continuez à vous cacher derrière ce prétexte— ?

Il coupa son emportement en la retenant par le bras, parfaitement conscient du risque qu'il prenait à la toucher aussi directement. C'était nécessaire, pourtant. L'inspectrice se figea, fixant sans ciller sa main qui encerclait son poignet. Elle ne bougeait pas, ne criait pas… Elle ne le repoussait pas encore.

— Ce n'est pas un « prétexte ». Simplement la vérité, je-… Je vous demande juste d'écouter mes explications jusqu'au bout. S'il-vous-plaît, Inspectrice.

Lucifer la lâcha, lui offrant alors la possibilité de refuser sa proposition.

Elle ne le fit pas.

Elle se rassit à ses côtés ; distante… Mais disposée à écouter. À l'écouter _lui_ ; le Diable. Ce dernier chercha par où commencer, par où aller pour faire comprendre à Chloé ses motivations, ce qui avait changé.

— Très peu de gens – d'humains – ont aperçu mon vrai visage. La plupart ne sont pas d'une compagnie enviable et cela explique pourquoi ils l'ont vu…

— Jimmy Barnes, souffla-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête.

— Lui parmi beaucoup d'autres. Ce visage… c'est une punition. _Ma_ punition, avant tout ; et la leur. C'est l'une des premières raisons qui m'ont poussé à vous épargner ce spectacle. Vous ne le méritiez pas, Inspectrice… Vous ne le méritez pas.

— Quelles sont les autres raisons ?

— Linda.

— Votre thérapeute ? Elle-… Elle _sait_ ? demanda Chloé, surprise.

— Elle sait. Parce que je lui ai montré.

Il prit une profonde inspiration ; troublé de ressentir autant de choses en repensant à ce moment. Cette honnêteté précaire que Linda avait exigée de lui. Un peu comme l'inspectrice aujourd'hui.

Non; c'était exactement cela.

— C'était ce dont elle avait besoin ; se défendit-il. Que je sois complètement honnête à propos de mon identité. Alors, j'ai-… J'ai laissé tomber le masque.

— Votre rendez-vous annulé… murmura sa partenaire.

Elle s'en souvenait.

— Je lui ai fait peur, confirma Lucifer avec un sourire tendu. C'était inévitable… Et j'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux garder cette partie de mon identité pour moi. Je ne voulais pas vous effrayer.

— Mais elle est revenue vers vous.

— En effet.

Ils échangèrent un regard ; là où celui de Chloé espérait, celui de Lucifer était depuis longtemps résigné. Parce qu'il était honnête ; avec elle, avec lui-même.

— Et c'est là qu'elle a failli mourir par ma faute, dit-il.

— Votre faute ?

— C'était tout comme, Inspectrice. Ma vie n'est pas sans danger, vous en conviendrez. Linda a frôlé la mort parce qu'elle savait qui j'étais réellement… Parce qu'elle m'avait **vu**.

Il détourna le regard, frottant machinalement ses doigts contre le drap qui recouvrait encore ses jambes.

— Quand je suis arrivé à l'hôpital – cette nuit-là -, elle ne m'a pas fait le moindre reproche. Elle ne regrettait pas de m'avoir rencontré. Elle m'a dit avoir choisi d'être mon amie, de le rester… Peu importe les conséquences. Et-…

Lucifer fit une pause, regardant brièvement Chloé avant de poursuivre.

— Et c'est ce qui m'a convaincu de vous montrer ; vous montrer « toute la vérité me concernant ». Vous étiez en droit de savoir – comme vous me le disiez alors ; après tout ce que nous avons vécu, après tout ce dont vous aviez été témoin… -, vous étiez en droit de _choisir_ , Inspectrice. Mais… Ma subite disparition ; mon enlèvement a tout changé.

— Pourquoi cela ? demanda-t-elle, perplexe. Je ne vois pas en qu—

— Parce que ça n'aurait plus été mon choix, répondit-il.

Elle fronça les sourcils ; son visage laissait entrevoir confusion, ressentiment, crainte… Mais la confusion primait sur tout le reste.

— Je ne comprends pas.

Il sourit, las.

— Comment le pourriez-vous ?

Elle prit cela pour une provocation et s'apprêtait à lui lancer quelques vives protestations. Lucifer ne lui en laissa pas le temps, cependant bien décidé à lui faire comprendre, à ce qu'elle écoute cette sincérité mise à nue par la force des choses. Pas par choix.

Le choix.

C'était là tout le problème. C'était ce qui avait changé.

— Essayez de voir la situation de mon point de vue, Inspectrice. Qui suis-je ?

— Lucifer.

Il attendit et elle ajouta ;

— Le Diable.

Il attendit encore.

— Un ange déchu ?

— Précisément, Inspectrice. Et que font les anges ? Que sont-ils supposés faire ?

Elle ne sut quoi dire et Lucifer combla les trous pour elle.

— Obéir. Servir les Plans de Dieu, entre autres choses… Nous n'avons jamais eu le choix. Pas comme vous, les humains. C'est pour cette envie, ce désir de choix que j'ai chuté. Le choix, le libre-arbitre… me restent extrêmement chers, Inspectrice ; parce que je n'ai pas pu en bénéficier à l'aube de mon existence. Parce qu'elles m'ont coûté plus que ma propre vie ensuite.

Il frottait la pierre noire sertie à son doigt, maintenant.

— J'avais _choisi_ de vous montrer mon visage, cette nuit-là. Et cet enlèvement… Le retour de mes ailes, cette perte de mémoire… Cela ne peut être que **S** on œuvre.

— « **S** on » Œuvre ? répéta Chloé.

— Mon **P** ère. Je sais ce que vous pensez, Inspectrice ; répondit Lucifer le plus calmement possible – exercice difficile quand son Père faisait partie de l'équation. Je ne suis pas paranoïaque ! Les faits sont là ; comment expliquer le retour de mes ailes, sinon ? Comment expliquer mon enlèvement ? – vous n'étiez même pas là ! Je sais que c'est **L** ui.

— OK.

Lucifer la fixa ;et elle posa sa main sur la sienne.

— OK. Je vous crois. Je vous crois, Lucifer…

Il ne la remercia pas pas ; par des mots. Il la regarda simplement, plus longtemps qu'il aurait dû pour signifier sa reconnaissance.

— **I** l a transformé mon choix en nécessité, marmonna-t-il.

— Que voulez-vous dire ?

— Avant mon enlèvement… Vous montrer mon visage diabolique aurait été aussi simple qu'un choix. Ce choix ne souffrait d'aucune contrainte, d'aucune obligation. Je _voulais_ vous montrer ; rien d'autre. Maintenant… C'est différent.

— Différent en quoi ?

— Je-… Quelque chose est en train de se produire. Je ne sais pas encore quoi ni le but de tout ceci, mais… Cela concerne forcément cet **A** bruti Là-Haut. C'est la raison pour laquelle je suis tant empressé à retrouver la mémoire. Je dois découvrir ce qui se cache derrière ma disparition et-… Et vous montrer mon visage diabolique dans ces conditions… Ça ne serait pas un choix ; ça ne me servirait qu'à atteindre plus facilement mon objectif. Cela manquerait d'honnêteté, de sincérité…

Un nouveau regard.

— Mais je sais, à présent ; s'exclama la jeune femme. Et je suis là, alors…

— Non. Vous ne savez pas ; vous pensez savoir. C'est sensiblement différent, Inspectrice.

— Mais…

— Croyez-moi ; ce que vous avez vu n'est que la surface de l'iceberg. Vous ne décidez de rester que parce que vous avez entraperçu le souvenir de l'ange que j'étais jadis. Vous n'avez pas vu le monstre.

Le monstre, oui.

— Vous ne pouvez pas rester ici… Vous ne pouvez pas rester simplement parce que vous pensez avoir vu la vérité, ma véritable identité.

Et il s'écarta ; juste assez pour lui faire comprendre la situation, ce que les mots n'auraient pu dire. Il ne voulait pas la voir ici, auprès de lui bercée par l'espoir, une conviction naïve de le connaître vraiment. Ce n'était pas le cas. Cela ne le serait jamais ; pas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas contemplé l'atrocité camouflée sous la perfection.

Rester ensemble, partenaires d'un mensonge, de faux espoirs… Lucifer ne pouvait le supporter, ni même le tolérer.

Elle méritait mieux.

Beaucoup mieux que lui, que cet espoir déjà tué dans l'œuf par les Plans du Seigneur.

Ce **S** alopard **S** eigneurial…

Il avait encore fermé les yeux ; réflexe et échappatoire futile d'une douleur qu'il éprouvait déjà. Il les rouvrit encore en sentant les doigts fins de Chloé s'enrouler autour des siens. Elle ne tremblait plus.

— Je peux rester parce que j'ai vu mon partenaire risquer sa vie pour sauver la mienne. Parce que j'ai vu vos actes, Lucifer… Parce que ce sont vos actes qui – plus qu'un visage ou deux, qu'une aile blanche ou noire – définit la personne que vous êtes réellement.

Il la dévisagea, abasourdi, avant de rire doucement.

— Allez-vous systématiquement agir à l'encontre de toute raison humaine ?

Chloé haussa les épaules, un léger sourire éclairant son visage.

— Possible.

— Je reste un monstre, vous en avez conscience ?

— Pas pour moi, Lucifer.

— Il n'empêche que je le suis, Inspectrice, soutint-il, convaincu que cette acceptation n'était qu'un effet secondaire du divin contenu dans ses ailes.

Elle ne chercha pas à le contredire une seconde fois, étudiant son visage – ce refus caché sous la surface. Elle lâcha ensuite sa main, la tendant vers lui alors qu'il la regardait faire d'un air circonspect.

— Inspectrice ?

— Faisons un marché, en ce cas.

— Un marché ?

Elle hocha la tête, résolue.

— Vous acceptez que je reste ici jusqu'à ce que toute cette affaire s'éclaircisse…

Il protesta aussitôt.

— Je ne— !

— Et j'accepte de reporter mon jugement concernant votre identité – Je ne prendrai ma décision finale qu'après avoir vu votre visage diabolique. Ça vous va ?

Il ne dit rien tout de suite, étudiant sa proposition – craignant la conséquence des contres en espérant celle des pour sans trop y croire vraiment. Mieux valait ne pas se perdre ainsi et se concentrer sur ce qui lui était réellement possible d'accomplir… De choisir.

— Vous me proposez une sorte de… statu quo ?

— Exactement.

Le temps passa, sans que l'inspectrice ne se rétracte ou ne change les conditions du marché ; sans que Lucifer ne sache quoi faire. Il ne sut pas plus ce qui l'avait poussé à lever sa main. Il ne sut que le contact de sa peau contre la sienne, la disparition momentanée du vide qu'il avait pensé pressentir.

Il ne sut que ces deux mots.

— Marché conclu.

* * *

 **À suivre - '** Une enquête'

— Ce type e-est… C'est le Diable ! cria presque Daniel en pointant Lucifer du doigt.

Cette démonstration physique sembla lui en coûter beaucoup à en juger par les forts tremblements qui traversaient ses membres un à un. Une bravade périlleuse que de montrer du doigt le Diable en personne…

— Je retire ce que j'ai dit, Daniel ; dit Lucifer, occupé à asservir ses boutons de manchettes sous ses doigts toujours un peu engourdis. Vous êtes moins crétin que vous en avez l'air.

— C'est juste Lucifer, tenta de le calmer l'inspectrice.

* * *

 **Notes d'auteure :**

Il y aura pas mal de discussion pour les prochains chapitres et un bon nombre de nouvelles informations sur ce qui se passe et ce qui aurait pu arriver à notre cher Lucifer. Mais l'action-action reviendra en temps voulu, plus forte que jamais. X)  
Je vous réserve du lourd !

En attendant,

Petite review si le coeur vous en dit, fav et/ou follow et je vous dis à dans deux semaines pour le chapitre 14 ;)

Merci d'avoir lu !


	14. Une enquête

**Notes d'auteure :**

 _Merci_ **Emiliekalin** _pour la correction, comme toujours ;) Et merci à tout le monde pour les reviews sur le dernier chap._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **UNE ENQUÊTE**

14

* * *

— Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça, Daniel…

Ce dernier se redressa aussitôt, les poings toujours crispés sur le marbre du bar.

— Comme quoi ? demanda-t-il, sur la défensive.

— Comme si j'allais dévorer vos entrailles.

Bien que sa remarque eût pour but de détendre l'atmosphère, elle ne fit que l'alourdir davantage ; et renforcer la crispation de Daniel à l'autre extrémité du bar. En y regardant de plus près, la délimitation entre le surnaturel et l'aspect plus conventionnel de l'existence se trouvait parfaitement représentée. Lucifer, Mazikeen et Amenadiel à l'extrême gauche du comptoir ; l'inspecteur « crétin » actuellement tétanisé sous l'influence de peurs absurdes étant à l'extrême droite de celui-ci.

— C'est le cas ?

Lucifer ; enfin débarrassé des éléments salissants ayant suivi la décapitation presque parfaite du soldat de l'Enfer, finit de boutonner sa chemise couleur lavande en secouant la tête.

— À interlocuteur crétin, demande crétine… marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

— Salop— !

— Dan…

Chloé posa sa main sur son avant-bras afin de l'apaiser ; elle était la seule d'entre eux deux à rester à mi-distance, assez proche de chaque clan pour en réclamer l'appartenance sans pour autant y être rattachée totalement.

Mi-surnaturelle, mi-naturelle.

Lucifer restait malgré tout convaincu que sa position – tant littérale que figurée – était le fruit d'une confiance mal-placée. Rien de plus normal, de plus humain, que l'un d'entre eux soit une fois de plus persuadé d'avoir raison.

L'inspectrice restait humaine, tout comme sa perception des choses. Tout comme en cet instant ; décidée à prendre la défense d'un monstre qu'elle prétendait connaître, accepter.

— Calme-toi, l'enjoignit-elle.

— Ce type e-est… C'est le Diable ! cria Daniel en pointant Lucifer du doigt.

Cette accusation physique lui en coûta beaucoup ; à en juger par les forts tremblements qui traversèrent ses membres un à un. Une bravade périlleuse que de montrer du doigt le Diable en personne…

— Je retire ce que j'ai dit, Daniel ; déclara Lucifer, occupé à asservir ses boutons de manchettes sous ses doigts toujours un peu engourdis. Vous êtes moins crétin que vous en avez l'air.

— C'est juste Lucifer, tenta de le calmer l'inspectrice.

— Je-…

— _Juste_ Lucifer, répéta-t-elle.

Daniel la regarda un moment avant de baisser son doigt accusateur, avant que ses tremblements ne se calment eux aussi sans pour autant s'arrêter.

— Je ne suis pas « juste » moi, Inspectrice ! objecta le Diable.

— Façon de parler, Lucifer, le rassura-t-elle avec un sourire.

Il ouvrit la bouche, mais fut devancé par Mazikeen qui consentit à faire une pause dans l'entretien méticuleux de ses lames d'argent dont son ancien maître pouvait encore ressentir le tranchant dans sa chair rien qu'en les regardant.

— C'est vrai que t'es aussi un emmerdeur…

— Je— !

— Pourrait-on en venir à des sujets plus importants ? intervint Amenadiel.

Son ton laissait transparaître une urgence à laquelle son jeune frère n'était pas inconnu, ni même indifférent. Et pour cause, il aurait pu difficilement nier pareille migraine. Soupirant bruyamment, Lucifer se servit un verre sous le regard apeuré de Daniel et celui goguenard de la démone pour ensuite s'affaler lourdement dans le canapé. Il en but une gorgée tout en se massant la tempe, grommelant ;

— Ça te tuerait d'attendre cinq minutes, Amenadiel ? Rappelle-moi en quoi consistent – consistaient -tes pouvoirs, déjà ? Je suis à peu près certain que c'était en rapport avec le temps…

— Vous maîtrisez le temps ?

L'inspectrice avait désiré s'exprimer sur un ton léger, mais le résultat était assez navrant un mélange de fascination fébrile et d'une épouvante qui firent vaciller sa voix un bref instant. Auraient-ils tous été sourds que la posture anormalement figée de cette dernière leur aurait immédiatement indiqué son réel état d'esprit ; en plus du regard fixe posé sur son frère aîné.

Daniel, quant à lui, ne jugea pas utile de faire montre d'autant de civilités envers des êtres surnaturels. Son rire hystérique ne dura qu'une minute avant qu'il ne commence à crier dans tout le penthouse l'absurdité de la situation. Quelques heures seulement pour abdiquer judicieusement devant les faits ; une goule meurtrière, des ailes immenses, une pratique chirurgicale à l'éthique fort discutable et l'énonciation verbale d'une habilité temporelle.

Lucifer, bien qu'ayant pressenti cette crise de nerfs, fut malgré tout impressionné par la force mentale de l'inspecteur. Il n'en était qu'à moitié-surpris, cependant ; la volonté dont Daniel avait fait preuve avec la lame de sa sœur était incontestablement une preuve que l'inspecteur « crétin » ne l'était guère, sur beaucoup de points.

Un peu comme maintenant.

Quoi de plus intelligent, de plus sensé, que de fuir un monstre et sa tribu de créatures fantasmagoriques ?

Il aurait aimé que Chloé fasse montre de la même intelligence.

Il aurait aimé ne pas avoir à l'impliquer dans cette affaire, ne pas la voir être invariablement influencée par son **P** ère en restant auprès de lui.

 _«—Tu ne peux pas tout contrôler. »_

Cette réponse absconse à son désir légitime surgit sans crier gare dans son esprit. Différente de la voix qui l'avait harcelé sans relâche, différente d'une réflexion personnelle.

C'était un souvenir.

Qui lui avait dit cela ? Et quand ?

Une interrogation à laquelle s'ensuivit la vision imprécise et familière de cette silhouette, cette femme qui conduisait… qui le conduisait, sous une pluie torrentielle qui avait eu la prétention d'assombrir une nuit noire… Quelque part.

Elle—

— Dan !

— _**Fais ce que tu veux, Chloé ; mais moi je me tire d'ici !**_

— Dan-…

Lucifer observa les deux ex-conjoints discuter vivement devant les portes de son ascenseur privé sans parvenir à saisir l'entièreté de leur conversation. Il les regardait, mais ne les voyait pas. Il les entendait sans les écouter vraiment. Tout ce qu'il entendait, tout ce qu'il voyait… était cette pluie drue sur cette vitre au-dessus de sa tête, cette silhouette au volant.

 _« — …_ _ **I**_ _l en attend encore plus, n'est-ce-pas ?_ _»_

— _On a un vrai problème ici ! Et tu vas m'aid_ _— »_

— Lucifer ?

Il sursauta, surpris de voir Chloé maintenant agenouillée devant lui, à lui tenir la main.

— Quelque chose ne va pas, Inspectrice ? demanda-t-il aussitôt, fronçant les sourcils.

L'inquiétude creusa les traits de celle-ci et raffermit sa prise sur sa main.

— Ça… C'est ma réplique, Lucifer.

— Eh bien, des partenaires dignes de ce nom se doivent de tout partager, n'est-ce-pas ?

Elle sourit. Un instant.

— Vous étiez parti, dit-elle, soucieuse.

— Bien sûr que non ; je suis assis juste devant vous, Inspectrice.

Elle secoua la tête.

— Tu répondais plus, fit remarquer Mazikeen.

Il la dévisagea, perplexe, et regarda ensuite Amenadiel ; celui-ci affichant une expression d'inquiétude quasi équivalente à celle de la jeune femme agenouillée à ses côtés.

— Répondre à quoi ?

— Vous étiez là sans être… _là_ , expliqua maladroitement Chloé.

Lucifer se rendit compte que Daniel n'était plus là lui aussi ; mystérieusement disparu de la pièce sans que lui-même en ait eu connaissance. Il était près de l'ascenseur, pourtant… Avec Chloé.

— Lucifer ? insista-elle.

Pour toute réponse, ce dernier pressa sa paume contre son front moite, agacé de toute cette agitation dans son esprit et autour de lui, eusse-t-elle paru minime au regard des autres personnes réunies dans la pièce. Des murmures indistincts et bribes de vision s'entrechoquèrent, ses traits se tendirent sans que sa paume fortement pressée contre son visage n'y changeât quoi que ce soit. Les traits soucieux de l'inspectrice ne s'adoucirent pas, eux aussi.

— C'est en rapport avec cette voix que vous entendez, c'est ça ?

— Une voix ?

Amenadiel s'était redressé, alerté par cette information. Mazikeen n'eut pour autre réaction qu'un froncement de sourcils plus persistant.

— Tu entends des voix ?!

— Peut-être bien… éluda Lucifer.

— Et tu pensais me le dire quand ?! cria presque son frère.

Lucifer soupira avant d'écarter sa main de son visage.

— Ça n'a aucune importance-…

— Aucune, vraiment ? Tu me fais courir, moi et Maze, dans le désert pour découvrir ce qui a bien pu t'arriver et—!

— Nous savons tous très bien ce qui m'est arrivé ! répliqua Lucifer en lui adressant un regard noir.

— Ce que tu **crois** t'être arrivé ! le corrigea Amenadiel, ses pas l'ayant conduit pile à côté de son frère et de l'inspectrice.

Lucifer se leva, notant à peine que celle-ci avait posé sa main sur son bras dans une faible tentative d'apaisement. Il ne la rejeta pas ; toute son attention happée par le déni, certes méritoire, de son frère devant une nouvelle fourberie paternelle.

— **I** l est responsable ; dit-il d'une voix blanche.

— Tu veux qu' **I** l le soit ; il y a une différence ! Quand donc cela va-t-il finir ?!

Amenadiel était maintenant face à lui ; secouant la tête, secouant doucement ce visage marqué par une sincère inquiétude. Et une pointe d'exaspération nourrie par quelques millénaires de débats infructueux.

— Tout ce qui t'arrives, tout ce qui a pu t'arriver et tout ce qui t'arrivera… Pourquoi serait- **I** l systématiquement responsable ? Tu n'as pas la moindre preuve de **S** on implication ici ! Admets-le ! Si tu n'étais pas tant obnubilé par **L** ui—

— « Obnubilé » ?! répéta Lucifer avec une lenteur menaçante.

Cela n'empêcha pas son frère de poursuivre, cependant.

— …-tu ne nous aurais pas inutilement envoyé ratisser chaque centimètre de ce maudit désert. On a perdu du temps, Lucifer ; et maintenant… Des démons en chair et en os se baladent dans le coin et tu entends des voix ! Si tu me l'avais dit, on aurait pu—

— C'est toi qui es obnubilé par **L** ui, Amenadiel ! cracha Lucifer. Obnubilé de retrouver **S** es faveurs, tes pouvoirs !

— Lucifer...

L'intervention timide de Chloé n'eut aucun effet sur ce dernier.

— Mes pouvoirs ne te regardent pas ; ne les utilise pas comme une excuse pour te décharger de tes responsabilités, lui conseilla son aîné.

— Lucifer, je crois—

— « Mes » responsabilités, hein ?! Et q— !

— _**Lucifer !**_

Ce dernier, ainsi qu'Amenadiel, cessèrent leur joute verbale pour un instant, pour la persévérance de l'inspectrice à attirer leur attention particulièrement butée en de maintes occasions et prétextes.

Lucifer reprit son souffle, regardant tour à tour le visage soucieux de la jeune femme et la main de celle-ci qui en était presque à déchirer le tissu de sa chemise à hauteur de son avant-bras. Tout cela pour le ramener à elle ; à un semblant de raison dans cette folie qu'elle découvrait à peine. Il s'en sentit aussitôt peiné, coupable de l'oublier aussi rapidement pour si peu de choses.

Néanmoins, ces sentiments s'évanouirent bien vite.

— Je crois que votre frère a raison.

— Je vous demande pardon ?!

Leur offrant un sourire contrit, elle tira le plus diabolique des deux frères par la manche pour l'éloigner de cette colère raisonnable proche d'un débordement physique. Amenadiel ne s'en offusqua guère, soupirant bruyamment dans le dos de Lucifer et croisant les bras. Ce dernier suivit avec une certaine réticence la traction exercée sur sa personne ; émettant de vives protestations à l'encontre de ce traitement.

Une fois arrivés sur le balcon – loin des oreilles indiscrètes de Mazikeen ou moralisatrices d'Amenadiel -, Chloé consentit à le lâcher.

— Amenadiel a raison ; pour votre **P** ère.

Elle marqua une pause, son regard traversant Lucifer comme le vent traversait l'espace.

— Votre **P** ère... répéta-t-elle plus doucement. Qui est Dieu... Dieu, comme-… Oh bon D— !

— Vous m'aviez assuré de votre confiance sur ce point, Inspectrice.

Lucifer se sentait blessé. Il recula d'un pas, heurté par son jugement changeant. Lui aurait-elle menti ?

Chloé combla rapidement la distance qui les séparait, posant sa main sur son bras. Ce membre, cette portion de lui-même où elle touchait plus que de la peau, où elle touchait plus que lui-même. Il se figea, rencontrant son regard.

— C'est le cas. Je vous fais confiance.

— Mais vous préférez croire Amenadiel plutôt que moi en ce qui concerne l'implication de mon **P** ère.

— Non. Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit ; réfuta Chloé en secouant la tête.

— Alors qu—?

— Amenadiel dit qu'il n'y a pas de preuve de **S** on implication et je le pense aussi.

— Mes ailes et mon enlèvement sont des preuves— ! protesta-t-il.

— Des preuves _indirectes_ , s'entêta-t-elle à lui répondre.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration ; comme s'il lui était extrêmement difficile de formuler d'autres paroles après ces quelques-unes certes contrariantes, mais d'une formulation simpliste. Pas un instant elle ne lâcha son partenaire, l'incitant au calme autant qu'elle se retenait à lui dans une tempête de révélations dantesques.

— Écoutez... Essayez de voir la situation actuelle comme une-… comme une enquête, d'accord ?

— Une enquête ?

L'idée lui parut farfelue.

Chloé hocha de la tête.

— C'est ça ; une enquête. Votre instinct vous dit que votre **P** ère est notre... est-ce qu'on peut dire « homme » pour le Créateur de l'Univers ? se questionna-t-elle, prise d'une nouvelle absence existentielle.

— Inspectrice... soupira Lucifer, agacé.

— Hmm ?

Elle le regarda avec une expression rêveuse l'espace d'une seconde avant de se reprendre.

— Pardon ! C'est juste-… Euh... C'est juste- C'est compliqué.

— Êtes-vous certaine de vouloir rester ?

— Certaine, affirma-t-elle. Je disais donc... Vous devez suivre votre instinct, mais cette piste ne vous a mené à rien jusqu'ici, n'est-ce-pas ?

— Jusqu'à maintenant ; admit-il du bout des lèvres. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu' **I** l est innocent !

— Alors vous devriez examiner d'autres preuves.

— Il n'y en a pas d'autres—, commença à s'exclamer Lucifer avant que Chloé ne l'interrompe.

— Il y en a toujours. Vous vous laissez distraire par un seul élément et je comprends ; ajouta-t-elle prestement en le voyant ouvrir la bouche encore une fois. Je _comprends_ , Lucifer. Mais... peut-être qu'accorder la même attention au reste vous aidera à régler cette histoire ? Peut-être même que ces preuves vous aideront à certifier la culpabilité de votre **P** ère...

Il prit le temps d'y réfléchir ; adressant un regard frustré à son frère toujours à l'intérieur du penthouse avant de se tourner vers Chloé, soupirant sa défaite.

— Une enquête, hm ? répéta-t-il encore une fois, à peine convaincu.

— Une enquête.

Elle sourit.

— Juste-… La première surnaturelle du genre ! plaisanta-t-elle.

— La cinquième, crut bon de rectifier Lucifer.

— _Cinquième ?!_ Mais— ! Quand est-ce que-… ?!

Avant qu'il ne puisse lui faire une liste détaillée de chaque implication surnaturelle dans leur partenariat, Chloé leva un doigt et ferma les yeux ; prise d'une énième inspiration profonde et tremblante devant un Diable dont l'inquiétude ne cessait de s'accroître au fil des secondes. Au moins respirait-elle ; bruyamment et avec quelques étranges mimiques faciales, mais—

— Inspectrice ?

Elle rouvrit les yeux, hochant machinalement la tête.

— Et si-… On se concentrait d'abord sur cette « cinquième » affaire ? Vous pourrez me raconter les quatre autres... plus tard, d'accord ?

Elle le suppliait presque du regard de ne pas insister sur ce point ; pas s'il voulait franchir une ligne de stabilité mentale déjà fortement ébranlée.

Lucifer hocha la tête à son tour.

— Bien sûr.

— Merci.

— Vous... Vous tenez le coup ? s'enquit-il. Je veux dire— je ne vous en tiendrais pas rigueur si vous suiviez l'exemple de Daniel et-…

— Il en faudra bien plus pour vous débarrasser de moi, Lucifer ; répondit-elle avec un sourire crispé, mais sincère.

Il lui sourit en retour ; il essaya.

— Espérons qu'on n'en arrive pas à de telles extrémités, Inspectrice.

S'ensuivit un silence qu'ils eurent, l'un comme l'autre, du mal à combler. C'était l'équivalent d'une « pause », un souffle repris, ce souffle bloqué par le choc d'avant. Et d'encore avant… Et le tout premier de cette liste essoufflée. Elle pensait forcément à lui ; et lui pensait à elle. Sa présence bornée, les dangers encourus – passés, présents et futurs. Et cette nouvelle approche pour ce nouveau danger, justement.

Qu'avait-il raté ?

Il devait bien l'admettre ; **s** on **P** ère, où plutôt son désir de dévoiler **S** on jeu, l'avait mené à une impasse. Lucifer s'était volontairement laissé mener dans ce cul-de-sac ; aussi attaché qu'il l'était à la vérité, il ne pouvait plus le nier.

D'autres preuves…

Son regard s'attarda sans le vouloir sur le visage de Chloé ; celle-ci étant à peine consciente d'être scrutée ainsi, trop absorbée par ses pensées qu'elle n'entendait pas encore délivrer au silence alentour. Il fixa cette lueur colorée qui passa brièvement sur le haut de sa joue, sous quelques mèches de cheveux soumises à l'atmosphère venteuse de cette soirée. Une réverbération de mauve et de vert qui mouvait sur sa peau, sous ses yeux distraits ; si distraits depuis des jours et des nuits entières.

— D'autres preuves… murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

L'inspectrice sortit alors de son intense réflexion et le dévisagea, perplexe quant au regard qu'il continuait de poser sur elle. Il ne s'y attarda plus très longtemps, levant la tête vers les cieux peu à peu assombris par l'éternelle dominance de la nuit à venir.

— Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-elle.

— Une autre piste, répondit Lucifer, le menton levé, les yeux levés vers une danse céleste faite de mauve et de vert.

Le Voile levé… Juste sous ses yeux.

* * *

 ** _À suivre -_ **'Le Diable, un ange et une démone'

— Désolée de vous couper encore une fois, mais... vous parliez d'une _Frontière_ ?

— Le monde terrestre n'a pas été préservé de toutes incursions démoniaques par simple coup de chance, l'éclaira Amenadiel après s'être penché en avant et avoir reposé ses avant-bras sur ses cuisses. Voyez-vous, l'univers ne connaît aucune limité d'expansion et était supposé rester dans cet état. Mais...

Amenadiel échangea un regard avec son frère, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

— A la suite d'évènements malheureux, poursuivit-il ; Dieu a jugé qu'il était préférable de le scinder et séparer ainsi la Terre – et vous, les humains – du reste.

— Des éléments malheureux ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Les deux frères trouvèrent le regard de l'autre ; quoique qu'Amenadiel fut plus demandeur que Lucifer. Ce dernier pouvait presque ressentir la honte de son aîné de là où il se trouvait ; un poing puissant dont l'impact - pourtant invisible à l'oeil nu – se répercuta dans chacun de ses muscles, chacune de ses inspirations prétendument maîtrisées. Le rappel violent d'un acte qui avait tout changé entre eux.

Cette honte qu'il aurait dû ressentir.

* * *

 **Notes d'auteure :**

On se dit à dans deux semaines pour le 15 (bien looooong)

Merci d'avoir lu !


	15. Le Diable, un ange et une démone

**Notes d'auteure :**

 _Nous voici arrivés à une autre partie que j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire et qui m'a fait sourire avant même de taper les phrases sur mon clavier. En fait, on arrive dans la partie écrite la plus 'récente' pour moi - encore quelques chapitres et j'aurai gaspillé toute mon avance (et dire que je pensais pouvoir écrire la suite entre-temps XD)._

 _Je ne vais pas en dire plus._

 _Juste :_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **LE DIABLE, UN ANGE ET UNE DÉMONE**

15

* * *

« Manqué de peu. »

Rien n'aurait pu mieux décrire sa situation actuelle. Cette sensation, cette conviction d'être proche d'un quelque chose ; indice, point de départ, peu importe - quelque chose d'important qui persistait à lui échapper.

Une chose, un détail ; manqué de peu.

Lucifer fixait depuis un moment ce détail transitoire sans trouver plus de réponses. Au contraire, les questions ne cessaient de se bousculer en masse dans son esprit, de prendre de l'ampleur et d'éclater en d'autres interrogations. Plus il regardait cette aurore boréale, plus il se perdait en elle. Cette danse colorée au milieu des ténèbres, ces ténèbres qui commençaient à s'éclaircir peu à peu sans que cela ne gêne nullement l'expansion pourtant éphémère de ce phénomène.

Perdu un instant et systématiquement relâché de son emprise sans aucune avancée.

Seulement cette impression de toucher au but, de l'effleurer d'une seule pensée. Incomplète.

Une seule pensée...

— Tu comptes nous dire un jour ce qui te trotte dans la tête ? s'impatienta Amenadiel. Hormis cette voix, bien sûr...

Ces derniers mots furent prononcés avec une rancune qui occulta presque l'impatience retentissante de son frère. Lucifer ne daigna pas se retourner pour un tel prétexte, regardant de biais son aîné qui boudait toute surface destinée au confort de son céleste postérieur ; Chloé - humaine conciliante – ne s'y étant guère refusée. Il est vrai qu'essayer de contacter un imbécile, inspecteur de surcroît, se révélait être un exercice particulièrement épuisant. Cette dernière marmonna une insulte bien sentie en ramenant son cellulaire à hauteur de son visage.

— Tu n'es pas censé connaître mes pensées mieux que moi ?

— Seul un fou se risquerait à essayer.

L'inspectrice releva alors la tête, rangeant son téléphone dans la poche de son pantalon tout en dévisageant les deux frères à tour de rôle. Lucifer nota son expression interloquée.

— Est-ce que c'est toujours comme ça ? demanda-t-elle, fronçant les sourcils. Vous arrivez à vous disputer comme des gamins attardés et ce même si quelque chose de grave est en train de se produire ?

Mazikeen eut un rire narquois, toujours affairée derrière le comptoir à remplir leurs verres en vue de l'exposition des pensées de son ancien maitre. Le cristal crissa légèrement sur le marbre et la cascade d'alcool qu'elle y déversait.

— Si tu savais... intervint-t-elle.

Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard entendu agrémenté d'un sourire commun à elles seules.

— Ce n'est pas une dispute ; se justifia l'ange avant de reporter son attention sur son cadet. Alors ?

« La patience est une vertu. »

Vertu qui avait échappé au détenteur même du temps. Charmante ironie.

Un dernier regard en direction de l'aurore boréale et le Diable consentit enfin à rejoindre d'un pas ou deux cette réunion de crise dont la nature des participants aurait pu en choquer plus d'un. Quoique le rassemblement consentant d'humains, de démons et d'anges déchus ne lui fut pas si inconnu que cela. Cela sonnait presque comme une réunion « mensuelle ».

— La vérité réside dans les plus petits détails...

Amenadiel le dévisagea sans comprendre.

— Ce qui veut dire-… ?

— Que l'inspectrice a eu raison de te donner raison, frérot ; conclut Lucifer avec nonchalance.

Il haussa les épaules.

— Je n'aurais pas dû me laisser distraire à ce point par cette envie de prouver la culpabilité de notre **P** ère. C'était idiot de ma part et une perte de temps.

Son frère aurait avalé du détergent que son expression aurait été identique en tout point. Qu'avait-il donc dit de si extraordinaire ? Ce fut au tour de Lucifer de le dévisager jusqu'à ce qu'Amenadiel ne se décide de bouger à nouveau ; juste au niveau du cou – hochant la tête avec cette même expression ahurie, encore et encore.

— Je devrais te faire mettre ça par écrit.

Gratifiant son aîné d'un regard noir, Lucifer poursuivit ;

— C'est une perte de temps ; du temps que j'aurais pu mettre à profit pour déceler la vérité dans de minuscules détails. Des détails qui t'ont tout autant échappés, sache-le !

— Des détails ? répéta Chloé, un peu perdue. Quels détails ? Et à quelle vérité faites-vous allusion ?

Mazikeen laissa échapper une autre exclamation narquoise en portant avec aisance les verres jusqu'à la table du salon ; sortant ensuite de sa poche sa propre flasque avant de s'affaler dans le fauteuil le plus proche, situé à la droite d'Amenadiel et juste en face de sa partenaire.

Elle regarda Lucifer, la mine grave.

— Qu'un démon ramène ses fesses jusqu'au plan terrestre... T'appelle ça un « détail » ?

Elle passa ses jambes par-dessus l'accoudoir, les laissant pendre dans le vide tandis que Chloé s'emparait elle aussi d'un verre.

— On parle bien de cette goule dans l'entrepôt, c'est ça ? demanda-t-elle directement à sa colocataire. Mais— C'était pas-...Chris Barton ?

Lucifer prit lui aussi un verre, contournant le canapé où était assise Chloé pour ensuite s'arrêter devant la baie vitrée séparant le salon de l'extérieur.

— Je crains que Monsieur Barton ne soit plus de ce monde, Inspectrice. Ce n'était pas lui, je vous assure. Je ne peux pas tuer d'humains, aucun ange ne le peut ; ma défection peut difficilement changer cela.

— Mais ça lui ressemblait ; cette « goule ». Est-ce qu'il— Est-ce que son âme a été damnée par ce démon quand il s'est mis à le posséder ou— ?

La seule démone présente rit allègrement à l'entente de cette supposition et elle fut bien la seule. Lucifer avait appris à s'amuser de l'ignorance compulsive des hommes et leur propension à déformer ce qu'ils croyaient comprendre à tort. Cependant, l'entendre de la bouche de l'inspectrice faisait naître en lui un tout autre sentiment.

Cette crainte d'être perçu à mal ; trop ou pas assez monstrueux.

Un détail d'une grande importance.

Amenadiel, quant à lui, offrit un sourire aimable – presque patient - à l'humaine _ignare_ qui lui faisait face.

— Les humains ne peuvent pas se transformer en démons, ni être possédés par l'un d'entre eux ; jamais. C'est une erreur d'interprétation des faits plutôt courante pour votre espèce.

Chloé les dévisagea tous, l'un après l'autre, stupéfaite.

— _Oh._

Ses yeux, toujours écarquillés sous l'influence d'une émotion puissante et révélation dantesque, s'attardèrent sur Mazikeen.

— Et toi, tu es...

— Un démon, oui. Ton ex l'a crié plusieurs fois cette nuit.

Chloé hocha frénétiquement la tête.

— OK. OK... C'est vrai, oui, murmura-t-elle après avoir tourné plusieurs fois son verre entre ses mains tremblantes sans quitter des yeux un seul instant la démone certifiée.

Un nouveau hochement et les tournoiements maladroits de son verre ralentirent à la suite d'une longue inspiration.

— C'est vrai. J'ai juste… encore un peu de mal à intégrer tout ça.

Un troisième hochement de tête et ses mains cessèrent de bouger autour du cristal.

— Une démone, OK...Le Diable, un ange et une démone...

Elle prit une autre inspiration chevrotante et vida son verre cul sec ; guérie de toute compulsion circulaire sur celui-ci. Amenadiel rejoignit son frère, regardant de biais l'inspectrice tout en lui chuchotant avec empressement ;

— Chloé est _humaine_ , Luci.

— Merci, je ne l'aurais jamais compris sans toi ; le railla ce dernier après avoir apprécié quelques lapées d'alcool.

Sa réponse fut accueillie d'un regard torve.

— Elle ne devrait pas entendre ce genre d'informations, insista vivement son frère ; chaque syllabe sifflée entre ses dents.

— Pourquoi pas ? Une de plus ou de moins... A ce stade ; quelle différence cela fait ?

— Une grosse différence, trancha net Amenadiel. Elle est humaine ! Elle n'arrivera pas à tenir la distance !

Un toussotement délibéré de la concernée les fit se retourner. Chloé croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, agacée par cet échange fraternel dont le contenu se voulait discret.

— Je n'aime pas que l'on parle de moi comme si je n'étais pas là. Et je tiendrai la distance, Amenadiel.

Son assurance fit naître un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres de Lucifer. L'ange noir n'abandonna pourtant pas son idée absurde de tout cloisonner pour protéger les secrets de leur existence au reste du monde ; lui-même agacé du comportement permissif de son cadet envers une autre humaine.

— Je n'avais pas l'intention de vous froisser, Chloé.

— Mais ? pressentit-elle.

— Mais ce dont nous sommes sur le point de discuter va bien au-delà de la compréhension humaine. Nous n'étions pas même censés vous révéler notre vraie nature...

Sur ces mots, Amenadiel fusilla Lucifer du regard ; accentuant de ce fait le reproche notable dans sa voix. Ce dernier baissa son verre, aussitôt tendu et prêt à en découdre sur la question toute discutable concernant leur identité à tous et à toutes.

— Es-tu en train d'insinuer qu'il aurait mieux valu la laisser être réduite en charpie par cette saloperie vampirique ?!

— Tout ce que je dis, c'est qu'il y a beaucoup trop d'humains au courant pour nous et que l'on devrait penser à arrêter les frais... D'autant plus maintenant ; avec tous les risques encourus.

Mais Chloé n'était pas de cet avis ; que cela plaise à Amenadiel ou non, de même pour Lucifer. Après tout, le Diable avait les pieds et mains liés par son remarquable mais non moins terrifiant entêtement à le seconder dans cette troublante affaire.

— Si j'ai pu vous suivre jusqu'à maintenant, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça changerait pour la suite.

— Ce n'est pas—, voulut répliquer l'ange noir ; rapidement interrompu.

— Et nous avons fait un marché, Lucifer et moi.

Amenadiel se retourna vers son frère, surpris.

— Un marché ?

— Alors je reste ; termina-t-elle avec ce même entêtement qui ne souffrait d'aucune réplique - surnaturelle ou non.

Amenadiel interrogea Lucifer du regard, celui-ci haussant alors les épaules devant son expression mi-incrédule, mi-renfrognée.

— Je n'ai qu'une parole, je ne t'apprends rien ; dit-il simplement.

L'énervement visible sur ses traits s'affranchit totalement de la stupéfaction. Amenadiel secoua machinalement la tête, les mains sur les hanches ; ses doigts frottant au passage le cuir de sa veste usée par sa déchéance céleste au sein de l'Humanité qu'il tenait tant à écarter.

— Ça ne suffira pas à la protéger... marmonna-t-il en revenant vers le salon, assuré que ses paroles n'atteignent qu'une seule personne cette fois-ci.

Lucifer observa son frère aller s'assoir auprès de Chloé, méditant les paroles marmonnées de son aîné. Quand bien même il détestait donner raison à Amenadiel... Il avait raison. Bien sûr qu'il avait raison. Parce que Lucifer en avait déjà parfaitement conscience.

Linda.

Chloé.

Sa parole n'avait pas été suffisante pour l'une ; pourquoi le serait-elle pour l'autre ?

Il repensa à ces bribes, ces quelques éléments fragmentaires de cette toute nouvelle menace. Rien de bien rassurant, rien qui ne puisse donner du poids à sa parole qu'il savait désormais faillible, aussi désireux fût-il de s'y tenir corps et âme.

— … mais pourquoi ce démon ressemblait autant à Barton ?

Lucifer releva la tête ; ramené au moment présent par la question naïvement humaine de sa partenaire. Mazikeen sortit ses lames de sous sa ceinture à hauteur de ses reins et les déposa sur la table en verre ; l'argent tintant brièvement contre l'autre matière fragile. Elle se mit à en inspecter chaque aspérité intentionnelle, chaque gravure salie par le sang de son maître, et entreprit de les nettoyer avec un pan de son haut ; un T-shirt blanc qui moulait parfaitement ses seins. Chloé se redressa dans le canapé, alertée par le geste de la démone et pointa un doigt incertain en sa direction.

— C'est pas mon T-shirt, ça... ?

— Possible, répondit Mazikeen sans lever les yeux une seule seconde de sa tâche. Les goules, c'est un peu comme vos vautours ou autres ; des charognards de l'Enfer.

La tactique était parfaite. Chloé oublia aussitôt son habit si outrageusement abîmé par sa colocataire.

— Vraiment ?

— _Ouaip._ Et elles ont toujours la dalle... Avec le peu de disponible en bas, c'est pas étonnant.

— Le peu de disponible ? répéta l'inspectrice, perplexe.

Ce fut au tour de Lucifer d'intervenir.

— Il est rare de voir une âme atterrir en Enfer pourvue de son enveloppe corporelle. Ces hommes et ces femmes n'apparaissent qu'en une version plus malléable de celle-ci ; un souvenir bien ancré de leur existence interrompue sur Terre. Inutile de vous dire qu'il ne reste plus grand-chose d'eux après qu'ils aient été entre les mains expertes de Maze.

Cette dernière le gratifia d'un hochement de tête gonflé de fierté.

— Les goules n'ont d'autre choix que de se nourrir de cette essence quasi factice de la chair humaine. Rien de réellement satisfaisant, vous en conviendrez.

Chloé déglutit avec difficulté.

— J'imagine...

Mazikeen reprit la parole, s'attaquant au nettoyage de sa seconde lame infernale ;

— C'est pas le démon le plus malin qui existe, mais ils sont quand même coriaces dans leur genre ; à cause du poison mortel sur leurs griffes. _N'est-ce-pas, Lucifer ?_

Le regard du Diable fut plus sombre que l'Enfer lui-même.

— J'en ai vu quelques-unes quand je descendais faire ton travail à ta place, intervint Amenadiel. Ce sont aussi des métamorphes, non ?

— Métamorphe ? répéta Chloé.

— Ces démons peuvent changer d'aspect, expliqua Lucifer sans plus de détails.

C'était sans compter la curiosité de sa partenaire.

— Comment ça marche ?

Il hésita. Pas Mazikeen.

— Ils sont du genre vorace, alors...Écorcher les victimes, c'est le plus simple pour accéder rapidement au festin. Ils s'en habillent ensuite, de la peau qui reste. S'il en reste assez.

Le teint de l'inspectrice vira du pâle acceptable au livide alarmant. Lucifer laissa échapper un long soupir, agacé ; se dirigeant vers le bar en quête d'un remontant pour sa partenaire.

— Tu aurais pu nous épargner ce genre de détails macabres, Maze... grogna-t-il à l'intention de cette dernière.

La démone haussa les épaules, si peu atteinte par toutes convenances humaines.

— C'est pas toi qui faisait une fixette sur les détails ?

Chloé accepta volontiers le verre que lui tendait son partenaire, avalant deux ou trois gorgées dans la foulée sans guère se soucier de la nature du contenu. Se redressant ensuite, Lucifer croisa le regard désapprobateur de son frère, cette affirmation silencieuse, mais néanmoins pesante dans l'air du classique _«_ _Je te l'avais dit._ _»_

— A-Alors Barton... dans l'entrepôt... balbutia difficilement Chloé en cherchant le regard de Lucifer qui lui sourit.

Un sourire navré, forcé par ce marché entre eux.

— …n'était pas vraiment Barton.

Elle se mordilla la lèvre sans s'en rendre compte, ses yeux traversés d'une émotion, d'un détail qui lui échappa tout autant que le reste. Elle hocha finalement la tête, avec une lenteur qui dénotait fortement avec son état de nervosité.

— D'accord. Normal... ça explique l'état du corps e-et... le vandalisme, je suppose.

Elle eut ensuite un petit rire nerveux, une sorte de gloussement qu'elle étouffa sous une nouvelle gorgée d'alcool.

— Je peux pas écrire ça dans mon rapport, hein ?

— Omettre quelques détails ne peut pas faire de mal, en effet.

— En parlant de détails... fit remarquer Amenadiel avec une note d'irritation dans la voix. Aurais-tu **enfin** l'obligeance de nous éclairer tes propos ?

— Quand je te dis que la tâche incombée ne forge pas le caractère, rétorqua Lucifer avec un sourire en coin. Tu es l'antonyme de toute patience vertueuse !

— Luci... gronda l'impatience personnifiée.

— Modère tes ardeurs, frérot ; car tu n'es pas le seul à me donner tort aujourd'hui. Maze a raison.

— Je vais boire à ça, décida celle-ci en levant sa flasque.

— Qu'un démon arrive à traverser la Frontière n'est pas de l'ordre du détail, poursuivit Lucifer. C'est l'indice flagrant que quelque chose ne va pas. Le dernier indice en date, du moins...

Maze abaissa sa flasque, curieuse.

— C'était quoi les autres ?

L'inspectrice attira l'attention sur elle par l'intermédiaire d'un toussotement timide.

— Désolée de vous couper encore une fois, mais... vous parliez d'une « Frontière » ?

— Le monde terrestre n'a pas été préservé des incursions démoniaques par simple coup de chance, l'éclaira Amenadiel après s'être penché en avant et avoir reposé ses avant-bras sur ses cuisses. Voyez-vous, l'univers ne connaît aucune limite d'expansion et était supposé rester dans cet état. Mais...

Amenadiel échangea un regard avec son frère, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

— À la suite d'évènements malheureux, poursuivit-il ; Dieu a jugé qu'il était préférable de le scinder et séparer ainsi la Terre – et vous, les humains – du reste.

— « Des éléments malheureux » ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Les deux frères trouvèrent le regard de l'autre ; quoique qu'Amenadiel fut plus demandeur que Lucifer. Ce dernier pouvait presque ressentir la honte de son aîné de là où il se trouvait ; un poing puissant dont l'impact - pourtant invisible à l'œil nu – se répercuta dans chacun de ses muscles, chacune de ses inspirations prétendument maîtrisées. Le rappel violent d'un acte qui avait tout changé entre eux.

Cette honte qu'il aurait dû ressentir.

— Cela veut dire qu'un acte de rébellion a toujours des conséquences, Inspectrice. **Ma** Rébellion avait perturbé l'équilibre de l'univers, semblait-il.

Il s'adressa ensuite à son frère, tournant la tête ;

— Ce n'est pas ton genre de faire montre d'autant de politesse à ce propos, Am'. Après tout... Ce n'est que la vérité, non ? s'exclama Lucifer d'un ton léger quand son âme, son corps entier, étaient tout le contraire.

— Je ne comprends pas... dit l'inspectrice.

— L'Enfer ne devait pas exister, Decker ; résuma la démone. C'est arrivé parce que Lucifer a fâché _Papounet._

— O-Ok. C'est-… C'est... _Wow_ , souffla Chloé. Ok. Donc-…

— Donc, conclut Lucifer, mon **P** ère a scindé l'univers entier pour me punir et vous préserver de ma néfaste influence, vous les êtres humains. S'ensuivit l'apparition de cette Frontière. Elle sépare le monde mortel de l'Enfer ; et l'Enfer de la Cité d'Argent. Ce sont les principales limites connues à ce jour...

— Parce qu'il y en aurait d'autres ? D'autres mondes, je veux dire ? le questionna Chloé, étonnée.

— C'est plus que probable, affirma son partenaire. Il y a forcément plus que cette infime partie que nous connaissons tous. Comment aurai-je pu envoyer ma Mère dans un tout autre monde, sinon ?

— Vous avez fait quoi ?

— Et les autres indices manqués ? les interrompit Amenadiel. Si tu me parles encore une fois de ton enlèvement, je jure q— !

— J'en reste convaincu, mais nous savons tous que cette certitude ne cesse de se heurter à un mur ces derniers temps. Donc non ; ce n'est pas ce à quoi je faisais référence. Je parlais de ceci.

Sur ces mots, Lucifer tendit son verre pratiquement vide vers la baie vitrée, vers cette aurore boréale. Tous suivirent son geste du regard, l'un et l'autre intrigués par ce détail jusqu'alors nié d'eux tous et de sa discutable implication dans leur problématique.

Chloé fut la première à donner son opinion sur la question.

— Je ne vous suis pas, là...

— Pareil, ajouta Mazikeen.

— Luci-… finit Amenadiel.

Le Diable coupa court au débat stérile.

— Depuis quand ces aurores boréales sont-elles apparues ?

Chloé réfléchit un instant, haussant ensuite les épaules.

— Aucune idée. Une semaine ? Peut-être plus ?

— Pile au moment où je me suis éveillé en plein désert... murmura Lucifer en regardant à l'extérieur, pensif.

— Tu vois des liens où il n'y en a pas ; grommela Amenadiel derrière lui. Nous tournons en rond.

— Ce qui ne tourne pas rond, c'est ces nombreuses apparitions d'aurores boréales dans le ciel, répliqua son frère d'un ton assuré. Rien ne tourne rond.

— Où veux-tu en venir ?

— Un démon sur Terre, des aurores boréales subites, ma disparition prolongée et cette voix dans ma tête... cita Lucifer en se retournant lentement vers lui. Nous vivons tous les deux depuis bien trop longtemps pour croire aux coïncidences, frangin.

Il avala le peu d'alcool resté au fond de son verre.

— J'en viens que ces détails sont là... Juste sous nos yeux, au fond de ma mémoire. Que la vérité est cachée là ; quelque part. Et puis...

Lucifer regarda à nouveau cette traînée colorée dans le ciel, le front plissé dans un effort qu'il savait pourtant inutile.

— … Je suis certain d'avoir déjà vu ce phénomène ; et ça n'apportait rien de bon. Je ne peux pas l'expliquer.

 _«_ _Samael. Ne prends pas cette décision à la légère..._ _»_

Un détail. Ce petit quelque chose qui le défiait de l'appréhender, de le comprendre enfin.

Il en était réduit à cela ; à suivre son intuition, une vague impression d'un quelque chose d'important. Pas seulement pour lui, mais pour tous les autres.

Une version bien à lui d'un « regain de foi », si l'on peut dire.

— Bon, ben... se risqua à dire l'inspectrice, à briser ce silence tendu de sa seule voix de mortelle. On dirait bien qu'on a un point de départ.

Leur regard se croisèrent, renforçant Lucifer au même titre que sa conviction d'aller dans la bonne direction, d'aller dans une toute nouvelle direction.

— Il faut travailler sur cette piste, trouver un moyen de corroborer ces fameux « détails » en preuves tangibles. Des idées ? demanda-t-elle à l'intention des autres.

— Je pourrais utiliser mon odorat pour trouver d'où est apparue cette goule, proposa Mazikeen en se redressant sur le fauteuil ; mais ça prendra du temps. Assez pour que d'autres apparaissent et mettent la pagaille dans le coin.

— On ne pourra pas agir sur les deux plans, se lamenta Amenadiel. Je n'ai plus mes pouvoirs et tu ne peux pas les affronter à toi tout seul...

Il disait vrai.

Le temps manquait ; ils ne pouvaient pas le perdre inutilement à explorer des voies sans issues. Mazikeen pouvait toujours retracer l'itinéraire du démon, mais cela restait un pari risqué. Lucifer n'était pas du genre prudent, mais avoir l'inspectrice à ses côtés changeait les choses.

Les détails.

Tout était question de détails, de leur profonde signification...

 _ **«**_ _ **Trouve-moi...**_ _ **»**_

 _ **«**_ _ **Peut-être que pour arrêter les cauchemars, tu dois y faire attention ?**_ _ **»**_

— C'est elle, dit Lucifer.

Il avait énoncé cette pensée à voix haute sans s'en rendre compte. Il ne croyait pas vraiment à « elle » comme la solution à leur problème, mais – une fois les mots sortis de sa bouche – la pensée devint conviction.

— « Elle » ? répéta l'inspectrice, confuse.

— C'est elle qui va me conduire à la vérité, continua-t-il sans se soucier de lui répondre. Elle a la réponse !

— Attendez une seconde... Une seconde, s'exclama-t-elle. Je croyais qu'on essayait de trouver une signification à ces aurores boréales dans le ciel ?

— Et c'est toujours le cas, Inspectrice. Elle n'a eu de cesse de me hurler de l'écouter depuis le tout premier instant où j'ai repris conscience. J'ai cru qu'enquêter à vos côtés la ferait taire et ramènerait mes souvenirs, mais... C'était une erreur.

Un sourire victorieux illumina les traits du diable quand tous le dévisagèrent.

— Et « elle » c'est..., tenta de deviner Mazikeen.

— La _voix,_ Maze, la voix dans ma tête ; dans mes rêves !

Il secoua la tête en laissant échapper une exclamation de pure satisfaction.

— Elle ne m'empêche pas de retrouver la mémoire ; au contraire ! Je dois lui parler, communiquer avec elle...

— C'est du délire ! s'énerva Amenadiel. Tu veux parler à une voix dans ta tête ?! Tu n'as jamais été très conventionnel, mais ça— ! C'est de la folie !

— Si tu as une meilleure suggestion, je suis tout ouïe ! rétorqua Lucifer avec véhémence.

Son frère se retrouva bien évidemment incapable de proposer une autre alternative, ouvrant et refermant la bouche sur le vide prévisible de ses pensées.

Les pensées ; c'était justement cela, ce détail, cet indice supplémentaire - si pas flagrant – dont avait désespérément besoin Lucifer. Une pièce du puzzle complexe éparpillé un peu partout dans son esprit, ses pensées troublées par ce vide en lui.

Et cette voix, cette femme...

— Le tout est de savoir comment procéder... réfléchit tout haut Lucifer.

Ce faisant, son sourire réapparut ; plus large et plus victorieux qu'avant. Sourire qui élargit également la suspicion compulsive de son aîné qui le toisa, sur ses gardes.

— _Quoi ?_

— Tu ne seras pas contre un nouveau manquement à l'éthique céleste, j'espère ?

 **-xXx-**

* * *

Lucifer avait toujours grandement apprécié le discernement dont faisait preuve sa thérapeute en chaque occasion ; aussi ne fut-il pas déçu de sa réaction. À peine était-elle sortie de l'ascenseur qu'elle se figea, parfaitement consciente du regard de chacun sur elle et inversement ; parfaitement consciente que l'on attendait bien plus d'elle qu'elle ne pouvait réellement accomplir.

Linda eut un geste de recul et pointa un doigt devant elle ; entre elle et Lucifer, secouant vivement la tête.

— Oh non ! _**Non !**_

Son refus catégorique n'empêcha guère Lucifer de l'accueillir comme il se doit.

— Docteur ! Pile à l'heure ! la félicita-t-il en consultant sa montre. Voudriez-vous un verre de Scotch ?

— Non !

— Un bourbon alors ?

— Non ! Je ne veux plus participer à une seule de vos réunions de crise céleste ! refusa catégoriquement le Docteur Martin, le doigt toujours pointé vers lui.

— « Je ne veux plus » ? répéta Chloé en lançant un regard interrogateur à son partenaire. C'est donc déjà arrivé ?

Lucifer se tortilla sur place avec un sourire contrit.

— Juste l'une de ces enquêtes « surnaturelles » dont nous avons brièvement parlé, Inspectrice.

S'adressant à nouveau à Linda, il ajouta ;

— Et « une réunion de crise infernale » serait beaucoup plus appropriée.

Cette dernière n'accorda que peu d'attention au Diable, plus surprise encore de voir l'inspectrice qu'elle ne l'avait été par ce second rassemblement célestio-démoniaque. Elle dévisagea la jeune femme un bon moment.

— Chloé ? Que venez-vous faire ici ?

— Eh bien... Disons que... Pour faire court—

— Vous êtes au courant, compléta la thérapeute avec ce discernement sans faille.

Chloé se frotta ses mains, souriant nerveusement.

— Voilà. Pour faire court...

Le regard de Linda dériva sur son patient.

— Il ne vous aura fallu qu'un an pour vous décider.

— Pourriez-nous en revenir à l'essentiel, Docteur ? rétorqua Lucifer, profondément mal à l'aise.

— J'en rêve depuis plus longtemps que je m'en souvienne, grommela Amenadiel à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Le docteur Martin se tendit à nouveau devant les portes closes de l'ascenseur, plus méfiante encore. Une autre dénégation véhémente saisit son cou élancé ainsi que sa tête, bien incapable de refuser toute action à ce pivot récalcitrant.

— C'est non, Lucifer ; annonça-t-elle sans détour. Je ne vous tuerai pas ! Avoir dit oui la première fois était stupide et risqu—!

Le Diable put difficilement nier l'expression choquée de sa partenaire, celle-ci se retournant vivement vers lui, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur.

— _Tuer ?!_ Tuer qui ?

— T'as manqué le plus fun, Decker ; intervint Mazikeen. Tu manques toujours le plus fun.

— Je ne suis pas ce genre de médecin, Lucifer ! poursuivit Linda. Je suis thérapeute ; mon travail est de soigner l'esprit des gens et—

— Parfait. C'est justement ce dont nous avons besoin, souligna-t-il avec un sourire satisfait.

— …et je— Pardon ?

 **-xXx-**

* * *

Lucifer fut fort aise de trouver en sa thérapeute l'oreille attentive et respectueusement silencieuse qu'il recherchait en vain auprès de son frère et de Mazikeen. Même l'inspectrice peinait à remplir ce rôle ; encore plus maintenant qu'elle connaissait la vérité la plus flagrante le concernant, curieusement. Elle en était incapable à l'heure actuelle ; un état de fait prévisible qui, malgré tout, le contrariait plus que de raison.

Tout était question de temps. Linda n'était qu'humaine, elle aussi, et cette humanité avait ses limites. Une limite de temps, une exigence d'un délai. Un délai d'apprentissage, de réflexion, d'une collecte assidue des détails qui faisaient toute la différence pour lui. Et pour elle.

Chloé y viendrait forcément ; loin des absences choquées, des questionnements aux réponses convenues, du déni autour de son identité...

Elle y viendrait un jour.

Après tout cela.

Assise sur le divan qu'avaient précédemment occupés Mazikeen et Amenadiel – ceux-ci à présent debout aux côtés de Lucifer -, Linda dévisagea une fois de plus celui-ci avec une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Elle pressa sa main sur l'accoudoir en cuir, la matière émettant un léger bruit sous cette pression ; un son pour compenser le mutisme prolongé de son instigatrice.

— Je commence à regretter le temps où votre Mère essayait de me cuire à point dans mon bureau... soupira-t-elle enfin en posant ensuite sa main sur ses cuisses.

— Euh... balbutia Chloé avec un regard perplexe naturellement dirigé vers Lucifer.

— Si vous en êtes à ressasser le passé, j'en déduis que vous ne voyez aucun inconvénient à me prêter une main secourable, Docteur ?

Cette dernière soupira avec force, exaspérée.

— On a déjà eu cette conversation, Lucifer. Vous ne pouvez pas forcer votre mémoire à revenir d'un simple claquement de doigt ; l'esprit humai— _surnaturel_ , se corrigea-t-elle aussitôt en voyant son patient ouvrir la bouche ; ...n'est pas un jouet. C'est toujours valable en cas de crise inter-dimensionnelle.

— Je serais plus que ravi d'attendre le bon vouloir de mes souvenirs pour réapparaître, répliqua-t-il avec une pointe d'agacement. Mais la situation est grave et nous nous retrouvons tous à court d'option ici.

Chloé, assise à sa place précédente, se pencha vers la thérapeute ;

— Il doit forcément y avoir un moyen de l'aider un peu, non ? Un petit coup de pouce ou… ?

Elle haussa les épaules, à court d'exemples, mais malgré tout pleine d'espoir.

Linda réfléchit un moment avant de répondre, la mine dubitative quant à ce qu'elle allait dire.

— Peut-être. Peut-être avec l'hypnose, mais je n-…

— Magnifique ! s'exclama Lucifer en faisant mine de s'éloigner du salon. Faisons cela !

Ce fut sans compter la résistance de sa thérapeute à cette idée.

— Lucifer, une seconde ! Attendez une seconde d'accord ? lui demanda celle-ci en se levant. Vous devez avant tout comprendre qu'il ne s'agit pas là d'une solution miracle. Je ne peux pas vous garantir que vous retrouverez l'ensemble de vos souvenirs, ni même une toute petite partie.

Elle haussa les épaules, mal à l'aise.

— L'hypnose est une pratique assez peu orthodoxe...

Lucifer eut un sourire aimable, pas le moins du monde refroidi par ses innombrables avertissements.

— Venir en aide au Diable vous éloigne forcément d'un tel puritanisme, très chère. Maintenant... Pouvons-nous commencer ?

* * *

 **-xXx-**

Lucifer passa doucement sa main sur les draps froissés de son lit, pensif. Allongé sur celui-ci, il fronça les sourcils ; offrant autant sa perplexité au plafond qu'aux personnes présentes à ses côtés.

— Un problème ? s'enquit l'inspectrice en se penchant en avant, entrant ainsi dans son champ de vision.

— C'est la seconde fois en moins de vingt-quatre heures que je me retrouve seul dans mon lit.

— Et c'est un problème parce que… ?

— Parce que le Diable n'est jamais seul dans son lit, Inspectrice. Ce n'est pas normal...Devrais-je m'en inquiéter ?

Chloé sourit et secoua la tête, quelques-unes de ses mèches de cheveux s'échappant de son chignon pour s'élancer en direction de Lucifer sans parvenir à le toucher. Elle tapota doucement son épaule avant de se redresser.

— Pas du tout. C'est plutôt bon signe, en fait.

— Vraiment ?

— Il nous faudrait un peu de calme ; intervint subitement Linda qui tirait dans son sillage l'un des tabourets jusqu'alors parfaitement aligné le long du comptoir à l'extérieur de la chambre.

— Vous l'avez, répondit Lucifer ; dévisageant sa thérapeute comme s'il s'agissait là d'une évidence simpliste.

— Et un peu d'espace.

Ajoutant cela, Linda regarda l'inspectrice qui comprit le message. Elle recula d'un pas en direction du salon, hésitant à le laisser seul. Il lui sourit, redressant la tête de quelques centimètres.

— Trinquez à ma santé, Inspectrice ! Je ne connais pas meilleure façon de passer le temps... Hormis ici, bien sûr.

Elle rit et leva les yeux au ciel.

— Il vaut mieux que l'un de nous deux garde les idées en place, répondit-t-elle avant de descendre les quelques marches qui la séparaient des autres.

Lucifer se rallongea, adressant un regard curieux à sa thérapeute, perchée bien plus haut qu'il ne l'était entre le sol et le plafond.

— Vous auriez pu simplement vous assoir sur le lit, Docteur ; lui fit-il remarquer en arquant un sourcil interrogateur.

— Avant de commencer cette séance, nous allons établir quelques règles, annonça cette dernière en joignant ses mains ensemble sans prendre la peine de rebondir sur sa proposition sensée.

— Ouuuuh, s'extasia-t-il. Je brûle de les entendre ! Quelles sont-elles ? Je choisis... « puritaine » comme mot de sécurité ! Quel sera le vôtre ?

— Règle numéro un... Aucune question.

— Pourqu—

— C'est une question, Lucifer ; souligna Linda, intraitable.

Ce dernier consentit à taire ses interrogations, ne les formulant qu'au travers de ses iris sombres, et attendit aussi patiemment que possible la suite des directives.

— Règle numéro deux ; pas de plaisanterie ou esquive du genre, d'accord ?

— Je ne vois pas l'in—

— Ce n'est pas comme ça que fonctionne l'hypnose, Lucifer. Vous devez me faire confiance... _Totalement_ confiance, j'entends. Si vous commencez à lutter dès le départ, nous n'arriverons à rien vous et moi. Essayer de…

Elle chercha ses mots, haussant finalement les épaules.

—… de lâcher-prise. Entendu ?

Lucifer ne répondit pas de suite, tergiversant sur la question. Il hocha finalement la tête, déterminé à découvrir la vérité qui se cachait sous cette voix implorante qui effleura une énième fois ses pensées.

— Entendu. Dites-moi ce que je dois faire.

— Fermez les yeux et détendez-vous.

Deux choses simples en apparence qui lui demandèrent cependant un effort certain. Linda le sentit, sa voix calme s'immisçant sans encombre dans cette tension obscure qu'il s'efforçait de contrôler depuis quelques instants déjà.

— Ne luttez pas. Ressentez les choses. Le drap sous vos mains... Laissez-vous porter par votre respiration...

Cela ne pouvait pas marcher.

Comment respirer pouvait faire resurgir sa mémoire ?

Lucifer voulut partager ses sentiments auprès de sa thérapeute, mais quelque chose avait changé. Sa perception avait changé sans qu'il ne le remarque ou ne modifie lui-même quoi que ce soit dans son comportement. Et pourtant...

… Il ne pouvait plus bouger.

C'était même plus compliqué que cela, qu'une simple idée d'interdiction.

Il ne désirait en aucun cas bouger.

Cette immobilité avait quelque chose de très agréable. Parfaitement conscient de son corps, du nombre de plis que présentait le drap sous ses mains posées le long de son corps paisiblement immobile. Parfaitement conscient de respirer, de ces mots qui dansaient tout autour de lui...

Difficile de mettre un nom sur ces paroles.

Difficile, mais sans importance.

Seuls les mots importaient. Ces mots qui le maintenaient immobiles ; délicieuses entraves qui modifiaient l'espace autour de lui, cette invisible noirceur qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir foulé. Des sons, de nouvelles sensations.

Non. Anciennes.

Passées.

— Je veux que vous vous laissiez porter jusqu'à cette nuit-là. Le Soleil s'est couché depuis plusieurs heures et vous sortez de l'hôpital...

Il vit le ciment sous ses pas ; ses pas qui résonnent dans la nuit noire. Il s'entendit parler... À qui donc ?

 _ **«**_ _ **Alors je viens vous rejoindre-…**_ _ **»**_

 _Lucifer..._

— Vous venez de raccrocher. Vous n'êtes pas loin de votre voiture...

Il pouvait la voir ; avalée dans l'obscurité, éclairée de temps à autre par les gyrophares de l'ambulance à l'autre bout du parking. Il pouvait entendre ses clés frotter l'arrière de son téléphone lorsqu'il le fourra dans la poche intérieure de sa veste.

— Que se passe-t-il ensuite ?

Et Lucifer se sentit prendre une profonde inspiration ; il sentit les plis du drap s'accentuer entre ses doigts crispés. Il sentit ses lèvres s'ouvrir sur quelques mots... quelques souvenirs, des détails qui lui échappaient.

Qu'il manquait de peu.

— Ensuite... Quelqu'un me frappe à la tête.

* * *

À suivre – **La Fin des Temps**

— Qu'est-ce q-…

Sa voix ne lui parvint qu'en notes intermittentes fort disgracieuses ; grognement ou murmure, il n'aurait su dire. Cela lui prit un moment, mais Lucifer parvint à se redresser en prenant appui sur son coude, son autre main instinctivement portée à hauteur de cette pulsation aiguë qui lui vrillait les tempes sans relâche. Il nota la couverture sous lui, le lit sur lequel il reposait... Ces détails qui manquèrent cruellement de netteté sous son regard interloqué.

Où—

— T'en auras mis du temps pour émerger... fit remarquer une voix féminine.

* * *

 **Notes d'auteure:**

Là on va entrer dans le vif du sujet ! THE moment imaginé depuis la fin de la saison 2 dans mon sommeil troublé X) Tellement de temps passé et d'efforts donnés pour arriver à ce moment ! (bon ok, ok je m'emballe un peu XD)

Avant qu'on me le fasse remarquer - oui, je suis au courant que la 'possession' est autorisée dans le scénario globale de la série ; mais ce chapitre a été écrit bien avant la dernière saison et puis... c'est mon scénario donc ;) Liberté scénaristique !

Prochain chapitre dans deux semaines (aussi gros que celui-ci) :D

 **EDIT**

J'ai oublié !

J'ai récemment ouvert un forum sur ffnet pour partager avec vous mes previews comme je le fais déjà avec certains. Il servira aussi à partager, délirer sur notre fandom préféré ;) Je répondrai aussi aux reviews guests par l'intermédiaire de celui-ci - c'est plus pratique et plus rapide qu'attendre une prochaine publication.

 _' **Grande Prêtresse Luciférienne, que puis-je faire pour vous ?'**_


	16. La Fin des Temps

**Notes d'autrice :**

 _Nous voici au 16e chapitre !_

 _Encore un de ceux que j'avais hâte d'écrire, plus que certains_ _J'espère que vous avez tout autant hâte de le lire que moi de l'écrire._

 _Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews sur le chap précédent et merci_ **EmilieKalin** _pour les propositions d'ajouts et de modifications – heureusement que tu es là !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **LA FIN DES TEMPS**

16

* * *

 _~ Un mois plus tôt - Plan terrestre ~_

xOx

 _Plic. Ploc._

Il aimait écouter la pluie ; il avait toujours aimé cela.

Il n'avait pas d'explication à donner, c'était ainsi, juste ainsi.

Il écouta donc.

Ce léger toucher... Si bruyant en étant amassé avec les autres, toutes ces autres gouttes de pluie au toucher individuel et délicat ; toutes aussi bruyantes en un seul endroit, en un seul instant.

 _Plic. Ploc._

Quand avait-il commencé à pleuvoir ?

Une pensée délicate qui s'éloigna bien vite de lui, de ses autres pensées ; indistinctes, inintéressantes.

 _Plic. Ploc. Plic. Ploc._

Étrange qu'elles n'eussent jamais songé à sonner autrement dans le monde, dans les cieux assombris de leur présence.

 _Plic. Ploc._

 _Plic._

 _Ploc._

Il y avait une ressemblance, un rythme similaire en lui ; une percussion dissonante à l'arrière de son crâne qui le poussa à ouvrir les yeux, à trouver une façon d'y échapper, juste un peu.

La rythmique s'amplifia tout autour de lui. Un orchestre ambitieux, mais médiocre. Il regarda son reflet dans la vitre en face, sa silhouette allongée sur la banquette et soumise à ce tintamarre infernal, alourdie par cette percussion à l'arrière de son crâne. Il regarda cette multitude assourdissante couler le long du vitrage.

 _Plic. Ploc._

Un autre son.

Lui ?

Ce gémissement sonnait comme lui, en tout cas.

 _Plic. Ploc. Plic..._

— Fait chier !

 _Qu—?_

Ses yeux dérivèrent plus loin ; loin de la pluie, s'attardant aussi longtemps qu'ils leur étaient possible sur ce son. Ils s'attardèrent sur cette autre silhouette, ce profil tourné vers l'horizon humide au-dehors, sur ces mains fébriles autour du volant.

 _Plic..._

Ils s'attardèrent sur ce visage maintenant tourné vers lui.

… _-oc._

Il connaissait ce visage.

Il connaissait—

 _Plic._

Et le monde redevint muet sur une toute dernière sensation, une certitude, une note...Une dernière note.

 _Ploc._

 **-xXx-**

* * *

Ce fut ce même bruissement céleste qui accueillit l'éveil de ses sens quelques temps plus tard, plus tard qu'il ne pouvait clairement définir. Ce qui était _clair_ en revanche, c'était cet élancement à l'arrière de son crâne.

Beaucoup trop clair.

— Qu'est-c'...q' ?

Sa voix ne lui parvint qu'en notes intermittentes et disgracieuses ; grognement ou murmure, il n'aurait su dire. Cela lui prit un moment, mais Lucifer parvint à se redresser en prenant appui sur son coude, son autre main instinctivement portée jusqu'à cette pulsation aiguë qui lui vrillait les tempes. Il nota la couverture sous lui, le lit sur lequel il reposait... Ces détails qui manquèrent cruellement de netteté sous son regard interloqué.

Où—

— T'en auras mis du temps pour émerger... fit remarquer une voix féminine.

Elle lui était familière ; sa propriétaire _clairement_ située à sa gauche, hors de son champ de vision biaisé par la douleur. Une main toujours pressée contre sa tempe, Lucifer tourna lentement la tête. Il l'écarta d'un millimètre ou deux ; élevée sans but aucun entre lui et la douleur, entre lui et cette silhouette assise sur le seul siège de la pièce, entre sa stupéfaction et l'agitation apparente de cette vision du passé.

Ce fut avec cette main levée non loin de son visage que Lucifer soutint ses premières paroles cohérentes ;

— _Azzy ?!_

— Bonsoir Lucifer. Je suis contente de te revoir.

Azraël agrémenta ses propos d'un sourire fatigué. Fatiguée, elle l'était. Et même plus que cela. Lucifer la détailla du regard tout en s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit. Il avait l'impression de la découvrir sous un tout nouveau jour. Ce n'étaient pas des années, mais bien des millénaires qui séparaient leur toute dernière rencontre.

Quand était-ce précisément ?

 _« —_ _N'y vas pas._

— _Tu ne comprends pas, Azzy. Il ne peut pas nous obliger à lui obéir !_

— _Si, justement ! Je comprends que c'est dangereux quand toi_ _non !_ _»_

Elle qui était si jeune alors. Elle l'était encore ; cette silhouette fine qui s'affranchissait à peine des rondeurs de l'adolescence - divine comme humaine, certaines choses n'avaient aucune raison d'être différentes -, son accoutrement bien éloigné des atours célestes de leur rang divin, justement. Azraël avait échangé son uniforme funeste pour une tenue plus sobre quoique très commune en comparaison à celle de son frère renégat. Quelques gouttes de pluie luisaient encore de leur présence sur le cuir souple de sa veste brune, preuve qu'ils n'étaient pas arrivés dans cette chambre depuis longtemps.

Si « longtemps » était considéré comme plus précis que « plus tard ».

Pour le reste, l'ange de la Mort se retrouvait affublée d'un jean noir usé - dont les bords étaient avalés par ses bottines d'un brun foncé médiocre - et d'une blouse de la même teinte unie que son jean ; réflexion parfaite de celle de sa chevelure lisse coupée à hauteur de sa mâchoire. Il était de coutume de porter du noir pour la Mort, n'est-ce-pas ? Quand on _était_ « Mort ».

Ses yeux gris le regardaient avec cet air las qui avait tout vu, tout vécu ; loin de cette étincelle hargneuse qu'il lui avait connue jadis, pour laquelle il l'avait fréquemment taquinée. Une goutte courut sur l'arête de son nez court, s'immisça entre ses lèvres crispées d'un sourire figé sur son visage anguleux.

Lucifer fronça les sourcils autant intrigué par sa présence sur Terre que par ces quelques autres détails qui marquaient la silhouette de sa sœur cadette ; ce sang séché sur le haut de sa main droite, les traces de déchirures dans ses habits.

— J'aimerais en dire autant, grommela-t-il en massant l'arrière de son crâne.

— Désolée pour ça, mais tu ne m'aurais pas écoutée sinon. Ni même suivie de ton plein gré.

— Je doute de pouvoir t'écouter avec une migraine pareille, répliqua Lucifer.

Il baissa la main, la dévisageant avec une suspicion grandissante.

— « Suivie » ? Te suivre où cela exactement ?

Azraël laissa échapper un soupir avant de croiser les jambes. Elle écarta une mèche de cheveux de son front, celui-ci strié de rides qui laissaient entrevoir les réelles motivations quant à sa présence sur Terre, en personne.

— Il y a des choses dont nous devons parler, Lucifer. Des choses importantes...

— Et ces « choses » sont allergiques aux suites luxueuses et plus enclines aux kidnappings violents, je présume ? s'exclama ce dernier en désignant d'un geste ample la chambre miteuse du motel où sa jeune sœur l'avait sournoisement traîné à son insu.

— Oh, je t'en prie ! Ce n'était qu'une pichenette ! J'y peux rien si ta tête est aussi creuse qu'une crypte !

Là il retrouvait l'insolence de l'enfant laissée aux Portes du Paradis, à l'aube d'une bataille sans précédent. Sans lendemain également.

— Tu y pouvais quelque chose en évitant de traiter ainsi ton aîné !

L'ange de la Mort ricana, secouant la tête.

— Tu es _vraiment_ très mal placé pour me sermonner sur les devoirs familiaux... **frérot.**

Bien qu'attendue, cette attaque le heurta plus profondément qu'il n'y était préparé.

D'un gris d'acier, Azraël soutint sans faillir un seul instant son regard noir emplit d'une puissance redoutée par les plus avisés - et les plus couards –, l'un comme l'autre, ils étaient déterminés à ne pas baisser les yeux sous le poids familier de la culpabilité.

Néanmoins, Lucifer fut le premier à reprendre la parole.

— Je ne suis pas Diable à ne pas apprécier ni même vivement encourager tout type de vengeance envers ceux qui oseraient nous faire du tort, déclara-t-il sur un ton froid ; ... mais je n'en ferais pas les frais hasardeux ce soir.

Sur ces mots, il se leva ; tiquant en sentant la douleur le maltraiter un peu plus, et remit de l'ordre dans sa tenue froissée par le kidnapping sommaire de sa cadette.

— Quelqu'un m'attend et j'ai la ferme intention d'honorer ma part du contrat.

Il lui était difficile d'estimer l'heure exacte – tout motel « convenable » évitant bien évidemment l'investissement inutile en horloge murale et autre réveil bon marché pour ses clients, mais le jour n'était pas encore levé et ne se lèverait pas de sitôt.

Il avait encore du temps devant lui.

L'inspectrice serait toujours chez elle, toujours là pour l'écouter... le voir pour ce qu'il était réellement.

Enfin.

Il s'avança jusqu'à la porte de la chambre sans qu'Azraël ne proteste ni ne tente physiquement de l'en empêcher, cette dernière frottant distraitement de ses doigts quelques accrocs dans le cuir vieilli de son siège. Elle ne le regarda pas même dans les yeux, trop occupée qu'elle était à effleurer cette trace disgracieuse dans la matière. Lucifer lui adressa un dernier regard méfiant avant de saisir la poignée...

… sans que rien ne se produise.

Il la tourna dans un sens, puis dans l'autre ; le résultat demeurait le même. Quoique qu'on pouvait difficilement parle de résultat lorsque qu'aucune réaction ne se produisait. Dans un sens comme dans l'autre, la porte demeura close ; porteuse d'une raillerie silencieuse et immuable quelque pusse être son entêtement à prendre le dessus sur elle. Pestant toutes les insultes qu'il connaissait, le Diable se tourna vers sa sœur ; le regard plus noir encore que les abysses qu'il avait été amené à gouverner jadis.

— Je te déconseille de jouer à ça, Azzy.

— Je ne joue pas.

L'ange de la Mort se leva, faisant quelques pas dans la pièce pour finalement s'arrêter au niveau du lit et se retourner vers son frère, celui-ci toujours posté devant la porte mystérieusement verrouillée et – de fait – insensible à ses pouvoirs. Elle était presque aussi grande que lui, à deux ou trois centimètres de l'inspectrice.

L'inspectrice ; la crainte de perdre davantage de temps dans ce cloaque l'amena à écraser la poignée dans sa paume.

— Contrairement à toi Luci, nous n'avons pas tous le luxe d'écouter nos envies profondes.

Elle haussa ensuite les épaules, grimaçant quelque peu avant de feindre une force physique qui lui manquait cruellement.

Lucifer l'avait remarqué, bien sûr.

Quoi de plus évident que ces légers tremblements dans ses membres, son rictus tendu par le harassement physique et non par quelques émotions longuement refoulées envers son aîné, ses blessures conséquentes sur l'ensemble de son corps...

— Si c'était le cas, je me serais permise bien plus qu'un simple coup sur la tête ; ajouta-t-elle, inconsciente d'être l'objet de cette analyse circonspecte.

— Ouvre. La. Porte, siffla Lucifer.

— Hors de question.

— Azraël...

— Ne te fatigue pas à me menacer ; le coupa-t-elle aussitôt d'une voix froide qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Je ne suis plus la gamine que tu as connue, Lucifer. Beaucoup de choses ont changé depuis ton départ—

— Mon « départ » ? répéta-t-il d'un ton narquois. Comme si j'avais eu le choix…

— Tu l'avais, oui.

La voix d'Azraël se brisa, tout comme la prise solide de son frère autour de la poignée. Elle baissa ses yeux d'un bleu profond vers la moquette crasseuse, inspirant profondément pour se ressaisir.

— Mais tu ne l'as pas ce soir.

Lucifer lâcha la poignée de porte, réduite à un amas informe de métal, et soupira bruyamment en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Après tout ce temps... Vous avez tous toujours autant de mal avec le principe du libre-arbitre, hein ? se lamenta-t-il en secouant la tête.

— Tu vas devoir m'écouter, Lucifer ; poursuivit Azraël en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Je te le répète ; tu n'as pas le choix.

— Oh, détrompe-toi, frangine ! Je l'ai et l'aurai toujours. Tu peux me confiner ici autant que tu le souhaites, rien ne me force à t'écouter docilement. Tu as dû me confondre avec Michael ! Ou serait-ce plutôt Raziël ?

Azraël perdit son sang-froid ; il le comprit à la minute où l'air se figea dans ses poumons tandis qu'il était projeté sans délicatesse contre la porte derrière lui, incapable de s'en défaire, incapable de respirer librement.

Incapable de choisir.

Cette démonstration de force l'amusait autant qu'elle l'impressionnait. Comment ne pas l'être devant tant de férocité, d'instinct profond qui – qu'elle fût disposée à l'admettre ou non - était bien loin de l'apaisement cérémonieux ordonné par Dieu Tout-Puissant ? Aurait-il été capable de sourire qu'il l'aurait fait.

L'ange de la Mort s'approcha lentement de lui, chaque pas alourdi d'un pouvoir qui lui piqua la peau, qui alourdit également sa respiration. Nez à nez avec le Diable, la Mort ordonna de sa voix changée par ce pouvoir insoupçonnable ;

— _Tu n'échapperas pas à ton devoir ; pas ce soir. Tu es le seul responsable de cette situation et il t'incombe de la régler !_

Responsable ?

Certes immobilisé, bien évidemment suffocant sous l'assaut de sa sœur, Lucifer parvint pourtant à éclater de rire ; toussant, riant et reprenant son souffle sans parvenir à s'arrêter.

— « R-Responsable », hein ? s'esclaffa-t-il. Je ne nie pas l'être... Je l'ai été plus que n'importe lequel d'entre vous. **J'ai** pris une décision ! Moi et personne d'autre... Surtout pas **L** ui. Tu ne peux pas en dire autant, je suis prêt à le p-parier...

— Je sais rester à ma place.

— Bien sûr...

Lucifer sourit, son regard perçant avec aisance l'assurance feinte d'Azraël.

— Tu restes à ta place... bien à l'abri sous les jupons pédants de notre **P** ère **B** ien-Aimé. Quelle grandeur, quel courage ! J'en frissonne d'admiration ; moi, le monstre « responsable » ! La railla-t-il.

— _Tais-toi ! l_ ui intima-t-elle, la mâchoire serrée.

L'étau invisible qui le retenait contre la porte s'intensifia et Lucifer hoqueta plus qu'il ne ria à cet ordre porté par une conviction branlante. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de cracher quelques mots supplémentaires qui eurent raison de la bienveillante non-responsabilité de sa sœur.

— Oh a-allons, A'Azzy... On sait tous les deux que tu n'es pas i-ici, dans cet ét-tat, pour autre ch-…ose que... L- **L** ui.

Des sphères colorées dansèrent brièvement au-devant de sa vision hilare. Le phénomène ne dura qu'un instant, aussitôt englouti par l'air qui s'engouffra dans ses poumons et la douleur subite à hauteur de ses genoux lorsque ceux-ci firent connaissance avec le sol. Il porta sa main à sa gorge, la massant doucement pour s'assurer de la pleine fonctionnalité de ses muscles.

— T'es qu'un connard, tu le sais ? marmonna sa sœur après avoir reculé de quelques pas.

— L'insulte m'est familière, oui... répondit-il.

Il s'assit à même le sol, son dos appuyé contre la porte, volontairement cette fois-ci. Il fouilla dans sa poche, en sortant ensuite son briquet et son paquet de cigarettes. Azraël déclina l'offre de ce « calumet de la paix » modernisé d'un geste de la main, continuant de reculer au fond de la pièce pour regarder discrètement derrière le volet fermé, le visage alerte. Il la regarda faire, expirant une longue bouffée qui disparut entre les mailles poussiéreuses de la moquette à ses pieds.

— Que t'est-il arrivé ?

Elle laissa retomber le volet qui claqua légèrement contre la vitre, un bruit de plus englouti par la pluie qui tombait toujours drue à l'extérieur. Azraël le regarda.

— Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

Il hocha la tête et elle vint s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit, ses pieds à quelques centimètres des siens. Elle chercha ses mots, se frottant machinalement le front. Vint alors un sourire sur ses lèvres fines, suivit d'un rire tremblant.

Secouant la tête, elle avoua ;

— Je suis venue jusqu'ici, déterminée à te ramener avec moi... à sauver le monde entier et-…

Elle haussa les épaules.

— Et je ne sais même pas par où commencer.

— « Sauver le monde entier » ? répéta Lucifer.

S'il s'agissait là d'une tactique pour avoir son attention pleine et entière, c'était assez réussi. Pas très original, mais efficace.

— Quoi ? Tu pensais que je venais ici juste pour t'emmerder ? J'ai autre chose à faire de mon temps, crois-moi !

— M'emmerder et sauver le monde ne sont pas indissociables. Et qu'est-ce qui menace le _monde entier_ exactement ?

— Ta bêtise est un bon point de départ.

Lucifer poussa un soupir agacé.

— Je croyais que nous avions justement passé le point des accusations aléatoires sur ma responsabilité ?

— Celle-ci n'est pas aléatoire, mais on ne peut plus factuelle, Lucifer.

— Oh ? En ce cas, éclaire-moi. Qu'ai-je-donc accompli, _factuellement_ parlant ?

— Une fissure dans la Frontière.

Lucifer fixa un moment sa sœur sans ciller. Puis il éclata de rires.

— Très bien... Faisons semblant toi et moi que j'attache un minimum de crédit à cette absurdité que tu viens d'énoncer ; comment aurais-je accompli ce prodige ?

—Bien sûr, faisons semblant que j'ai le temps ; rétorqua-t-elle avec une pointe d'impatience dans la voix. Toi, mon crétin et diabolique frère, tu as – contre toute attente – ouvert une brèche dans le _très_ fragile équilibre maintenu entre les _très_ nombreuses dimensions qui nous entoure en jouant avec un objet qui, de toute évidence, ne t'appartenait pas.

Elle se redressa, arquant un sourcil interrogateur à son attention.

— C'est plus clair pour toi ?

Lucifer laissa échapper une première exclamation incrédule, puis une deuxième. Absurde, c'était absurde. Il se répéta, resta convaincu de cette absurdité pendant quelques instants encore ; l'énonciation simple de l'objet – presque légère après cette lourde accusation et menace d'extinction universelle – tournant telle une toupie menaçante dans son esprit buté. Au milieu de cette conviction qui ne reposait sur... eh bien, _rien_.

Un objet.

Il ne lui fallut pas plus de quelques secondes supplémentaires pour faire le lien entre cette commune dénomination et l'événement marquant de cette journée qui laisserait la place à une autre sous peu. Quelques secondes pour entrevoir les reflets chatoyants du soleil sur le tranchant de la Lame ; l'Épée Enflammée.

Techniquement, elle lui avait appartenu. Il y a longtemps.

Une brèche entre les dimensions...

— _Bloody Hell..._ souffla-t-il.

— C'est à peu près ce qui risque de nous tomber dessus, oui.

L'Enfer, oui... Et quoi d'autre encore ? Une brèche. Une brèche dans—

Il ne savait même pas comment aborder cette information, c'était... L'idée même d'une faille était inconcevable. L'équilibre était fragile, oui ; il l'avait toujours été, scrupuleusement maintenu par les pouvoirs sans limites du **D** ivin **D** irigeant **U** niversel et l'aide de Lucifer pour diriger, dompter les forces indisciplinées du Cauchemar qu'Il lui avait légué. C'est ainsi qu'avait marché les choses, des millénaires durant. Plus longtemps que mémoire d'hommes, que celles de certains anges et servants célestes.

Cinq ans sans la moindre gestion. De cela, Lucifer ne s'en porta pas le blâme ; il ne le ferait jamais. Si son **P** ère avait été malin, **I** l avait forcément délégué sa tâche à un autre de ses frères.

D'abord Amenadiel et ensuite—

Quelqu'un d'autre, forcément.

Et maintenant...

Tous ces démons, ces créatures susceptibles de sentir cette faille, d'y pénétrer et—

Perdu dans cette longue et agonisante analyse de la situation, Lucifer ne s'était pas rendu compte s'être levé et avoir arpenté de long en large la chambre miteuse où il était retenu captif, grommelant de temps à autre quelques injures colorées dont certaines choquèrent sa sœur toujours assise sur le lit d'une égale qualité.

— Ça ne se peut pas... Non, ça ne peut pas arriver, marmonna-t-il.

— J'aurais eu la même réaction que toi si je ne t'avais pas vu utiliser **ma** Lame avec tant d'imprudence plus tôt dans la journée, intervint Azraël.

Lucifer s'arrêta net, face à elle.

— Mais- Ce n'était qu'une brèche provisoire !

C'était vrai. Il l'avait vu, de ses yeux vu ! L'ouverture s'était refermée en un instant, lui-même avait à peine eu le temps d'y jeter l'arme vengeresse des Cieux avant qu'elle ne cesse d'exister.

— Et tu savais exactement ce que tu faisais, hein ?

Elle secoua la tête, essuyant du dos de sa main le sang qui continuait de couler le long de son menton.

— C'est tout toi, ça... Foncer d'abord et réfléchir ensuite ; le sermonna-t-elle.

Il soupira, se passant une main sur le visage pour s'éclaircir les idées. Il n'aurait pas été jusqu'à dire que cette manœuvre résultait d'une longue et raisonnable réflexion, pesant le pour et le contre avec soin sans le poids insoutenable de la vie de Chloé dans la balance.

C'était—

C'était juste—

Comment aurait-il pu agir _autrement ?!_

— Tu aurais peut-être préféré que je la laisse revenir parmi vous, auprès de **P** ère ?! se défendit Lucifer, agacé. Au temps pour moi... Moi qui croyais que son retour provoquerait la Fin des Temps... littéralement !

— Eh bien... « La Fin des Temps » reste une menace plutôt sérieuse, mais non. Elle ne pouvait pas revenir, c'est certain. Et **P** ère t'est reconnaissant de cette décision.

— Nous sommes d'ac _— Quoi ?!_ s'exclama-t-il.

— **I** l te remercie ; articula calmement Azraël après avoir levé les yeux au ciel. Pour reprendre **S** es mots exacts... _« Je_ _n'en attendais pas moins de Samael._ _»_

L'entente de son prénom d'origine horripila Lucifer bien plus qu'il ne voulut l'admettre. Ses traits se durcirent et ses mains devinrent poings.

— Mais **I** l en attend encore _plus_ , n'est-ce-pas ? insinua-t-il, méfiant et noyé par une rancœur plus vieille que le monde terrestre. Bien sûr... Rien de surprenant à cela.

— Dans la mesure où tu es en majorité responsable de cette situation, ça me paraît normal, non ?

— Je. Ne. Suis. Plus. À. Ses. Ordres ! aboya Lucifer, ses yeux teintés de rouge un bref instant.

Azraël se leva à son tour, s'approchant sans la moindre crainte de la fureur de son frère pour ne s'arrêter qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage. Elle était plus petite que lui, d'à peine cinq centimètres, mais cette différence de taille ne l'intimida aucunement. La mort intimidée par le Diable... Cela sonnait faux.

— Maintenant, ça suffit. Je n'ai pas le temps de supporter tes geignements barbants sur le « libre-arbitre » et ta relation foireuse avec Père, OK ?! On a un vrai problème ici ! Et tu vas m'aider, aider Père, ta famille et toute l'Humanité !

— Ai-je mal articulé ? s'inquiéta Lucifer avec un ton dédaigneux.

— Donc tu vas laisser les choses s'aggraver juste parce tu ne supportes pas de **L** ui rendre ce petit service ?!

— Cepetit service, hm ?! Et de quel service on parle, exactement ?

— Réparer la brèche.

— Rien que ça ?

Azraël se pinça l'arête du nez, reprenant calmement.

— Rien que ça, oui. D'une simplicité enfantine si tu n'avais pas balancé ma Lame dans le néant avec Mère ! pesta-elle.

— Permets-moi de te rappeler que c'était la mienne avant d'être la tienne.

— Super nouvelle ; ça te fait une raison de plus de te bouger les fesses !

— _**Par tous les— !**_ ragea Lucifer, excédé.

— La brèche n'a eu de cesse de s'agrandir depuis que Mère est passée de l'autre côté. Je l'ai vu s'affaiblir, Lucifer.

Son ton était grave. Presque... apeuré. Lucifer en oublia brièvement son ressentiment envers tous devoir familiaux et écouta sa sœur relater les faits de son point de vue.

— Au début, j'ai seulement senti mon pouvoir. Je l'avais déjà senti quelques temps auparavant quand tu— Quand tu as-…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase et croisa le regard de son frère.

Quand il avait tué Uriel.

Il déglutit, ne disant mot. Rien ne pouvait excuser son geste, alors pourquoi même essayer ? Il était le bourreau originel et savait parfaitement quelles actions méritaient un juste châtiment. La sienne ne faisait pas exception. C'était, pour ainsi dire, l'exception qui confirmait la règle. Trop grave, trop douloureuse pour être traitée comme n'importe quel autre comportement malveillant.

Un fratricide aux portées célestes.

Azraël ne l'accusa de rien, cependant ; rien qu'il n'entendit, mais tout de ce qu'il sentit.

S'humectant les lèvres, elle poursuivit ;

— Puis il est arrivé quelque chose. C'était comme si l'air était devenu lourd ; il m'écrasait, pesait à l'intérieur de ma gorge... J'ai entendu ce bruit effroyable, comme si— Comme si le ciel s'ouvrait littéralement en deux. J'ai vu Michael, Raphael, Raziel, Gabriel... Tous les plus forts d'entre nous, en plus des Légions d'Argent au complet, foncer vers cette déchirure. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de me poser davantage de questions que **P** ère me convoquait d'urgence avant de partir **L** ui aussi...

— **I** l est _parti ?!_

Azraël hocha la tête.

Cela n'était plus arrivé depuis... Depuis bien plus longtemps qu'il ne s'en rappelait.

Une intervention directe de Dieu.

Qu'est-ce qui pouvait justifier une telle imprudence ?

Laisser la Cité d'Argent sans dirigeant – aussi nombriliste et intransigeant qu' **I** l pouvait être - était pure folie. Pure folie.

— Pourquoi ? s'exclama Lucifer, stupéfait.

— La Frontière est devenue si fragile entre nous et l'Enfer, et si rapidement... expliqua-t-elle avec une expression profondément soucieuse. Les démons ont surgi de la brèche bien plus vite qu **'I** l n'a pu le présager.

— Impossible.

— Quoi, que des démons s'échappent de L'Enfer ? le singea-t-elle. Le Diable l'a bien fait, non ?

Faisant fi de cette insulte, Lucifer secoua la tête, buté.

— **P** ère ne partirait jamais pour si peu. La situation est sérieusement inquiétante, j'en conviens ; rajouta-t-il devant l'air courroucé de sa sœur. Mais les Légions peuvent les contenir plus de temps qu'il n'en faut pour trouver une solution ; Michael n'a pas été le premier à les commander ! Je sais de quoi ils sont capables...

Cela valait autant pour les deux armées d'une distincte férocité, quoique très équivalente dans leur intensité. Anges et démons rassemblés dans une lutte à mort avec l'Humanité tout près... Un frisson d'appréhension lui griffa l'échina, bien qu'il ne soit pas Diable à s'impressionner d'un rien – difficile d'ignorer une tempête lorsqu'elle vous fonçait dessus.

— **I** l est pourtant parti, Lucifer.

Une tempête dévastatrice.

Lucifer prit une profonde inspiration, réfléchissant à ses différentes options, aux futurs possibles s'ensuivant de la victoire d'un des deux partis sur l'autre. Et cela était sans prendre en compte la menace de la brèche qui était d'un tout autre niveau.

— Qu'est-ce qu' **I** l t'a dit ? Pourquoi à toi et pas à un autre ?

— Pour ce qui est de **S** on choix, je ne pourrai pas te répondre avec certitude. Comme je te l'ai dit, tous les autres en qui **I** l avait le plus confiance devait **L** 'accompagner pour contenir les dégâts de la brèche sur notre plan et celui de la Terre. Peut-être que mon lien direct à l'objet qui a causé tout ceci a influencé **S** a décision... Où mon affection pour toi ? On sait tous les deux que le reste de la famille aurait été beaucoup moins tendre que je ne l'ai été avec toi.

Il rit, se massant machinalement l'arrière du crâne.

— Tu as une définition très originale de la tendresse.

Azraël ne put retenir un sourire, le Diable et la Mort partageant pour un moment seulement cette complicité gardée à l'état de vague souvenir depuis sa chute.

— Quel était le but de cette convocation ? s'entêta Lucifer. Me trouver et me séquestrer, je suppose ?

— Vrai pour le premier. Le second est une décision personnelle. **I** l n'a pas été en mesure de – ou n'a peut-être pas voulu - me donner les détails de ton rôle à venir...

— Les voies du Seigneur sont impénétrables, n'est-ce-pas ?

—… mais **I** l a fait allusion à une solution. Un autre moyen que la Lame Enflammée pour refermer la brèche. Et tu sais comment y accéder.

Lucifer laissa échapper une exclamation stupéfaite.

— C'est beaucoup attendre du Diable, sœurette. Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi **I** l parle. Je n'ai aucun pouvoir sur la Frontière et on ne peut pas dire que je tiens la médaille d'or du meilleur roi de l'Enfer ces dernières années, alors... C'est un cul-de-sac inter-dimensionnel !

— **P** ère a été formel sur ce point, Lucifer ; s'obstina Azraël. C'est toi et toi seul qui saura régler ce bordel. Moi, je dois juste t'emmener jusqu'à **S** es quartiers—

— **S** es quartiers, tu dis ? répéta-t-il, perplexe.

Personne ; pas un seul de ses frères et sœurs n'avait eu le droit d'approcher de **S** es quartiers. De ce qu'il se souvenait, cela impliquait l'interdiction de toute une partie de la Cité d'Argent. Même sans cela, Dieu avait caché à tous et à toutes l'exacte localisation du cœur de **S** es recherches et nouveaux projets, **L** ui seul savait ; depuis toujours et jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Cette fin si proche, à présent.

Lucifer fronça les sourcils, happé par quelques bribes d'images de son enfance.

— Personne ne connait leur position.

— Toi tu le sais, affirma-t-elle et il la dévisagea, plus perplexe qu'avant.

— C'est faux, je—

— Lucifer, **P** ère me l'a dit !

 _Vraiment ?_

Lucifer fouilla dans sa mémoire ; n'y trouvant rien d'autre que ses doutes.

Non, non ; jamais il n'avait pénétré dans ces—

— Allons-y, annonça Azraël en lui empoignant le bras.

— Où cela ? demanda-t-il, hébété.

— À la _maison_ ! répondit-elle en retour, impatiente.

Tout d'abord, Lucifer ne sut pas à quelle maison en particulier Azraël faisait référence. La Terre, Los Angeles, son club... c'était cela son foyer. Puis, les secondes passant aussi vite que ces deux mots qui traversèrent son esprit en ébullition, il comprit.

D'un geste vif, Lucifer s'arracha à sa prise, reculant de quelques pas tandis que ses traits se durcissaient sensiblement.

— Qu'est-ce-que tu ne me dis pas ?

— Je n—

— Cesse de me prendre pour un imbécile ! Je sais déceler un mensonge, il suinte tout autour de toi ; s'en est écœurant !

Inquiète de son changement subit de comportement, Azrael esquissa un pas prudent vers lui ; un autre mensonge sur le point de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres.

— Je n'ai pas menti, je t'assure. La situation est telle que je te l'ai contée.

— Tu mens ; gronda le Diable, ses yeux teintés d'une fureur sans nom.

Tout ce stratagème pour le piéger...

L'ange de la Mort fit un pas de trop vers lui. Rugissant de rage, Lucifer l'empoigna à la gorge, la soulevant aisément à plusieurs centimètres du sol avec un rictus bestial.

— Comme j'ai été fou de te faire confiance, dit-il. Comme j'ai été fou de ne pas m'attarder sur tous ces petits détails. Toutes ces petites miettes de pain vers la vérité.

— Je ne... mens p— ; articula difficilement sa sœur, griffant les mains d'acier de son aîné.

Ce dernier serra davantage ; emporté dans le torrent de sa colère.

— _**MENSONGE !**_ Toutes ces blessures, ce sang qui recouvre tes vêtements... Ta hâte à m'emmener loin d'ici, me faire croire que **P** ère loue mon intervention ; _mensonges, mensonges, mensonges !_ Tu cherches à me piéger, n'est-ce-pas ?!

C'était limpide, à présent.

Dieu n'avait jamais voulu de son aide. Quelle idée... Non, ce qu **'I** l cherchait ; c'était le punir. Rien ne changeait jamais. Lucifer resterait toujours le monstre à neutraliser, quelques puissent être ses actions passées et présentes.

Ce manipulateur Omniscient...

 **I** l savait l'attachement qu'il portait à Azraël. **I** l savait à quel point le sort de l'Humanité lui importait, peut-être moins que celui d'une seule personne, mais cela revenait au même pour Lucifer. Il se souciait de ce monde, de _ce_ foyer.

 _ **Sa**_ maison.

— Qui mieux que la Mort pour tuer Amenadiel, hm ? continua-t-il, serrant encore sans se soucier des suffocations paniquées de cette dernière. Qui mieux que toi pour me ramener à **L** ui sans la moindre résistance ?! J'imagine qu' **I** l prévoyait de s'en prendre à l'inspectrice après s'être définitivement débarrassé de moi... Très _très_ malin !

— L—Luc-

Il pouvait sentir l'air se raréfier, lutter par-delà sa prise ; dans sa gorge fielleuse. Elle tendit l'une de ses mains vers lui, prise de convulsions et le regard larmoyant. Mais Lucifer ne s'arrêta pas là, sa main demeura le glas asphyxiant de la vérité autour de cette tromperie.

Serrer, serrer encore, serrer plus fort...

Tromperie, déception, manipulation... Et cette rage, cette fureur dont il ne parvenait pas à se détacher ; qui serra encore plus fort.

— _**Lucifer ? Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ?**_

Linda ?

C'était la voix de Linda ; le moment était mal choisi pour le sermonner en bonne psychiatre qu'elle était.

La main de sa sœur effleura brièvement sa joue, glissant après une convulsion plus violente du reste de son corps. Puis elle revint, entêtée dans sa lente agonie ; pressant ses doigts sur sa joue gauche, sa tempe.

Lucifer fronça les sourcils sans perdre pour autant son sourire d'un contentement bestial. Il observa cette lueur particulière dans le regard d'Azrael, cette détermination lorsqu'elle le toucha.

— _**Lucifer ? Réveillez-le !**_

L'inspectrice, à présent ?

Elle n'était pas là ; il devait encore la retrouver, en finir avec sa famille et ensuite—

— _**Lucifer, écoutez-moi...**_

Une douleur s'insinua derrière ses yeux rouges.

Si forte en quelques instants.

— _**...ais compter jusqu'à cinq et-…**_

Des images, des événements le transpercèrent de part en part ; lacérant ses pensées, troublant sa vision. Bientôt il ne vit plus Azrael, il ne vit plus cette porte close, ce lit miteux ; emporté par ces images et cette douleur qui lui transperçaient les tempes, les yeux... absolument tout.

Un couloir.

Ces visages, ces-…

— _**Cinq, qu-**_

 _« Neutralisez_ _-là !_ _»_

 _« Il_ _n'y avait pas que_ _ **L**_ _ui et Mère av-…_ _»_

— _**...ois...**_

Un temple.

Givre.

— _**deu-…**_

 _« Il_ _faut trouver la p—_ _»_

— _**Un.**_

* * *

À suivre – **Mieux vaut tard que jamais**

— Ça te dit quelque chose ?

Amenadiel n'eut pas longtemps à réfléchir pour valider l'impression première de Lucifer, l'ange noir secouant la tête.

— Pas vraiment. Je me souviens que **P** ère a longtemps œuvré sur les fonctionnalités de la Lame Enflammée avant qu'elle ne te soit confiée, mais... Ce qu **'I** l en a fait exactement en ce temps-là ; c'est un mystère. Je ne t'apprends rien.

En effet.

 _« Dieu_ _voit tout, entend tout._ _»_

La notion de partage s'était probablement perdue en chemin ; entre **S** a condescendance compulsive à égard de **S** es enfants et **S** a soif de pouvoir que l'Univers lui-même n'avait pu étancher. Ce que Lucifer avait dit à Azraël était vrai ; personne n'avait jamais été autorisé à pénétrer dans **S** es quartiers. Il se souvenait avoir essayé, bien sûr - pourtant toujours rattrapé par l'un de ses frères ou rabroué sévèrement par l'un de ses parents, toujours garants de mystères et d'un désintérêt pour leur famille à quelques pas de là.

* * *

 **Notes d'autrice :**

Avant de me demander, n'oubliez que ce moment se passe juste après avoir envoyé sa Mère dans un autre univers – Lucifer n'a donc plus vu Amenadiel depuis (il lui a juste téléphoné avant la fête foraine, si vous vous souvenez).

Ce ne sont que les _présomptions_ du moment de Lucifer.

Je me suis rendue compte que cette publication en particulier tomberait pile le jour de la fête des morts – quelle coïncidence ! 😊 (je n'ai rien planifié, vraiment – c'est juste tombé comme ça)

Sur ce, ze m'en vais poursuivre la transcription de mon texte du whumptober.

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre !


	17. Mieux vaut tard que jamais

17

 **MIEUX VAUT TARD QUE JAMAIS**

* * *

Lucifer se redressa d'un bond, extirpé de force vers la réalité.

Une partie de lui y restait malgré tout fermement accrochée ; il pouvait toujours sentir cette douleur cheminer de l'intérieur de son crâne vers ses yeux, jusqu'à pousser contre ses rétines encore brûlantes. Cela n'avait rien à voir – au sens littéral comme figuré - avec sa rage nommément infernale et débridée. Des images, des souvenirs, ces visions si nombreuses continuaient de tourbillonner devant ses yeux. A celles-ci s'y incorporaient les silhouettes connues de l'inspectrice et de Linda, présentes mais pas suffisamment.

Cela tournait, tournait... une tornade de sons et d'images.

Ses mains couvrirent ses oreilles. Ce sifflement allait-il donc cesser ?!

Il ferma les yeux, incapable d'en supporter davantage.

Un moyen comme un autre de stopper net ce tourbillon. Et cela fonctionna, de moitié seulement. La douleur persistait, tout comme les sons ; sifflement strident et voix difformes qui lui perçaient les tympans sans se trouver dérangés par sa posture. Mais les images cessèrent.

Tant qu'il gardait les yeux fermés.

— Lucifer, hey...

Chloé.

Ses mains encerclèrent ses poignets.

Il se figea, toujours en train de protéger le reste de son corps de cette attaque de sons et d'images.

— Hey, Hey... Ça va ; le rassura-t-elle sans essayer de lui faire ouvrir les yeux ou relâcher la tension dans ses mains.

Elle répéta cela plusieurs fois, sans le lâcher, sans le faire lâcher de force cette tension. Et, peu à peu, les sons s'adoucirent – s'éclaircirent même pour certains ; comme celle de sa respiration saccadée.

— Ça va. Ça va aller.

Il entendit d'autres voix, réellement présentes, des voix gardées encore à distance par celle de l'inspectrice.

— J'aimerais voir vos yeux, demanda-t-elle.

Il hésita et elle le sentit.

— Ça va. Faites-moi confiance. Ouvrez les yeux, Lucifer.

Il craignit une nouvelle vague d'images insensées, n'ouvrant d'abord les yeux qu'un instant avant de les refermer sans que rien d'autre que le luminaire de la chambre ne vienne l'importuner. Une seconde tentative suivit la première, plus longue. Son regard tomba immédiatement sur le visage de Chloé, assise sur le lit avec lui, son front effleurant presque le sien.

Elle lui sourit.

— Vous voilà.

Lucifer cligna plusieurs fois des yeux sans détourner le regard du sien. La tension se relâcha lentement dans ses mains qu'il écarta de son visage. Chloé y vit une invitation et entrelaça ses doigts des siens. Il ne s'en rétracta pas, désespérément en quête de cet apaisement qu'elle parvenait à déclencher en lui avec seulement quelques mots, un contact. Cela fut cependant de courte durée, cette proximité sabordée par l'intervention d'un tiers.

— Oh Lucifer ! s'exclama Linda d'un ton navré. Je—Je suis désolée, je ne m'attendais pas à un telle réaction-

Il s'écarta à regret de l'inspectrice, celle-ci faisant de même sans pour autant quitter le lit, et il secoua la tête. Il regretta ce mouvement aussitôt qu'il ressentit ce poids dans le creux de son estomac. Il s'évertua à prendre une profonde inspiration sans que cela n'arrange l'état de sa respiration.

— Les... excuses ne sont pas nécessaire, Dr.

Il essaya de sourire, n'y réussissant qu'en partie.

— Vous n'avez fait que... qu'aider un patient dans le... besoin.

— Vous vous sentez bien ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

C'était la troisième longue inspiration qu'il prenait. Le troisième échec pour retrouver une respiration normale. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans les couvertures, le poids dans son estomac s'accentuant de secondes en secondes.

Il hocha d'abord la tête, la secouant très lentement ensuite ; révisant son jugement.

— Pas... sûr...

Il frissonna et le poids convergea vers le haut, chutant ensuite.

— Décrivez ce que vous ressentez, l'enjoignit sa thérapeute, échangeant un regard inquiet avec Chloé.

Vers le haut.

En bas.

— Comme... 'haut-le-cœur ? décrivit Lucifer, peinant à articuler ces quelques mots.

Le poids dans son estomac tomba telle une pierre et Lucifer ne réfléchit même pas. Il s'extirpa du lit et tituba jusqu'à la salle de bain à quelques pas de là. Bien que totalement inconnu à ces effets nauséeux d'une intensité pour le moins intolérable, son corps sut néanmoins réagir comme il était supposé le faire en de telles circonstances. Pressé contre la céramique, ses doigts crispés sur les pourtours du siège d'aisance comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Et cette chose qui remontait le long de sa gorge, qui s'arrachait à lui en des bruits fort incommodants ; d'autant plus lorsqu'il s'agissait des siens.

— C'est normal qu'il- ?

— La séance a été plutôt rude ; ça n'a rien d'inhabituel-

C'était _inhabituel._

Que le Diable vomisse... Impossible.

La crise ne dura qu'une minute ou deux avant qu'il ne daigne enfin s'écarter de cette impossibilité, tremblant et toujours écœuré. Il se laissa retomber sur le sol, appuyant son dos contre la vitre de la douche, peinant à retrouver une respiration régulière. Il lui fallut encore un moment pour noter la présence de Chloé dans l'encadrement de la porte.

— B-Bloody Hell... haleta-t-il.

Comment les humains pouvaient supporter pareil dysfonctionnement ?

Les palpitations désordonnées de son cœur dans sa poitrine, ces sueurs froides... Des réactions physiologiques abjectes.

— Vous nous avez fait une belle frayeur.

Lucifer rouvrit les yeux, ne se rendant compte que maintenant qu'il les avait fermés, et regarda l'inspectrice se rapprocher de lui.

— L'une... de mes principales attributions, non ? Répondit-il.

— On a déjà abordé ce point, il me semble.

Elle s'agenouilla auprès de lui, tous les deux seuls dans la salle de bain alors que Linda s'en allait ailleurs ; probablement dans le salon, avec son frère et Mazikeen. Il hocha la tête, essuyant sommairement les quelques résidus nauséabonds sur ses lèvres.

Répugnant.

— En effet. Pas sûr... d'être d'accord sur ce point, cela dit.

Elle esquissa un sourire et prit une serviette de bain sur la commode, la lui offrant sans plus de débat. Il l'accepta volontiers ; ravi de pouvoir se débarrasser de la plus petite trace de cette expérience humaine.

— Mieux ? s'enquit l'inspectrice.

Lucifer fit une analyse sommaire de ses sensations ; surpris que ce rejet buccal ait, en quelque sorte, apaisé le poids au creux de son estomac. Toujours là, mais indubitablement plus lente qu'à son « éveil ».

— Je crois, oui.

Il expira bruyamment, soulagé.

— Je ne comprendrai jamais comment vous faites...

— « Vous » ? répéta Chloé.

— Les humains ; toutes ces maladies et ces dérèglements physiques qui vont et viennent... Vous avez une curieuse façon de vivre.

Son sourire s'élargit, amusée.

— Oh, ce n'est pas comme si on avait vraiment eu le choix, vous savez.

— Il y a du vrai dans ce que vous dites.

— Alors ?!

Tous deux regardèrent Amenadiel les rejoindre à grandes enjambées, suivi de près par Linda et Mazikeen.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? continua son frère, sans attendre de réponse à la première question.

Un soupir las passa les lèvres du Diable.

Lui non plus ne semblait pas avoir le choix d'expérimenter à son aise les maladies terrestres.

 **-xXx-**

* * *

— Une brèche ?

— C'est ce qu'il semblerait, dit Lucifer.

Il prit une nouvelle gorgée de cette eau si ardemment conseillée par l'inspectrice au détriment des spiritueux de son penthouse, grimaçant lorsqu'il sentit ce liquide sans saveur descendre le long de sa gorge irritée. Il adressa un regard circonspect à sa partenaire.

— Vous êtes certaine de ce que vous avancez, Inspectrice ? Je ne sens aucune différence notoire...

— C'est vous l'humain ou c'est moi ? rétorqua-t-elle.

— Une brèche ? Dans la Frontière ?

Assis sur son canapé avec l'inspectrice, Lucifer se tourna vers son frère adossé au bar.

— Vas-tu répéter chaque mot que j'aurai le malheur de dire jusqu'à la Fin des Temps ?! s'agaça-t-il. Je devrais peut-être reformuler... cette fin approche plus rapidement que nous ne l'escomptions.

Amenadiel secoua la tête, borné.

— Impossible.

— Autant qu'un démon sur Terre ?

— Je ne dis pas que c'est littéralement impossible, Luci ; c'est juste-... Une perturbation d'une telle ampleur aurait forcément déjà eu des effets dévastateurs ici ! Partout même !

— On parle de quel genre d'effets ? demanda Chloé.

Amenadiel se frotta le menton, pensif.

— Difficile à dire. Il s'agit d'un problème inédit. Mais cela entraînerait probablement des fluctuations dans le continuum espace-temps ; une dimension pourrait en avaler une autre ou se déchirer entre elles sans la Frontière pour-…

— Nom de Dieu ! jura Linda derrière le bar.

— En temps normal, j'exècre qu'on se réfère à Lui, mais merci Dr. d'énoncer aussi clairement la réponse à cette question ; intervint Lucifer.

Il se massa les tempes.

Pourquoi devait-il expérimenter plus longuement cette condition humaine ? Au vue de la douleur qui lui vrillait les tempes, la tentation de renvoyer l'inspectrice chez elle était fort alléchante bien qu'il soit conscient que pareille proposition serait accueillie d'un refus brutal. Et avec les informations supplémentaires récoltées par l'hypnose chaotique dont il avait été l'objet, éloigner Chloé de lui résonnait comme la pire idée jamais pensée.

— Parce que c'est une réponse ? s'étonna Amenadiel.

— S'il y a un peu de vrai dans ce qu'Azrael m'a dit, **S** on intervention à elle seule est une réponse. Il n'y a que **L** ui pour maintenir aussi longtemps à distance ces fameux effets secondaires. Mais ça ne durera pas...

— Comment être seulement certain qu'elle t'ait dit la vérité ? J'ai déjà beaucoup de mal à croire que **P** ère l'ait envoyée - elle, de tous nos frères et sœurs - pour te prévenir ! Elle n'est qu'une enfant !

— J'en étais un lorsqu' **I** l m'a jeté en Enfer, je te le rappelle. L'âge est une limite surévaluée.

La tension remonta d'un cran dans la pièce ; à peu près autant que l'intensité de son mal de crâne. L'un et l'autre étaient forcément liés. Lucifer ferma les yeux, excédé. Lui qui avait tant voulu faire sortir ces souvenirs de son crâne... C'était comme s'ils creusaient à vif la chair et les os juste entre ses deux yeux.

Bien sûr, Chloé se fit garante de tempérance pour les deux frères.

— Mais... Elle vous a dit ça il y a plus d'un mois, dit-elle. Depuis le temps, depuis qu'on vous a retrouvé en plein désert... Quelqu'un d'autre aurait dû venir à vous, non ? N'êtes-vous pas supposés être tenu au courant d'une situation aussi grave ?

— Si vous croyez que mes rapports avec Amenadiel sont houleux, vous changeriez sûrement d'avis en rencontrant le reste de la famille, Inspectrice.

Lucifer se pinça l'arête du nez, soupirant sans ouvrir les yeux.

— Je suis un monstre perfide avide de pouvoir comme chacun sait et Amenadiel, eh bien... déchu et acoquiné au monstre que je suis ; on a vu mieux comme personne de confiance.

N'entendant aucune autre remarque ou contestation irréfléchie pendant un long moment, il rouvrit les yeux ; rencontrant le regard perplexe de l'inspectrice toujours assise auprès de lui. Elle échangea un regard étrange avec Amenadiel qui lui aussi fixa sans ciller son cadet. Lucifer les dévisagea à son tour.

— Quoi ?

— Je-… Désolée, mais je ne connais pas ce langage ; dit Chloé.

— Vous le parlez pourtant très bien, Inspectrice.

— T'es en trip divin ou quoi ? l'accusa Mazikeen jusqu'alors assise sur le divan d'en face, arquant un sourcil interrogateur. Je t'ai plus entendu baragouiner comme ça depuis des siècles.

Il se tourna vers elle, n'y comprenant plus rien.

— Mais de quoi tu-

— Tu parlais la langue des anges, Luci.

Amenadiel s'était rapproché de lui, la surprise marquant ses traits.

— En aucune façon.

— C'était... commença Chloé, incapable de définir communément ce qu'elle prétendait avoir entendu de sa bouche.

Il n'avait pourtant rien dit de particulier, d'aucune façon particulière. Il secoua la tête, niant catégoriquement ;

— Je n'ai rien dit de si extraordinaire, je vous assure.

— C'était pas « extraordinaire », dit Mazikeen ; c'étaient des conneries angéliques.

— Je n-

Il s'interrompit bien vite, d'autres images et sons coupant le flot de ses objections. Il en arrivait presque à regretter le monopole oppressant de cette voix dans sa tête ; ce n'était qu'une voix, ces mêmes mots... son nom répété encore et encore, et encore.

— Lucifer ?

Et l'inspectrice semblait disposée à prendre le relais dans une intonation nettement plus réaliste.

— Vous n'avez pas complètement récupéré, exposa sa thérapeute derrière lui. Peut-être que vous devriez v-

— Pas besoin, Dr.

— Est-ce que ça peut être le contrecoup de l'hypnose cette... réaction linguistique ? Supposa Chloé.

Lucifer leva les yeux au ciel en entendant cela.

— Je vais _bien._

— Lucifer a raison ; très peu d'entre nous auraient osé venir à nous. Mais il n'empêche ; l'approche d'Azraël n'a pas de sens, réfléchit tout haut son frère - ramenant la conversation dans son axe primordial. T'enlever devant cet hôpital, c'était...

Il haussa les épaules, dubitatif sur la question.

— Merci, frérot, de dénigrer aussi franchement mon état de santé ; le remercia sincèrement Lucifer en levant son verre vers lui.

À court de liquide, il fouilla dans sa poche de pantalon ; cherchant ensuite sous les coussins posés sur le canapé jusqu'à trouver sa flasque sous l'un d'entre eux. Ce faisant, Lucifer ne manqua pas de sauter sur l'échappatoire fort à propos énoncée par Amenadiel.

— Je reste persuadé qu'Azzy me cachait une information primordiale. Son kidnapping improvisé devant le personnel hospitalier y était forcément lié d'une manière ou d'une autre. Mais comme tu le sais déjà... L'hypnose n'est guère conciliante au lit avec le Diable en guise de délicieuse compagnie.

— On tourne encore en rond, soupira Chloé.

— Pas entièrement, Inspectrice. Ce qu'elle a bien voulu me dire cette nuit-là n'est pas à ignorer. Nous savions déjà que quelque chose d'inquiétant se tramait et nous pouvons maintenant mettre un nom précis là-dessus. En plus d'une solution.

Chloé intercepta la flasque de son partenaire avant que celle-ci ne touche le bord de son verre, l'écartant de lui avec un regard réprobateur qu'il para d'un soupir, se rasseyant plus confortablement dans le canapé.

— Une solution ? répéta Chloé.

— Cet « autre moyen » dont elle a parlé, confirma Lucifer, pensif.

Il tourna la tête, rencontrant le regard de son frère.

— Ça te dit quelque chose ?

Amenadiel n'eut pas longtemps à réfléchir pour valider l'impression première de Lucifer, l'ange noir secouant la tête.

— Pas vraiment. Je me souviens que **P** ère a longtemps œuvré sur les fonctionnalités de la Lame Enflammée avant qu'elle ne te soit confiée, mais... Ce qu' **I** l en a fait exactement en ce temps-là ; c'est un mystère. Je ne t'apprends rien.

En effet.

 _« Dieu_ _voit tout, entend tout._ _»_

La notion de partage s'était probablement perdue en chemin ; entre **S** a condescendance compulsive à égard de ses enfants et **S** a soif de pouvoir que l'Univers lui-même n'avait pu étancher. Ce que Lucifer avait dit à Azraël était vrai ; personne n'avait jamais été autorisé à pénétrer dans **S** es quartiers. Il se souvenait avoir essayé, bien sûr - pourtant toujours rattrapé par l'un de ses frères ou rabroué sévèrement par l'un de ses parents, toujours garants de mystères et d'un désintérêt pour leur famille à quelques pas de là.

— J'vous rappelle aussi qu'on sait toujours pas pourquoi tu te souviens de rien, fit remarquer Mazikeen.

Elle jeta l'une de ses dagues en l'air, la rattrapant avec aisance par la crosse à l'aide d'un seul doigt, faisant ensuite tourner la lame dans un sens puis dans un autre. Chloé la regarda faire avec une inquiétude grandissante, rebondissant sur les propos de la démone.

— Est-ce qu'Azraël aurait pu vous ôter la mémoire délibérément ? L'ange de la Mort peut faire ça ?

— Eh bien, ce n'est pas impossible quoiqu'assez improbable, répondit Lucifer. Voyez-vous, Azraël est une puissante télépathe. Cette habilité pourrait éventuellement mettre à mal l'équilibre psychique de n'importe quel individu non préparé à une conversation directe avec la Mort, mais...

—… vous n'êtes pas n'importe quel individu ? Termina-t-elle pour lui avec un sourire amusé qu'il lui rendit.

— Exact. Et, pour être franc, je ne vois pas ce qu'elle aurait gagné à agir ainsi. Tout cela est d'autant plus insensé quand on sait qu'elle n'a eu de cesse d'essayer de me contacter depuis.

— De quoi tu parles, Luci ? Demanda Amenadiel.

— Je n'avais pas fait le rapprochement avant, mais cette voix dans ma tête... c'était la sienne. Je n'avais plus vu ni entendu Azraël depuis des millénaires ; tu le sais – c'est toi-même qui lui interdisait de venir me voir en bas. J'avais toujours gardé en tête le souvenir d'une enfant. Pas la jeune femme que j'ai rencontrée il y a un mois de cela.

L'intonation, l'allure de cette femme enchaînée à même le sol, incapable de bouger ; cette femme qu'il n'avait de suite reconnue comme celle qui l'avait traîné à l'arrière de cette voiture. Cette femme qui était sa petite sœur ; l'Ange de la Mort.

Azraël.

 _ **« Aide**_ _ **-moi**_ _ **»**_

 _ **« Trouve**_ _ **-moi...**_ _ **»**_

Avait-elle réellement cherché à le piéger ?

En était-ce un autre, de piège ?

— Comment on peut être sûr que c'est elle ? Demanda Mazikeen.

— Ce n'est pas la question la plus importante ; dit Amenadiel. Nous ne savons toujours pas avec certitude si ce qu'elle t'a dit est vrai. Ni comment empêcher d'autres démons de traverser ce plan, si ce n'est pas déjà fait.

Tous se regardèrent avec une expression si sérieuse que Lucifer aurait presque pu partager leurs sentiments.

Presque.

Regardant le ciel bariolé des couleurs matinales comme à son habitude, peu dérangé dans son aspect général par cette intruse ondoyant sans cesse en son travers ; le sentiment du Diable était tout autre. Chercher des réponses par ses propres moyens lui avait assez bien réussi jusqu'à présent ; il suffisait de poursuivre dans cette voie.

Chercher. Et trouver.

— Tu seras heureux d'entendre que je m'apprête à suivre l'une de tes directives, Amenadiel ; annonça-t-il à l'étonnement de tous. Je ne me souviens pas l'avoir déjà fait ! Étonnant, non ?

— Je ne vois pas de quelles-

— C'est un peu tard j'en conviens, mais tu sais ce qu'on dit... « Mieux vaut tard que jamais. »

Tard de quelques années, pour tout dire.

— Vas-tu me dire, toi, ce dont tu parles ?! S'impatienta son frère.

Lucifer se leva, faisant craquer les muscles de ses épaules avec un grognement appréciateur. Ensuite, ses lèvres courbées d'un sourire diabolique, il répondit bien volontiers ;

— Retourner en Enfer.

* * *

À suivre - **'Déjà vu, déjà fait'**

Il sentait devoir dire quelque chose ; maintenant, mais ignorait quoi. Que tout allait bien se passer ? Une présomption mensongère. Comment pouvait-il le savoir ? Rien ne s'était passé comme il l'avait présagé, le futur pouvait être différent comme parfaitement identique.

Toujours perdu quant à ce qu'il devait dire, Lucifer fut surpris que Chloé fasse le premier pas. Littéralement. Elle s'approcha de lui, jusqu'à presque le frôler, jusqu'à respirer le même air que lui dans ce si petit espace qui les réunissait. Ses lèvres effleurèrent sa joue, apaisant cette angoisse sourde en lui. Juste un baiser, une touche d'affection, de confiance sur la peau du Diable.

Cela ne dura qu'un instant, l'inspectrice reculant aussitôt après pour le regarder dans les yeux.

— Revenez vite, dit-elle.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge, hochant la tête.


End file.
